Royal pleasures
by SoulHook
Summary: Being the princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna can have any colt or filly they please. Warning: contains SEXUAL EXPLICIT and BAD LANGUAGE, absolutely NOT suited for audience below the age of 18!
1. A lustful moon

Hiya! Glad you found this story. However, this is a note to all of you ponyfolk about to read this:

This fanfiction contains **bondage** amongst it **sexual explicit** and **bad language**, so if you're not a fan of it, nor wants to know about it; you should leave and never come back. For the rest of you: enjoy! :) And if you are interested in editing this fiction, read the comment/description in the end.

A lustful moon

A furious alicorn sat up in her bed with her eyes locked on the other, bigger alicorn. "But why, sister? Why can't I go out after all these years to finally find somepony?" princess Luna questioned her sister with. The elder princess Celestia looked down on her young and inexperienced baby sister, trying to make her understand why she couldn't. "Because it's not an appropriate time, Luna. You have just been reinstalled to Canterlot palace, and it would be too much trouble explaining to the ponyfolks about your...orientation" she said to convince her, even though doubt lived inside those arguments.

Luna arched an eyebrow and thought of a good comeback to her sister. "But Celestia, I've been gone for a thousand years. Don't you have any idea how it feels for me, with all these overflowing emotions?" Luna said with a more serious tone in her voice. Celestia closed her eyes for a short moment and sighed. "Yes, I do understand you. But you simply have to wait a little further. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of rumors will be spread if everypony finds out about your... well..." and with even more doubts, she simply turned away from her younger sister and walked to the balcony of the bedroom.

Luna's anger suddenly caught a spark of fire and lightened up, forcing her to get up from bed and follow Celestia. In a few quick steps, she stood in front of the white mare and almost raised her voice. "What, that I happen to like my own sex? I can understand your dislike what I did as Nightmare Moon, but are you telling me that you are _ashamed_ of me because of _this_? That your baby sister is more interested in young, beautiful fillies then strong, handsome colts? Is that it?" she asked her sister like she pushed her into a corner.

Celestia looked nervously around the balcony to find the right answer. She just couldn't say 'yes', even if it was kind of the truth. She loved her sister more then anything and wanted to support her as much as possible. Only problem was that Luna already had created such a commotion, that the reputation of them both could be severely damaged if it came out that Luna was lesbian and looking for a marefriend. The inhabitants of Canterlot had never been very open-minded about sexual orientations, and this could be the final drip before the cup spills over. If time was just allowed to move on a bit, the ponies of Canterlot would have a much easier time accepting the truth.

However, Celestia had already thought of this, and were planing on inviting a very special guest she knew Luna would like both personally and physically. The elder princess took a deep breath and looked down to face her sister, but as soon as she landed with the eyes on the spot, she was gone. No matter where she looked, Luna was gone. Suddenly she heard the door out from the bedroom closing. The royal alicorn gave up and sighed again, because now she knew that Luna wouldn't listen to her and probably be gone the entire night. All she could do now was hopping her sister wouldn't do anything reckless.

Moments later, a burst of green, magic fire floated from the balcony door, ending up transforming into a scroll like always. Before the paper touched the floor, Celestia caught it with her magic and unrolled it. Her lips formed into a smile when she read the good news written on the parchment.

The dark blue princess walked trough the halls of the palace, pouting so much that the guards with their golden armors patrolling the hallways noticed this error of personal harmony. The two guards stopped in front of the princess and asked with their oblivious tone. "Is there something of amiss, your highness Luna?".

She shook her hear and said she just wanted to be left alone, which the guards understood and took as orders that they should leave and continue patrolling. Luna looked back at the strong stallions that just passed her. One of them was Phalanx, who was the most popular guard with tons of admirers and friends with benefits duo to his physics and noble personality. But no matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't find anypony of them even the slightest attractive. She hung with her head and aimed for the main entrance where another set of guards humbly asked where she planned to go.

Luna told them that she would be back tomorrow, all she needed was a moment for herself. The wings on her back pulled out and let her take charge into the air towards the Everfree forest, which she knew was forbidden of her to do...

The darkness covered most of her sight, but it was still pretty easy for the alicorn to see clearly while flying gently trough the alley of moldy trees and roughed bushes inside the Everfree forest. It sure was lonely, just like she wanted, but her will to find somepony still existed inside her heart. Still, the odds for finding anypony at all was way too low in order to hope for it.

However, her heart almost skipped a beat when she discovered the wagon in a distance. Covered behind a couple of trees, but easily enough to see it from her angle, so she landed on the ground to walk the last meters before reaching the oddly looking wagon. The few windows on the side of it had a bright light coming out, causing Luna to believe she wasn't alone after all. Her hoof knocked on the little door a few times and then rested on the ground to wait. No answer came, but she felt the dedication to try again, a little harder this time.

Finally she heard steps coming towards the door, slow but steady ones. The door clicked open to reveal the owner and only inhabitant of this mobile home. An adoring light blue pony with a magician's hat and blue cape around her neck with wet eyes looked straight at the princess with a slight trace of irritation over her visit.

"The great and powerful Trixie do _not _want visitors at this hour, so you have to..." she said without an ending to her sentence. The filly sighed and took of her hat and cape while starring down at the ground, revealing she was a unicorn. "Ugh, who am Trixie trying to fool. I'm nothing but a failure anyway, a failure hiding in a cheap wagon she bought recently when her old one was wrecked. And Trixie presumes you are here to laugh at her like everypony else, right?" she complained with her face still pointing downwards.

Luna, stunned by the fact she actually met such a pretty pony, tried to find words for her reasons of being here. But when she understood that the little blue pony she believed was named Trixie was filled with sorrow, she asked with a questioning smile "why would I do such a thing, I don't even know you?" and gently scratched her right hoof on the ground. Trixie looked at the dark blue pony without having any clue who she was. Her self-determination didn't return even though she was fully aware this might have been a chance to get a new admiring fan of hers.

However, her thirst for attention and bragging was quenched ever since the embarrassing revealing that she was nothing but a lying fraud. As a matter of fact, Trixie just wanted to be left alone out here from now on. She turned her back and whimpering said "you're better off not knowing who Trixie am. Now leave, please...". But the princess heavily refused by taking another step closer to the soon closed door. "You said your name was Trixie? Please, can I just talk to you, because I am very lonely right now and feel like I could need some...company" she said with a begging tone.

"It's...cold out here, you know?" she then added and tried to look even kinder then she already did. The light blue unicorn looked back at the slightly bigger pony behind her and suddenly began to reconsider. "But Trixie can assure you that you wouldn't like coming inside here" she countered with a ounce of resistance left. "I insist, Trixie. I really want to know you more" the princess replied and immediately terminated the little pony's last attempt to keep the visitor away. She sighed to express how annoyed she was and then stated it was okay. Luna smiled with all her happiness in one place and walked inside with Trixie closing the door behind.

The lights were turned on, revealing the cozy wagon's inside. Considering the furniture, all that was inside was just a couple of drawers, a wardrobe with some urns of clay standing next to it and a bed with the same color as the owner had. But when Luna looked at the side of the bed, she discovered a bunch of photos covering the entire wooden piece of wall above it. Trixie didn't care about what her guest did, so she stood quietly while Luna walked over to look at the photos.

It was not until she realized who it was on all the images that she wanted to open her mouth and mention why. The little unicorn walked over and explained with a tense tone. "Trixie used to be 'the great and powerful Trixie', until _that_ annoying pony took away all my fame in one sweep. Everypony claimed _she_ was better with magic then me, the great and powerful Trixie, after vanquishing an ursa minor. Nopony believed in me anymore, so Trixie ran away from this horrible scandal before it got the best of her. There's nopony I hate more then that one: Twilight Sparkle!" she ended and then finished of with an angry stomp on the wooden floor with her fore hooves.

Luna continued to look at the ridiculous amount of photos on this so hated pony who she knew very well. It was all thanks to her and the friends she brought to defeat her alter ego, releasing Luna from the prison named Nightmare Moon. The princess didn't understand her hostess' logic with hatred. If she loathed her that much, why all these pictures?

When she turned around and asked, Trixie replied with a mean eye towards her, like it was a subject she didn't want to talk about. But when Luna once again insisted to know, she was told about the truth.

"Ugh...Trixie _hates_ that pony for many reasons: she is brilliant with magic, has lots of friends, is a star pupil in Canterlot with princess Celestia as personal teacher, and... and..." she halted before continuing to the point. "...And so pretty. She is better then Trixie in all the ways I can imagine. Trixie couldn't get her out of Trixie's head, and she's been thinking about her ever since. But I hate her most for making me feel this way..." she stated with a saddened voice.

Luna pitied the poor pony. She understood that Trixie was too shy trying to talk with Twilight, and instead now took photos of her in secret to memorize the lavender filly even more. But what weighted the princess even more was the irony that this adorable pony did like fillies too, but with an already occupied heart. Maybe this was a dead end for her, but perhaps there was still a slight hope. She took a deep breath and walked over to the light blue unicorn who still looked away from her.

"I understand, Trixie. It must be hard to have it like this. But... I might be able to help you" she said gently to gain her hostess' attention, which she did. "You do have a crush on that pony, right?" she asked even more gently. But Trixie almost flew into a rage when hearing that question. She took a step backwards and glared at the princess. "What? Trixie doesn't have a crush on anypony! I _hate_ Twilight Sparkle, and I would never,_ never_ fall for such a beauti... I mean... no... uh..." was the last thing she shout out before letting go of the tear from her eyes.

She collapsed to the floor and sobbed out the sorrow she'd already expressed the latest days. The crying touched Luna's heart, causing her to instantly lay down next to the unicorn. She patted the light blue pony's mane and told her it was alright to feel that way. Trixie didn't listen, however, all she wanted to do now was just cry and and bury herself in despair of the horrible truth.

The princess decided to unfold out her right wing and let it cover her hostess' body like a blanket while trying to comfort her. She whispered silently into her ear "your feelings are fully understandable, dear Trixie. I know how it feels to be distant from the one you love, and it sure is painful. I was doomed to be like that forever, but with the help of some friends, I now happily live with the one I always wanted to see again. All it required was some friendship, you know".

Trixie dried her tears and looked at Luna with a question mark. When drying up the last tear still soaking her cheek, she stared deep into the princess' eyes and asked "what do you mean...?". Luna smiled and slowly moved her face closer to Trixie's, then whispered for the last time "I want to help you, so I'll be your friend..." then let the last few centimeters of space between their mouths go untouched.

Trixie blushed. They both felt the air from their nostrils hitting each others chins while the empty space slowly disappeared. The unicorn's lips trembled as they opened when it was nothing but a short inch left before they touched Luna's.

Finally they connected. A slight caress with the lips developed further when Trixie suddenly jumped into the heat. The mare was pushed over, leaving the light blue unicorn on top of her while ravaging her guest's mouth. Luna laid her wings around Trixie again and answered her violent tongue with a round of her own. Their mouths constantly sucked each other, letting drool pour out from the lips and soaking Luna's cheek. The passion grew even more intense as the currently dominated pony felt her newly found friend's hoof down where she soon would feel the ecstasy she longed so for during these one thousand years.

Trixie's hoof teased Luna's marehood to the point that she already started to release those muffled moans. The light blue pony continued to rub harder and harder, forcing the princess to actually let go of the mouth she found so much pleasure in and holler out in pleasure. "Ah... yes! Right there, Trixie, right_ there!_ Fucking... do me!"

In the bed, Trixie had spread Luna's legs so she could hold on to them while licking the soaked royal love spot. Her tongue slipped up and down to tease the pink pearl in any way she pleased before actually trying to force it inside her. Luna sat up and took hold of the unicorn's head and gasped for air every time she felt her marehood aching for more then just a mere tongue. Trixie stopped the procedure and licked her mouth while looking deviously on the dark blue pony.

When Luna was just a second away from asking why she didn't proceed, hungry like a starving hyena, Trixie's horn started to glow. One of the urns behind them opened, revealing its content; a couple of ropes.

With slithering movements like snakes, four of them appeared crawling trough the floor and attached themselves with a few proper knots around all of Luna's legs. She gasped as she realized they all one at a time tied around the poles in every corner of the bed she rested in. The feeling of being stretched out and released from all movements... _enhanced_ Luna's breath as her excitement rose higher. But the ultimate feeling she received was when she noticed the whip with multiple ends in Trixie's hoof as she pulled it out from below the bed. With an evil grin, the dominant pony also picked up a blindfold and gag with her other hoof. Luna's cheeks grew even redder as she imagined what was going to happen next... and she wanted it!

In a matter of seconds, her sight was reduced to zero in the darkness of the blindfold and her mouth couldn't shut any more with the red ball gag wrapped around her pretty muzzle.

"This is what I always wanted to do to you, Twilight Sparkle..." Luna heard before she felt the first whip hitting her nether in a violent touch. The muffled sound didn't reach anywhere as she tried to scream out in pain and excitement. The whips increased in strength for every time they hasted trough the air to hit the tied up pony.

"Such a dirty slut you are, Twilight. I didn't know you liked this so much. But minding how much you've soaked my bed, I believe you just want more. Do you now, you filthy bitch?" Trixie said with an evil voice as she stroked her hoof around Luna's labia. The princess nodded as she inhaled even harder trough the ball in her mouth... which she had to pay for. In the traces of agony, her cheek burned from the pain when Trixie whipped her in the face with all her might. With Luna's so called scream in the background, the light blue unicorn placed her hoof on her victim's throat and pushed to stop the inhales for a moment.

"I never told you to like this, cunt! Just give me a second, and you will soon beg me to stop, you disgusting whorse!" Trixie roared at Luna before hitting her again on the same cheek with her right hoof and then getting off the bed.

The dark blue pony coughed from the rough treatment her throat had to experience, but it soon recovered when she took another few breaths. Suddenly, one of the drawers made noises while Trixie snickered. Then something else made noises; clicking noises.

Trixie approached the bed and jumped up on it again, then reached for Luna's face with her hoof while whispering "this will hurt, you fucking cunt-hungry bitch..." then began the next act. The princess trembled heavily when that unfamiliar feeling suddenly penetrated her...literally.

She had no idea that Trixie was using a strap-on to finally penetrate her imaginary victim. Luna, however, felt a serious pain amongst all the pleasure. After never been touched by a colt nor stallion before, she found herself heavily confused with the mixed emotions. One thing was for sure, though: it was about to get too much. Unfortunately for her, the almost possessed unicorn thrusting her didn't have any plan on letting this stop by any means.

The feeling of might, the power over ruling somepony, everything that made her superior in comparison to the receiver she so easily could use: Trixie had without doubt turned into a pure-blooded rapist. She couldn't help it, because Luna was unable to say anything duo to the gag. The scene that was supposed to be an act of sympathy and perhaps even love had developed in such a terrible way now, with Luna crying for real. The tears squeezed out from the blindfold as she tried to understand what was happening, but the fake stallionhood inside her just kept pounding without any mercy over her innocence.

The light blue pony was however in a mood she hardly could understand herself, now when her revenge could get some ventilation, it all got so much sexier in her thoughts. The poor star pupil Twilight; forced to reach her peak of satisfaction against her will. Her virginity taken in the most unforgiving way by the superior Trixie. It was like she always imagined.

Realizing what a wonderful dream this couldn't be, she slammed Luna even harder with the toy wrapped around her pelvis. The dark blue receiver struggled effortlessly to break free, soon accepting that she had to live with it. And after all, it actually felt really good and she knew it was a filly that pleased her, so the reality became a little bit easier to deal with. But her problems were far away from being who pleased her, because now she felt the most wonderful thing filling her senses.

Her entire body trembled again when the final step before her orgasm proceeded. The entire moment she shared with Trixie passed by her eyes, everything from the kiss to this brutal ending flashed by in an instant, right the same second her entire body tensed and covered the sex toy with her fluids in an explosive squirt. The dominant filly gasped in awe and laughed over the pathetic little girl laying in front of her. Like a dream coming true, she took the chance to make this the perfect moment.

The strap-on was quickly unequipped and thrown to the floor as Trixie ripped of the gag from her partner. Luna wanted to say something, but she was way to slow to do anything at all before the smaller unicorn's marehood was shoved into her mouth. Standing with her hindlegs in front of the princess' head she grabbed the still blindfolded slave and pressed Luna's lips to her slit. The dominated one acted by instinct even if she already had her satisfaction, slipping out her tongue to satisfy her mistress.

"Yeah! Clean it up, you perverted filly! Suck my juice till you choke from it, you ugly...aah... oh.. oh my... I'm going to... I'm going... uuh!" Trixie yelled before getting interrupted by herself. Luna was a good girl who fought with her entire strength to lick everything that came close to her mouth. The squishing sounds was the sweet love juice that dripped from her lips as she almost chewed up Trixie's hard bump.

The standing filly moaned harder when the seconds passed. Her ecstasy was unstoppable, it hit every roof she imagined after all the mental satisfaction she already had earlier. The pleasure expanded to its brink, letting all the physical lusts out at once, covering Luna's face with cum as she hollered out a moan worthy a beast.

The morning had reached the moldy forest and now glanced trough the wagon's windows. Trixie didn't want to stop hugging the bigger pony, but she knew it was really not possible to prolong it anymore. Luna smiled at her new friend and wished Trixie all luck with the love she had to keep fighting for in order to reach. But when the dark blue pony was about to unfold her wings, the light blue one stopped her for one last thing.

She scratched her neck and blushed. " This is kind of embarrassing for Trixie, but... I still have no idea what your name is. He he..." she said and then looked away to hide her red cheeks. Luna thought about it for a second, then kindly answered.

"It would seem I've forgotten to mention that detail. My name is Luna, princess Celestia's little sister" she replied and then took charge up in the air with her wings to leave her friend. Trixie's eyes were left wide open just like her jaw. Realizing that she just had bondage sex with the royalty from Canterlot left her frozen like that for a while, allowing Luna to soar trough the sky towards her home.

The younger princess walked with a big smile on her lips while slightly wiggling her hip along the hallway, kindly bowing her head to any guard she passed by while approaching her sister's room where she spent most of her days when not away from the castle. The guards pushed up the door to let Luna in, leaving her with a very unexpected surprise.

As the door closed behind her, she witnessed with a shock that Celestia was not alone in her chamber. Standing in front of the white mare and talking to her, the purple filly named Twilight Sparkle appeared in Luna's eyesight. The elder princess and the unicorn turned around to greet the newly arrived pony and insisted that she came closer. With a few shreds of hesitation, she walked over and greeted them both. Celestia explained the situation very clearly to her younger sister.

"You know, Luna. I understand your needs, and have come to an agreement with my priced pupil Twilight, here" the white mare stated before the confused princess who rose an eyebrow. "Agreement...? What do you mean, sister?" she asked and then looked at the smiling little filly with rosy cheeks.

Celestia giggled and laid her right hoof on her student's neck before talking more clearly. "Twilight here have agreed to keep you company tonight, if you understand what I'm talking about" she said and then winked with her eye. "It is so that I planned on working the entire night here in my chamber, so I just thought it would be lonely for you".

Luna stared at them both for several seconds before making another movement, leaving her two pony big crowd wondering. Soon she snapped out of the freeze and giggled when she thought of the irony, but answered with a big 'thanks' to her sister.

It was relaxing for Celestia to finally see her sister smile from her heart again, so relaxing that she kept watching the two girls as they walked trough the chamber door on their way to the hallways.

The darkness outside had fallen thanks to the princess of night, and so did Twilight on Luna's bed. Thrown to the soft blankets, the cute little filly grabbed a pillow to hug while Luna stole a kiss from her. She looked deep into the eyes of this blushing little girl just waiting to be taken.

"I bet you will make a better you then I did" she whispered, leaving the lavender unicorn clueless while Luna's dark blue wings surrounded her.

END

**Author's note:**

EDITED! I've received a lots of comments and reviews saying I should get a proof reader for my works, and so I decided to go trough this highly mentioned chapter one more time before re-posting it.

If any of you like this and even feel like you wanna help me with it; feel free to give me a word about being my editor/proof reader. Credits and appreciation will be given in the end of every chapter edited by whoever helped me with it ;)

I'm on DA, Fimfiction, Tumblr, Explicit friendship, FF and Clopfic directory. Just search for SoulHook, Soul-Hook or Soul Hook ^^

Brohoof on ya all!


	2. Tea for flowers

_Tea for flowers_

Fold once then twice before adding to the pile. Fold once then twice before adding to the pile. Folding these towels before putting them in the crates for return almost drove Aloe insane. She simply had to pause for a moment and turn her sight away from the darn towels before they actually caused her to do things she heavily would regret. A slight yawn left her mouth which she covered with her right hoof while stumbling away from the storage room to find her sister Lotus. The room was crumbling with boxes containing different shampoos, conditioners, cleaning products and everything else she was so sick and tired of seeing for the moment. The light was switched off before she closed the door to that boring old room, leaving it darkened like it should be. The pink, foreign pony sighed and pushed back her headband where it should be on her blue mane. Everything where it was supposed to be, everything! It certainly was getting too much for her now.

At the reception desk of the Ponyville spa, Lotus looked trough the papers from this week's clients. There had been some reschedules and cancellations and they needed to be noted so she could clear their book list for any eventual customers who wanted a treatment. The blue pony with a pink mane was so occupied by her task that she didn't notice the steps coming closer from her side. Aloe smiled when she saw her lovable sister, the only one she truly shared everything with; the spa, their history, their souls and recently even their bodies. In a matter of seconds she had reached her twin-sister, carefully sneaked up behind her, stood up on her hindlegs and prepared to grab the blue neck partially covered by the pink mane in front of her. Lotus stacked the papers in her hooves, but in the next moment they were all over the floor in front of her. A terrified yell echoed trough the bath and massage rooms before fading out in a muffled moan.

With her sister violently pinned to the desk on her back, Aloe enjoyed the taste from Lotus' mouth as their tongues gently rubbed each other. The groans they let loose over the physical pleasure didn't reach far, but were loud enough for them both to understand how wonderful it mutually felt. Aloe's pink body was completely laying over Lotus, sharing her own warmth while pressing the blue pony down with her hooves over the forelegs. They kept on for a while to drench their tongues in each others saliva like the erotic massage they once practiced after the discovery of their sexual orientation, but after a few minutes they both disconnected to deepen themselves in the almost identical set of eyes they both faced. Aloe let go of her sister's forelegs and rubbed her cheeks instead. "It's time for closing soon...", she pointed out to give the message of how close their were to fully enjoy each other today. Lotus nodded in agreement and kissed her sister again.

Their relationship as sisters was in harmony, but no matter how you look at it there's always flaws. For an example; Aloe complained about the return she was working on today. A huge shipment including several numbers of crates had gone wrong involving the number of towels they had ordered, so now it was their job to sort out the correct amount they needed from every kind of towel before sending the rest back. In fact, they both knew the job would be so exhausting that they drew lots about who should get the pain to do it. Aloe had because of her loss been inside that storage room the entire day to get the job done. But Lotus wasn't unfair, so she had promised a good long massage to remove all her sister's tense and knots at the end of the day. Something she really was looking forward to since she knew what the outcome would be.

But suddenly, Lotus came up with an idea while she helped Lotus pick up the mess of papers all over the floor. Like a light bulb placed above her head she turned to Lotus, "don't you think we could take a moment in the sauna before bed? It was so long ago since we did that", she said with a nice tone to imply that she was going to be stubborn with it. The blue pony gasped with enthusiasm, "you know, that's not a bad idea! Can you finish here will I go heat it up?", she said before getting a nod from her beloved sister. Leaving a smiling Aloe behind her, Lotus trotted away to prepare the sauna for them both.

Meanwhile, Aloe stacked up all the papers in a nice little pile and smiled briefly for reasons she didn't really know herself. Perhaps it was because she daydreamed about her sister. Or was it because of what they were going to do tonight? After catching herself thinking nothing but dirty thoughts, she blushed and patted her own cheek while standing in front of the reception desk. But she couldn't help it. Ever since the first time they did it, all of her free time had gone to recalling the memories or thinking about new stuff they might try. Had she become a sexual deviant? Aloe didn't like the thought of that, what if she one day might slip her thought for just a second, it could ruin their reputation completely!

A shiver traveled up along the pink pony's spine when the thought of loosing their spa struck her, so she immediately shrugged them out of her head. It had been a hard day for her and she certainly didn't need this on her mind too, especially when it's nothing that would ever happen as long as their secret remains. Aloe smiled again and was about to turn around to face the way to the sauna, when suddenly a voice passed by her ears.

"Why hello, Aloe...", the voice said with a sooth tone to not scare her too much. Unfortunately she was already jumpy enough in her state of mind, but the true mind-blowing came when Aloe looked over her shoulder too see who it was this late.

Lotus had just fixed the heater inside the sauna, releasing its cozy noises. Now it would just take twenty minutes or so before it was ready. She sat down on the front bench and shrugged her front hooves. This was the moment when she could come up with ideas on what new things to try out with her sister tonight, maybe even talk to her about it. But when she thought of it more, it started to sound like a bad idea. She was equal in Aloe's way of thinking too, doubting to talk about perverted things even if they happen to be intimate. They were still twins, after all.

Maybe she shouldn't think of it too much, just let it come naturally if they randomly lands on the subject. Yes, perhaps that was good idea! A smile appeared on Lotus' lips as she stood up on all four again to walk back. The door to the sauna was left closed behind the blue pony as she trotted all the way back again to the reception. But as she got closer to the last corner, she heard a voice talking to somepony. Blast, she thought inside her head. Hope it's just a temporary visitor or something so our evening won't be ruined, was her last selfish thought before switching on to her 'customer-face', meaning a natural smile without anything obviously hiding behind it. However, she was equally stricken when she turned around the corner to see who the visitor was. Then she realized this evening would probably be far longer then she expected.

A majestic body compared to other ponies, two big wings matching the pony's white color, a horn of unchallenged size compared to other unicorns, the unmistakeable, ever-flowing mane and tail and at last the crown dressing her head. Princess Celestia in person stood in front of the two frozen spa ponies. Aloe snapped out of her paralysis and knelled to her highness in an instant, shortly followed by Lotus.

The princess giggled and gently walked closer to the foreign pony who still hadn't rose up from her submission. "It is good to see you two again. I still remember my last visit here, which was a wonderful experience... by all means, you can both stand up", the royal alicorn said while humbly looking down at Aloe. As soon as they both stood up again, Lotus was the first to ask, trying to hide her accent as much as possible duo to prejudices, "Your... highness? What can we do for you at this hour?". Celestia glanced up on the blue filly with her smile in place. "Oh, it's not that late now, is it? I'd just wanted to stop by here at my new favorite spa for, let's say, maybe a cup of tea?", she said while gesticulating with her right foreleg like she actually didn't planned anything special. But the twins understood she was slightly ironic and thus smiled back to convince themselves there was no worries. "Yes! At once! Of course, princess!", the two smaller ponies said before rushing out to their kitchen. Celestia couldn't stop chuckling over their behavior, but that didn't stop her from taking a walk inside the spa while the two owners were gone from her watching eye...

"What in the name of Equestria is she doing here again?", Lotus snorted to her sister who dug like a maniac inside their cabinets for their best tea. "I don't know now!", she whispered back to make her twin understand they should be more quiet. Teabags and small boxes filled with more teabags fell to the floor as the two pink forelegs pushed everything from its shelves to find that certain type of tea.

Then, in a flash, Aloe stopped like time had done the same. Her entire body froze just like earlier with an expression on her face only comparable to a foal scared to death. When Lotus was about to ask what was wrong, the pink pony replied with bare shudders from her lips, "we... don't have our best tea in store. We ran out of it... yesterday". Lotus widened her eyes, "but didn't we... drink that tea... that day?", she said with incoming nervousness. Her sister on the other hand had already developed from being nervous to soon go fully bananas. The only tea that would be good enough for the princess was sold out, all because they took the last of it.

They now stood in front of each other on their hindlegs with panic written all over their faces, jaws hanging and wide-open eyes added the last touch to their statue symbolizing fear and complete inner disaster. "What... are we going to do... Lotus?", the pink twin said, only to get answered with silence. Aloe panicked for real now. Tremors erupted from every limb on her body as she dropped to all four and walked in a circle around Lotus, "This is not good, _not_ good at all! We have the princess of Equestria out there and _we_ can't serve her our best! She said clearly, that this was her 'new favorite spa', and we can't give her our best!", she shrieked while passing her sister for the fifth time.

Lotus followed her with her eyes a good moment before she tried to open her mouth, but Aloe continued, "'the princess favorite spa', hah! Who could beat that? With that kind of reputation, we would be fully booked for _years_ to come! But oh, no! That spa just ran out of their best product because of its owners' selfish needs, so the princess took back her words and perhaps even banished them back to their home again withou-".

Then an excellently timed hoof hit her face when she circled around for a twentieth time. She staggered the second before Lotus jumped on her, forcing her up on their hindlegs again and pushed them both into the closed door of the cabinet with a slight thud. A maddened grimace had tainted the blue pony's beautiful face in order to calm her sister down, "stop it, Aloe! Just stop it and look at yourself!", she yelled without thinking that their visitor might have heard her. Aloe was silent and starred with terrified eyes at her violent sister while she continued," just... relax now, okay? We will solve this. The princess is kindhearted and understanding, so it doesn't matter if we don't have our best tea, just give her our second bes-", then _she_ was interrupted by her twin.

"We are out of that too and won't have any new until the day after tomorrow...", she whispered while a tear broke free from her left eye. Aloe had turned into a complete mental breakdown as she let go of trying to stand up. She slide down the cabinet door into sitting and covered her face with her front hooves to hide the tears. Lotus suddenly didn't have anything to say, all she did was adjusting her headband again and then going down to her lower knees. Aloe uncovered her face decorated with tears and looked at her sister. She was replied with an equal look without soaked eyes from her.

Lotus placed her forelegs around Aloe's neck and got closer to her muzzle. The same second they carefully kissed each other, forgetting that there was anypony else but them there. The smooching developed as the blue pony opened her mouth to enter the pink one's, which she was allowed to. Aloe hugged her sister and tilted her head left to start the tongue-wrestling for real. Their lips chewed each other, their fluids blended inside, all of this made their problems go away temporarily when they reminded themselves they had each other. It could have continued, but...

"Well what about that?", Celestia snickered while standing in the opening to the kitchen. The spa ponies let go of each other, but they knew it was too late, causing Lotus to accidentally slipp and hit her behind on the floor. They both realized what horrible mistake they had done, and now they sat their, totally exposed and surrounded by cracked teabags as their princess glared at them both. A silent moment passed, then the alicorn walked away after ordering them both to come with her and forget the tea.

Aloe sat silently and stared at one of the bags next to her right hindleg, "all because of the tea, Lotus...", she mumbled to her sister to gain her attention. The blue filly looked at her sister. Aloe looked back at her with a happy smile, "it was because of the tea, and not us. I don't know what happens now, but one day in the future we can look back at this and say 'all because of the tea'... right, sister?", she said before letting go of an adorable giggle. Lotus was happy to see that her sister was brought back to her senses and smiled back with her entire heart. They both stood up again and reached for each others forelegs, hugging tighter then they could remember they've ever done before. The cleaning could wait, it would perhaps not be necessary tomorrow.

Celestia stood in the reception room awaiting the foreign ponies. She didn't show many signs of feelings as they both approached her, but they knew she hide disappointment and judgmental thoughts behind that cold expression. To enhance the atmosphere of their places in the hierarchy, the princess stretched her neck to gain more height while looking down at the pink and blue fillies. Aloe gulped and took a brief look at her sister who crept a bit closer to her the moment before Celestia began.

"I shall be honest and say that I came here just to investigate a rumor I heard of your... unusual closeness to each other", she said to give them both a hint. The spa ponies looked at each other with questioning faces. Who could have come up with it? They always held it back when around customers and never even touched each other until the spa was closed for the day. The princess didn't care if they looked away from here, on the contrary she used it to stick her head down to almost face them both at once with just a few inches of distance between their muzzles.

The fillies gasped and tipped their heads back, feeling the sweat of fear approaching. "Don't you two know the punishment for incest? The penalty is the same in entire Equestria: one of you will be permanently banished to a distant village or town and never to see each other again", she said with half-closed eyes to show how little she cared about how cruel it was.

Aloe sighed since she knew this was coming. It was no easy task, but she knew that one of them would have to stay and take care of the spa. She loved Lotus more then anything and knew that she was the tidiest one. She obviously had that small percentage more of caring for the spa they both dreamed of as foals, so sacrificing herself for her sister's wellbeing was a given to her. But to Aloe's own surprise, Lotus hugged her tightly around the neck with tears soaking her cheeks. A high pitched voice with everything between anger and sorrow came from her tensed throat, "No! You can't take away my sister, princess! She's everything I got! Please, you can't! I beg you...", she ended with pitiful whimper.

Aloe didn't really know what to say. She knew they loved each other equally to death, but this time she felt slightly defeated when her sister defended their relationship against the princess herself. The blue filly nuzzled beneath Aloe's chin. She shivered and kept mumbling, where she couldn't recall any word at all. But no matter what, she responded by laying her forelegs around her precious sister too. Wet, hazel eyes now stared at the majestic alicorn who tilted her head backwards over this emotional outburst. Now was the time for her to show her true colors; if she really was a justified empress with an iron-hoof to rules or a truly kind and understanding empress. But what was about to happen was something none of the two ponies expected at all... not even by a long shot.

"I see there is more here then just physical love...", the princess uttered while rubbing her chin. The twins felt hope breeding inside their hearts as they snapped away to look at her, impatient to hear a positive statement. However, a naughty grin suddenly stretched out its shape along Celestia's lips. "What do you two say about proving your love as siblings to each other, here in front of me?", she said with a serious voice but still with that smirk decorating her face.

"What...?, Aloe and Lotus said silently for themselves even though the princess heard it. She chuckled and leaned forward to them both again. "What I'm trying to say is that I will give you a chance to skip the punishment of exile, _if_ you can show me what you truly feel for each other".

Her point needed some time to get deciphered by the foreign ponies. None of them understood what she said or even meant by that. But in the end, Lotus' muzzle slowly emerged from her sisters neck. "Wait, princess. Do... do you mean...?

The grin became more sinful but still focused to not bring out too much obvious meaning to her words. "Yes, if you do love each other that much, there should be no problem at all to demonstrate it to somepony like me, or is it now?".

The atmosphere suddenly changed heavily, growing more sensual and somehow even _more_ serious. The sisters gulped and looked at each other, unaware that the princess wasn't finished with her request. She cleared her throat to gain all the attention again, "and instead of the tea I was supposed to have, let's say that I might... take initiative... during your demonstration", she said with a wink in her tone to make them get the point.

The sisters were locked in an emotional crisis. This was something only they shared, but with the princess sudden blackmail of exile if they don't do anything here in front of her, it all became very clear what they had to do.

While Lotus was still in doubt, Aloe rubbed her sisters chest and smiled with a tear in her eye like she was about to say farewell. "If that's what she wants... right, Lotus?", the pink filly said to her sister. Lotus hesitated at first, but seeing her beloved sibling like that made her heart melt, simply causing her to nod with a blushed smile.

Celestia had made herself comfortable by laying down to rest her legs while Lotus and Aloe stood up on their hindlegs still hugging each other . "Okay, why don't you start of with some... tenderness, girls?",she asked with a sexy voice to the twins. The blue pony took a deep breath and lowered her right foreleg to slowly travel down along her sisters soft fur, passing by her tummy and down to her targeted spot, causing the pink pony to slightly gasp.

Her hoof carefully massaged the pink flower while she tried to get contact with Aloe's mouth. Their eyes met and beheld each others already warmed up heads from the little excitement that already had developed. Celestia grinned when the two tongues slowly reach out to touch each other, feeling her own warmth arriving. The sloppy organs clenched, dragging their mouths together and finally merging the lips. Lotus tilted her head to the right, giving Celestia a better view as they enjoyed each other's taste. While cuddling appeared inside their united muzzles, the blue hoof caressed its objective and started to get slippery from Aloe's pleasure.

As they continued to wrap each others tongues in a dance, letting out soft moans from the lusts their lips transmitted to their brains, the princess had decided for them to go on. "Very well, girls. You may proceed to the next step. Shall we say... oh I don't know; more 'touching' feelings?", she said before giggling over her play on words.

The sisters, still connected with their mouths, glanced at the princess with crimson-colored cheeks when they got her point. Lotus had already placed her hoof correctly, so it just required Aloe to do the same. And when she did, they let go of the kiss and turned back their eyes to each other, passionately staring with a big trail of lust emerging from their love spots.

This had turned out better then they expected. They both feared that the princess would force them to do hideous things, but it was obviously true that she was kind after all, the both thought.

The foreign ponies felt shudders in their hindlegs as the mutual pleasing enhanced. Holding back groans was impossible now. The air between their heads hotted up from their panting, their tongues grew to warm and hanged outside their mouths, and the juice between their legs got sticky and almost dripped from their hooves. It all became really easy as long as they just had to make love in front of the white mare. Lotus smiled when she realized this might be their best sex ever, giving the reward of staying together. But then, just like a jinx...

"Feeling hot, my little ponies?", Celestia asked with a sinful smile to the fillies. They both nodded and showed a little enthusiasm by licking their lips as they turned their heads to her. The princess chuckled and sat up, "good. Then show me what you two know about...", she said before tilting her body back and spreading her hindlegs, "... flower-tending".

The twins widened their eyes in shock as the princess exposed her royal marehood for them. While Lotus was completely speechless, Aloe asked what they both wondered, "Wha... what do you m-mean, princess...?". Celestia snickered and made her point clearer. "What happened to the enthusiasm? I mean that you both are to come over here and help me get rid of this awful soak you have caused between my thighs, of course".

She looked at them with words saying 'what are you waiting for', forcing Lotus to take another deep breath. They both hesitated, but knowing that one of them were at risk washed away every last thought of not agreeing. Thus they both dropped to all four and slowly walked over to the turned on mare.

"I would prefer a good licking, if you don't mind...", Celestia said ironically. But the two fillies had a small problem, bringing Lotus to ask, "but... but which one... should go first?". The alicorn rolled her eyes and rubbed her chin, soon revealing it was all in sarcasm when glancing at the questioning pony. "How about both of you at the same time? I've heard that twins are good at teamwork...".

They looked at each others red cheeks before carefully bending down. The princess laid her forelegs on each head and sighed lustfully with a blush of her own, awaiting impatiently for the sweet feeling she soon would experience.

The spa ponies soon understood how cramped it was with both of their head between the white haunches, but they didn't know that Celestia did it on purpose to keep them tight. Aloe took the initiative and closed her eyes before she stretched out her tongue, soon followed up by her blue sister.

Celestia enjoyed when each pony took hold of one of her thighs and started of with a small tease on her labium. But the real gasp came when she felt them both struggling to get inside her love hole. The sensation of feeling not one, but two wet and agile organs stretching out her flower to reach deeper inside exploded her mental satisfaction. Two almost identical ponies fighting with their tongues to please her, competing over who could get the first impale on her. She became aware of her own breathing, how hard it suddenly was when she felt that one of them finally penetrated her and how marvelous it throbbed when she felt the other pair of lips around her clitoris.

She tilted her head even further, "oh my, you girls _sure_ do know how to take care of... ugh... fl... flo... oh... ooh!", she cut herself of with when she felt the warm moist intensifying. She arched forward, grabbed the twins' necks and pressed them with all her physical might before gasping for air. Her moans became desperate like she was in pain, echoing trough the other rooms as she in the end roared," Fuck yes... yes... ye~es... YES!".

Her orgasm was like the fillies never even imagined anypony could have, covering their entire faces and even splashing inside their mouths. The twins let out muffled yells from Celestia's marehood before she finally let go of them to lay on her back.

As the spa ponies dried their faces and fixed their headbands, Celestia had recovered and sat up again while making sure her crown was still in place. "Okay... I do believe you have done good so far, so let's say...".

She was about to say it was over now, but at the same time Lotus and Aloe were about to burst out their smiles, the princess halted herself and flapped up her ears.

"What is that noise?", she asked with a curious face. Lotus was struck by realization and answered, "oh,that is just the heater I turned on to our sauna. Sometimes it's a bit slow, so I left it on when I went out and...", she said before getting interrupted by Celestia. "You have a sauna!", she said with an obvious exaltation. The two ponies nodded at the same time, fully unaware they just made a horrible mistake. The princess thought for a second while glancing between the two delicious fillies. Then she came up with a most horrifying idea for them both, explaining what she wanted now instead of finishing this. And when they in fear kindly asked her not to, they were reminded of the consequences. Reality was cruel, and so was the smiling princess as she followed the unwilling ponies to the sauna...

"Please, princess! It will be too hot for...", Aloe whimpered when Celestia poured some water over the heater, releasing a cloud of steam. "My dear subject; there is no such thing as 'too hot'. Especially not when it comes to my satisfaction", she said while gazing over the new source of her sexual desire. The two ponies on the first row of the wooden seats, Lotus on her back and Aloe laying above her, both of them facing each others marehood and sweating. Celestia shivered in excitement and lifted the small batch of water with her magic to levitate it next to the heater again. "Now proceed, please...", she said and poured a stain again, increasing the warmth.

Lotus was actually frightened now, since she knew how dangerously hot it could be for their skin if they spent too much time in here. Aloe tried to focus, however. "Lotus, let's just do it, okay?", she said silently to her sister and licked her mouth to soak her dry lips. Being the initiator once again, the pink filly dived with her muzzle to bury it between the blue thighs she held on to. Lotus bit her lips as she felt the throb to her clitoris, suddenly loosing her own control and imitating her sister.

"Yes, that's the spirit. Just eat those juicy flowers, my little ponies", Celestia said with a satisfied tone while scorching more water in the heater. The sisters tried to not think of her presence and instead worked to make each other come as fast as possible so they could leave the sauna. But something went wrong in their plan.

This... wonderful feeling. Feeling their damp fur soaking their skins with sweat and enhanced warmth. The perspiration filling their nostrils in such an alluring way. Getting aroused from the ecstasy of being pleased in their nether parts. All of those things suddenly slowed them both down, dragging them both to pull it out and prolong. The moans became automatic without them thinking of it. The steam hitting their warm bodies as they clenched each others hindlegs around their heads. Lotus lapped all the way up to her sisters behind, massaging it with all her experience. Aloe trembled in pleasure and moaned her sister's name several times.

But somehow, the white mare was the most affected one in this. The sight of them, two sweaty fillies lost in their own lusts. To imagine how hot and sticky it was between their tummies, the very image off how wrong this was; both of the same, almost identical flesh and blood enjoying each others bodies, feasting on the love juice the produced to prepare their bodies for a fat stallionhood that wasn't present. It became too much for her; she simply_ had_ to touch herself.

The noises from the sauna echoed out. Those three females inside couldn't stop letting those moans out. It felt so good for them all, too good to finish, too good to prolong. They had all changed positions by now. Celestia held on to the sitting Lotus' thighs as she thrust her tongue as deep as she could inside the wet spot her lips surrounded. Aloe stood behind the white mare and lapped her sweet spot like a thirsty dog for water. The love juice dripped over, the groaning went loud, the excitement shot trough their minds. All the hot and sticky sweat on their bodies, the roughed up manes which have caused the spa ponies to against all odds throw of their headbands and releasing their manes. Lotus moaned louder as she took hold of the alicorn's head with her forelegs, subconsciously dripping saliva from her mouth on the white horn beneath her. Her hair rocked with every movement her head did.

Celestia glanced without removing her tongue on the sexy filly she pleased. The loose hair was the final ingredient for her perfect orgasm. Her mind went numb for a second as her spine vibrated out all desires to her penetrated love spot. Aloe's tongue was covered again with Celestia's loud groan in the background, but this time she reacted violently by sucking up all the juicy fluid and greedily swallowing it.

Lotus laid on her sister again. She thrust her marehood against Aloe's and held her hindlegs to get more power in each press. The wet flowers rubbed in a constant rhythm, leaving the moans freely to echo trough Celestia's ears while she watched the two fillies go loose on each other. The panting hurt their lungs from the heat, but as the moment of absolute satisfaction came closer, Lotus ground her pussy even harder to finish this once and for all.

"Aloe... I... I love...love you so much!", she yelled to her sister. "I l-love you... too, Lotus!", the pink pony replied and grabbed her sisters' hips to help the thrusting. Their eyes closed for the last moment in this act of perversion and lust.

All borders were crossed, all the warmth in one place, everything and nothing passed their minds all the way down to their crotches. It ached all the way, but the scream was worth it to celebrate their united orgasm drenching their pussies. The afterglow was godlike for all three of them.

Half an hour had passed since they left the now cooled down sauna. Lotus and Aloe stood in the entrance with the princess about to say good bye. "I do believe there is no need for more inspection here since we have come to an agreement, my loyal subjects", the white mare said with a kind smile to the twins. They both smiled back to her and thanked for everything, a pure gratitude nopony would forget at this moment. The princess unfolded her majestic wings and soared a few seconds in the air before vanishing in a trail of magic.

The spa ponies looked at each other as the door shut behind them. The day had really turned out in a _most_ odd way, but they both knew that when they were about to split, even the royalty allowed them to stay together. The last drips of doubt had washed away now when they had even more reasons to stay in their relationship as both siblings and lovers. Aloe laid her forelegs around her sister's neck and sighed, "I guess that tea brought out more then we expected, don't you think?". Lotus giggled and hugged her sister back, "yeah... perhaps we should run out of it some more", she said as a joke. The twins laughed with their entire hearts until Lotus froze in shock. "Oh my gosh! Our headbands! They are still in the sauna!".

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia sighed over how nice her evening had turned out. Her entire walk along the halls of the palace to her room was a bit more joyfull then the guards were used to, but none the less kept quiet about unless they were spoken to. The door to the bedroom was opened and sealed shut behind the princess, revealing a dark blue alicorn laying over the sheets in the smaller bed next to Celestia's own bed. Luna wasn't asleep, so a book was her company for the moment. She ripped her attention from it and welcomed the white mare, "oh hi, big sister. Where have you been?".

Celestia grinned towards her younger sister and walked up to her own bed. "I was just checking up that rumor I heard of...", she said with a little glance in the corner of her eye. Luna put away the book and asked, "you mean the one we heard from that Rarity?", then followed her sister with her eyes. Celestia nodded while unfolding the sheets. "So was it true? Are th-", Luna only had time to say before the elder princess cut her off. "No, it was just a rumor...", she said with a sad tone.

Luna got a little bit depressed from hearing another hope die out. That rumor of what the twins at the spa did with each other had kindled her interests in the search for other fillies with her orientation. But now... it was gone. Celestia sighed and walked over to her sister's bed with an upcoming smile. "Don't worry, Luna. I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure that there are fillies out there you can share you interests with, you just need to be a bit patient", she said pedagogically while patting her younger sister on her head.

Luna looked at her big sister with a smile on her own. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Celestia", she then said before hugging her sister from where she laid. The elder princess answered the hug and caressed her sister's mane while trying to convince herself this was for the best. After all, a deal was a deal...

END

M'kay, here is the second one in Royal pleasures. Should keep you entertained for at least some minutes.

I **must** say thank you all for the amazing reviews I've received the latest days, they just keep coming from all directions :)

And a note for all of you who wonder how the hay Twilight suddenly was in the previous chapter (you might be thinking of my other story), let me just clarify by saying that I needed a fresh universe for the royal sisters to play in, so it was heavily unnecessary that the mane 6 would involve their problems and such. Thus, I reset the universe and focused the story on Celestia and Luna.

Hope that covers up everything... I will now return to continuing "Ponyville's lusts", since I've gotten some questions about the future chapters and if they will be about Rainbow Dash. I won't leak any details, so just stay tuned ^^

Brohoof on ya all!


	3. Late night studies

Late night studies

Luna walked out on the balcony from her and Celestia's bedroom, her duty as the princess of night called. But before she decided to raise the moon, she gazed a one last time on the light her sister's sun brought to the fields around Canterlot. To think that something the ponies of Equestria always took for granted was in her grasp always taunted her to be a little prankster. But she knew there was one among all of those who heavily entrusted her to be a mature princess and do what she was born to do. This trust was the strongest source for her loyalty to last. Thus, she lowered her head to put all focus on her horn. Its magic glow enhanced her ability to take control of the round, distant orb of cosmic size to reveal it from its hiding. The darkness wrapped all of Equestria in its consuming might to blacken the sky. The shiny, white orb took its place in the canopy, ending the magic brought from princess Luna as she trotted back to the bedroom with a proud smile.

"I'm done, sister. Shall I take over your work now?", Luna asked Celestia with a lack of discipline since her smile wouldn't disappear. The elder princess laid on the soft blankets of her large bed with an open scroll levitating in front of her. She was halfway trough the text when she looked away at her sister. "Yes, Luna. However, I will not go to bed yet. I have a last task for today I must attend to", the white mare said before rolling up the scroll and letting it float over to Luna's smaller bed to rest.

Luna looked curiously at her sister, "what task, sister? You never stay up late anymore now when I'm here to handle-", the dark blue alicorn said before getting interrupted by the smiling Celestia. "It's Twilight Sparkle. She have been asking for me to have one of those late night studies again with her. We used to do that in my working chamber before she moved to Ponyville, when I held responsibility for both day and night".

The younger princess understood, "Oh... okay, sister. I guess I better continue your work so you can go to her!", she then said with enthusiasm while trotting happily over to her bed.

The elder princess was happy to have Luna by her side again. Her return from the dark being Nightmare Moon had really gotten a lot of stress off her mind. Now she could finally rest easy during nights without being disturbed by urgent matters and duties that began to be a real burden for her during those one thousand of years. But having studies with her prized pupil were almost a privilege for her.

Before Celestia had opened the doors to the hallway, Luna realized something as she unrolled the scroll. "Oh! By the way, sister: when you are meeting Twilight Sparkle, send my regards... for that night, you know", she said with a wink to her sister and giggled. Celestia rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. She would surely send that message first thing before beginning the studying.

The princess had prepared everything for the event. The fireplace was lit, two white cups with blue stripes and a filled teapot was placed on a small table, her yellow cushion was pushed aside and a bunch of pillows were fluffed up and placed in two separate piles as replacements. Three for the princess duo to her size and one to little Twilight Sparkle.

She took a last look and figured out there was one last thing she almost forgot: the book. Celestia glanced on the bookshelf and brought out the light brown one about ancient mythology which they both had decided to give a look. She had already read it, so it was a perfect reference guide. The tome was placed next to her pillows, another last look; perfect! Everything in place, now to wait for the filly so the studies could start.

Her anticipation had some time growing into exaltation, which after that developed to impatience for her pupil to arrive. However, she knew there was still a few minutes before the designated time. But knowing her student Twilight, there was no such thing as being late, or 'tardy' as the little unicorn used to say. And when barely a second was left before the exact time stamp, the door to Celestia's chamber slowly creaked open to let in the expected filly.

A happy grin shot at the white mare from Twilight when she saw the recognizable scene her teacher had prepared for them both. "Hi princess Celestia! Oh, I've been dying for this moment to happen again; all these cozy hours when we study together, deepen ourselves in facts and fascination! To learn new things about I don't know what, and... and..". Twilight felt the skips inside her body struggling to break loose. Question was why she didn't move at all.

But Celestia just giggled. "Relax, Twilight. I've also been looking forward to this. Just you and me reading next to each other", she said with a calm voice. Her long horn glowed to fluff up her student's pillow again as a sign that she could come over and claim the pillow for herself.

Without any further ado, the purple filly inhaled deeply to contain her discipline in front of the princess. With her extreme exaltation calmed down, she walked over to the soft pillow and carefully placed her forelegs on it to let the rest of her body lay on the comfortable mat. Her horn glow to levitate the book she had brought with her, which was the same one like Celestia had.

The book kept levitating in front of her as the cover opened up to reveal the first page. Celestia did the same and cleared her throat. "Hrm; so where do you want to begin?", she then said, prepared for her pupil to get overexcited again. However, the filly succeeded to hold herself back this time, simply smiling like never before and flipping several pages before realizing she couldn't make up her mind. She frowned and stopped browsing the pages, "I... I don't know, actually. I've never read this book before or anything like it", she said with a sad tone.

Celestia giggled with a little blush over how cute her student looked like when she cut up like a little foal. This caused her to suddenly remember: the regards from her sister! She flashed with a shocked expression for a second before turning her head to the still disappointed unicorn.

"By the way, Twilight...". The mentioned pony let go of her attention to the book and glanced at her teacher with a little smile, still frowning. "My sister wanted me to tell you she appreciated you for the 'company' you gave her a few days ago", the white mare said with a grin.

Twilight thought for a moment. But then she let out a little gasp and covered her mouth with her fore hoof as she understood what the princess meant. The purple flesh on her cheeks overflowed with crimson color as the embarrassment took over her mind.

Celestia almost got curious over the reaction, but were fully aware that it surely had ended with two fully satisfied girls. Twilight whimpered something incomprehensible, attracting the princess to actually ask what happened that night.

However she knew it was really none of her business, even if her mind wouldn't stop drifting around it. Twilight glanced back at the princess and removed her hoof from the whimpering mouth. "Uh... uh, I... you can... tell her that It... was a... pleasure to help... her", she said with trembling words before hiding her red face in the soft pillow when she realized the word 'pleasure' had escaped her mouth.

The alicorn smiled at her student. "You know, Twilight; my sister have been very demanding with her needs and seemed very insistent that they needed to let of some steam. But judging by your reaction, she must have really worn you out that night", she said with a kind and impressed voice to her student. Twilight snorted in the pillow as she heard that. The embarrassment got the best of her when such thing as that night was mentioned. She remembered very well what they did... every bit of it. And even if the question never received a clear answer, Celestia took for granted it all went very nice...

A few seconds passed by to let Twilight gather her focus again before Celestia stated they should start now. The filly had recovered her senses from almost suffocating herself with the big pillow, now fully ready to let her teacher take the lead.

"Why don't we start with this one: page seventyeight, Autumn's flower", she said while pointing with her hoof to her student, who immediately turned up the correct page on her second try. "It's a tale about the mare Leaf Wind, a poet who wrote commentaries about the magic dyeing all of Equestria with the colors of romance trough the autumn.

Twilight looked at the short introduction of the story and arched an eyebrow to Celestia. "Why that particular one, princess?", she said with a question mark in her grimace. The alicorn threw a hasty eye at the filly, "well, because I find this one very interesting. She has a way of words, you shall see...", the princess said with a devious thought in her mind.

Enough with good reasons and moral! She had finally decided to actually dig up the truth about that night. She simply _had_ to know, her insatiable will to know how good her sister was as a fillyfooler removed her doubts. Celestia had asked her best student to please her, and not mentioning a single word about it was strangely aggregating for this fully grown princess. Why would she keep such a secret when it involves the two things she cares most about? This thought seriously got on her nerves; and that was why she planned on revealing it.

"Okay then. If you say so...", Twilight said with an 'okay' on her face. She made herself comfortable one last time and began reading the first page with hard dedication. Celestia just smiled as usual and waited for the reaction she _knew_ would come soon. Being a proofreader of already proofread literature, it was just a question of time before she would reveal her young voice to ask about a certain name. A moment passed with the princess' watchful eye over her student, guessing that it would take approximately twenty seconds. And right she was...

"Princess... there is a name I've never heard of before here: Aphrodis Prance", she said while placing her fore hoof on her purple chin, "and the book only mention her as Leaf Wind's friend", she said with some hesitations over her own failure to recognize.

Celestia giggled when the name was mentioned, causing her student to do wonder even more what gives about it. The mare rubbed her chin too and answered the question with a half-dramatic behavior, "oh, have you never heard of her? Now that's curious...".

She tried to not roll with her eyes, but the thoughts of her next move almost made her feel ashamed.

Trying to keep up with the improvisation, she pretended to actually think of the obvious reason why it wasn't in _Twilight's_ book. But as the purple filly almost grew impatient to know, the princess chuckled, "Oh oh oh! Now I know why; that part was excluded in every copy when this book was printed for publishing".

Twilight looked even sadder at Celestia when she with her frown intact asked, "Does... does that mean...?". But before she could finish that sentence, the white mare glanced back to the levitating tome.

"Except this one, which was the absolutely first written one!", she said with a relief to her student. Twilight almost jumped in exaltation. "Oh, wow! Could you please tell me then?", the filly asked with a happy grin and a gleam in her eyes. Now the next step of Celestia's plan could move on.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle; isn't it best if you read it yourself?", the mare said with a demanding tone, glancing with half-closed eyes at the pony.

The filly tilted her neck back, "oh, of... course, princess. Can I...", she was about to ask kindly before Celestia interrupted her again. "So why don't you come over here next to me so we can read it together...?". She revealed her shiny white teeth in the 'kind' smile she gave Twilight while patting one of her own pillows with her left wing.

Twilight widened her eyes in shock to this very odd request. Why in Equestria would the princess suggest such a thing? She had not the slightest clue, but nor did she had focus to wonder about it. After all, what was so weird with this? They were just going to read a book, and if they happened to lay next to each other while doing that, it shouldn't mean that anything would happen, right?

The alicorn looked away with a little pout on her lips, "I just thought... it has been a while since we could spend time with each other like this. I just want to feel that you are still close to me, Twilight", then she turned back her head with a begging look in the eyes.

The unicorn almost blushed in her joy to hear such touching words. The princess really had missed her and those times of studies the had together! Now there were no doubt at all that she should walk over to her. All of her legs stood straight up as she slowly trotted over to the princess with a satisfied smile, fully unaware of the tensed corners of Celestia's mouth as the purple filly stood next to her.

The alicorn moved over a little to give room for Twilight. And while she nuzzled in next to her side, the teapot placed on the table floated up to pour up the two empty cups, filling them with fairly hot tea. Twilight grabbed the attention of the closest cup when it levitated back to its place, taking control of it as soon as the princess' magic let go of it.

She took a small sip from it and inhaled the smell of lemon grass. A lovely scent that brought back all the the previous nights she never wanted to forget. A brief moment of enjoyment had to make pass Twilight's mind before she let it levitate back to the table.

While Twilight enjoyed the tea, Celestia enjoyed to feel the soft fur touching her own, almost causing her to drop her cover. She took a deep breath before glancing down on the smiling filly who had made herself comfortable and waited for a chance to read. A number of pages turned with its flickering noise before it stopped to show off a big picture.

Twilight gasped. "Oh my, princess. What a beautiful mare", she said in amusement like a school-filly as her eyes feasted on the colorful image. It was an old painting of a dark yellow unicorn with a wet heart as cutie mark, prancing on a field of fallen leaves. Above it was the name 'Aphrodis Prance', with its short description which brought a wondering expression to Twilight as she read it out loud, "the harbinger of lusts?".

"Yes, my dear student: Aphrodis was the very image of the burning passion inside every filly's and mare's heart, living in a time long before even I ruled Equestria. She had a philosophy based on the freedom for every female equine to express her sexuality and hunger for it", Celestia explained carefully. Since she wasn't cut off by the listening unicorn, Celestia's explanation continued after a little peep on Twilight's cutie mark.

"Aphrodis were however not the very patient or diplomatic one. She believed that the lust yearning inside everypony had to be released as fast as possible, sadly enough driving her to try seduce every single unicorn, pegasus and earth pony to deflower them all with her one and only body.

"Oh my", Twilight said with a soft touch to her own chin. The princess chuckled. "Indeed. In the beginning, most ponies actually thrived in her presence. Aphrodis was a marvelous lover, giving everypony an unmatched satisfaction of sexual needs".

Then Celestia sighed in grief. "However, her downfall came when she one day tried to become intimate with the daughter of a duke with very high status. The duke was furious over the lustful mare's behavior and demanded the current ruler of Equestria to imprison her desire for sexual lust. Thus by doing so, the mare became nothing but an empty shell of her former self, doomed to walk Equestria as a nopony".

Twilight first thought the princess was finished and were about to ask her why she explained so much, when...

"But! It is said that the ruler of Equestria actually didn't imprison Aprhodis' lust, the ruler merely just _absorbed_ her desire for satisfaction, thus gained all of her abilities involving sex. And it is said that this ruler let the ability get passed by to every generation of rulers over Equestria, slowly shredding it piece by piece for each mare or stallion who inherited it...", she finally ended with.

The unicorn suddenly had a flash of insight. Especially when she even more suddenly realized that her back was a bit warm. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the princess had laid her wing over Twilight during the reading aloud. The filly gulped and jumped with her eyes between the princess and her own back. "Uhm, princess? Your wing must have accidentally covered me while you...", she said without actually finishing her own sentence in nervousness.

Without caring about what the little puny voice mentioned, Celestia said one last statement. "But you know, only the first born of every generation gains this ability, meaning that Luna can't have it".

And at that very moment, Twilight understood what was about to happen. She curled up and blushed heavily, "p... p-princess...".

The trap set up and executed, it was time to drop the act with a lustful glance and kind smile from Celestia..

"Tell me, Twilight; Isn't it true that you always have those gorgeous eyes placed on my flank whenever we had those late night studies?", Celestia asked with a sexy voice while glancing down on the embarrassed pony.

She stared back at her with trembling eyes like regrets had taken over her mind. There was no deny nor agree, just the approach of a pair of wet eyes from the unicorn. However, she recalled the truth...

A couple of years ago, Celestia had a study session about natural development across Equestria with Twilight, a study purple student had to repeat several times in order to remember all the endless terms and correct arrangements. One day, laying on her own pillow one meter away from the princess, her eyes grew tired from reading the same book for the third time, casually forcing her eyes away to see something else but just black on white.

In a pure coincidence Celestia's flank appeared right in her vision, with _golden orange_ on white instead. She shook her head and instantly returned to the book. "How's it going, my student?", Celestia asked humbly while momentarily looking away from her levitating parchment. Twilight Smiled, "It's going just fine, I just... tried to remember what I just read".

Both of them knew she lied there, but the alicorn simply smiled back, "good to hear", then returned to her own reading with the traces of a suspicious eye towards the filly.

Twilight breathed silently and tried to put focus on the book, just read the lines again. So much fact she needs to know, so important for her future to become the ultimate star pupil Celestia could be proud of.

Celestia... her eyes stopped moving and got stuck in her realization. Why did the image kept appearing before her eyes? How could it be so hard to just put focus, how? She just happened to see her cutie mark, what's the big deal? Besides, she didn't saw anythi-...

"Excuse me, Twilight. I'm just going to check one thing in the shelf", the princess said as she rose up from her comfortable spot. Twilight avoided the book with her eyes and glanced at were she heard the mare's voice.

Her magic lost contact with the tome as her eyes rested on the exposed marehood of princess Celestia. She had turned her back to Twilight and scanned the shelf for whatever she looked for.

That round, voluptuous plot. Two sexy, round halves with the equally white labium between them which should have been covered by her tail, now in full sight for the blushing unicorn. Her mind went blank in shock and arouse of sexual tension. She was incapable to turn away, instead wishing for that moment to never end.

But the moment of wishing was ended the same moment Twilight's book hit the floor in a loud thud. Celestia twitched and turned around in the glimpse of a second. However, all she could see was a busy pony reading her levitating book like the sound never happened. The filly turned her head and smiled at the mare before turning back to reading.

However, the princess noticed that the book Twilight concentrated on was upside down, causing her to smile deviously in secret while keep pretending to look for something...

Twilight had seen other fillies flanks before and sometimes even their precious parts at a distance, but the princess' had the most outstanding one of them all. Unmatched in all classes involving everything between shape and pose. Her memories kept echoing as Celestia furthered her questions.

"And isn't it true you have wondered how it would be to... try my majestic body, Twilight?", she further questioned with her neck reaching down to glance right above the purple filly. Still no reaction.

Twilight just felt pressure building up inside her with all buried emotions starting to erupt. The giggled from Celestia became half-evil snickers as her wing wrapped itself around Twilight even more.

"Isn't it so, you perverted little filly? You want to know how my horn feels inside you. Your curiosity hungers to know if I'm better then my sister. Right, Twilight?"

The unicorn breathed harder with the blushes soon becoming a part of her permanent facial expression. Her tongue slowly slipped out to hang down more and more for each centimeter the big, white wing surrounded her. Celestia knew it was not long before Twilight's special place would be soaked entirely in love juice.

Something did quite indeed happened to Twilight, but it was so unfamiliar. She had been turned on before and extremely aroused in the process, but this was something completely different. Like a new world opening up for her, creeping inside her mind and slowly succumbing her personality. This wasn't her usual self who liked what she saw; it was somepony else... very differently else.

A last whisper broke the last piece of ice. "You're a naughty little slut, ain't you my dear... student".

Twilight eyes flashed while she gasped in excitement. The result from Celestia's teasing had caused her heart to flip out fully in a spark of lust. With this voice inside her head, her muscles tensed to break free from her imprisonment, leaping over to the princess' flank and darting her lips around the beautiful sun centered on it which she always wanted to do since that day.

The mare gasped in shock over Twilight's enthusiasm. Her fur was soaked in merely a second, pressed down to get lapped by the pink tongue in an intense stroking. Celestia felt the excitement growing quickly, seeing her hungry student grabbing hold to her behind and almost trying to make out with the mark. She giggled over the impression Twilight gave her.

"Oh my, Twilight... you want it that badly, do you?", she said tauntingly to her. There was no answer, only the squishing noises from Twilight's saliva drenching her flank. It was heavily releasing for the princess, feeling the ecstasy fogging up her mind. But soon she would be fully aware about who used who...

The pain interrupted Celestia's approaching moan. White teeth sinking down into the even whiter skin made her cry out. "Ouch, Twilight! Be careful with your teach...", she said with a little pout before the next bite left its markings on her flank and interrupted yet again. "OUCH! Twilight Sparkle, I told you...", she said with a disciplined tone before looking back on the purple pony.

Twilight glanced back on the princess with a maniacal grin and bloodshot eyes with her jaws still locked over the white flesh. Celestia tilted her head in shock. The unicorn growled, almost frightening the princess with this behavior only equal to a carnivore. "Twilight... are... you alright?", the mare said with hesitation.

The little pony let go of her grip and just kept smiling unnaturally wide at her teacher. However, with Celestia's experience, she recognized a large amount of lust in the tensed eyes staring at her, causing her to briefly smile. "Okay... just... be careful, Twilight", she said with some more relief now.

The unicorn turned her head back to the behind she aimed for so much, gently dragging her foreleg across the flank to a more 'fun' place. "Yes... that's right", the princess said with a groan as the hoof passed by the magically moving tail. Celestia focused her horn on the golden collar around her neck and simply slipped it up along her soft neck to put it aside. Twilight ground her teeth and crept over to place herself completely behind the princess. The other hoof joined her touching over the sweet spot. Her own legs trembled, shaking like they were about to collapse.

The princess arched her neck and yelled out as the sudden and violent piercing inside her ached without warning. But there was no time to react over the pain, because now she felt a rapid thrusting from the soaked tongue infiltrating her nether.

It was too early, she hadn't even gotten herself wet. No nice starting with a gentle tease and soaking with the tongue, just immediate impalement, stretching her cave in sudden movements. However, the princess didn't even thought of asking her to stop; it was just a matter of seconds before the heavy pounding made her comfortable. She closed her eyes, her throat exhaled the moans, her forelegs split and the other two carefully tried to place themselves in a better position.

"My, Twilight Sparkle... you sure are... ahh... much... oh... better then I... I thought y-you would... mmmhh... would b-be", the mare whimpered between the more louder moans.

The unicorn was like possessed, she didn't hear a thing her teacher said. Her state was an unknown one for Celestia, but she sure as hay liked it. It was surprising for the princess how far the little filly could reach inside her love hole with that little tongue. It swirled around and caressed the pink walls, adding so much fluids that it dripped out on the pillow as the oral organ slither in and out like a snake in a bush.

Now it was almost uncomfortable for Celestia. The pressing became more rapid, increasing in speed so much that it almost hurt. How in Equestria could this pony be so energetic? It was insane! Would she never grow tired? Did she wanted this so much she was willing to sacrifice her body for it?

The answer remained a mystery for her. After all, her own final was about to be reached. But this wasn't what the princess wanted. She wished for this continue, having a better penetrating partner then any of the royal guards she ever had been with. Her gasps enhanced. "Twilight! Slow down... I... I'm... oooh, TWILI~IGHT!", she yelled out as the warm fluids gushed over the mentioned pony's face.

A high-pitched scream left Twilight's mouth. It sounded like she was even more exalted from this, craving for another one of those waves. The princess, however, had lost most of her energy in that intense penetration. It went so fast, way too fast for her standard time. She panted hard with a smile and turned over to lay on her back. Her smile was an evidence of satisfaction, but soon got erased when she realized something horrifying.

"It's not over yet, princess! Luna lasted much, much much, MUCH longer then that!", her voice yelled while the lust in her eyes almost caught fire. The flashes almost reflected in Celestia's own eyes as her jaw dropped. The filly twitched with her head like it said 'aha', then pounced over the big body to land on top of its chest with a thud. Celestia huffed over the impact before she felt the purple forelegs grabbing her neck.

Twilight forced her lips on Celestia's, instantly slithering her tongue inside the royal mouth with muffled moans. The princess was still a bit afraid of her student's crazed behavior, but it wasn't more then fair if the filly had her pleasure too in this. Thus, she answered the kiss by wrestling back with her tongue and embraced Twilight with her forelegs and wings.

The wet organs slipped around, bumping into each other and struggling to clench around each other. However, the princess soon felt the approach of a lost battle inside their muzzles. Twilight pressed down the opposing tongue and stroke it brutally before toying with it like a cat with a dead mouse. The princess suddenly felt slightly inferior realizing that she was being tongue-raped by a smaller pony. A trace of embarrassment echoed trough her feelings.

They broke the kiss with several bridges of saliva still refusing to disconnect them entirely. Celestia gazed a good long time at the filly in front of her. Her eyes were still wide open, the smile was still intact even though her own panting had taken its toll on her. Suddenly, Twilight's pupils flashed over to Celestia's majestic horn. Her mouth opened, letting out a thin trace of drool along her chin as she snickered disgustingly.

Celestia's head was pinned down to the pillows as Twilight crawled over her face without even trying to stand up. Celestia actually enjoyed it a little, feeling the soft tummy sliding over her muzzle. Her excitement returned once the purple thighs were around her cheeks, believing this was going to be her turn pleasing Twilight's wet marehood.

But her confusion took over as Twilight kept crawling to get on top of the big horn and pushed of the golden crown, letting it fall to the floor and roll away without attracting any attention. She then pushed away Celestia's floating mane and stood up from the floor. Twillight now stood on her hindlegs and grabbed the mare's head in order to adjust the horn to the height of her pelvis. It was not until now that the princess understood Twilight's true intentions.

"Sooo big...", Twilight said with her mind still in trance. She leaned forward while gently guiding the horn inside her special place. Celestia just laid still and giggled over this somehow sexy thing Twilight's behavior had developed. Did she had even the slightest idea over how much control the white mare had now? Time for some lesson in making your teacher feel second, Celestia thought before starting to focus her horn with magic.

Half of the horn was inside Twilight's pink cave of flesh before it stopped, gently stroking her labium apart to fit perfectly. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled it out again, revealing how moist and sticky the white cusp had gotten from just a single impale. Celestia smiled back to Twilight's grin from the bed of pillows.

The purple filly placed her fore-hooves on her teachers cheeks and rocked back her pelvis, violently forcing inside the horn again as the magic erupted from its tip.

Twilight gasped like a knife had stabbed her stomach as the stream of pleasure glow inside her wet, penetrated hole. A few seconds passed before she trembling yelled out, "Oh fuck YES! Ah! Oh! Uuuugh... yes... more... more, give me more!", and then thrust harder. Celestia breathed harder from the pleasure she felt flowing from her horn directly to her mind. But once again, she would be inferior.

The pushing didn't stop. Minuted had passed, and the purple unicorn kept rocking her hips without break. Her mouth was wide open while hanging in front of Celestia's vision so her saliva could drip down on the princess' face. Her perspiration streamed down her body, soaking the pillow in front of her hindlegs from her steadily increasing body heat. The violet eyes stared at the princess, hardly blinking to see her every facial spasm. The princess just stared back, knowing this competition was soon her for granted.

This had grown extremely weird for Celestia, because she had only experienced that other fillies and mares lasted for hardly a few seconds on her powerful horn before violently ejaculating. But this filly just didn't stop. Her loud moaning kept going as her mouth kept producing more drool to pour over the white muzzle below her.

Celestia's cheeks suddenly began growing red. All her senses took a new direction she never felt in her entire life. Her marehood was almost dry, yet she felt more sexual tension inside her body then ever before. It all rushed inside her, accelerating to unbearable levels. Her breathing enhanced, her mind vanished, all fears and failures to understand blended together into something so good she couldn't describe what the hay it was. This was preposterous; she'd never even been close to feeling this amount of pleasure by a simple horn-penetration.

She crossed the forelegs over her chest and twitched uncontrollably down in her hindlegs, unaware where she would go with all this electrical pulses flowing trough her body like never before. Her throat kept letting out those stressed moans from the unbearable sweetness Twilight blessed her with. She didn't want to close her eyes, she wanted to see this bringer of extreme lust.

"Mmm, yes! Just a little... little more...", Twilight whispered while twitching her eyes like she did that time when her report was 'late'. Their breaths caught each others tempo, both blushing red as Celestia arched her eyebrows like she was about to cry.

"Yes, Twilight! It feels so good! So good! Don't stop, please don't stop! It is... is... ugh... t-too good! YE~ES!", she roared before closing her eyes one last time before her limits reached the roof.

Twilight gasped, Celestia gasped and the horn suddenly stopped glowing... then hardly a second later, a violent burst of magic exploded inside Twilight's marehood. Causing the alicorn to release a ear-cracking scream of pleasure together with her student. The filly's orgasm splashed over Celestia's head like somepony had thrown a bucket of water on her, covering her closed eyes with its warm, cozy moist...

The white mare threw her eyes open when she woke up. She was laying on her side with Twilight in her embrace, adorably snoring with a smile on her lips. Celestia took a moment to try understand what in Equestria just happened here. That behavior and crazed look Twilight had was just like she had imagined the harbinger of lust would be like. But that was preposterous!

The princess glanced on the cute filly her forelegs surrounded. She knew this was a special pony, but how could she possibly have the inherited blood from the ancient ruler? It just didn't make sense no matter how she thought of it. Celestia had no other siblings but Luna, so how could this be?

The mare sighed and forgot the thought. She was still way to tired to actually care about what was true or not. Fact was fact, and it had provided her with the best orgasm she ever had, even if it happened to be in the most indescribable way. She smiled and kissed the filly on her cheek before laying her head down again on the soft pillows.

Without Celestia actually noticing for once, the door to her working chambers creaked closed again. Traces of tears was left behind on the floor of the hallway, echoing sobbing from a heartbroken, dark blue alicorn. She had witnessed everything since her curiosity forced her to peep inside the working chambers, striking her with sorrow as she saw Celestia seducing the filly Luna's feelings almost had embraced.

She had cried during the entire ordeal, seeing Twilight doing all the things that made Luna feel special. Inside her head, there was a fanfare of echoing moans from her sister, haunting her all the way to the bedroom...

END

**Author's note:**

Well BAM! Bet you guys didn't see this one coming: Twilight being the _dominant_ one with Celestia!

Had some messages of people wanting me to continue with 'Royal Pleasures', and this very curious thought named "have their rolls ever been reversed?" struck me. Fire blew out of my inspiration and here it is! Hope you like it and will tell me what I should do next. Until then:

Brohoof on ya all!


	4. Sisters of royalty

**NOTE:** In order to celebrate my tenth clopfic ever written, this one contains the most requested pairing I've received in a huge format WITHOUT the rape and grimdark. Thank you and enjoy :)

Sisters of royalty

The doors to the royal archives almost slammed open from the violent push of magic it received. Decided hooves pounded the floor in each step as Celestia's dedication had brought her here. This urgent matter she wanted to attend caused her to ignore all the other tasks her agenda had promised, because if somepony didn't act here and now, the consequences would probably be dire for many ponies.

She looked over every single crammed bookshelf, each one containing more information then she could remember. However, she knew exactly where to look in order to find what she searched for: the section with disruption magic.

As she walked along the alley of shelves, her memory repeated the story about what happened last night. Twilight violently bursting with sexual desire, outmatching the princess in every way, plus giving her an experience she didn't even know could happen. The purple filly was outstanding in all ways of pleasing a mare... too outstanding.

That behavior was simply not normal. That hunger in her eyes told a story of possession, heavily causing her to question what actually occurred inside Twilight's mind. If that was Aphrodis Prance's blessing, then how in Equestria could _she_ have it? Not because it would make much more logic, but the only pony she could imagine having Aphrodis' lust but her would be Luna.

She finally reached the section, staring up along all of the books she had read while spending her one thousand years of free time. She brought out one with her magic, quickly flickering the pages before putting it back were it belonged. The book next to it repeated the process, and the next one, then another, and another after another.

She frowned when her source of ideas suddenly hit rock bottom. This was ridiculous; why didn't a single one of them had the fact she needed? If only there was...

She glanced on the highest located shelf, realizing how easy it actually might have been to find the correct one. There were only three books on that shelf, so her magic grabbed all of them at the same time, slowly levitating them with open pages to her level. The first one was also wrong, the second too. She bit her lip before opening the third and last one, begging for it to contain what she needed.

She almost jumped in exaltation when realizing this was the correct one! She found the headline "legacy distortion" in the description, instantly flipping over to the pages containing her goal. Her hoof floated in front of the book as she read every line of text to find the special part she looked for, turning on a more serious face while mumbling some of the sentences.

"You seem busy, sister..." a voice of almost equal age said to the white mare, causing her to flinch her reading and drop the book to the ground in a slight thud.

Celestia turned her head to the left where her younger sister now stood with a curious look on her face, like she didn't actually care about anything. "Luna? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be asleep now?" the elder alicorn asked in confusion and shock over seeing her dark blue sister in the light.

Luna focused, using all her discipline to not let her emotions erupt too soon. It was after all time to get some answers from her big sister. For an example; why she stole her Twilight. And perhaps also if what she said about the twins was true. She had lost her trust in Celestia, knowing that she very well could have lied about it after witnessing this devious act.

She sighed before walking closer to Celestia. "I'm fine, big sister. I was just... worried when you never returned to our bedroom" she then said while ignorantly sitting right next to the white mare, glancing over her body with suspicious eyes.

Celestia had already planned an excuse, knowing it wouldn't fail. She cleared her throat and forced up a little smile. "Oh, you don't know Twilight. She was so eager to read more just because it had been such a long time since we shared one of those late night studies" she said with a more confident smile as Luna turned her sight to the book laying with its cover upside.

"Yes... she's a real breathtaking filly..." Luna said with a neutral tone to hide her increasing anger when Celestia's lie filled her mind. It just made her remember her moans. The voice she listened to now was the same one screaming her pleasure as the horn on her head exploded with magic in excitement that night.

Suddenly, Luna found her sister almost disgusting, knowing she just a couple of hours ago were soaked in her own perspiration with groans as the only way of speaking. Just the image of seeing her like it now, drenched in Twilight's love juice and breathing deeply to inhale her smell. She couldn't help throwing a quick glare of anger at the white mare.

However, Celestia noticed it and rose an eyebrow in response. "Is... everything okay, Luna? You sure do look tired..."

It wasn't possible to listen anymore. Luna's anger boiled for every time she heard the echoing in her head. The lustful moans, the needing groans, all of her screams and yells. It ached her head knowing it was thanks to Twilight. It all went south as the younger princess grit her teeth, arched her eyebrows and looked away with a trembling neck.

Celestia got worried for real now. What was happening to her sister? Was she sick? Or... was it really that bad?

She put her fore hoof on the chin when her theory was about to come true. A hesitation struck her will, affecting her way of talking as she opened her mouth. "Did... you saw... that...?".

The dark blue alicorn threw her head back to Celestia with tears soaking her cheeks. "YES! I saw everything, big sister! How you seduced her! How you attracted her and did all the things Twilight did to me too!" she yelled out in frustration and sorrow when the haunting voice inside her head brought her to the end of holding back.

Celestia staggered in fear and held up her right foreleg to shield herself from a potential attack as her sister continued screaming. "How could you, sister? You have so many to choose among, but of course you just HAD to take Twilight Sparkle out of everypony!" she yelled at the top of her lungs until they almost collapsed.

Luna paused to breath with her eyes closed, allowing Celestia to digest what was just thrown at her. She had already understood from this moment that her sister had developed more then just sexual needs for Twilight.

However, it came with a shock to learn this. Celestia was fully convinced it was just a one night-stand between them, but here she stood like a living evidence it wasn't true at all. The elder princess felt her self-esteem drifting away as she came to realization of what cruel act she had committed only because of her curiosity. Regrets overflowed her mind, gushing over in a violent wave to eradicate every last piece of her sweet memory with Twilight.

"I'm so sorry, Luna... if I just knew how you felt, I'd.." she said with sorrow devouring her inside. But the dark blue alicorn just snorted at her defense with an even angrier look straight at the pupils of her big sister.

"What? What would you have done if you knew? What do you know, anyways? The great princess Celestia who fools around with everypony she finds interesting!" Luna said with one hundred percent truth in her words.

Celestia didn't plan on denying the fact. She was at the top of the hierarchy among rulers. There was probably not a single pony she couldn't have, including Twilight Sparkle. It was a privilege she enjoyed to the fullest, using it in every way she knew to satisfy herself. When she had sex with somepony, it was just for the day before it was over. What hurt the most was the fact that the purple filly was just another one for the count she could cross off her 'to do-list'.

But she was special to Luna. That night they shared must have meant a lot to her, making her believe what Twilight did was something she only would do to her. It all made sense inside the white mare's head. She must have believed Twilight agreed to it only because it was Luna she was going to do it with. And that favor Luna asked of Celestia before she left, and Twilight's reaction to it. Was the feeling perhaps... mutual?

She was frozen in thoughts, glancing nervously at the floor in the corner of her eyes with a saddened expression. Luna's patience ran out, forcing her to come close with her face and yell out one last thing before heading back to the bedroom.

They met each others eyes with just a few centimeters of distance between their muzzles. "And now you have taken her away from me! You even made her do things she didn't do with me! When she rode your horn, for an example! She did so much more things with you then with me!" she roared out before hasting away.

"I think that was because my horn is bigger..." Celestia said without thinking even the slightest.

Luna stopped instantly. Celestia widened her eyes over the pure reflex she wasn't even prepared to say. Their eyes met again, Luna with her jaw hanging in shock over the arrogant statement she couldn't believe was just said.

The mare took a step forward to stop her sister, but it was for nothing. "Get away from me, you whorse!" Luna yelled with disgust in her voice and eyes before galloping away in full speed.

Celestia stood still while she heard the galloping fading beyond the hallway. She was still quite shocked over hearing her innocent sister using such harsh words, but it was true; all those uncountable ponies she had made love with, all treated like call-fillies just to please her. It was all so true... and what in the name of goodness was that response supposed to mean anyways, Celestia thought before hitting her own chin with a fore hoof.

She wanted to stray in self-pitying, but as she sat down on the floor, she couldn't help noticing the book beneath her head. It was the answer she had to read before things got out of hoof. With a snivel to prevent the incoming sadness, Celestia rose her head high again and brought up the book to levitate in front of her. She certainly had hit the correct one, because all she needed now was a few minutes to find the explanation, yet another hour to figure out the solution...

Luna had returned to their bedroom, laying on the sheets of her own bed while drying out the tears soaking her cheeks. She almost regretted that foul word she used to describe her sister, but it felt so right! That was the very definition of her. Or perhaps 'pony-owner' was a better word...

She kept grumbling on the perhaps misused term, fully unaware of the door to the bedroom opening again. An amber fluff of a mane slowly appeared from the edge of the door, soon exposing the head with a color of pale, grayish olive as the head peeped.

Luna threw by coincidence her glance at the door, flinching in her self-pitying as her reflex of using the old, royal Canterlot way of talking awakened.

She cleared her throat first with a small ache in it. "Ahem! Who has chosen to disturb us?" she said. However, since the nightmare night, she had learned to at least control her level of sound. Thus causing less panic in the olive pony's heart.

Luna held her head high with a serious look, still patiently waiting for a response from the humble visitor. The filly hesitated at first, but decided a few seconds later to pick up her white bag and actually go out to show her entire body, causing Luna to flash.

"Uh... I was... supposed to... m-meet princess Celestia here... today" she said stuttering in lack of security in front of the dark blue alicorn.

Luna threw an angry glare at the filly at first when she heard her sister's name. But she knew this was the wrong pony to let her anger out on, so she decided to let it go. However, her thoughts quickly moved over to the bag laying in front of the olive forelegs. "What be thee name of this young whelp?" Luna said with an interesting look in her eyes at the filly.

She blushed and wavered slightly with her right foreleg. "Uh... my name is... G-Golden Harvest, but my friends usually calls me 'Carrot Top'".

Luna didn't understand the meaning of such an self-degrading nickname, being called after a vegetable which she thought was insulting. Carrot hanged with her head and smirked, understanding that her highness didn't got it. "Ah... uhm. You know... my mane and tail and..." she said before turning around to her profile and pointing with her hoof at the three carrots on her flank, still smirking.

Luna nodded slowly to hide the fact how uninterested she actually was of the subject and instead pointed at the bag with her fore hoof. "We see... can thee explain what that bag keeps hidden inside?" she asked with a suspecting tone. Carrot Top got the point and silently gasped before looking down at the bag she brought. It wasn't so very hard to say what was in it, but she had spent the entire day preparing for a talk with Celestia, and not her younger sister. Suddenly, all her preparations had vanished into thin air.

Luna sighed over the pony's incompetence to actually tell, thus focused her horn on the bag. The olive filly tilted her head back, whispering "uhm..." when she thought of what reaction the princess would have. However, she was still too paralyzed in embarrassment to act. The bag floated over to the alicorn who now sat up in her bed to discover what was inside.

She quirked an eyebrow, then glanced back at the pony. "Carrots? You bring my sister vegetables carrying your name for what reason, peasant?" she said with a curious grimace in development. The earth pony staggered. Her instinct told her to run, but the presence of the royal mare in front of her was too much.

The princess thought for a moment on the matter. A young and undoubtedly attractive filly, meeting her sister in the bedroom with rather large carrots...

Luna placed her right fore hoof on her face in realization of the potential fact. Her sister _was_ a real pony-owner, spending her entire days on nothing but sexual desires with fillies and colts all day. How in Equestria could she afford time for this? How...

She cut her mind off mid-sentence when a mean idea popped up in her head. She glanced down on the orange vegetables, then back on the equally colored mane. She saw the fetish here.

Luna looked in the corner of her eyes while rubbing her fore hooves instead of planting them in her face. "We can see your errand here, peasant, but my elder sister is not present. She has..." Luna paused to come up with an excuse "...wandered her way for the time being".

The olive filly nodded rapidly with her head, fully prepared to walk away now before this would go further to an explanation. But when she thought it was okay to go, Luna snickered deviously at the shy pony.

"Why... but your other royal princess is here. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind if I took this date in her place". She slowly lost her way of talking, returning to the relaxed kind again. She waved her hoof to the little filly, giving her the message to come closer. Carrot Top shivered with fear now, knowing that this was not going the way she had expected...

Meanwhile in the archives, Celestia had spent almost an entire hour to read every single paragraph in the book she found. There had been several moments when she gulped in fear of the consequences promised in it, but also a few happy grins when a solution was at hoof. She was just about to close the book when she heard steps coming towards her from around the corner. It was Phalanx, one of her royal guards. The first thing she thought about him while he walked closer to her was nothing she would like to share with anypony, since it involved how _big_ he was.

The white, muscular stallion with golden armor now stood just a few meters from the princess. "What is it, Phalanx? I'm busy right now" Celestia said before catching herself without the kind tone she always had. It must have been after all the commotion with her younger sister... and the matter she was about to go inform her about.

"Yes, your highness" the masculine and deep voice said with full understanding "but I'm afraid I have to inform you about a meeting you had scheduled this morning. The one with the caretaker of Ponyville's vegetable patches, to be more precise"

Celestia snapped out of her serious attitude, flinching as she realized this gruesome miss. She sighed with annoyance written over her facial expression. "Oh, yes. I forgot to cancel that meeting. Is she still here? If do, please tell her I will..." she only had time to say before Phalanx cut her off.

The white stallion didn't hesitate to point out the fatal fact. "Your highness; she's been in your bedchamber for almost an hour now, accompanied by princess Luna..." he said without any hint, still causing the white mare to widen her eyes. She understood what image her younger sister had of Celestia now, and the location for the meeting had been decided to be in her bedroom...

She ran past without a word to the guard. The only thing she focused on except galloping was the book she brought with her, levitating with her magic to keep up the speed. She ran trough the open doors to the archive, hasted trough the hallways, passed a couple of shocked guards in the wake of wind behind her, then finally reached her bedroom chambers with two guards standing next to it.

Her breathing had elevated in exhaustion, so she planned on just walking past the guards like always, this time without asking them to open the door. However, the response to her presence from the guards wasn't expected. They both looked at her with neutral eyes.

"Princess Luna wanted us to tell you that she didn't want to be disturbed" the guard at the right side of the gate said like he didn't actually cared. Celestia arched her eyebrows over the boldness from her sister to order the guards to say such things. Her patience had started to fade, leaving frustration in her behavior. She kept her neck straight at the guard and walked closer with a trace of irritation.

"And in _what_ ways does it prevent me from entering _my_ bedchamber?" she said when her face was just an inch from the guard's breath. His eyes widened in surprise over this reaction and then stammered like he did as a rookie amongst the guards. "Uh... n-none, y-your highness! Princess Luna j-just wanted us to i-i-inform that, not p-preventing you fr-from entering it!".

"Huh. Well then..." Celestia said with a drip of bad feelings soaking her thoughts. She walked away from the hyperventilating guard who now received a friendly chuckle from his companion on the other side of the door. The white mare turned and threw a glare on the other guard, causing him to silence the very same moment while she opened the door with her magic. She kept her eyes on him as she walked inside with the book closely behind, forgetting what she suspected to see inside her bedroom.

With the loud noise of the heavy door closing behind her, tightly followed by the book hitting the floor, Celestia stared with wide-open eyes on the scene her devious baby sister had created.

The olive filly was released from the ability to move by the ropes carefully tied around each of her extended legs. Each end of the ropes were simply focused by magic and stretched straight out over the bed, allowing Luna to mind other more fun business; whipping the strapped pony. The orange ball gag in the filly's mouth had several lines of saliva reaching down to her throat, fittingly continuing the elder princess to glance at the crimson traces of whips on the olive belly, obviously caused by the tool of a sadist clenched between Luna's teeth. But even if all this was shocking enough, the absolutely most disturbing thing was the vegetables probing both entrances of Golden Harvest's plot; halfway inside and dripping wet from her sweet juices.

Celestia stared at them both like Discord himself had returned again, completely unable to say anything about what her eyes just got tainted with. Luna smiled with nonchalance at her sister, dropping the ridding whip in her mouth before dispelling the enchanted ropes around the filly.

She threw an evil glare decorated with a spiteful smile at the white mare, knowing she had done something forbidden. "So sister... I heard you like carrots?" she said ironically while reaching down for the mentioned vegetables to pull them out with her teeth. The first one slipped out in haste, letting out a piercing moan from the flushing filly. The green was spit out from Luna's mouth as she went for the other one, pulling it out with equal speed. With less pleasing touch, Carrot Top yelled out in pain for a second.

Celestia's right eye twitched from this perversion she hardly could imagine her sister was into. Of course, everypony had their fetishes, but to know that the smaller alicorn she was related to had this interests was quite surprising. That was her last thought before Luna's question flew past her mind.

She shook her head violently and stomped her foreleg down the floor. "Luna! What have you done with miss Golden Harvest?" she yelled out in frustration over this horrid and immature act. She knew it obviously was revenge for Twilight, but Luna was about to get scolded like never before for this.

Even though the olive filly froze in fear, Luna just kept up with her evil yet proud smile, causing her to raise her snout in the air in arrogance, then tilting her head to the gagged pony. "Yeah? Do you know how it feels to have something stolen from you now?" she said without any regrets.

Celestia did a perfect example in how to facehoof, letting out a slow groan to complete the dictionary-image of 'annoyed'. She revealed her face and took a deep breath, keeping her unimpressed grimace. "Miss Golden Harvest was here to show me a taste of her newly developed carrots with a fragrance of lemon. She have been working on those for years and finally come up with the first successful harvest" Celestia said without giving out any nudges or hints.

Luna was not impressed either, not even when she looked at the mentioned pony laying still on the bed, nodding in agreement. Celestia continued "and since she was coming this morning, I decided she could come directly to our bedroom so we _both_ could control its quality, dear sister".

The dark blue alicorn felt her pride disappearing piece by piece, her grin smudged by the approaching feelings of failure, her partner still nodding as she took of the ball gag with a disappointed frown. Her lips trembled from the sadness taking over her mind, leaving no surviving stain of her recently gain of self-esteem.

Celestia planned on letting this one detail slip, but she felt it was necessary to completely annihilate her sister's last drip of proclaimed glory in this. "Last of all: she's engaged..."

The room was silenced for five seconds. Enough time to kill the sadistic Luna when the filly agreed for the third time with a saddened face. The dark blue alicorn couldn't hold back her huge disappointment in herself, the pressure rose beyond her own understanding as she felt her knees giving in.

Everything that was left of the so proud and mean Luna was her shell laying down on the floor in a corrected defeat. The white mare felt pity for her sister now when she understood what horrible mistake she just committed. Celestia nudged her head at Carrot Top, giving the signal that she should come over.

The filly didn't argued, so she slipped of the ropes and got off the bed to carefully walk over, still soar from the rough treatment Luna had given her. When she was standing next to the white alicorn, an excuse was probably in order from the elder princess. She sat down and cleared her throat before actually coming up with what to say. "I apologize for what happened, miss Harvest" she said while secretly glancing at her devastated sister, failing to notice the filly's attempt to interrupt. "My sister Luna is a kind soul, but her... desires happened to take over her mind...".

The olive filly waved her hoof to gain the princess attention, sadly enough in an abortive attempt. "I must however assure you she will be punished for this so it never will repeat itself again" Celestia continued with like the earth pony beneath her head was invisible. "And it was mostly my fault, since I actually forgot to cancel our meeting today. It was never meant for you to..." the mare said before finally realizing the almost jumping filly in front of her.

"Princess!" she finally yelled. Celestia jerked her head in surprise, wondering what was so important to tell it couldn't wait till her apology was finished. The olive earth pony also sat down now, fully ready to ask her simple question with a hesitating tone. "I was simply... wondering if I could come back and..." she said before hearing Celestia's voice cutting her off.

She smiled confidently. "Don't worry, I can come over to your plantation for the taste in a week instead. You don't need to go all the way here". But that wasn't what Carrot Top wanted to say. She made a silly smirk and scratched the back of her head.

"I... was wondering if I could come see Luna again sometime..." she said reluctantly because of her embarrassment. Celestia widened her eyes as her lips separated. Even Luna heard that question, instantly turning her head to the filly. A moment of extreme awkward silence was given birth, soon dying from age after a few seconds. "Maybe I should go..." the olive pony suddenly said before quickly standing up on all four to leave the room. Celestia's eyes were still locked on the previous spot the surprising pony sat on. After what felt like an eternity of trying to understand, the sisters met each others eyes with equally shocked faces.

It felt like darkness itself had consumed them both in the suffocating silence even tough it was still morning. They had only made movements enough to relocate themselves on each others beds, finding it heavily awkward to tell anything at all to the other one. Celestia had an eye on her younger sister, willing to bring up the urgent matter involving the security for each and every pony in Ponyville.

But Luna refused to even give her sister a sight. She wasn't confident in what to do anymore. And sure, she was lucky that her mistake took the absolutely most luckiest turn possible. But no matter what, it was still a fact that she had let her thirst for revenge take control of her. She laid down on her stomach with the thoughts of sorrow still digging deeper inside her self-confidence.

In the end, the elder one decided it was time to break this silence before it got the best of their ability to talk at all. Perhaps it was for the best to sort out what just happened. She threw a weak glance on the depressed alicorn, mentioning her name. Luna didn't respond. She was still locked in her own world of thoughts and regrets. "Luna... I know you feel bad for what you did. But your action wasn't really unexpected from my side" Celestia said with a serious tone to prove her conviction.

"And what do you know about it, sister?" the dark blue princess suddenly responded, revealing she had been listening. A long and thoughtful reply was in order from Celestia, but it would take some time for her to actually believe it herself before using it. She scratched the fetlocks on her forelegs to have an excuse for why the response was delayed.

"I understand how you feel for Twilight. And I admit that my curiosity made the wrong choice when not thinking further then my horn would reach about you and her". Her words actually brought Luna to full attention, tilting her head to the white mare. "I am truly sorry for what I did, and if it's of any comfort to you; I never planed on _stealing_ Twilight Sparkle... just... borrowing her, or how I should put it..."

She actually didn't have any clue how the hay to explain those last words. They just plummeted from her mouth when she tried to make things clear, just like that heavily unnecessary statement in the archives. It was unsure how Luna would react to those last words, but the outcome proved to be a good one as the younger princess sat up again. "I understand, sister...".

She seemed to want to confess something, giving away small glimpses of a heart about to be unburdened. "I understand you, and I reacted wrong. You could of course not understand what happened that night between me and Twilight. She..." Luna paused to take a deep breath, showing her true color of sadness. "...made me feel so special with her rough ways. Like she _knew_ what I liked. It was truly amazing to see that those one thousands of ears would reward me with such a lover like her, granting all my naughty needs so I..."

Luna caught herself going into details. Celesta flushed a tiny bit when she actually thought this was going to be a violent confession of hidden desires. But the silence regained control of them both for yet another awkward moments.

Celestia shook her head and collected new words. "Anyhow, Luna. Are you trying to say you can forgive me for what I did?" she asked with all her hopes put on one bet.

The smaller alicorn smirked at first. But when she saw her beloved sister, there was no such thing as hatred or loathe. She knew Celestia was a pervert, but who the hay was she to judge with her fetishes anyways? The decision was unpreventable. "Yes, sister. I think I can..." she said with a pure smile.

Their eye-contact spoke the silent words trough the air, and in a matter of seconds they both got of their beds to meet each other. Celestia found herself overjoyed to find her sisters forgiveness, thus feeling the unmistakable will to embrace her. They both laid a foreleg around each others neck, grasping tightly to feel the other ones warmth, knowing their heartbeats were for each others as siblings.

A brief pause was made as they slowly slid away from the embrace. They both shared a secret they never would dare to admit to the other. Luna for being a fillyfooler and slightly attracted by Celestia's perfectly shaped body, and Celestia for having a great interest in her sister's lovable and innocent appearance with a dirty inner beneath that dark blue coat.

Of course, this was a subject none of them ever would dare bring up in fear of being judged as a pony interested for incest. However, Celestia glanced away from her sister and let it land on the book she brought with her. That tome could be the ice breaker they needed, yet it was still laying on the floor in front of the door, lifeless and awaiting to be brought to the light of interest. "Ahem..." Celestia cleared to bring up the important matter.

They let go of each other before Celestia brought the book to her with the magic surrounding it. Luna followed the bundle of papers with eyes glowing of interest, wondering what it was all about. A page was flipped open before the mare as she began to explain.

"You see, Luna. Now when we have put this behind us, I think it's time we attend to something of great importance. And this will require we are completely honest to each other. Okay?" she said like a teacher to a student. Luna walked over to her sister and nodded without doubting the slightest. She then skimmed at the wall of text written in the book while her elder sister continued.

"When I was with Twilight yesterday..." she began, impaling a spike trough Luna's heart when she recalled the images. It had apparently not digested long enough for her to accept the truth yet. Still she knew it was just a question of time until they would be completely gone.

The white mare stayed focused and serious, still being a good bit away from the true mind-blower. "I noticed that something was out of order with her. And if what you say is true, you might have listened when I told her the legend of Aprhodis Prance?" she said and then glanced at her sister. She nodded, allowing Celestia to continue by turning back to the book. "Yes... and that horrid look inside Twilight's eyes when she finally dropped on me, the hunger when she..." the unthoughtful princess said before realizing she was about to do the same mistake like Luna did.

Her grimace was locked in fever when she skipped trough all the details in her head, breaking a sweat or two while Luna imitated her sisters 'not amused' from before. "Well!" she yelled to get her own bearings "my point is: that legend and Twilight's behavior must have a connection".

Luna frowned. "But... didn't you say that only the first born of each royal generation gets the legacy?" she said with no understanding at all to that detail. Celestia put her fore hoof on one of the lines in the book. "Exactly, but if you read here..." she said to make it easier for the smaller alicorn. She squinted at the small text and read quietly for herself.

It was a part that told about legacy among royals and what they held. It wasn't much that could affect royal blood and the magic floating in it. But there was one thing: and it was so unusual that it never had been recorded in any books except this one who held nothing but a mere theory of it. If there was something that could affect royal legacy, it would be an indescribably enormous amount of magic instability.

Luna quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sister? It says here it never have been recorded before in history, so how...". Suddenly she understood everything, but Celestia decided to tell her story anyways.

"Back in the days when Twilight was a foal and doing her entrance exam, she suddenly exploded with magic, about to cause permanent damages without having a shred of control. I had to come close and even touch her shoulder in order to stop the malevolent catastrophe" she said to put the final piece of the problem in place.

Luna nodded. "I see... and what would happen if..."

Celestia already knew the question, thus answered instantly. "Being a distant heir to the Royal bloodline from that ancient time, I would only get a few stains of the desires from Aphrodis". She sighed over how easy it was to be wise after events. "But Twilight's violent outburst of magic that day must somehow have absorbed the legacy in its purest form".

A quick piece of logic ran trough the dark blue princess' head. She widened her eyes when she had reached the same amount of knowing as her sister. "So it means that Aphrodis is... reborn in Twilight?". Celestia smirked "yes, but being a foal at that time with an unripe body, it was impossible for her to even be aware of the legacy she absorbed by accident".

She turned her smile upside down and arched her eyebrows to prove how serious this actually was. "And if we don't make sure to dispatch this legacy from Twilight, her body, which is actually still in development to be one hundred percent ready, will develop in an all too hastened state, causing her to eventually loose control of herself next time she feels even the slightest sexual attraction".

They looked at each other when the last words were spoken. "She will become a plague for everypony, minding that Aphrodis lived in a time when ponies had another, more open view on sex". Celestia was forced to breath heavier now when she knew what was going to be mentioned.

"But sister, how will you do to get your legacy back, then?" she said with a big query over her head. Celestia frowned in her smirk, knowing how tough this one was going to get trough. She pointed out a new line of text on the same page, describing that in order to release a stolen legacy, all the current living heirs would have to counter its very nature of existence. Luna didn't understand a thing, thus asked her sister what it meant in this case.

Celestia decided to go all in. Her eyes had already converted every single word written in the tome to pure memory, knowing there was nothing she had missed. She placed a reluctant glance on her sister and hung a little with her head. "Since Aprhodis Prance was the living symbol for sexual lust, lasting forever in pleasing... it means that we... you and I must... have sex with... Twilight and... make her come before we do...".

Luna was frozen solid from that statement. "What...?" she said without moving a single muscle in her body. Celestia imagined it would be something like this, seeing her sister with a slowly growing grimace know as 'mortified'. It was indeed ironic that as soon as they had settled into peace, they would be forced to risk reopening the recently healed wounds.

Luna staggered with a suspicious smirk. "You... are kidding, right" she said in a naive try to hope it was just a joke. But Celestia shook her head, insisting it was nothing but the honest truth she spoke.

Her hooves started to tremble when she realized what an extraordinary chance she was just bestowed. For her innermost forbidden fantasy to come true and at the same time be intimate with Twilight again; it was way too much for her to actually believe in. Celestia, however, thought her sister despised the plan. The white mare stood up and closed the book with her magic before instead opening her mouth again witch disciplined exclamations.

"I understand that you don't want to do this, but we simply have no choice in order to keep the peace of Ponyville and save Twilight! Aphrodis might much well take over her mind more and more, erasing the personality of her host! Don't you see wha-..." the elder princess said before she had a dark blue hoof pressed at her muzzle.

Luna had the thickest blush she could produce, covering her cheeks with the colors of sanguine. Her lust burned deep inside her iris, struggling to break out and take its needs from the mare in front of her. "I'll do it... definitively" she said with a subconsciously sexy voice.

Celestia widened her eyes at first. But when Luna succeeded to snap out of her possession over the mere thought inside her head, she exclaimed "For Twilight, of course!". Her tries to hold back the flushing colors on her face only caused her elder sister to do the same. "Amazing..." they both thought in the silence.

The two sisters walked side-aside when passing trough the hallway. "By the way; where is Twilight, sister?" Luna asked with a little glance up on her sister. "Twilight? I haven't let her out of my working chamber since last night" Celestia said like it was a regular everyday-business without turning her vision from the hallway.

The dark blue princess stared at the white mare with shock, forcing Celestia to finally glance back and realize what she just said very bluntly. "Oh! I left a note of course that she was supposed to wait until I returned in a few hours. She was still asleep when I left..." she said like it was born from regrets. Luna smiled briefly at her sister as they continued to the chamber.

Celestia had put an enchantment covering the entire wooden door in front of them. She stepped forward and lowered her horn to dispel it, causing all the magic to simply vanish into the invisible air. Luna gulped, still in the naughtiest parts of her mind. She tried to figure out exactly how it would be, what to do, who would be the dominant, and everything else her awakened dream could create inside her fantasy.

Both filled with expectations, they opened the door to see the purple filly laying on her back with a small book levitating in front of her head. She turned her head from the pillows to the creaking sound, instantly smiling when she saw the princesses.

"Oh! Hi, Celestia... and Luna?" she said with a grimace changing from glad to confused. What in Equestria are both of them doing here to see me, she thought. The two royals walked closer, blinking an eye to each other to agree one last time on their act and tactic.

Celestia chuckled before throwing her lustful glance on the unsuspecting filly. The lone presence had grown to its max when the two alicorns now stood between Twilight and the once again magically locked door. "Well, you see, Twilight; there was a little accident from yesterday's 'activities'..." the white mare said while leaning a little to her sister. She nodded in agreement and pouted with her lips, sending Twilight into a continual state of living trough realization, shock, regret and then sorrow.

She hide her muzzle as she sat up, locking eyes with the dramatic, dark blue alicorn. "Oh no! I... I'm so s-sorry, princess Luna! I... don't know... you wouldn't think like that...when I... uh..." she stuttered in desperation of guilt. The act is set, time to strike, Celestia thought when she grinned to the regretful filly. "But you see, my faithful student; Luna and I have come to an agreement in how we should deal with this... and how to make it _even_, if you know what I mean" she said with a wink in her eye to the mentioned pony.

Twilight gasped and fell backwards off from the pillows, hitting her back on the less comfortable mat with a soft thud. The princesses giggled over her cute behavior, noting her shy face peeping from the wall of stacked pillows. "Princess... you can't be serious this time. Why me?" she asked with a loud voice as her tears started to take shape.

Luna and Celestia understood what she meant by that question. It wasn't 'why she had to suffer this', it was 'why do those sexy mares want her out of everpony'. The sisters walked up next to the flushing filly, taking steady steps around the pillows to start the scene.

"Twilight... are you trying to say this isn't a dream coming true?" Celestia said with a voice filled to the brim with desire, glancing on her smiling sister who secretly agreed. "To have both princesses for yourself; isn't that the peak of your sexual dreams?" Luna ended her sister's sentence with.

While the filly was busy breathing from the arouse, she had forgotten to observe the wings reaching out for her from the alicorns. The unicorn widened her eyes when the white and dark blue wings cuddled her coat on their way to surround her with a wall of feathers. Luna sat down behind Twilight while Celestia took seat in front of her, fully using their reach to touch each others wingtips.

"No... this... just can't be happening for real. Tell me this is a dream" the unicorn said in disbelief before she actually started to understand this was for real. Her blush grew redder when she felt the distance from the sisters reducing, slowly consuming her in their body heat as they leaned over her. "Oh, but we can both assure you this is happening, my dear student. In fact... I think Luna here..." Celestia cut off to threw a last glance on her happily smiling sister "...wants to punish a naughty student".

Twilight's heart skipped a beat. It paused for a brief second before letting out a heavy pound, sending the signals of lust trough her nervous system with a echoing growl trough the spine, reaching up to the brain. A shockwave of pulses traveled trough the bloodstream into her nerve fibre, expanding multiple thin lines over the white of the eyes.

Celestia grit her teeth in worry of this moments outcome while Luna did the opposite in smiling and hoping for lots of fun. Twilight's both row of teeth were exposed in her devilish grin; the last sign of Aphrodis' presence in her mind. A small snicker leaving the smile decorated with bloodshot eyes above it was the last thing Luna heard before she had the weight of a filly on her stomach. The wall was broken with a few feathers loosening from Luna's wings as she crashed down in the pillows behind her.

Celestia staggered in fear from the sight of Twilight ravaging her sister's mouth like a hungry beast. Luna made a muffled gasp at first, but realizing she once again had contact with the purple filly's lips made her relax all muscles. She loved how the tongue violated and humiliated her own, wrestling it down and stroking like she actually tried to make love with it. Her soft moans and half-closed eyes were proof of her intense pleasure in this, being the dominated one. Celestia beheld as her sister laid her forelegs around the now trapped filly, fully unaware that Luna actually had forgotten the tactic and instead planned to enjoy this for real.

The white mare took the opportunity to walk closer and sit down, eying the wet spot carelessly hidden behind the purple obstacle. She licked her lips and pushed away the soft, purple tail in order to get a full view of the other purple and even softer flower. Her fore hooves took steady grips on the lavender flanks as she pulled out her wet tongue.

Twilight opened her eyes in pure ecstasy over the warm tickles from her nether, causing a high-pitched moan inside her mouth connected with Luna. She let go of the kiss, staring at the wire of saliva hanging between their muzzles before licking it up. Twilight twitched her eyes in the excitement caused by the white mare, arching the spine to push her behind deeper into Celestia's face.

Luna snapped back to reality, remembering that this was an important task and not a time for her fetishes to take place. Thus she glanced on the little purple horn sticking out from Twilight's mane. Her forelegs embraced the filly's head and brought the cute cusp to her mouth. A little lick was all needed for it to start glowing with a weak shimmer, arousing Luna to stick the whole thing inside her mouth.

Twilight felt the perspiration already drenching her body from the extreme excitement she now received in her arched position. One mare greedily licking her sweet spot while the other sucked her horn with slow but deep thrusts. Her moans grew longer and tensed up a bit whenever she felt a shock speeding trough her body.

And as the princesses thought they had things under control with no chance of loosing, Luna flashed open her eyes when she felt something rubbing her own, dark blue flower. The sly filly stretched down her right hind hoof to rub the soaked spot, brutally stroking it along the fleshy bump she knew would attract most juices from the pink cave of constantly wet flesh.

The alicorn tried to keep her own pace, growing faint in the heat of moment as she wrapped the horn in her mouth with her tongue. Swirling around the hard, glowing member like a snake made Twilight leave her mouth open, letting the slobber escape down to Luna's neck as she panted harder from the lusts pouring from her mind.

The sisters began to wonder if this actually worked, since Twilight just seemed to skip between loud groans and puny whimpers all the time. But one thing was for sure; Luna was about to give in with the hoof pleasing her marehood. The continuing perfect rubs around her sensitive marehood became too much, and stopping it was good as impossible for the alicorn. She couldn't speak, but the intensifying moans were more the enough to attract Celestia's attention.

When the inferno of pleasure was supposed to accelerate inside Luna's body, she felt the horn inside her mouth and the hoof rubbing her slit suddenly being pulled away. Her eyes opened to see Celestia's concerning eyes. "Are you okay, sister?" she asked with her right foreleg around Twilight's waist, holding her in place like a plushy doll.

Luna panted. She was disappointed but still fully understanding to this sudden halt. She kept looking at her sister while getting up on all four. After a little shook and shrug, she answered "yes, I'm fine. It was a close one, though". Celestia nodded with a serious face, covering her suspicion of her sister giving up on purpose.

"We must come up with something new, and I know something..." she said before being forced to pause and get a better grip around the struggling filly trying to get loose. "...something that might work better". Luna nodded but wanted to ask something before they proceeded. "Why don't we just strap Twilight up so she can't do anything?". Celestia grinned mischievously at her silly sister. "And miss all the fun she can give us?" she asked with a hint written all over it. With her sister's lustful chuckle in the background, Luna smiled like a sadist while licking her own teeth.

The white mare dropped Twilight on the soft pillows with a muffled thud. The filly tried to stand up on the soft cushions but got instantly pushed down to her back by Celestia. A light growl escaped the purple pony when her needs began to catch serious fire. However, the approaching anger was doused when she saw the royals laying down on their stomachs in front of her hindlegs. The purple limbs were gently pushed aside, granting the alicorns access to come closer with their heads to the warm, purple lips.

She grew silent in shock as the simultaneous licking from the dual organs cuddled her labium, stretching and gently rubbing them as foreplay to the real deal. Twilight erupted a loud groan as she threw her head back. Her hindlegs began bucking in twitches while her forelegs extended towards the two horns with different colors between her thighs.

The sisters knew they had exposed their horns, but they took the risk anyways. Twilight snickered as she performed the first stroke on the horns with her fore hooves, starting with a gentle touch along the differently sized cusps. She could hear the mares shivering whimpers as her touch enhanced in movement. The hooves hit their magical manes faster with increasingly shorter intervals, moving with more speed then the sisters lapping could achieve.

Celestia had enough, thus stopped playing around and slightly tilted her head to finally force her tongue inside the tight slit. A series of pleasure-screams echoed out in the room from the enjoying pony. The tactic finally worked when even Luna decided to proceed. Her lips surrounded the pink pearl, forcefully sucking and rubbing it with her tongue to extract even more noise from the overheated filly.

Twilight's perspiration had soaked her fur into a mess, leaving the pillows wet and less comfortable, but she couldn't care less about that. Now when there were two such beautiful mares pleasing her at the same time, her attention to the horns grew unstable from the stings of electricity moving trough her body. Her hooves shivered but remained in their usual speed, slowly bringing the victory to her side.

And right she was. Celestia felt her thrusting tongue loosing power with each throbbing. She couldn't taste anything but the sweet flavor of Twilight's juices accompanied with her erotic scent of lust and warmth. She felt the moans escaping her more often, almost willy to admit defeat just to make her come. She wanted it so much now.

The moment was around the corner with Twilight being the winner. Not even the two princesses of Equestria were a greater challenge for her with Aphrodis possessing her mind and body. Celestia stopped entirely working with her tongue from the extremely arousing lust throbbing from her horn. The pleasure brought from magic directly to her mind caused her to subconsciously reaching down to her own marehood and start caressing it.

Twilight loved to see the elder princess raising her behind up in the air. It was an obvious sign she had turned everything to her advantage now. Celestia felt it was way too much now. This was only the second time she was about to orgasm thanks to her horn, and now she wasn't even channeling any magic to put away more focus from the good feeling inside her mind. The line was crossed, Twilight jerking off Celestia's horn while she touched herself was just asking to come.

But as the moment had a mere second left before happening, Luna pushed away the white mare with a violent leap. They hit the floor with a dull thud, leaving Luna on top of her sister. This was a part of their tactic, and Celestia wanted to say thanks to her sister.

But while she still gasped for air from the excitement, she flashed her eyes wide-open as Luna pressed her marehood against Celestia's. She tried to struggle against the smaller alicorn, but it was way too late for that. Luna embraced her sister's waist and leaned over to kiss her passionately.

No matter how much she wanted to struggle, Celestia knew this was way too much for her brain to process at once. The mixed emotions of feeling betrayed and sexually pleased crashed into each other, killing the last hopes for the white mare to hold back her warm, fluid love. A quick embrace with her own forelegs clutched Luna's shoulder, pressing the dark blue mare with all her might as her muffled moan of climax failed to make its pierce in the acoustic of the sealed room.

The younger sister kept her tongue going inside the white muzzle, enjoying every second as it cuddled kindly with the equally sloppy organ from Celestia. They finally broke the kiss with Twilight staring at them in confusion but yet turned on from the sudden scene. "Why...?" the white mare asked with a tired expression. She didn't know how to react over this odd behavior, but one thing was for sure; she liked the thought of just recently soaking her sisters marehood with that hot and nice kiss to top it off.

Luna worked up a smile between her sensual gasps. "I just wanted to know..." she said as bluntly as possible without the intention to make it confusing for her sister. But the other reason she just were a few seconds from declaring made it without doubt easier to understand. She tensed her eyes with a slightly mean look, dedication adding its colors inside her mind. "...And she's mine, too".

Celestia didn't made any facial expression except the one she already held; neutral with a good trace of tiredness. Her mind was still awake enough to make heads and tails out of her sister's reasoning, causing her to nod with closed eyes. "I see... good luck then" she said before leaning her head back on the warm rug she laid on.

Luna glanced at the grinning filly. She still had the same bloodshot eyes and weird thing she imagined would be a extraordinary wide smile. With all hopes in her hooves, she turned to the unicorn and walked close to her. Being cocky enough for another challenge, Twilight laid back on the soft pillows and spread her hindlegs in a welcoming gesture.

The dark blue alicorn rested her forelegs around the lavender pony's head, leaning over with her body to repeat the position she just had with her sister. A silent moment passed by to let the two ponies dwell deeper inside each others eyes before the first thrust. Twilight gasped lightly, adding spice of exaltation in the air for Luna to hear. She just shrugged it off and slid her forelegs behind Twilight's back, pressing the filly to her chest so she could do the same.

Holding each other tightly in a warm embrace, Luna kept up with the thrusting while her partner kept up with the regular lustful noises, bringing her muzzle close to Luna's ear with the tempting moans. Luna couldn't hold back her own sounds of love anymore, gently breathing in and out with fittingly red cheeks. She tried to rest her head on Twilight's shoulder, but she knew it would just turn her on more to get touched by the purple and pink mane and feel the scent directly from her sweaty coat.

They were both warm from this prolonged act of desire, tiring out the willing mare. Her limits didn't have much distance left from being reached. But with a last strain of stubbornness, she forced her body to keep up in increasing speed. The thrusts grew to several per second, tensing her body into a state where she hardly had enough energy to focus on breathing. The only thing she was how violently it burned in her hips to beat the filly's pelvis.

Her eyes opened to see the not yet satisfied unicorn, just waiting for her to finally reach climax. Desperation grew inside Luna's heart, aching for her to not fail. She could only figure out one thing left to do, but it was not by choice that she did it. Her instincts drove her to open her mouth while facing the crazed filly.

"Twilight... there is something I've always wanted to tell you..." she said with tears about to fall down from her cheeks. She breathed in and slowed down just a little, still rubbing the unicorn's sweet spot in a speed more intense then she actually could handle. "I think I'm in love with you, Twilight... Sparkle!" she yelled in the end duo to a quick jolt of pain aching down her overexerted hips.

The filly kept smiling like nothing had been said to bring her attention, still gasping duo to the sweet rubbing in her nether. "I've been thinking of you ever since the day when you defeated me as Nightmare Moon..." the princess said with barely any air in her lungs.

Twilight wasn't interested, so in order to keep the mare shut, she answered the thrusts by arching her back to add more friction between their wet flowers. Luna gasped. She was supposed to release there, but a painful tremble trough her body prevented it. A deep breath was in order before she continued to rock her body over the little filly like a grown stallion.

"And... back at nightmare night... you were the only pony who..."

The unicorn grit her teeth in irritation over the talk, pressing harder then she had done before to any of the mares. But in vain...

"...The only pony... who helped me... to fit in so... I could get... friends..."

Luna pressed her jaws together in anger of feeling this weak in front of anypony else but her sister, even though this was nothing she could control anyways. Twilight's face was covered in sweat, her throat was drier then sandpaper, her pelvis actually send signals of pain and her mind went exhausted. As the sweet thrusts made her body crave for more. She actually began to enjoy it for real without any over-dramatic moans.

"Without... you, I would... have brought... sorrow... and misery for... everypony... twice. If it weren't for you"

The unicorn couldn't keep the tongue inside her mouth anymore, it hanged lifeless in the corner of her mouth. The panting went harder as her cheeks blushed again when she saw Luna's adorable and teary smile to the filly.

"You've... done so little, yet... so much just for me. And the... night we spent... made me... finally... feel something... inside my chest..."

A tear landed between the bloodshot eyes, turning her entire grimace from the symbol of maddened exaltation to sorrow. Luna had secretly slowed down her thrusting for every time she spoke, and Twilight had still gotten more and more pleased.

"But... I don't want you like this, Twilight. I want YOU, the filly I hoped my feelings could find warmth with from these one thousand years of sheer cold and loneliness. And the first thing I find after the release from my imprisonment is you... the most beautiful pony I've ever seen and known" Luna said as final words before actually giving in. She was just a few seconds from the ultimate pleasure ready to soak her senseless.

She opened her eyes slowly to meet the horrifying gaze she still could imagine in the darkness she saw. But as the eyelids tilted up, she was shocked to see Twilight's regular eyes, wet from hearing those words from the mare she'd never imagined would feel like that for her.

Like a command given by the break of silence, Luna felt the adrenaline rush trough her body. A voice telling her to obey the instincts grasped her remaining will and turned it into pure fortitude. Her back arched to start the thrusts again, causing the teary unicorn to scream out in pleasure, this time not faked. Luna moved down her right foreleg surrounding Twilight, cuddling every spot of her soaked coat to push up her behind. Her pelvis couldn't be pressed against the other one any harder even with Luna's help. Her thrusting moved in perfect synchronization with her lowered foreleg pressing up the lavender plot to her own need.

The two pony's didn't break the eye-contact, instead they slowly reached for each others lips, one inch closer for every second before their release. Their breaths melted together with just the puny moans coming out in the background.

A connection none of them could imagine happened, empowering Luna and Twilight to feel their united climax, letting the emotions boil together in passion. A stroke of fire ignited inside their hearts and expanded into a tangible subject, dissolving everything inside their minds and clearing out all hidden spots of pleasure. Accompanied by their screams of lust and desire, the inner emotions in liquid form from their bodies embraced each other... with Luna being delayed in a mere half second.

Luna felt her heart raising when the filly in her embrace trembled. Being that exhausted, she didn't even whimper any noise. And as the dark blue princess thought it was over, she noticed the light shining from her chest were Twilight rested her head. She saw a faint, white glow fading away to reveal the violet eyes. She understood that Aprhodis had admitted defeat, thus left her host and passed on to the afterlife beyond the skies of Equestria. Her finally thought before passing out...

The same day, right before the sun was about to set and prepare for the night, Celestia stood in the balcony of the bedroom. She looked back and saw her sister sleeping deeply under the sheets in her bed, knowing that today's events and the fact that she is supposed to rest during the days had worn her out completely. But she should be more then well rested now when the entire bright part of the day had passed by.

In fact, the elder princess had been awake during the whole final part of the ordeal, and she was proud of her sister who managed to finish off Aphrodis on her own, using a strong weapon such as love to gain those extra amounts of power needed. Her glance at the dark blue alicorn cause her to smile, leaving nothing but glad emotions to her sister. However, she still recalled the memory of her sister suddenly assaulting her. Something she in most cases would have punished her for.

But who was she to lie? Her flush and widening smile told a different story then anger and will to retaliate. She understood her sister was just curious, and to be honest; she did them both a favor at that moment.

"Wake up, Luna. It's time to rise the moon for you now" the white mare said while nuzzling her sisters neck. The princess of night opened her eyes slowly, still feeling soar from what she thought was yesterday. A weak glance fell on the elder princess. "Ugh... sister? I'm really tired and most of my body hurts".

Celestia giggled. "I can understand that, so I can take the responsibility tonight. But I'm sure you want to know what happened after you fell asleep?

Luna wanted to know, of course. She rubbed her eyes and flapped up the ears in curiosity to listen. Apparently, Twilight didn't remember a thing when she woke up several hours later. And since the elder princess herself had recovered and been awake the entire time, she took the moment to clean up the mess they caused both in the working chamber and the bedroom, moving Luna back to her bed without anypony noticing in the process. Aphrodis Prance's ability had also passed away instead of returning to Celestia, but she had convinced herself it was for the best.

"But what about Twilight now?" Luna said in worry. The elder alicorn assured her that the unicorn apparently had an amnesia from the exorcism, thus couldn't recall anything happening the past few days. Apparently, she couldn't even remember sleeping with Luna earlier.

The dark blue princess frowned with teary eyes. She knew it could have ended like this, but the fact was way too hard for her to accept. Her words being forgotten, all of her emotions buried without any chance to resurface. She curled up in saddened disappointment without making a slightest sound. She was on her way to bury her face in the pillow she had her head on.

Celestia kept her smile, however. "But now when this is out of the way..." she said while her horn shimmered from the use of magic. A rolled up parchment levitated up from the elder princess' pillow, something she had decided to let her younger sister have for later. But she knew the little alicorn would like this. "...Twilight herself wanted you to have this before she returned to the library in Ponyville" she said with a soothing voice.

Luna flashed her eyes open and flipped over the sheet from her so she could sit up. Her face was shocked to see the pale beige scroll floating up to her, but her determination caused her horn to grab the scroll in haste with her own magic, unrolling the paper to read the text written on it:

_Dear princess Luna. I'm not good at writing this, but I wanted to personally write a letter to you about my thoughts. I've always admired you since the first time you returned to being yourself, and I must tell the truth that I didn't help you on nightmare night because I wanted to be friendly and all. I believe there is more beyond that then just friendship I feel for you. I hope my emotions aren't one-sided. I'm sorry, but I can't figure anything else to write right now. Can you at least leave me an answer after reading this, please? I would love to be in your embrace one day._

_/Twilight Sparkle_

Luna's jaw had dropped to the bottom. Her eyes twinkled with erupting emotions such as surprise, happiness and disbelief. She was so unsure over reading this that her soaked glance landed on the widely smiling Celestia. "Well, aren't you going to answer her?" she said with an ironic tone to give her the hint.

The younger alicorn gasped in exaltation as the tears soaked her dark blue cheeks, leaving her overjoyed to know this ending was better then she ever could imagine. Her thoughts raced without any clear directions as she gasped intensely and dragged her fore hooves over the small spot of sheets still laying next to her. "Just go, Luna..." the white mare said with confidence in her words.

Princess Celestia watched as her impatient sister flew out trough the balcony with all her might to find the purple filly. She didn't even thought of taking a carriage with the guards. An evidence of how naked her love was for Celestia's most faithful student. Being a protective big sister, she wouldn't let anypony who she didn't find worthy even get close to the little dark blue alicorn. But she knew Twilight was a blessed pony, carrying the ability to grant any wishes her sister would want from her.

Her attention was turned to the almost hidden sun, leaving nothing but a weak, orange and yellow glimpse of its presence behind the mountains. She lowered her head to focus, ending the final moments of the sun's time to give birth to the night. She glanced on the glowing moon when her horn stopped shimmering, remembering the old event of her sister's evil alter ego as her eyes noticed something new in the darkened firmament.

Among the stars, there were a couple of new ones burning intensely among their neighbors. She couldn't prevent the smile on her lips when she saw the new image taking form thanks to those few, twinkling orbs of light. It was a unicorn, prancing on the fields of stars below her...

END

**Author's note:**

So here it finally stands: the longest clopfiction I've ever written. And it's all thanks to you guys who have pushed me to continue with this work.

I actually planned on splitting this into two chapters since the text just kept flowing from my fingertips, but you guys know my policy: MUST finish current plot ^^'

And when I realized this was the tenth in my series, I decided to put in everything I've heard from you guys' requests into a single celebration!

I don't know when I will continue 'Royal Pleasures', but I can assure you it's far from over.

Besides, there are lots of things left in 'Ponville's Lusts', so just look forward to it.

However, I wont write anything more today, just going to chill the buck out with a cool energy drink and read some other clopfictions, which I haven't had time to do recently duo to this darn thing almost killing me duo to the lack of grimdark content ^^

Tell me what you thought of this, since it obviously was a bit different compared to my previous chapters...

Brohoof on ya all!


	5. Midneight

Midneight

The white orb high up in the sky lightened up the darkness with its weak light, showing the path for its princess; Luna. A happy humming could be heard from her mouth as she gently flew trough the air towards the library of Ponyville where her goal hopefully rested; Twilight Sparkle. The adrenaline pumping trough her body tried to convince her it would be for the best to hurry up as fast as possible to met the unicorn of her dreams, thus nibbling her libs like an excited school-filly.

But as the joyful thought ran trough her head, she instantly halted in the air with a shocked grimace. This reckless behaviour showing nothing but signs of desperation would probably give the same kind of effect she caused to all the inhabitants of Ponyville during nightmare night. She wasn't sure, but the thought gave her no rest, so she decided to go trough a couple of short phases before proceeding

She closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air for a couple of seconds before deciding to release it again. The chilly, lovely night-air felt good, calming her senses for a brief second to allow focus on the following: Twilight. Love. Must. Hurry...

"Oh, buck it!" Luna yelled as she charged the last piece of distance before she could see the library in a distance. Her hooves met the ground in silence, even though there was nopony present at this hour. She scanned the surroundings consisting of two neighbouring houses with darkened windows. Then Luna realized; it was equally dark inside the library. She stopped again for a moment. Perhaps Twilight was fast asleep, fully unable to meet her this late? Her hopes died for a second, causing the princess to drop her conviction in meeting the unicorn today.

But when hope seemed to be out of reach, a slowly growing light appeared from the upper level of the hollowed-out tree's window. She gasped with a smile, knowing this had to mean she was awake. Thus, she trotted over to the door, quickly glanced on the book-sign next to it and reached up to knock with her hoof on the candlelight image beautifully painted on the red door.

There was a silence with no sign of life or movement from inside of the library. Luna grit her teeth in worry of being too loud, but she was way too dedicated in order for her worries to prevent her from knocking again, louder this time.

Like a strike of luck, the lower levels windows also began shining bright from the light coming from the inside of the library. She heard clops approaching the door with a steady rhythm; it had to be her! The steps made her own heart beat a bit faster for each vibration from the noises going trough her ears. A sensation brought from the anticipation of seeing her little filly which she had gone trough a lot with. First the whole event with the elements, then nightmare night, the 'favour' her sister had agreed to and finally the competition with Aphrodis Prance. And now she could finally meet Twilight Sparkle outside any duties and favours for personal matters.

She was still locked in thoughts when the upper-part of the door creaked open. Her eyes were stricken from the brightness, causing her to wink a few times before being able to see the flushing unicorn leaning over the wooden edge. "P-princess Luna...?" she stuttered in pure awe of the royalty's presence.

When she finally could see the purple unicorn again, knowing she was very aroused to see her too, there was not the same amount of despair inside her chest. Luna actually felt really relaxed now when meeting the violet eyes staring at her own teal ones. She could smile without any fears of exaggerating herself. "Greetings, Twilight Sparkle..."

The princess of night caught herself without the ability to actually continue talking. Twilight was even more frozen solid duo to the presence of her co-ruler and love interest. And as her own nervousness started to erupt from the unbearable moment, Luna suddenly inhaled loudly to catch the word inside her mind.

"You're awake?" she said with a piece of reluctance in her tone. Twilight tilted her head backwards and smirked. "Uh...yeah. I stay up some nights so I... can keep up with my studies, ehe he he..." the lavender filly mentioned without breaking her concentration. "Well... aren't you... going to... invite us in?" the dark blue alicorn said without caring about sounding rude. Twilight glanced in the corner of her eyes, then raised both eyebrows while locking her sight on Luna's head again."Uh... of course!" she said with an exclamation before unlatching the lower part of the door, letting the alicorn walk in with a welcoming gesture.

Twilight turned around after locking the door to see the princess taking a look around the big room. Impressive amounts of filled bookshelves carved into the wooden walls was her first sight before noticing the wooden pony head placed on a tree stump in the middle of the room. She glanced up to see the stairs leading to a bed located in another large, carved out corner with a window above it. Next to the bed were regular bookshelves covering most of the wall aside of the furnitures of wardrobes and drawers. But what attracted her interest the most was the fireplace located in a corner of the room.

After adding two and two together, she lifted an eyebrow and asked with a query "A fireplace inside a tree?" out in the air without turning her head to Twilight. The unicorn kept her smirk as she walked up next to the princess. "Ehe he he... I... use a spell to prevent the fire from spreading from the log it burns on" she said after regaining her concentration.

Luna glanced down on the filly with a kind smile. "I see. Such responsibility, Twilight" she said before rubbing her chest with a hoof for no particular reason. Twilight, however, felt a tidal wave of happiness in hearing such 'praise' from the princess, even though she just tried to small talk. And now was the time to change the subject before another awkward silence took its place.

But the task was without doubt harder then she thought it would be. While starting to rub her forelegs, Twilight threw a weak look in each part of the room visible in her line of sight without turning her head. Luna was in the corner of her eye, never leaving it. She began to wonder if she had read the letter from her, and if she was here to give a response. This was way too much for the unicorn to handle right now, since she didn't expect an answer so soon. Her throat grew dry, feeling like the dust from Appleloosa, thus craved herself to do something about it.

"Uhm... I'm..." she said before Luna leaned down to hear better. "...going to get some water. You... want some too" she asked with rolling eyes to hide the remaining nervousness. Luna rose a fore hoof to her chest again. "Oh! Uhm...yes. That would be... exquisite" she said with a weak smile. Twilight just nodded and turned around to the kitchen part of her residence. But as she was about to get out of range to be heard, she said clearly "Make yourself comfortable, princess!" and then disappeared from the mentioned one's sight when passing the corner to the small kitchen.

Luna blushed heavily after hearing that. Twilight wanted her to make herself comfortable? The reasoning she carried inside told her this had to be that little moment she was supposed to prepare for everything before the lovemaking could proceed! The logics felt fine to her, the way to charm a filly couldn't have changed _that_ much during the millennia she was gone?

Her eyes twitched as she felt completely caught in surprise and lost in her own desperation. There were so many options now, so many decisions and even more opportunities then she could imagine actually existed. She suddenly heard the tap from the kitchen pouring water, thus signalling she didn't had any time to consider anymore. She focused her horn with magic. And just a second later, things were materializing from the empty air and placed in position after her own improvisation. Several projectile of shimmering magic burst out from her cusp and shot at the fireplace, the lights, the floor and in the end even at herself...

Twilight levitated the two glasses of water next to her side. She tried to focus more when she noticed the right one was about to drop to the floor. A disappointed sigh left the purple snout, this proved that her concentration was at loss thanks to her visitor's presence. She just couldn't accept the fact that she actually was here. But was it because of the letter she asked Celestia to deliver? It had to be! Why else would she be here, she thought while hitting her own chin with a mediocre fore hoof.

The glasses fell with full speed to the floor as the magic was fully interrupted. But just a moment before the impact, no sounds were made. A mere inch was needed, but the glimmer of magic surrounded the transparent objects again, causing them to float up where they should be. Twilight giggled over her silliness, it was obvious that there was nothing to worry about. After all, there was no chance at all that the princess in the room behind her would give a positive response. Showing up this late, it _had_ to be a lecture Luna personally wanted to give for putting her mind at trivial matters such as love.

She could have anypony she wanted, why should she spend her time with a simple filly like Twilight? The thoughts had mercilessly killed her last hopes of a happy ending to this. No choice left but to go out and meet the alicorn waiting for her... in the suddenly darkened room.

An innocent pulse pierced trough the calm heart, violently rupturing it to spread the infection all the way to every cell of its network. The pulse filled its victim and burst for one single purpose: to make it skip a beat. Twilight's heart, to be more precise.

The lights were out, leaving the beautiful, blue-shimmering flame inside the fireplace as the only source of light to the room. Its strong brightness didn't reach out to light more then the large, shaggy blanket covering the lower half of Luna's body. She rested her royal body on an identical blanket, both it and the other one leaving more then enough room for a filly of Twilight's size to snuggle down next to.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle..." the princess said with a glance providing a satisfied smile at the unicorn. Luna had the magical fire behind her with just meter of distance. It gave an enchanting effect with sparkles trough her floating mane, covering Twilight and the entire part of the room behind her with bright spots dancing like waves. In the same instant as her chin fell to gasp, the glasses next to her finally reached their destination, straight down the floor with a crash.

Luna widened her eyes in surprise for a second. "Oh noes! Have no fear, Twilight; allow me" she said before focusing her magic to summon another couple of objects. The purple filly watched with impression as her teacher's sister turned the magic from her horn to wine glasses with beautiful décors of stars around the bowl. The feet were pegasi holding the upper part of the glasses, adding a living effect like they were all real.

"And..." she whispered before adding even more focus. Magic energies filled the empty space inside the glasses, slowly changing colour and getting a fluid substance. Like a magician from elder tales, Luna had provided two glasses of red wine now resting on the floor next to the elbow giving her head support to lean on her left fore hoof.

Twilight almost fell the heartache killing her the very moment she tried to understand what this meant. She snapped out as the water from the glass shards soaked her hooves, giving her the ability to shake her head violently for a second before letting nervousness take over again. The trembling lips slowly separated before the unicorn asked "Uhm... princess? What... does this..." and then locked up from the warm flush covering her cheeks.

Luna giggled and waved her vacant hoof at Twilight. "Oh, I just want to talk to you about something. Why don't you... come over here?" she said with an alluring voice. Twilight bit her lower lip, her perspiration was about to break loose, the hooves carrying her hardly obeyed, and cold water surrounding her left fore hoof began to annoy her to no end.

In the end, she finally found the key to unlock a movement from her forelegs, triggering the other two to do the same. Her clops were so silent that even the crackling fire could drench it. "What... is it you want to... talk about, then?" the lavender pony asked in lack of better ideas as she made her way. They both knew that reason was way too obvious to even be brought up again. Luna just kept smiling and patted the flat part of the blanket she rested under. Twilight widened her eyes and cleared her throat before trying to lift the soft, furry, dark purple cover with a clumsy fore hoof.

Luna did her the service to lift up the blanket, truly inviting the filly to creep in and lay next to her. Twilight chuckled to hide the hesitation as she knelled down to let her stomach touch the comfortable underlay she now understood was a matt, not a blanket. The furry cover shrouded Twilight's lower body just like it did to Luna, now allowing the conversation to start.

However, Twilight quickly noticed the small change Luna had done to herself. "Wow, Princess. I can't remember your horn were big as Celestia's..." she said with a made up impression in order to compliment her. The younger princess tried to hold the mask, but a sweat broke from her forehead. "I... don't know what you are talking about, Twilight. It has always... been like this..." she said with a small feeling of being busted. The additional centimetres on her cusp were obviously the result from her magic. Celestia's statement from earlier still echoed in her head, after all...

To get away from the subject, Luna grasped her glass with magic and levitated it up to her muzzle so she could sip it. Her company also thought it would be nice with a little something down her own throat, suddenly remembering the dry feeling she experienced earlier. She understood these glasses were very fragile, not allowing any physical contact except from the soft touch of lips. Luna had already placed her glass back to the floor while Twilight gently tried to copy the alicorn's swift sip.

The whine didn't quench anything, instead it felt like sucking every last piece of moist left in her throat. She coughed a little and placed the glass next to Luna's again, pretending the grunts never occurred from her. The princess turned over to lay on her stomach just like Twilight did, she then decided to set to work by materializing a last object; the scroll she received earlier today.

"You know, Twilight Sparkle... as a princess and co-ruler of Equestria, there are many alternatives I have to choose between" she started of easy with and glanced on the levitating scroll next to her. Twilight gave an easy nod before Luna continued. "And right now, I'm in the middle of two; thanks to this letter my sister gave me just an hour or so ago" she said while quickly unrolling the parchment before the unicorn's eyes. Twilight glimpsed a small piece of the text and realized it was her letter. An explosion of red spread across the purple cheeks, exposing her expectations of an awkward lecture involving her naive hopes and how ridiculous they were.

Luna kept a casual face while reading the first line after clearing her throat again. "Ahem! Dear princess Luna I'm not good at writing this, but I wanted to personally write a letter to you about my thoughts..." she read out loud and continued by reading the entire letter. Twilight felt her self-confidence vanishing piece by piece and curled up to a little purple cushion. Hearing the princess' voice reading those words she had such a pain writing was without doubt the most embarrassing she even could imagine would happen. And to top it off, Luna didn't change her facial expression even the slightest during the recitation. This enhanced her fears of being made a complete foal by the royal alicorn. The only thing she was relieved over was the fact that Spike was away with the CMC over the night, thus missing this chance to see her completely humiliated.

"...I would love to be in your embrace one day. Signed: Twilight Sparkle" she ended the recitation with. The scroll rolled together again and levitated to the floor. A disciplined glance landed on the lavender unicorn from the princess, she didn't say anything nor even blinked for several seconds. Twilight felt the presence of a heavy and tense aura consuming the space between them both. She tried to escape the teal eyes searching for a connection, thus turned her eyes to the warm fire. It sure was beautiful with its dark blue color danced up in the chimney, slowly dispatching every last piece of the single, thick piece of firewood resting on the iron bars.

"I'd be a foal if I didn't know this obviously is a love letter. Am I right, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said with her uncaring face. It was undoubtedly the expression used in order to infuse more fear in the poor pony's mind. And it sure had its effect; Twilight couldn't, thanks to the psychological pressure, understand which thing the princess meant. That she would be a foal to not know, or if it was a love letter. Her logical processing was shut down, unable to operate and decipher the teasing, yet easily answered question.

Luna noticed the trembling muzzle on the unicorn. Her own lips remained flawless as she leaned her head closer to finally gain the eye-contact she wanted so much. Her head was still a bit above Twilight's, continuing to give her the feeling of submission. The ethereal mane decorating the back of her head left its sparkling effect on those tiny, lavender cheeks. The shimmer made her face look even more irresistible, but Luna was heavily decided on this one.

"Well?" she cracked to get the answer from Twilight's mouth. The addressed filly only heard the approach of humiliation and rejection. It was so impossible for this to happen that she already felt like the foal Luna probably soon would point her out as. Why did I had to write that letter, she thought before closing her eyes and nod with a gulp. "Y-yes. It's a lover letter..." Twilight finally admitted to let her princess deal the killing blow.

Luna leaned back and glanced on the scroll again. "As I thought. Such words describing overflowing emotions waiting to erupt haven't escaped my ability to notice after one thousand years..." she said with a small touch of ancient speaking.

A short silence passed by unnoticed, leaving an artistic break in the library. A faint crackle from the fire awoke Luna's next words for the nervous filly. An exhausted sigh left her mouth. "I must say I'm rather disappointed, Twilight" she said and looked away from the unicorn.

Oh no, Twilight thought. This was really like she imagined it would be. Her feelings denied and forever one-sided. The first time she took up the guts to actually tell her feelings, ending up with nothing but a cold rejection. Twilight closed her eyes, forcing herself to hold back the tear struggling to break loose. She had kept her curled up position all the time, laying like a scared dog with her snout almost touching the furry blanket covering her body. Her eyes begged for mercy, but she was rather sure it never would...

"I wanted to write such a letter to you first..." Luna said with another sigh. Her pupils landed in the corners of her eyes to see the filly still taking in the words. She smiled widely when Twilight finally tilted her head up. "What...?" the lavender unicorn said in pure shock with a trace of neutral state. The tear she held back broke loose, but its trail down her cheeks was ignored.

The dark blue alicorn turned her head back with the smile intact. "I can't deny that you had some influence in my heart with everything you are" she said before closing her eyes. She wanted to hide her own happiness in this moment when the ice was finally broken, thus avoiding sight on her love interest. She wanted to repeat the things her emotions spoke during the ordeal with Aphrodis. Those revealing words telling her true reasons for falling in love with her subject.

But as she was about to speak again, raising her eyelids to behold the unicorn anyways, she was surprised. Twilight's violet eyes were just a few centimeters away, staring straight at her since their levels were the same when they both laid down. Luna flashed with a smug frown. She could actually feel the breath from Twilight's half-open mouth hitting her chin like a warm breeze. And the sensation to feel their sides touching each other thanks to the unicorn creeping closer broke Luna's last wall to hide the crimson color soaking the inside of her cheeks. Her eyes widened when she realized the distance between their muzzles slowly decreased.

Their eyelids slowly began to shut, leaving the alicorn with just one word as the purple pony extended her forelegs to caress the dark blue cheeks. "Twilight...".

Their lips connected. An innocent kiss many foals had experienced in elementary school. But what Twilight could remember, this was nothing she had felt before. Being the shut-in bookworm her entire life had cursed her with solidarity, thus isolating her from any attention by other ponies that very likely would have found interest in her pneumatic body. In her mind; this was her first kiss.

Luna shivered in excitement, instantly focusing her tail to grab the items she had kept hidden behind her this entire time. Gags, ropes, blindfolds, whips and plastic stallionhoods was her arsenal concealed under the sheet to bring out lust and desire. But something clicked in an opposite direction here. Her tail hesitated as her mind suddenly felt numb and shattered, returning her horn to its old size again. Her interests didn't concern the toys at all; instead they had surrounded the fact she was kissing the filly of her dreams in a mutual response. Thus her tail pushed the collection of tools deeper under the blanket, further away from them both.

Twilight wanted to proceed. Closed lips were only satisfying for a few seconds, even if it was her 'first' time doing this. However, Luna laid her foreleg around the purple neck to fulfill her unmentioned wish. She separated her lips, gently forcing Twilight to do the same. Their teeth bumped into each other, halting their mouths to let the true source of pleasure reach out in form of two sloppy tongues as their lips reconnected. The alicorn proceeded first, carefully entering the filly's mouth to look for its dancing partner. She finally found it, laying still and nervous while Twilight blushed even harder.

A muffled whimper left the unicorn's throat when Luna rubbed her tongue like she was trying to wake it up. It moved a bit, allowing its visitor to sneak under and embrace in a wet greeting. When Twilight finally felt comfortable with it, she rolled her tongue to give back the arousing feeling. Their taste-buds recognized the flavor of wine, adding a sweet fragrance to lure each other deeper inside. The caring rubbings had developed into a more passionate nature, violently wrestling to wrap, stroke and push the opposing organ. Their pleasure moans sneaked out to play music for their ears, giving the last signs it was okay to go even further.

Luna felt she wanted more of this, spurring her to take command by gently placing her hoof on the filly's chest and pushing her back to the soft fur beneath them both. Twilight didn't work off to prevent it, thus laid back to have Luna pinning her down. She didn't weight much, so it was okay to lay down on the physically weak unicorn so she could feel her warmth even better. With their stomachs carefully roughing up their fur, Twilight wanted to take a short break in order to ask something she thought was important.

Luna felt that Twilight wanted to disconnect, so she did. An ephemeral line of saliva dropped from their tongues as the unicorn panted from the wonderful feeling she more then happily wanted to return to. But first she frowned and said with a volume resembling Fluttershy's normal speaking voice. "I... I've never done it before. So please, be gentle with me..." she said with unintended puppy eyes covering the white of her eyes like two soaked and trembling black holes.

Luna shivered in excitement for a moment, but froze with a funny grimace once she actually heard what Twilight said. But her memories didn't play any tricks this time; Celestia said she must have suffered amnesia after Aphrodi's possession.

And when she thought about it; even if Twilight's body was deflowered, her mind wasn't. This would feel like the first time for the little unicorn beneath her, thus arousing Luna to unbearable levels. Especially when she realized that Twilight had already given her virginity to her. This enhanced Luna's blush even further, imaging she was going to take the filly's virginity... again!

She giggled softly and nuzzled Twilight's left cheek, whispering "Of course I will, my little pony" into her sensitive ear. Twilight couldn't hold back the smirk taking place on her lips before Luna sunk her mouth down to go back tasting Celestia's faithful student. It felt good to wash away any traces left from her sister, marking this filly as hers once and for all.

To add spice and preparation for Twilight to really want this, Luna slithered down to sit between her lover's thighs. She then lifted up the filly from the mat and placed her with her back towards Luna's stomach like a baby pony. Twilight already had some desire in her, but it could grow further with the right treatment. So the princess decided to tend it with patience and respect, starting by slowly caressing the unicorn's ribs with her foreleg.

Twilight loved it, especially when she could feel the alicorn's lips smooching her neck. This was just like she imagined it would be to get taken by a bigger pony, giving herself like a helpless victim to a carnivore. Loved and tendered to make her feel special and sought. The predator enjoying her like a trophy from the hunt. She was so defenseless... and it turned her on beyond her understanding.

Luna felt a hunger inside, causing her to take a tender nibble on the purple neck. She knew it was good idea by hearing Twilight's moan and her way of returning the favor. The alicorn felt the filly's hooves reaching back to touch her, ending up caressing a cheek and the waist. Luna sighed in enjoyment to feel her pony's will reaching out and growing like a flower after weeks of water and sun. Twilight began to feel ready, asking for more without saying a word. Speaking of flowers...

There was no such thing for the lavender unicorn as stopping Luna from moving her hoof down to Twilight's special place; she wanted it now. Her breath intensified, causing Luna's to do the same. The princess had only made a slow slide over the slit, stroking her wet labia just once to see her reaction. It was really promising, judging by her full-body twitch and loud groan reaching for the ceiling.

"You liked that, Twilight?" Luna asked with her soft, sexy voice. Twilight leaned back and tilted her head to lick the princess' chin, leaving a wet stroke on the sighing alicorn. A giggle then left her mouth as Twilight licked her several times more. "He he he... I take that as a 'yes'" she said before using magic to lift off her crown and place it next to the wineglasses.

A strained moan shot right up in Luna's ear as she began to rub the young marehood again. The moist daubed her hoof, covering it with love juice practically pouring out from the slit. But she didn't want to tease her, so the tip of her hoof finally touched the ultimate spot, widening Twilight's eyes in surprise. "Ahh!" she yelled straight into Luna's ear from the electricity racing trough her body, scaring the alicorn into attention and concern like she was her mother. "You okay, Twilight?" she asked with a quick snap from the lusts.

The unicorn gasped harder for air, locking her for a few seconds before nodding insistently. "Yeah... please, do that again, princess" she said with hot cheeks almost burning into the dark blue neck she nuzzled into. She spread her hindlegs, inviting Luna to do as she was asked. With a lusty smile appearing as soon as Twilight began licking her neck again, she moved her hoof closer to the precious pearl a bit slower.

Her reaction was calmer now, only resulting with a small arch in the unicorn's back. Luna kept adding pressure on the spot for each rub up and down the soft labia, bringing pleasure her lover wanted so much. She could feel drool traveling down her neck from Twilight's mouth. It overflowed with saliva as she tried to suck the dark blue skin with steadily growing moans. Luna enjoyed it... a lot. The heat inside herself began to accelerate, bringing her own lusts when she focused on the wetness she drenched her hoof in.

She slowed down a bit with the flower-tending, glancing down on the purple filly lost in satisfaction. "Do you want me?" she asked with no suspicion leaning over the answer being 'no'. And correct as the royal mare was, she felt the nods stroking her shoulder...

Twilight had switched position, now laying with her forelegs behind her head on the soft mat and her nether up in Luna's muzzle, allowing her to hang the hindlegs over Luna's shoulders. Her back arched to rest on the alicorn's chest, giving Twilight a comfortable position as her partner used more physical strength in holding her up in an embrace around the purple waist.

A kind giggle left Luna's mouth over how sexy this position felt, like she was a beast about to eat a prey. She almost giggled when she caught herself with the pun.

The princess glanced down on the warm, sweaty filly licking her lips as she looked back from the floor. Her tongue then sank down to taste the wet slit. Twilight immediately lost control when another jolt went trough her body. She grunted while extending her forelegs, leaving her head less comfort with the mat as only soft underlay. However, she couldn't care less with that sweet tickling to her love spot.

Luna's licks became long lapping, widening her tongue to catch every drip of the delicious nectar. "Ahh... oh, that is... just... ooohhh..." Twilight tried to say something between her moans, but with that hungry tongue stroking her flower, there was way for her to use proper words. The princess' needs grew insatiable, driving her to dive down between the thighs with her mouth wide-open. She had the entire bulb, surrounding it in the damp darkness inside her mouth. Twilight felt the teeth teasing her clit, causing her to buck in reflex from the sweet experience as she tensed her eyes closed.

Luna worked with her tongue, treating it nice and wet to bring out more need. In the end, she wanted to be inside Twilight, bringing her to finally spread the thick lips with her agile tongue. A lengthy groan escaped the lavender pony, slowly developing to a lustful holler when she felt her inner walls expanding by the invading oral member. She hardly breathed between the contractions of pleasure echoing trough all her senses. Suddenly, her mouth wouldn't budge from smiling anymore. It was locked as her marehood had the pleasing of her life (or at least of what she could remember), bringing her close to the warmness and nullifying of all concerns to anything but what happened to her soaking wet pleasure.

Luna slurped up the sweet fluids every time her tongue thrust in and out, excavating more love for her to drink while waiting for what she really wanted. And it was about to happen. Twilight suddenly wrapped her forelegs around Luna's hindlegs and clenched with a loud grunt. She understood it was just a matter of seconds now, thus began to pierce her tight slit with all her might.

"Ahh... oh my... goodness, yes! Yes! It feels... princess, it... feels so..." she said between the gasps before inhaling for the last scream. "...GOOOOOOD!". The spasms in her back pressed her crotch up in Luna's face, forcing the alicorn to hold back while the orgasm drenched her tongue and covered the inside of her mouth, filling it with thick, liquid love for her to devour. She came a lot just like the princess hoped for. But the yells kept going to Luna's surprise. The purple filly took a deep breath and thrust her pelvis again.

"Oh my! It... it's c-coming aga~ain!" she moaned out loud. Luna only had time to arch an eyebrow above her tied expression and think 'agai-' before widening her eyes and get filled with more cum inside her mouth from the squirting marehood she ate. Twilight's yells died out while the overflowing squirt bath dripped from the alicorn's mouth. It was amazing for her, to experience a filly orgasm twice in a matter of seconds. And even though she was pretty much satisfied with herself, there was one last thing in her mind when she swallowed some of the load...

Twilight slid down from Luna's softening grip, ending up on the rugged mat with a heavy, painful panting. Luna dried her lips with her foreleg and leaned over the filly with a smile. As the glad lips were returned from the satisfied unicorn, Luna laid down on her again and reached for a kiss. Then, when the unicorn closed her eyes and separated her lips, Luna planted the french kiss with a lusty groan to let the remaining love fluid pour down in Twilight's open gape.

She was shocked at first with widened eyes, but the reflex caused her to swallow with some coughs. The sticky, blended fluid traveled slowly down her throat, ending with a bizarre aftertaste. Twilight jerked her head in disgust. "Yack! Is that how I taste?" she asked with a slightly annoyed yet tired expression to the princess. Luna just giggled at the feeble pony, laid next to her and began placing warm smooches along the lavender neck. With a happy smile, Twilight tilted her head to let her lover proceed...

It had gone a couple of minutes, leaving the two ponies in silence under the blanket to relish in the afterglow. The blue flame was still alive, giving them heat as their own dispatched over time. The smaller filly laid her head to the side. She saw Luna doing the same, deepening herself in the violet shimmer inside Twilight's eyes.

"Princess... I..." she said before getting a hoof from the dark blue alicorn over her mouth. She stared with confusion on Luna who shook her head in denial. She laid her foreleg to let the elbow support her head again as she leaned over the idle hoof in the air. She didn't smile, this was serious for her. "I don't want you to pronounce me after my title anymore, Twilight" she stated to make it clear. The mentioned unicorn didn't understand at first, but as Luna continued...

"Next time you write me a letter, it shall be addressed to 'Luna', not 'princess Luna'. And don't you dear call me 'highness' or 'majesty' when talking to me. Call me anything but something involving my title, okay?" she ended before removing her hoof from the soft lips of Twilight Sparkle. The filly got what she was heading for, but she wanted to make it obvious by forcing the princess to say it. She grinned innocently at the alicorn. "But why...?".

Luna sighed with a blushing smile, understanding what her love interest wanted to hear. She crept closer to Twilight under the blanket and nuzzled her ear, carefully whispering "Because there are no titles in love..." and then licked the lobe she almost could touch with her lips. Twilight shivered with crimson cheeks and a happy squeal. Their forelegs reached around each others necks again, embracing tightly to never let go again... figuratively speaking.

The breeze passed by Ponyville in it's cold grasp, causing a lone pony outside the library to wrap the cape around her neck harder to her light blue body. The matching hat was missing, she had decided to bring a bouquet of delicious flowers instead to this important errant. She had finally gained courage thanks to a certain royalty helping her in a time of need., causing her to leave the time of just taking photos on a distance, now fully determined to meet the unicorn she had longed for. However, the daisy and bluebell bouquet fell lifelessly to the ground, leaving her magic's attention as she stared in trough the window of Ponyville's library...

END

**Author's note:**

Admit that the title was kinda clever :D

Steamy! If I may say so myself about this chapter. I'd been longing for a chance to finally write a chapter in this story completely focusing on creating an aura of sexual tension and sweet lovemaking. It's not really my thing to write this soppy kinds of events, but when I pictured a blue, living fire in my mind; man, I just HAD to do it!

I'll take this moment to THANK the constant stream of followers and watchers giving me compliments and/or threats of 'disappearing' if I don't stop this. You guys keep giving me love and critics, thus I cannot stop... WILL not stop...

Next up is PL (Ponyville's Lusts, I will abbreviate it and Royal Pleasures like this now) since you guys obviously liked the tightening plot... heh, plot...

Brohoof on ya all!


	6. Boasting and molesting

Boasting and molesting

A seemingly decent afternoon filled with varieties and opportunities for today's activities. The very icon of light and life reigned under its command from the royal mare. Inside Canterlot palace, the highly respectable princess Celestia had dedicated the day to attend only the most important objectives on her agenda.

"Oh...oh, yes... Phalanx, you're... uhh... s-so big! Harder, harder, you big stallion! Oh myself, that is so~o... ahh... oh... ugh... good! Please your... highness! Fuck, yes, yes, YES! INSIDE ME~E!"

However, she was on a break right now in her bedroom...

Celestia leaned back on her bed, laying panting on her back with male and female fluids dripping from her marehood. She loved being all warmed up by her favorite guard, the only one she actually relied on being an excellent source of satisfaction and not a lover. A simple friend with benefits who could keep a professional attitude whenever in service.

"Were I of pleasing, your highness?" the white stallion dressed in golden armor asked from the soft edge of Celestia's bed. He was concerned to be of the uttermost usefulness, thus asking if his job reached his usual standards. The white mare chuckled in her afterglow. "Oh, Phalanx. There are several reasons for why you are the captain of my guards; you should stop asking that silly question every time after your 'privileged service' to me" she said with a happy smile. The stallion nodded with his own pleased smile before turning around for the door. His duty had been fulfilled, so now it was back to the usual routines of patrolling.

Celestia kept her smile until the heavy door creaked closed, then a delighted sigh left her mouth, forcing down the lips to a frown with her eyebrows. Her searching had ended up in another dead end. Not even Phalanx, the alpha-male, could give her the same kind of pleasing she once experienced with the possessed unicorn Twilight. Sure, it was nice, really nice to have a thick stallionhood throbbing her inside, but that literally magic orgasm given from her horn was unique and satisfying in so many ways she could hardly describe them. She would give anything for it to happen again, but she was also fully aware it would be impossible. It took time for that physical excitement to grow, and the only reason why she could have it once was because of Aphrodis Prance's legacy which Twilight accidentally had stolen in the past. And now... she's gone forever.

Her eye almost let loose a tear before she stopped its progress by blinking till it was pressed back. And even if she felt kind of silly to actually get depressed to tears only because of this, there was no stopping it from happening. That time, that very moment when her horn burst with uncontrollable magic from the pleasure contaminating her lust to a hyper-need in seconds. She actually felt like a virgin filly again, loosing her innocence like that one time so many centuries ago...

A shroud of gray blue emotions and thoughts wrapped up the princess in her solitude, but only until there was a heavy knock on the door. She snapped back to reality from the clear bangs. Then, with a quick wipe over her precious parts to remove all traces of her recent event and another wipe over her eyes to erase the other eventual soak, she felt ready enough after a clearing in her throat.

"Hrm... come in!" she said to let the door be opened. Another guard's muzzle stuck out with his oblivious facial expression. He glanced really quick around the room before meeting the princess' eyes in a medium distance. "Your majesty; we have a problem outside the front door" he said with dedication and discipline.

The princess rose an eyebrow. "Problem? If it's hoodlums, I give you permission to..." she said before getting cut off. "No, your majesty. It's a visitor demanding to meet princess Luna... and I think you want to hear her out on this one" he added to convince his ruler. She just sighed. "But my little sister is out with her... she's not here right now" Celestia then responded with a slight halt in her words. "Yes, but both I and the other guards believe this is something you should come hear personally...".

Celestia trusted her guards ability in judging when and when not it is of greater importance that she _personally_ should pay attention to something, especially during her break. Two guards walked close behind her with their proud and untouchable faces along the hallway, secretly throwing quick glances on the royalty's flank without getting noticed. Of course, the owner of that flank knew they always tried to catch a glimpse of it when it wiggled side to side in each step she made. She couldn't care less, however. Everypony needed his or her little glance of how sweet your night could be if you played your cards right, after all.

The white mare had to let go of a silent grumble when she walked down the stairs in her grand entrance, walking down the same red carpet every time she had to go out, watching the same chess-squared floor and the even more boring door coming up on her. She was without doubt a bit irritated now because of her failed hunt.

The guards sped up to trot past the princess, standing next to the large door and pushing it open for their highness. Celestia had only time to see the sun's rays brightening up the carpet and floor beneath her hooves, then a violent burst of yells unraveled before her shocked grimace.

"I said: unhand me, you brutes! Trixie demands to see princess Luna right now!" the light blue unicorn with a cape yelled from between the two guards holding on to her forelegs. They had forced her to stand up on the hindlegs, exposing her undressed stomach to the princess. Her angry face radiated of maddened inner emotions, revealing true hatred and mean thoughts about the alicorn in mind.

Celestia suddenly had a disciplined look herself, she saw this was a serious business concerning something her sister must have done to provoke such anger. She then threw a more glad expression on her escorting guards next to her. "A good observation..." she said before turning back to the angry unicorn with the smile intact. "...I'll take this matter on my own now".

The two female equines walked inside the palace, leaving the guards to their position either inside or outside of the door. Their hooves hit the floor in an uneven rhythm duo to their height difference, but Trixie felt like breaking the pace completely by constantly wiping the cape covering her back. "Ugh, you should teach those foul guards to be a little bit more gentle! Trixie don't like such rough treatment to her delicate body" she complained just like another certain unicorn the princess knew of...

Celestia would have giggled there, but she was way to concerned about her guest's reasons for being so maddened on the younger alicorn. Thus she waited till they had walked up the stairs, turned to the left and made a third of the way to her working chamber. Then she stopped and turned to face the light blue filly with a hard look.

"What is your matter with my sister, miss...?" she asked to get the name first of all before anything else. Trixie switched her attention to the mare, tilting her head up to look straight into the princess' eyes with a mean stare. "Trixie wants to have a talk with your sister! She has lied, deceived and stolen from the great and powerful TRIXIE!" she stated with a scream in the end while her teeth began to grit. This boiling anger inside her head was almost too much to control.

Celestia remained calm and focused on what the little unicorn claimed her sister to be. A liar, deceiver and a thief? Even if that was just preposterous for her to hear such things, she couldn't decipher any lies from those words. She held her snout high up in the air to look down even further on her guest. "Interesting... and exactly what is it that makes her all of this?" she asked to get a more proper picture of the statements.

The unicorn inhaled deeply to let out a heavily annoyed sigh. She was still furious over the fact what kind of horrible mare she was talking about, but the aggregation surely could come if the truth was spoken. Thus, she took a second to look down at the floor and sit down on it to. Celestia found it to be a good idea and imitated the position.

"It all began a few days ago, when I heard a knock on my wagon door..." she began to tell the story. Celestia kept her goggles with the same serious expression during the entire beginning; about how Trixie was visited by Luna, who insisted to come inside for a little piece of company, only to find out about her current obsession with a certain filly.

But the white mare began to sense some falseness in her words when the parts about how mean Luna was who used her for her own sexual pleasures. Also that she had forced the unicorn to tell her who the filly was and then humiliate her further with it. The story grew heavily uninteresting for the princess when she finally could see the lies and made up stories pouring out from her verbal use.

She waved her hoof in disapproval with a sour glare at the unicorn, causing her to halt in mid-sentence. "Uh... what?" Trixie asked with a surprised face.

"I KNOW you are lying now, my dear, third-person narrating Trixie..." Celestia said while leaning her head down to the mentioned pony. Her height had a strong effect, adding the undoubtedly large space between their positions in the hierarchy. That, and the shadow she created over Trixie to enhance the effects of overwhelming might with its horrifying cast. "Now... tell me exactly what actually happened and what you did to my sister" she said with a voice being one octave higher then usual.

The light blue filly staggered with her forelegs in fright, immediately understanding this could lead to very unfriendly matters if she didn't used the right words. She lowered her head in shame with a frown before starting to tell the truth with just a few sentences. "She... actually made me understand what I felt about that special pony. And... a-and she offered herself to be my 'friend' so she could... help me, then we..." she stuttered in slow formats before catching herself go into unnecessary details. She gulped and tried to come up with a white lie, but...

"Then what?" Celestia roared out and slammed her fore hoof down the carpet-covered floor. Suspicion and cynical thoughts about the light blue unicorn whispered inside the mare's head. She wasn't dumb enough to not understand where this was going. Trixie yelped in fear and protected her chest with a foreleg in reflex from the violent stomp. "I, we... uh... she... uh..." Trixie heavily stuttered in her increasing insecurity as the white mare stood up on all four to lean her head even more over the poor magician filly. "Ye~es...?" Celestia hissed with more anger growing out from her inner chamber of suppressed rage over the thousand years. She exposed her gritting teeth like a beast, her eyebrows made the most curved arch, her magenta eyes glared with a sheer cold fully able to kill if she wanted to, and her floating mane began to shift colors from its collection of azure, purple, turquoise and cyan to orange and yellow, almost seeming to begin floating upwards.

Trixie gasped in her ultimate fright and sudden fear of death. She then knelt down and used the top of her lungs to exclaim the last piece of fact: "!" Trixie answered without the princess understanding a thing she said duo to the extreme speed in her words. "WHAT?" Celestia roared out. Her breath had increased with several degrees in warmth, blowing an overheated wind in Trixie's face as her mane and tail finally caught fire together with her pupils. The majestic mare was now a literally living inferno of erupting anger, burning without control on her white body, lightening up the entire hallway and almost scorching the palace walls with her fiery performance.

Trixie couldn't hold back the tears, she sobbed out the synonym to what she just said with a louder yell. Her head threw up against the burning mare and yelled "WE HAD BONDAGE SEX WITH EACH OTHER!" and then tossed herself back on the floor before covering her face with her forelegs, preparing for the imminent death penalty.

But as her expectations couldn't go any further, the crackling noises of fire died out. The light vanished to nothing and left the hallway like it was. The unicorn panted heavily, leaving a thin layer of soak on her hooves as she carefully separated them to see why she was still alive.

The ethereal mane and tail had thin trails of smoke climbing up from their tips in the air as their original color had returned. Celestia had a thoughtful expression now, looking in the upper corner of her eyes like she was thinking really hard. Then, with a slowly growing smile and a little touch on her chin with her hoof, she finally spoke. "Oh yes... she liked that sort of things, I remember now" she stated and looked back at the scared to death unicorn still sweating and gasping for air.

Celestia giggled with an apologetic gesture. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, dear Trixie; I thought you had done some horrible things to my beloved sister there for a moment. Oh ho ho ho..." she then chuckled like nothing just recently happened. But as she walked up to extend her hoof to the frightened unicorn so she could stand up again, all of the nearby guards had gathered up in both ends of the hallway. All carrying widened eyes and serious doubts if they were actually needed to protect their princess at all.

Trixie was still shaky after the tempest almost consuming her, not even the soft sheets of Celestia's bed she was sitting on could calm her down even the slightest. Instead, her eyes kept staring on the big mare peaking her head outside the bedroom door to ensure the guards everything was in order.

Trixie reluctantly glanced away for just a second to see what was more in the room, noticing the most hideous thing she's seen yet: the bed carrying Luna's color. Her frightened eyes locked and gained a little bit of frustration, knowing that was the resting place of that cursed alicorn. She didn't want to look at it for another second, thus turned her head back to yelp as she saw the heartily smiling princess' face suddenly just a snout away from her.

Trixie fell back on the soft sheets, shortly followed by the princess who leaped up with her forelegs on the bed to lean over. The unicorn was once again under the shadow of the mighty Celestia, but this time with a kind and soft aura surrounding them both. Celestia took a deep stare with relaxed eyelids on the grayish rings surrounding Trixie's dark pupils. When she thought about it, this unicorn wasn't so shabby at all, on the contrary; she was _very_ attractive with her nice little curves hardly noticeable for the untrained eye. Her simple and grayish mane was so cute for such a little arrogant filly like herself. Suddenly, Celestia realized her sexiness was turned on, going on automatic now when she knew what kind of pony she was dealing with.

"So... the great and powerful Trixie; are you a dirty little filly? You like being tied up by my sister and get spanked?" she whispered while getting closer with her muzzle to the confused and still frightened pony laying beneath her. "Uh... actually..." Trixie tried to say, but got interrupted by the disturbingly close presence of the princess' snout to her own. "Yes...?" the white mare asked with a muffled giggle and softer smile. "Trixie... was the... pony who tied... her up" she said with a good bit of hesitation as the words left her mouth.

The mare shot back her head and gasped with widened eyes, scaring the remaining living hay out of the pinned filly. But then she leaned down again with a lustful grin, placing back her snout to almost touch the azure horn. "Oh my... you are even naughtier then I thought, great and powerful Trixie" she said before sticking out her tongue to taste the little cusp sticking out from the weakly colored mane. Her tongue had already a little pool of saliva almost dripping from it as she stroke the magical source of each unicorn, carefully drenching it in her oral fluid to allure some arouse.

The unicorn felt it already, the sweet energies collecting inside her helical shaft. It let out a weak shimmer as her eyes shut for a moment. But something even deeper inside her wanted go give this a cold rejection, in fact so much that it took over completely as her eyes opened again with an angry flash. "No! I don't want to!" she yelled and extended her forelegs to the white chest and tried to push away the alicorn.

But her physical might was even weaker then her magical powers, thus leaving Celestia held up for only a few seconds before the trembling forelegs dropped down to the bed. Trixie sighed out in exhaustion, but her will was still alive. She grit her teeth and glared at the royalty. "I said I don't want to!" she then yelled louder then before to make her point.

The white mare halted with a slightly surprised look. It wasn't everyday a pony would reject her, none the less such a dirty and exposed filly like this one. She processed the thought quickly, realizing in a matter of zero point three seconds what the problem was. She sighed in disappointment and rolled her eyes. "Okay... you want me to be her?" Celestia asked to get it over with fast. "What?" Trixie asked with a curious expression.

"There was this filly you mentioned before, am I right?" the royal mare asked. Trixie nodded with a mildly annoyed face. "And Luna had stolen her... so I presume the filly you are talking about is my student Twilight Sparkle?" she asked with a self-confident eyebrow raising up. The unicorn blushed, and even if she wanted to deny it, there was no chance she actually would be so stupid to do it again after what happened in the hallway. After the nod, Celestia grinned.

"As I thought. However; problem for you is that Luna and Twilight are lovers now, and that would make you the third wheel" she stated with a slight gesture in her hoof to caress the gray and blue mane before continuing. "But kind as I am, I understand your feelings. Thus... I will take the responsibility to please you..." she said before focusing some magic from her horn.

A purple coat flowed over her body, her wings melted in to her sides like clay, her horn shrunk in size at the same time her own height and length did the same, the mane and tail became more tangible and stopped floating when their shapes changed, her eyes switched color to the recognizable violet, and to top it off; she cleared her throat before shocking the heavily amazed and slightly disgusted Trixie. "...in the way you like it" Celestia said with Twilight's voice as her transformation was over. She then jumped up on the bed with the rest of her body to be completely on the top of her guest again.

The light blue unicorn tried to say anything, but her mouth was just left wide-open like her cape which she laid on. The fake Twilight giggled with a kind smile and covered her mouth with a hoof before winking several times with her eyes. "So... you want to feel some love, the great and powerful Trixie?" she asked with seduction practically taking physical shape in her intentions. "Are you going to tie me up too, hmm? Make me beg for mercy?" she now asked with a cute frown and pouting lips just a few centimeters away from Trixie's own.

Suddenly, Trixie's inner voice had no power anymore. She became a beast obeying instincts, only believing and trusting in what she saw, not caring what was hiding behind the facade of this filly she dreamed of everyday. Her teeth grit even harder in a last try to take control, but it was all soon in vain. The lavender pony sighed in satisfaction and leaned down to kiss the blue neck with a moan.

Trixie tilted her head away, giving the other unicorn full access to her neck. Soft smooches followed by lengthy groans echoed several times trough the head of this traveling magician, her body ignored orders as the infection of the beast kept contaminating her mind. Her eyes twitched in resistance, but they were lost from her mental network too in just a second. Part by part she lost her reasoning and true wish, letting them be replaced with the malevolence only lust could create inside ones mind. The purple muzzle moved upward, crossing the light azure cheeks and finally landing on the equally colored lips. The seducing unicorn placed her fore hooves on Trixie's cheeks, gently rubbing them as she opened her mouth.

Trixie's body trembled when she felt the invading organ sliding inside her mouth, her will was completely tainted now, telling her nothing but to follow the instinct. Thus, she answered with a slow press from her own tongue, causing both unicorns to moan out while carefully eating each other with their lips as the tongues collided.

But then the transformed pony made a slight mistake. She became too hungry too fast, driving her to sweep down her left foreleg between Trixie's thighs. This created a spark inside the unicorn mind, awakening her from the arouse.

"Mnnoooh!" she exclaimed with a muffled cry inside the united mouths. Her forelegs shoot straight at the lavender unicorn's chest to push her away, and since Celestia's transformation also had reduced her weight to match her student's, it was way easier for Trixie to get rid of her. The filly rolled aside on the soft bed with a surprised yelp, leaving her with a shake-up long enough to let her company get up.

The light blue unicorn growled while she adjusted her cape to fit correctly again. "I can't believe you think _that_ is what Trixie sought from the love of her life!" she stated with a tense voice to show her disappointment over the royalty's behavior. However, the hunting princess didn't give up so easily...

"Oh really...?" she said while caressing her own, soft flank while laying on her side. "So you're trying to tell me that..." the purple filly said before she concentrated some magic from her horn. While Trixie still held her back against the princess, she only noticed the slight flashes in the room coming from the bed. She turned on an annoyed expression and looked back over her shoulder.

"...This isn't your dream?" she said in front of the jaw-dropping unicorn. 'Twilight' had materialized socks with blue and gray stripes covering her legs and a light azure leash around her neck with the handle resting peacefully in the air as she walked off the bed. She also had replaced her cutie mark on each flank with the text 'Trixie's property' instead.

Her target was locked in awe and sexual arouse, hardly being able to breath as the purple filly stroke her sides along the light blue flank like a cat. She beamed at her with begging eyes, going into character so she could finally seduce the real unicorn. "Oh, Trixie... my body aches for you. I wanna be your slut so badly... my tight, innocent pussy drips when I think of you" she said with a lengthy moan right into the addressed pony's ear while stroking her tail all over the cape.

Trixie's eyes twitched like they were going to explode. It was seriously already too much right now. Seeing the filly Twilight Sparkle degrading herself so much with the leash so she could control her was tattooed inside her eyelids whenever she blinked. And the sexy socks dressing her legs with their soft material to enhance her 'innocence' was just the thing needed to make her self feel a little soak between her hindlegs. A source for revenge and satisfaction just begging for her to go on was straying around the blue legs like a dog now. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the unicorn bending over in front and wiggling with the exposed plot just a few centimeters away from her snout, but she soon gave up on that idea too when her sight locked on the recently mentioned tight slit. She... smells so nice, Trixie thought.

The blood streamed up in her cheeks and filled them to the brim with its crimson color, just another step for her to loose control... again. Then, when all muscles in her body tensed for the last battle of resisting, the feather-hooved filly walked back to the bed and stood up on her hindlegs before uttering her last weapon. "I love you so much, great and powerful Trixie..." she said softly while licking her hoof.

A mind-tearing holler echoed out in the room, flinching the purple filly as the other one turned around with wide-open eyes and leaped several meters trough the air after an explosive jump. Trixie crashed into her victim, landing on top of 'Twilight' as they messed up the sheets on the bed.

With intense moans and hardly time to catch breath, they buried their muzzles in each other to connect in the most violent way. It was a decisive battle inside their mouths with tongues wrestling and soaking themselves in fluid to express pure lusts and need for the flesh. Trixie embraced the purple filly's head and pressed it harder to her own face, forcing the opposing tongue to struggle some more in order to not suffer complete defeat. However, the lavender unicorn did her best, proving to be a worthy adversary for her partner in their wet competition and dance.

After a short moment of oral fluid-extractions, Trixie pulled back to glare devilish on her pinned down pony. The handle to the leash rested neatly over Twilight's body, giving her dominant mistress a perfect initiation to the upcoming act. With a snatch, the lavender filly's head jerked from the mean twitch. She squealed out in a melodramatic tone to imply pain and submission, something that became reality inside the magician's head. Her eyebrows arched down to accompany her evil smile. "Look at you, Twilight Sparkle! A puny whorse begging for me to rape and use you!" she yelled while violently caressing the comfortable socks along the crooked forelegs of her slave with her other hoof.

She nodded with a tear squeezing out. "Just... please, be gentle with me" she said with a cliche-like tone from a virgin filly. But that line... would cost her some comfort.

A fore hoof sped trough the air with a swish, impacting brutally on the purple cheek with power enough to tilt the entire head it slapped. Twilight squealed for real there, experience sudden and unexpected pain. She stared at the violent pony who grinned like a maniac. Then, Trixie's horn glowed as her cape began to untie itself with a weak shimmer of magic. The true performance came when the piece of clothing burst into a cloud of smoke to reveal a completely new set of tools materialized from nowhere: a gag, a blindfold, ropes and some other things the princess didn't really looked forward to experience.

The whimpering filly could only watch and pray as the blindfold wrapped itself around her eyes. She was kinda prepared for this, but not the sudden pummeling. Hopefully, it won't be much more of that, she thought while the red ball gag flew into her mouth and latched itself around the back of her head.

She wasn't able to see what happened now, nor speak. The only thing lacking now for the little lavender pony was the final suspension. Trixie held up Twilight's dressed forelegs with her magic to let the ropes tie them together, forcing the purple limbs to stay united above her head with the soft socks pressing each other. Celestia still felt safe, however. Her magic was a hundred times stronger then Trixie's; if she wanted to quit, she just needed the will to do so.

But then the absolutely most unexpected thing happened. Suddenly, the princess felt something sliding down her newly shaped, purple horn. During her surprise, Trixie snickered before standing up on her hind knees. "This little ring will keep your useless talent... in control, Twilight Sparkle" she stated with an elevating level of chuckle, bursting into a madpony's laughter.

The purple filly flashed when she understood what that probably meant. No matter how much she tried to channel magic trough her headpiece now, absolutely nothing happened. This shocked the transformed princess in an indescribable way. All her magic gone. The very power granting her security and might... vanished. She had never even been close to feel this defenseless and... scared? Was she scared for real? This feeling... haunting her mind, filling it with dread in all the possible ways. Why... was this so arousing?

"And now for your punishment, my love" Trixie said while reaching for her favorite tool of them all: the thick stick with dozens of whips in the other end. A quick haste trough the air, ripping it apart the second before the rough whips could fulfill her long-awaited dream, happened.

A gasp, soon growing to a muffled yelp, flew out trough the purple muzzle. Several red lashes was left on the tummy, causing the light blue unicorn to tremble in excitement when she saw the mere wounds. It was finally for real! Her revenge could now take its correct course with Twilight Sparkle under her command. This was more infatuating then the time with Luna, so much more arousing and aggregating that she couldn't control her right foreleg anymore. Trixie's dark side had consumed herself again, but so much worse this time...

The filly had been forced to turn around to her hind knees, bending over to leave her behind sticking up exposed in the air. She was still hesitating if to stop the light blue unicorn or not. This act made her curious over what would happen next, causing her to play along for the moment. However, the fear was still nagging her. She had to force herself in accepting that she was unable to do anything at all. Besides; even if she wanted this to stop, how would she do that?

While stuck in her thoughts, Twilight twitched when the hoof caressed her left butt-half. By reflex, she tried to stand up on all four even though it was impossible with the ropes tightening her forelegs up to the knees. All she could do was... nothing.

The soft massage with circular movements enhanced in pressure, squeezing the soft, plush flesh for Trixie's amusement. This was easier for the tied unicorn to play along with, resulting in sweet groans over the nice tending to her rump. In the end, however, the dominant pony had enough of this kind treatment. Instead of continuing to be nice, she jerked the leash to tilt Twilight's head back. The whip rose high up with the blue foreleg tensing all its muscles for the perfect strike.

The several-ended whip ripped away the fine colors of purple from her slave's behind, leaving nasty stripes of pink and red behind. The unicorn yelped not only because of pain, she found this to be surprisingly satisfying. Who would have thought it would be so nice to combine submission and physical pain with pleasure, she thought while breathing heavier trough the ball gag with a blush beneath her eyes.

Trixie breathed harder too, relishing in her glorious assault on the fine rump she could do as she pleased with. Thus, the whip hasted again, smacking harder and harder for each time she let it abuse her innocent pony. The butt slowly gained its new crimson color, aching and pulsing with pain as the blood flushed inside. "Mmmh..." Trixie moaned as she temporarily paused the whipping to dart her tongue on one of the fresher stripes. She gently dragged her tongue all over the poor butt, absorbing the taste of Twilight Sparkle to memorize it forever. Finally, she let her hunger take over to literally bite of more then she could chew. In one, huge crunch, she sunk her teeth into the skin and clenched as hard as she could.

The tied unicorn arched her back to scream with her muffled sounds straight up in the air. And instantly, her throat took some damage with the mean jerk from the leash. She tried to pant harder, but the tight pressure around her neck made it extremely hard to do so. A pathetic whimper was all that remained now from the dominated unicorn's mouth.

Trixie let go of the abused half, slowly loosening her teeth from the even redder marks. She noticed the small drip of blood traveling down from the little wound after her 'taste', quickly darting her tongue over it to get the bizarre flavor after licking metal on her taste-buds. She dragged the tip of her tongue over the upper row of her teeth, ensuring the taste wouldn't disappear in the first place. The silly thing was that she had no idea it was royal blood in her mouth, not Twilight Sparkle's...

And just when the tied up pony thought it was time for a short break, she heard odd noises. C_licking_ noises passing trough her ears from behind. Then, with a slight jerk from the leash, her head was forced to tilt straight upward again. "That's some nice little slut-hole you got there, Twilight. How many stallions have been inside there, hmm?" Trixie said with her evil grin just a few hooves away from the tilted unicorn head. The breath in every word she said fanned the blindfolded, purple face with its thrilling warmth. Something in it enhanced the pony's lusts; but what? The dominance, the pain, the humiliation or perhaps even the dread of being stripped of her magic? Whatever it was... she wanted it to proceed.

Without any warning, without any signs, and especially without any concerns; Trixie put her left foreleg over the sour flank hardly a second before the hard stallionhood shoved deep past her tiny slit. A terrified holler tried to penetrate the ball gag in her mouth, but there was only the same puny sounds passing trough it.

The other azure hoof was placed on Twilight's right flank, allowing her to take full grip before thrusting the oversized strap-on harder inside the unprepared hole. Problem was that the princess' slit had slightly decreased in size duo to her change of physical appearance, thus making the plastic toy a bit too big for her poor marehood. However, what she didn't expect was it to actually feel better. Her pink pearl was constantly mauled from each thrust making her hole wider. After just the fifth impalement, she felt nothing but rocking sweet ecstasy pulsing from her sweet spot.

Trixie, however, was in full hypnosis from the even more delicious aroma inside her mind. "Aw, yeah! It slipped inside way too easy for you to be a virgin, Twilight Sparkle! Just _how_ many cocks have defiled you?" she yelled and pulled the leash harder even though the purple neck was at its limits. She leaned over the sore back and placed her head next to the sky-watching filly. "Huh? Answer me, or I'll fuck you harder, slut!" she roared into the sensitive ear while still pounding her wet love spot. The addressed slave tried to jerk her head away, but did so in vain. Then she tried to actually answer, but even that in vain.

"Oh! I almost forgot... you are such a shaft-starving whorse you simply_ must_ have a male inside you all the time! Very well, then; Twi-slit Sparkle!" she stated with the new nickname she had been working on the past minutes. Her hooves grabbed Twilight's sides again as she rocked her pelvis harder. The leash was then slightly relaxed to let the victim in the other end hang a bit with her head.

The thick toy had separated her inner walls so much they were still apart before it went inside all the way again. The juices kept coming, never seizing to soak the fake stallionhood ripping her apart. In a matter of more seconds, the dominated unicorn's mouth grew hotter with each gasp. The too big sweetness that was pummeling her rear grew so good for her, filling her senses with nothing but happy emotions and overstimulating triggers. Her whole body shook for each thrust, almost moving her further over the bed every time it hit her deepest physical part.

Twilight curled together as much as she could, it was just a matter of seconds now... which made Trixie grin even harder when she saw it. The panting unicorn squirmed her body, preparing to feel the climax erupting from her body in all its wonderful presence, enhancing her moans for each thrust.

But suddenly it stopped. Trixie pulled out the shaft from the warm marehood and paused for several seconds, causing the tied up pony to look over her shoulder with a frown. She still couldn't see anything, but she knew the unicorn was still behind her. Then, when the climax would need another few seconds of 'being close', the stallionhood slide inside again with its usual speed. The lavender pony began to embrace the ecstasy again, but as soon her body indicated it was close, the cock slide out again.

With an annoyed grunt, she looked back and puffed trough her snout. Trixie snickered a little, just long enough to let the eruption cool down again. It was not until the process had been repeated again that the slave understood what the hay was going on. Just before every time she was about to climax, the light blue unicorn stopped to tease her. The princess felt anger and desperation building inside her mind, this had never even been close to happening in her entire life, but this was also the first time she was without her magic for ages.

She actually broke out of character when the indescribably mean behavior happened again for the _fifth_ time. To feel the warmth reaching almost the entire way just to be cooled down exactly before the second it could release was... so frustrating that she actually went mad for real. But that was exactly the reason why Trixie had been smart enough to tie her sock-dressed forelegs. And the leash was even better, allowing her to stay fully relaxed without having to worry for any sudden moves.

The slave squirmed with all the might she didn't have, grunting angrily and bucking her hindlegs to get loose. But as mentioned; it was all in vain. She could only suffer as the should-be-orgasms blanked her mind and then suddenly went disappeared again.

But fortunately for her, Trixie was about to grow bored, thus causing her to lean over again with a sarcastic frown of her own. "Awww... does my little slut wanna come? How sad, I had no such intentions to let you do that..." she whispered with the frown turning into a maniacal grin again. Her slave trembled in rage, just waiting for the moment she would have the darn ring on her horn removed so she could...

In the midst of planning her vengeance, Trixie smacked the purple flank, snickering more over the sad fact for the princess. "You've already marked yourself as mine, the evidence is right here" she stated while glancing down on the text written on Twilight's flank. "My... property. Meaning I can do exactly... what I... want!" she snapped as another slap ended up on the already sour flank. "And I... have other plans for you..." she said with a calm voice hardly recognizable from her previous, maniacal one.

The dominated filly didn't care what her next part was about, all she cared about was to get loose and teach this arrogant sadist how it feels to be denied a climax multiple times. But in her boiling anger, something even more unexpected then the dispel-ring on her horn happened.

With an uncomfortable noise, the strap-on was thrown to the floor as Trixie walked with the leash still steady in her hoof to prevent the eventual struggles from the sock-dressed pony. Then, with a strong will and determination; she embraced the little filly's head from the side, placing her forelegs like she was going to break her slave's neck. The pony yelped in fear, feeling an adrenaline shot of fear running trough her shivering body as the legs surrounded her head. It was really that terrifying for the transformed alicorn to be without her dependable magic and in this weak form at the same time while she was blind, tied and unable to speak.

"Now let's see what _your_ shaft can do..." Trixie said with a mocking tone before taking a little lick on the tip of the horn beneath her muzzle. She held the base of the leash, right next to the collar in order to keep her plaything still. However, it was not really necessary. Twilight didn't resist at all anymore, instead she was locked in a newly found excitement. The light blue unicorn was going to try her horn! Even if the hopes were dim lit, they were still there. Maybe... just _ maybe_ she could do it!

But then the princess reconsidered while she felt the traveling tongue on the tip of her cusp; what if she was just going to stop again right the moment before? That... would without doubt send her in the same kind of rage she had in the hallway, burning the arrogant pony the way she deserved it without doubt.

As the slave-filly silently sighed trough her gag and accepting the truth for the moment, Trixie felt her own needs starting to scream from her nether. Perhaps she should take this to a better level. And as long as the dispel-ring was still on her, there would be no dangers. She grinned and obeyed her primal instinct...

Twilight was laying completely on her stomach while feeling the weight of Trixie sitting on her tied forelegs while adjusting the hard, spiral shaft to the needy spot between her own thighs. She grabbed the lavender head and slid carefully closer to get the perfect position before standing up on her hindlegs. Everything in place, the horn practically touching the blue slit, Trixie licked her lips and humped slowly to let the tips slide in.

Her voice cracked, leaving a strangled moan erupting from her throat as the hard piece expanded her inner flesh of love. The labia split up, greedily consuming the horn as it went in behind the wet lips of the great and powerful Trixie... who blushed violently. She was practically sitting on Twilight's head when she was about to press inside the ring too. "Ahhh... that... felt better then I thought..." she said with a lengthy groan coming afterward, almost dropping her characteristic sadism in pleasure.

Her tongue stuck out to hang, leaving her fully free to gasp harder when she lifted her pelvis. Then, a bit more brutal this time, she slid the horn inside again, causing a high-tempered moan to escape her mouth. This was heaven for her, leaving nothing she wanted behind in this storm of fiery excitement building up inside.

The victim felt her own share too, for some reason. Even though the horn didn't shimmer, she felt the familiar pulses going trough her mind, this time only slightly distorted. It was highly duo to the cursed ring she hated so much for the moment, but apparently it wasn't able to fully prevent the physical pleasing her cusp brought.

Trixie grit her teeth and smiled widely for each time she humped the horn, slowly tilting the end so she could start pounding her pelvis more straight forward. This resulted in the purple pony to face the blanket she couldn't see. But now, the other unicorn could proceed by violently ramming her marehood to the headpiece. From behind, it looked like Twilight was giving her partner a blowjob if she had been a colt or stallion, but with not too far distance from that image, she was basically almost doing the same thing.

"Oh... uuuhh... yes... fuck, your horn is nice, T-twilight! And it's... hnng... all mine...ah..." she moaned to let out steam from her passion to this. And she wasn't alone; the princess felt her own share of the pleasure. It grew slowly and steady, adding more beating to the pile of pure excitement occurring inside her head. And surprisingly enough, it actually kept growing a little bit faster then the first time she experienced it.

Warmth and sweetness tensed up inside the azure unicorn, her eyes rolled back several times as she kept feeding her hungry love hole with the hard shaft plunging in and out. Her moaning developed to hard gasps at the same time the princess felt something strange happening inside her horn. It was like a throbbing ache, struggling to expand in a burst. But this wasn't that feeling she remembered from her time with the real Twilight; this was so much more uncomfortable and unendurable. She closed her eyes and tensed all muscles, feeling the annoying throb filling her senses.

Trixie gasped harder and louder as she dropped the leash, forcefully jerking the horn inside between her dripping labia with hard rubs to her pink pearl. She tilted her head, throwing it to every direction as the lusts began to charge for the final assault on her mind. It chilled down her spine, absorbing all her physical power before taking a detour to her stomach. There it sucked up more nutrient of aching pleasure, swelling up before sending the sweet signal to her mind.

She widened her eyes. "Oh gosh! Oh yes... yes... yes! Twiliiiiight!" she screamed as her fluids shot out. It poured quickly over the purple horn and soaked the dispel-ring, causing an unexpected reaction from it.

The princess almost trembled from the aching pack inside her body. It passed her boarders, suddenly triggering something as she felt the sticky nectar soaking her mane.

With a silent burst, the ring exploded to pieces.

After loud, shocked gasp, the blindfolded filly opened her eyes and jaw to their limits. Her horn instantly charged up with an incredibly strong light, draining all her consciousness to leave here mind blanker then the whitest snow. Her scream went trough most of the muffle, piercing Trixie's ears as she felt the substance filling her inside. The princess kept crying and rammed her head up to fill the wet hole with the last inches, beaming out the magical energies in one, great sweep.

It hurt a lot... but the amount of pleasure it also brought made the pain seem insignificant. Trixie yelled as the magic stimulated every part of her inner walls, filling every corner the magic possibly could reach and vibrating extremely. As she tried to press the head harder into her marehood, she felt the intense satisfaction baiting another orgasm. "Oh my goodness! Again... a-again! Twiiiiiliiiight!" she roared again in pleasure. The tight walls convulsed around the sticky horn, releasing more warm love over Twilight's head, leaving the light blue unicorn vulnerable... for another climax.

"No... not... hnnggh... not...hah...n-not again!" she cried from the unbearable exhaustion. Her throat hurt from all the hollering that came after, but the magic didn't stop violating her warm cave, thus forcing her mind to explode as the third shot of ecstasy electrified her body in its liquid form. Both of them kept moaning for several minutes... even after the magical light and orgasms had died out...

Trixie has passed out on the bed, hardly breathing from the intense overexert her body sustained after all she had went trough in the end. Meanwhile, the princess was still rejoicing in the afterglow. Her entire head looked like she had been out in rain. The mane was hanging down, thick with female fluids still dripping down on the bed. Some of the nectar had slipped inside her blindfold which was equally soaking wet, it was actually a bit annoying to wear it now.

After a couple of swallows to get rid of the dry taste in her throat, the princess focused her horn. However, after that incredible outburst, she hardly had any magic left in it. But thanks to her long living and experience with the intangible element, she only needed a small amount of the remaining magic to untie the ropes, gag and blindfold from her exhausted body. She sighed as the world was once again visible, thanking whatever it was that broke the dispel-ring to let her free herself. Then, with half of the remaining magic; her wings, horn, mane, tail, size, voice and color all returned back to their original forms again while still laying down on her stomach. Wither her mane being ethereal again, she only needed to dry her face clean from the goo, something she decided to finally get rid of by licking up the stickiness after defiling her fore hooves in it.

She shook her head and tried to stand up; an impossible task for her now, thus leaving her no choice but to remain laying. This... was without doubt the best experience she ever had, however. It outshines all of her memories and sexual references, even the one with Aphrodis Prance. The perfect climax she had sought for so long... was finally found. And now... it was laying next to her, resting lifelessly on her bed with faint gasps in her dreamworld.

But.. what to do? This was certainly something she wanted to experience again, again and again until it would drive her insane with boredom (which would take quite a while), but what about her feelings for the real Twilight? What happened just now was just a one-night stand, but it unexpectedly ended up with such a good result. The princess rubbed her chin with a fore hoof and thought for a good long several minutes. This filly was nothing she wanted to release in the first place, but removing her freedom was something completely unacceptable for Celestia's personality, even if her status said something heavily different. She smirked over the evil thought, but let it have a tour inside her mind for further inspection...

Trixie giggled in her sleep. She was with Twilight, making love to her in the most tender way. She had finally forgiven her for everything, now fully able to snuggle down and kiss her soft lips with a blush and smile. It was without doubt one of her best dreams ever... but all good things had to come to an end. All of a sudden; several lines across her face began to burn. They stretched out and ached, leaving permanent scars over her light blue head, causing her to scream out in pain as the background flashed with a painful dye of crimson.

Her eyes widened and met the ceiling of the royal bedroom chamber. She then looked around, slowly feeling the nervousness taking over her mind. With a little tilt to the head, she looked across her body, seeing the wide doors leading out of the room. Her reflex wanted to sit up, but then Trixie realized how numb and paralyzed her hindlegs were, making it impossible to move at all if the forelegs weren't used. Done and done, the unicorn leaned the upper part of her body up with the support of her weak limbs to almost sit. She couldn't see the princess anywhere, but the tools she used earlier were still there, laying scattered around on the messy bed.

She focused on her breathing, trying to memorize what happened. Nothing but sweet, sweet recalls with her Twilight Sparkle popped up. Each one bringing a heartwarming smile on her lips even if she couldn't explain how in Equestria she finally could have made love to her in the royal bedroom. But as she smiled, there was something restraining her from doing so.

She arched her eyebrows and suddenly realized that something was all over her head, slightly tightening her muzzle, cheeks and behind her ears. Her right fore hoof left its supporting and touched the hard-to-see object around her head. When she realized it was leather, it could be nothing else but...

"A headcollar?" she yelled as her anger only made it worse. "Of all the most unworthy things that could dress the great and powerful Trixie; this is the absolutely most humiliating one!" she yelled before reaching with her other hoof to rip of the horrible thing masking her. She fell back when her final support disappeared, ending up on a big, warm pillow. But as she kept struggling with a tensed facial expression, the rope connected to the halter jerked back, pulling her head to the side so she could see that whatever she leaned back on was no pillow at all.

"Don't forget degrading and punishing too, my little pony" Celestia said to the unicorn resting on her white flank. Trixie squirmed in shock, knowing the princess had gotten so close again without her noticing. "What? Get this thing... off me!" she demanded while reaching for the other end of the rope tied around Celestia's fetlock. With the reaction speed worthy a lightning bolt, she slipped away from the approaching hoof, dodging Trixie's puny try to end this once and for all.

"This thing...?" she quoted with her hoof high up in the air. "It's been several centuries since a pony was forced to wear one of these. This halter..." she said before jerking it again to pull Trixie's head closer to her own, forcing her to stand up on her forelegs with a painful grimace on her face. "...is the very symbol of 'slavery', an ancient tool used to deprave ponies from their freedom and mark them as a trivial property for whatever their masters wanted from them. A dreadful tool, indeed." she ended before grinning at the unicorn.

With her hoof still high up, she chuckled with a lot of mean intentions behind it. "Oh ho ho ho! That's also why I've decided to dress you in one of those, my dear subject" the princess stated before laying her other foreleg around the unicorn's waist, embracing her to make sure she was close enough for a hug. Trixie could only twitch with her upper body, leaving her hindlegs laying lifelessly on the bed a she slowly turned over.

The filly was now laying on her side, spooning with the princess behind her in the most awkward silence she ever been part of. The mare leaned down with a little giggle, whispering "Now for the initiation-ritual..." and then stuck out her tongue to touch the soft ear of her subject. "What the..." Trixie said before cutting herself of with a cocked eyebrow. "What... initiation-ritual?" she asked at the same time a bad feeling popped up inside her mind.

The princess kept lapping the light blue ears, soon moving down to the azure cheek with her snout without answering the question. This treatment was not only for her own pleasure, but also to actually make something official between them. Thus, she kept jerking the rope after her own decisions to make the filly cooperate in turning her head with each stroke over her bare cheeks, neck, snout, forehead and finally between her eyes. The process was painful for the little unicorn, causing her to grunt for each time she had to suffer the wet tongue soaking her fur. In the end, her patience ran out, forcing her to yell her repeated question. "What are you doing with me?" she asked in the most angry ways she could bring out.

Celestia stopped and looked into the eyes of the angry pony with her brown black headgear. "Why, I'm simply grooming you. Wasn't that obvious?" the princess said with a sarcastic surprised look on Trixie. "Yes, I know you are grooming Trixie; but for what purpose?" she asked in a roar to prove her frustration over this degrading behavior like she was her mother or something.

The most vilest smile the princess could come up with was revealed on her lips, beaming the familiar emotions of insecurity and submission to the unicorn. With a mean pull, she pressed the filly's neck to the princess' chest. A frightened gasp was the only sound Trixie had time to do before the reasons were unraveled. Celestia placed her lips behind the scared pony's ears again "For starters: back in the days when slavery occurred in Equestria, all pony-owners used to fulfill some initiation-rituals before he or she could let it go to work for the first time. They had to go trough a treatment, including dragging their tongue all over their new property's face to cover them in the scent of their owner. This was of course not necessary, but many pony-owners did so to the young little fillies and mares just for the sake of pleasure..." she finally stated with the silent voice.

Trixie widened her eyes, realizing what was happening right now. She didn't notice that the princess laid her head right next to the filly, smiling with desire. "Of course, pony-owning was strictly forbidden already at that time, so it all happened in secret. When I, who came up with rule, found out about this... all the guilty ones for slavery was banished from their homes and belongings as punishment. However..." she whispered in the end before gently taking another lick on the sweet cheek from the whimpering pony.

"... After you had not only rejected me in the first place; you tied me up, suspended me from my magic, abused my behind by whipping and biting it, penetrated me with a thick toy, _teasing_ my climax several times, then verbally abusing me AND... in the end..." she said after the long sentence emptying her lungs on air, forcing her to inhale deeply before the last words.

Trixie was sweating like she was inside a sauna, whimpering when the fact the princess stated just made her remember everything. It wasn't Twilight she had all the fun with, it was the princess! And all the horrible things she did... to _another_ royal pony! Unimaginable as it was; she realized she'd now had bondage sex with both the princesses at different occasions.

Anypony would probably dream of this, making Trixie feel a little bit ungrateful over not appreciating it at all even if she had good reasons.

She wanted to say something, but after Celestia's heavy artillery of charges against the filly, she wanted to cry instead. This was it, now she was positively going to make her regret every single stripe she had caused the princess. Trixie's eye tensed when she thought of all the horrible things she probably would live trough after today.

"... making my dream come true by giving me the best orgasm to even imagine existed" she ended before kissing her subject's cheek. "I have no plans on letting you out of my sight, so now I've decided for what kind of punishment I will give you for humiliating and taking advantage of your empress".

Trixie rose an eyebrow when snapping out of her imagination. She glanced a the white snout almost touching her lips, tilting back with tears breaking out and a sad frown. She understood now... it was all clear to her. And that was the exact reason for why she began to feel the touch of sorrow inside her mind.

"No..." Trixie replied with her terrified gaze. Celestia smiled, knowing what dark crime she was about to commit. "Yes... Trixie. I will change Twilight Sparkle's name in your dreams into mine. Thus... you... are now my... pet" the white mare stated once and for all with an unnerving stare.

On that sunny day, everything seemed to turn out like yesterday and end with a lovely silence calming the town. But when it was just a few minutes before dinner, all the guards and visitors inside Canterlot palace could have sworn they heard a high-pitched and loud scream coming from a young filly, echoing out the most commonly used word for rejection and denial...

END

**Author's note:**

This chapter felt really unique for me, no idea why. Hope it wasn't too hard to understand that the real Twilight Sparkle was never in this chapter. It just felt so mood-breaking to write "transformed" or "Celestia" too many times. I tried to only use those words to make the reader realize she broke out of character a little when her real name was mentioned.

I'm not going to say very much this time, I'm fully busy to come up with the new plot in PL, so this chapter was actually kinda annoying to finish. Anyways, let's hope this couple ends happy... oh my, did I just spoil something?

Brohoof on ya all!


	7. Emotional leash

Emotional leash

A dark curtain moved over behind Trixie as she laid to rest. Her eyes popped open from the scenery changing to the dark purple colors with red stars twinkling over her presence. Her eyes were not tired, but the eyelids felt heavier then the largest rock she could imagine hanging on to them. What was the reason for this sudden change? And why did everything feel so... unreal?

"Trixie..." she heard echoing through the air and soothing her twitching ears. The sound died out slowly from the distance it traveled just for her, and as the light blue unicorn turned around from her laying, she could see a silhouette walking towards her. The heart keeping Trixie alive inside her chest jumped for a second when the darkened shade revealed itself.

Her eyes widened in the presence of Twilight Sparkle closing up on her. A tear succeeded to escape her wet eyes before the eventual leap to the purple filly's chest occurred. She landed in the warm, loving embrace welcoming her back from the loneliness killing the last remaining hope. "Oh Twilight, I've missed you so much! You won't believe what I've gone through just for..." she cried out before the lavender pad hushed her with a soft touch on her lips. "It's alright, Trixie. I've missed you too" the recognizable voice replied.

The light blue pony sobbed in the comfort of her beloved unicorn's chest, alluring out more truth from the back of her head. "I... I love you. I love you... Celestia..." she said right the moment before her own awareness grasped her mind. She widened her eyes in a choke of tears and glanced up on the suddenly white and much larger chest she leaned onto. "Indeed..." the alicorn mare said as her muzzle reached down to kiss the unicorn embracing her body. Trixie obliged without a second of hesitation, thus pouted her lips with a frown and blush to receive her royal smooch...

Trixie flashed her eyes open with a high pitched scream in the background escaping her tensed throat. The world became real again without any disturbances to her vision, and the eyes which once were a burden, could now see the royal bedchambers again. The lack of warnings made her entire body twitch when a soak dragged over her cheek, leaving her even more surprised and locked in paralyze. It was not until she flipped up from her laying that she discovered the fine mare laying behind her, leaning over to caress the soft head she had found interest in.

"Good morning, Trixie..." Celestia whispered into the newly awakened ear once she reached it, something the owner of that ear didn't quite appreciated. She tilted her head to dodge any further licking and eventual more close contact with the princess in mind, but the even more brutal truth hit her face like a baseball bat: the halter still dressing her head. When her body was about to reach out with a foreleg, the leash connected to her physical suspension tugged back.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now, dear Trixie. Haven't you gotten used to the leather bands yet? Even though it has been three days already?" the princess asked with a little sly smile decorating her lips. And the answer was 'no' as usual. The filly turned her head away with an angry look hidden deep in her iris, glaring in another direction then at the white mare resting on her side with a supportive elbow to the soft bed.

Trixie hadn't gotten used to the headcollar, she wouldn't and she didn't want to. This was nothing but a prison to her, being the pet to such an arrogant pony like the princess of Equestria. It wasn't only the humiliation that ached her pride, it was also the fact she had nothing on the mare restraining her freedom. Her magic was surely hundreds of times stronger the hers was. In short terms: she had no choice but to nod her head and play along as good little pony for her new mistress.

The princess jerked back her hoof with the leash tied around her fetlock to pull back the disobedient filly, laying the other foreleg around her pet's waist. She nuzzled in behind the azure ear, feeling the rough resistance of leather in her snuggling snout. She loved the smell of Trixie's mane, taking a deep inhale through her nostrils to recall the scent of a young, beautiful filly in her embrace. "Is it really _that_ hard to accept you're mine now?" she asked and hoped for a reply from the pouting pony under her foreleg.

Trixie arched her eyebrows as more frustration boiled up. She muttered something impossible to understand for Celestia at first, but the silent mumbling became words before she had time to ask anything. "Trixie will NOT accept your inpony behavior to her! You may have caught her body, but you will never capture her soul!" she roared at the princess with her usual tone and way of speaking. She hadn't lost that at least. But her statement was easily crushed beneath the white mare's argument for why those words weren't completely true.

She extended her neck to let her head lean over the light blue filly, forcing her with the leash to face the mistress. Celestia had a softer smile now, showing kindness and understanding. "Now that was quite interesting to hear. Because... just a few moments ago, your mouth whispered 'I love you, Celestia'..." she said before disfiguring her smile to a devious grin.

Trixie instantly blushed from the undeniable fact. The memories of her dream were still fresh, forcing her to recall that she even happily obliged to...

"That is not true!" Trixie rejected with her cute cheeks growing redder. She didn't want to remember that dream at all. It was full of lies and bad influence from her despicable ruler, defiled images without any sorts of evidence if she just forgot everything. But as she tried to keep up a serious face, Celestia jerked the leash again to bring her pet's muzzle closer to her own. She had the usual expression of seduction in her relaxed eyes, showing of slight awakening desires inside her mind. Trixie just gulped and slowly changed her grimace to a more nervous one.

"Oh, really? I might just take a look inside your mind, if you don't 'mind'..." the princess said before giggling over her play on words. Trixie pouted her lips in irritation. "You can't do that!" she stated while the distance between their muzzles decreased. "Oh, but I most certainly can. With just a light touch from my horn..." the princess said as her horn started to glimmer. "... I can find out everything that happened in your entire life in just a few seconds, revealing all your secrets and dreams in a flash before you even know it. Is _that_ what you want, hm?" she said while lowering her horn to touch the forehead of her little unicorn.

Trixie gasped when she felt the horn caressing her soft skin, just moments away to fulfill what the royal mare just said. Her frown enhanced as whimpers trembled from her mouth, fearing what horrible things Celestia could do with all that knowledge. But the princess cocked an eyebrow and dispelled the magic flowing around her cusp. "That's what I thought" she said silently before nuzzling the azure cheeks with a smirk.

The filly almost shed a tear in that moment, only realizing what a deep hole she was in anyways. She was stuck here, locked from the ability to walk away without the princess' awareness. And as she glimpsed the tall horn wavering before her eyes, her own loss of self-confidence worsened to unbearable levels. She couldn't hold it back anymore: Trixie sobbed with the first tear rolling down her cheek.

The salty tear dripped down on the ethereal mane, passing right through to soak the white neck. Celestia noticed it and the twitch from the blue tummy. She leaned back and saw the sorrowed filly with wet eyes, and that caused an unexpected reaction from herself.

"Trixie? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked without realizing how motherly she suddenly acted. This caused her light blue unicorn to react heavily wrong, taking the words with hatred and anger, exploding from the chain-reaction inside her head. She grit her teeth and snapped.

"What's wrong? You seriously ask Trixie 'what's wrong'? I'll tell you: it's your awful way of treating her! You suspend me from my freedom and try to fill her head with lies that you care about Trixie!" she cried out with tears breaking loose from her eyes. "Trixie HATES you! Trixie DESPICE you! Trixie doesn't WANT you! She want's Twilight Sparkle and nopony else!" she kept hollering while jerking her head to break free from the halter she loathed so much.

Celestia stared in shock at the filly during the ordeal of anger towards her. Never before had she heard such words meant for her before, she was way too used about all the praising words from her subjects never being able to reject her no matter what she asked from them. This... was something incredibly unique for her.

"And the worst part about you is that you even invade Trixie's dreams, where she is supposed to have at least SOME freedom! But you reject me from everything! EVERYTHING! TRIXIE HATES YOU!" the light blue filly screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing to her side from the exhaustion.

Trixie had no idea how much those words ached inside the princess' heart. She felt... betrayed and unforgiven. How could this be? How could she resist her charm? What was... _wrong_ with this pony, Celestia thought as she glanced at the panting filly with a confused look in her eyes...

Celestia had walked away from her enslaved unicorn, simply staring out from the balcony with a dead expression. Trixie was still laying in the large bed inside, curled up to hide her swelling emotions for the princess. Their relationship was even more tense then before. The light blue filly couldn't accept her dream and the mare couldn't accept being rejected. Both had their pride at stake, and what seemed to be just a playful game had developed to a complete nightmare for both of them.

Trixie finally threw a weak glance on the mare standing outside on the balcony. She knew the leash connected to her halter was laying on the bed with no wielder, but thoughts like 'escape' was not of her current concern. After all, she was heavily convinced that the white alicorn would stop her dead in her tracks before she even got off the bed. Thus, she turned her head back to her curl and closed her soaked eyes.

And exactly at that instant she turned away, Celestia threw a glance over her shoulder on the azure filly. She had been thinking for the last ten minutes of complete silence and separation between them. How was she supposed to react, this had never happened before. What was so hard about making the unicorn fall for her? There had been several other ponies way above her league in both beauty and class, all easily taken down by her own unmatched body and methods in attracting. Why was this one so hard, then? And... why was she so down-right determined to keep fighting for her?

She sighed and looked out again into the blue skies, forgetting to notice the door to her bedroom opening. But Trixie did, she glanced on the door with little care about who it was at first, but her eyes turned wider then sunflowers when they landed on the purple filly coming in from the hallway.

With an equal staring at the light blue unicorn, Luna dropped her jaw due to the presence of the traveling magician in the royal bedchamber with a halter around her head. Twilight staggered in shock, and Celestia turned her head with a mortified expression once she remembered that her sister was supposed to come back today. But what truly scared the living hay out of her was seeing the most faithful student she'd ever had standing next to the dark blue mare.

"Well... this is without doubt awkward..." Celestia stated with a sweat breaking loose and a voice clear enough to make all the ponies in the room hear.

Trixie's eyes shivered with joy when her gaze locked on the other unicorn she had fallen in love with, but they burned with anger once she saw the alicorn too. "Twilight... Luna..." she said while switching between a loving sooth and a growling hiss. The two ponies looked with confused eyes on her, wondering what in the whole world of Equestria _she_ was doing here. Celestia, however, wasn't even the slightest confused, she knew how extremely tense the atmosphere suddenly got, just waiting to explode without any way to be stopped.

The younger princess couldn't look away from the pony known as Trixie standing up in the large bed. "Trixie...? What in... why... what...?" she stuttered without any ability to talk at all. She only took another step for this incredible load of tense to burst right into each present face, leaving them all in a frozen state... until a certain filly decided to open her mouth.

"Trixie? Oh my gosh, do you and the princess know each other?" Twilight asked out loud with an expression of extreme shock and surprise. While the other ponies turned their heads to her, she stared right at her teacher and mentor. "Do you, princess?" she asked with a further developed grimace, practically spelling the sentence 'did not expect that' with capital letters.

Celestia frowned and looked in the corner of her eye to see her pet walking off the bed. But as soon as the azure forelegs made contact with the shiny floor, a magical grasp took hold of the handle in the other end of Trixie's rope. With a cruel snap, the bands around her muzzle tightened as the ones behind her ears softened from the pullback. The two ponies in front of the door could with terrified eyes watch the eager little filly being dragged back on her rump against her will towards the elder alicorn, struggling and grunting with a desperate expression of sorrow and need. But even when they saw her body dragging across the floor before finally ending up right beneath the legs of Celestia, none spoke a word in protest.

The elder princess sighed in disappointment and surrendered, knowing this simply _had_ to be solved in one way or another. Her eyes glanced down on the still struggling filly trying to get up on her legs again, and she wished to do something about it. Her magic concentrated on the locks of Trixie's headcollar, smoothly flipping of all the leather bands so her muzzle could be free again.

Trixie didn't care why the halter was removed, she was so captivated by Twilight's presence just like in her dream that her attitude as 'the great and powerful Trixie' simply vanished to let go of 'the naive and infatuated Trixie'. But as soon as the last piece of leather was removed, one of the white forelegs behind her took a serious grip beneath her own forelegs, holding back the little physical might Trixie provided to stop her progress.

"Luna, we must speak" Celestia said with her most dedicated and straightforward voice to the dark blue alicorn. Her own eyes were unsure and reluctant, but she also knew how serious her sister could be, and this was the strongest sign she knew of. Thus, she nodded without loosing her eye-contact from the white mare...

"You enslaved her?" Luna almost yelled out loud to her sister. But it didn't matter how much she would raise her voice, her sister's working chamber was more soundproof then necessary for several reasons.

"Well... not really 'enslaved' her. More like..." she said while waving her hoof and glancing up on the ceiling, trying to find the more fitting term she wanted. "... 'claimed' her" she finally said after a two second delay.

But the younger sister refused to accept her milder use of words. She shook her head and glared angrily at the other pony in the cozy room. "How... how can you do such a thing, sister? This is totally unacceptable, especially from a royalty such as yourself!" she stated to try put her elder sibling in place for what she had done. "Save me your speeches of moral, Luna. I know what they are all about" Celestia replied with an annoyed grunt.

"Oh yeah? Where is the moral for somepony who enslaves ponies who doesn't comply and obey her?" Luna said with a growing temper. "Why don't you tell me, sister? I'm sure a _princess_ who has _bondage sex_ with a _complete stranger_ knows what it is!" Celestia exclaimed with her own fury awakening and an arrogant hoof rubbing her chest.

The younger princess gasped with disgust. "How... dare you?" she asked with a shivering and loathsome voice. The other princess staid in her angry pose, marking out their temporary differences of opinions with a harsh scratch on the floor from her fore hoof. "What? Is it too hard to accept the truth behind that pretty and kind little face?" she asked with a mocking tone and sarcastic tone to provoke her sister. "And that comes from the mare who sleeps with anypony she finds interesting and kicks out the next day..." Luna said to counter her sister's cruel choice of words.

Then, even the elder one of them lost her cool. That statement was no lie, but she didn't felt like accepting it right now. With tremendous amount of heat radiating from their eyes, both of the royal sisters grit their teeth and shoved their muzzles into each other with arched eyebrows screaming out anger and lost control of proper language. This was a fight between siblings on a level they never had experienced before. The only time they had argued before was one thousand years ago, and during that long time, they had both forgotten how it was to have somepony of your own flesh and blood standing against your will and ideal.

They would go on like this for a while now, absorbing all unpleasant energies from the bedroom they had left to the fillies this was all about. Words such as 'whorse', 'pony-owner' and other heavily degrading words thrown between the highly respected sisters were unable to leave the sealed room, preventing it from echoing out along the hallway and in to the large bedroom where Trixie and Twilight sat in front of each other on Celestia's bed.

It was a silence with both of them hanging with their snouts facing the blanket in their sitting positions, giving each other weak glimpses before quickly turning them away. Trixie was infected with a warm flush and a widely spread mind while Twilight felt confused and seriously uncomfortable with her company. Who in Equestria had written in the book of destiny that she would meet the pony who succeeded to make a foal out of herself when the ursa minor literally walked into Ponyville, she asked herself with her violet eyes searching for another interesting spot on the soft sheet.

"So, uhm..." Trixie initiated before the other unicorn had time to react normally. Twilight's entire body twitched outside of the azure pony's attention, thus making it easier for her to continue like nothing at all happened. "Now that I have you here in front of me, I need to ease my mind on some matters" Trixie said before finally locking her eyes on the filly she found so much weird feelings in seeing.

She was fully aware this was way out of her normal reasoning and behavior, but this was also the first time she was with Twilight ever since the obsession had begun to take over her mind. She most certainly wanted to preserve this moment, even without Twilight's own knowing of the situation.

"Yes...? the lavender pony answered out of pure automatic. The light blue filly bit her lower lips: this was amazing! She was talking to her! The real Twilight Sparkle! And why was her mind suddenly in jumping emotions?

"Uhm... I... uhh... just... you know..." she fumbled with the words in order to decide what to say first. "Ye~es...? Twilight replied while leaning her head towards the pony who sat hardly a meter away from her. She really wanted to know what this was all about, and starting by hearing Trixie out on this one, she would surely...

"I'm in love with you, Twilight Sparkle".

… Not bring out what she expected to hear at all.

The purple unicorn tilted her head back in surprise and dropped her jaw slowly. "W... what?" she said with a low voice in difference from the ponies in the other chamber. Trixie blushed uncontrollably and her fore hooves tried to hide it, but after that confession, Twilight could suddenly see them very clearly. An entire new subject was suddenly brought to light, confusing her to no end.

She rose her eyebrows and placed a hoof on her chest. "Me? You're in love with me?" Twilight asked with a trace of shudder in the throat. Trixie nodded embarrassingly before finally collecting the courage to create eye-contact.

"Wow..." the lavender pony said without any sign of being effected from it. After all, she felt absolutely nothing for the recently runaway pony. She had never even thought of it, nor the less imagined that this was far more complicated then expected to solve. "But... Trixie. It's really flattering..." she lied to not instantly breaking the heart of this poor pony revealing her true feelings. "... But I'm already... occupied, so to say" Twilight then ended with a little flush stroking her own cheeks when she thought of the royal mare...

Suddenly, Trixie arched her eyebrows in anger mixing up its hateful warmth with the more soothing heat reflecting her thoughts. "That's only because she stole you from me!" the light blue filly exclaimed with a desperate hoof hitting the soft underlay they both sat on. Twilight leaned back in surprise at first, but when her company decided to take a deep breath and explain everything, the mist of misunderstanding could finally clear

Meanwhile in the other chamber, the not so peaceful conversation between the princesses had developed to more physical struggle then any of them had participated in before. Both of them kept pressing as much as they could with their tilted foreheads in an even battle to push away the other one. Their horns were crossed, hardly glimmering with the frustration growing inside their hearts and mind. While their heated discussion kept defiling their good choice of words, Luna slowly won the battle of arguments...

"So what if I happen to have sex with a stranger? Like you know anything about the ponies you've slept with?" she stated to engulf Celestia more. "I care about all of my subjects and know everything about them!" the white mare replied. "Oh? Really? Then what was the name of that couple you 'invited' a week ago to the bedchamber? You know, the lime green unicorn and the cream earth pony?" the younger one asked while gaining strength to slightly press away her sister. "Uhm..." Celestia hesitated and glanced away. A few seconds passed to finally silence the room in the alicorn's thinking. Soon she realized it was of no use, that couple was good as erased from her memory.

"Aha! I knew it! Lyra and Bon-Bon were their names, and you just proved you are a feather-hoofed pony-owner!" the dark blue one stated with a devious grin on her lips. Celestia growled with exposed teeth. She knew this was about to be a loosing battle, thus driving her temper to failing levels. She was about to do the least wisest decision ever.

"Only because I can get anypony I want in difference from you..." she said slowly to mark her words. Luna gasped with a newborn arsenal to her disposal, giving her the opportunity to deal the killing blow while Celestia felt the steps of defeat coming towards her.

"You say so? Yeah, sure! I wish I was a pony who kept a list of all the ponies she had an affair with. And I certainly would LOVE to drift away with anypony who agrees to me only because my status tells them to obey! There is absolutely no power in making a pony agree to be a one-night stand! And tell me, sister: how many ponies have ever voluntarily wanted to stay with you after the lovemaking, if I may ask?". Luna assaulted her sister with all the truth she was given, leaving no confidence behind alive in her destructive wake to finally prove her elder sister wrong.

And when her question was popped, both of the alicorns realized that Luna actually had pinned her sister down, standing with her fore hooves pressing down the white chest. Celestia, laying on her back with the wildly tempered mare on top of her, was locked. But the violent hail of terror didn't stop. Luna was fully dedicated to crush her sister once and for all. She leaned down with a sadistic grit to her teeth, radiating disappointment with her gaze down at the other princess.

She could feel the breath beating back from below, proving she was totally in control of this verbal war. "Tell me sister: how many love-letters have you ever received? How many ponies have sought you out to make love to you? And how many of those have ever come back for you? And most important of all:" she said before arrogantly laying a fore hoof on her sister's white cheek, suddenly changing her grimace to a more pitying one.

"How many... of all those ponies... actually _wanted_ to have sex with you outside of fear?" she finally ended before deciding to quit. But that last line became the most effective one, tearing apart the remaining self-esteem in princess Celestia when her sister won the bloody war of 'who's right'. The white mare felt the inside of her stomach turning around, aching uncomfortably before traveling up to her head. She bit her lower lip, her lungs began taking short breathes through her nostrils, her eyes... soaked.

Luna could now behold as her sister for the first time since their reunion actually let go of tears leaving her eyes. And it was at that moment the younger alicorn felt pride in defeating her sister. She snorted and jumped down to the soft mat, leaving the loser of their arguing in pieces over the battlefield. But this princess of the night was no cruel pony, she just wanted her sister to know there is more behind sex then just performing it. And especially that it can lead to something so much better then just physical satisfaction. There is after all a strong difference in binding a pony with a physical leash and an emotional one.

With her concern surrounding the broken mare laying next to her, Luna sighed with a frown and sat down. All the strong emotions almost developing into hatred had cooled down and left the room, allowing the royal siblings to finally talk in the old civilized way again. But before any of that proceeded, Celestia felt a foreleg lifting her head up, giving her the perfect angle to receive the loving embrace of her sister. As Luna rested her head and other foreleg on the warm neck, she could only hope that this sympathy would get through her sister's pride, allowing it to fill her senses with the love she still had from the younger alicorn...

"But Trixie...!" Twilight tried to protest as the other unicorn pined her down. "Trust me, Twilight Sparkle, it's all true what I've told you!" Trixie replied with a sad frown while she placed her muzzle just a few inches away from the lavender one. The addressed pony sighed in annoyance and rolled with her eyes. "Yes... I believe you, but..." she tried to continue before the light blue hooves pressed her cheeks. "Then what is there to think of? It's just you and me now!" Trixie said to try convince Twilight. Her smirk didn't worked on anypony, especially not on the pony under her legs.

Since her fore hooves were idly resting on the bed, Twilight used them to release her grasped head, pushing away the azure hooves to let her protest yet again. "But Trixie! I also had feelings for prin... Luna! That's why we are are a loving couple now!" she exclaimed with a reflex trying to take place inside her memory.

"But... but..." the azure unicorn tried to protest back. But her attempts failed, leaving her without any other wish then to just collapse over the purple pony. With a soft thud, both of the ponies now felt their stomachs warming each other as their snouts almost collided from the sudden drop. Twilight huffed from the weight hitting her, leaving the mouth open for the unwelcome intrusion soaking her lavender lips.

Trixie took the chance to press their mouth's together, but she wasn't fast enough to stick her tongue in, thus her try only resulted with a smooch. Twilight heavily refused, turning away her head. But like a hungry predator, Trixie leaned down to follow the muzzles' escape route down to the bed. With another unwanted connection, Twilight had enough of this. In the same moment, the purple horn on her forehead shimmered with its magic, wrapping up the potential violator in an ethereal shroud.

Before Trixie even had noticed, she flew away from Twilight with a tumble over the bed. She ended up on her back with a dislocated sense of what just happened until the other filly stood up on her legs. With a strong expertise in scolding others, she walked over to the laying pony and glanced down with a serious look in her eyes, fully ready to use the levitation-spell again if necessary.

"Okay, listen now, Trixie. I understand it might be hard to accept, but..." she had time to say before the laying unicorn rolled over and stood up again. "It's not _hard_ to accept, it's _impossible_!" Trixie exclaimed with a terrified face towards Twilight. "Trixie saw you first! And Trixie..." she stated again before loosing her ability to talk normally due to the incoming sobs torturing her body.

But she wasn't the only dedicated one here. "Trixie. It's not that easy..." Twilight tried to explain in the pause given. She first now came to an understanding that this light blue unicorn didn't only reasoned like a spoiled foal, she was also completely infatuated over her, unable to drop the thought that she had lost... again.

An emotion called pity bloomed from Twilight's eyes as she frowned at the sobbing pony. Trixie really tried her best to remain sturdy and not to let go of something so embarrassing like tears, thus she tried to swallow the jerks her stomach pulsed up. "But... but Trixie want's to make love to you..." the magician said with a begging voice. "I want to embrace you with all my love and claim... no, give _myself_ to you, Twilight. That is all I want" Trixie kept going with her begging voice and crept closer with careful movements.

Twilight felt awful for this to happen. She imagined how her own reaction would have been if Luna would've turned her down that faithful night. And now she could see a pony in an almost equal state, begging for her feelings to be accepted in the most desperate ways. In fact, the purple filly was so mortified over this scene that she didn't notice her company crossing her forelegs behind Twilight's back.

When she flashed back to reality, she could feel Trixie's body leaning over with all her weight pressing against the lavender coat. Their heads crossed to rest on each others shoulders, giving them both the opportunity to feel the warmth they both radiated. Twilight's heart beat a little faster, especially when she felt Trixie's breath hitting her ear.

"I don't wanna loose again, Twilight. So I must win you to feel victorious again. And the next time I feel lonely or loose again, I always want to snuggle up with you and know I'm still a winner... all thanks to you" she whispered with another tear rolling over to the purple, soft shoulder she wanted to feel forever. "I... don't want to be alone, Twilight Sparkle..." she ended before the sobbing consumed her again.

Then, Twilight felt her own sorrow and anguish colliding, was there no way out from this before she would succumb to this impossible decision? She would never even for the sake of her own life betray Luna, but she simply couldn't let this broken unicorn leave with even more damages then those already done to her. After all, she still felt like the guilty one for making Trixie run away like that after the Ursa-incident.

But then, when everything seemed to go south, Twilight realized something while the light blue pony kept stroking her purple mane. She swallowed the potential sob almost escaping her throat before trying to push away the clinging pony. But she wouldn't budge, the forelegs were tightly locked around her shoulders without causing an uncomfortable pain. Trixie feared she would feel the purple shroud of magic pushing her away again, but none of that...

"Trixie..." she began with to get the attention needed for this, and like a key turning the lock to the azure pony's forelegs, she leaned back with her head to stare deeply inside those stunningly beautiful violet eyes. "Yes?" she answered reluctantly and dried the tears soaking her cheeks, still fearing this would go nowhere but against her will. They sat very close to each other now, almost still touching the others' forelegs.

"There is something I really need to know from you: why were you wearing a halter?" she asked with a fully serious tone to keep the ambiance alive. Trixie squinted with an upcoming frustration, she certainly didn't want to talk about it.

But if the pony of her dreams wanted to know... sure, why not.

Celestia had recovered from the sudden attack of sadness tainting her heart while she sat up with a hanging head. She felt ashamed to show such weakness, but also extremely relieved to have all those nearly invisible emotions leaving her system. It was not only refreshing and invigorating, but had also given her a new perspective of her own position as a fellow pony being. Divine or not, she's still a pony just like her loyal subjects. And somepony very special to her knew this.

"It's good to know you still can cry, sister. I haven't seen you do that since the day of our reunion" Luna stated with a relieved and honest smile beneath her frown. The white mare chuckled silently in response. "Yes... it requires more then a dozen of centuries to remove emotions, my dear sister" she answered before raising her head high up again, snout above ears. "But I must say that those past days have been very... how should I put it... giving, if you understand what I mean".

The smaller alicorn lowered an eyebrow to show she didn't quite did that. Celestia kept the unnecessary mocking away from her chosen words as she parted her lips. "I have understood my foalish behavior towards a certain unicorn, and right now I have just the perfect way to make things go my way..." she stated before standing up and glancing at her sister with arched eyebrows.

"But for that... I must ask for a favor from you and Twilight..." she said before revealing her intentions and plan.

The dark blue alicorn was shocked at first. What her sister said made no sense at all in the beginning, but as her arguments passed on further and further, the younger princess known as Luna smiled with an adorable flush over her cheeks. She didn't care If this made sense anymore, she just wanted the plan to become reality.

"Can I count on you two for this, then... sister?" Celestia asked with hopes for the answer she already could see written all over Luna's grimace.

"Never before have I agreed to something so much like this" she replied before licking her lips.

Twilight had the most curious set of eyebrows, pretty much symbolizing the expression 'what the buck?' while her eyes stared at the unreasonable unicorn in front of her.

Trixie kept going with her old personality being the narrator of the tragic story about how she was captured by the horrible Celestia. In short terms: she wasn't lying, but she obviously didn't hear what she said herself. The story was heavily influenced by her own selfish opinions and point of view, explaining everything in a way to make it sound like a nightmare.

In the end, Twilight shook her heads and marked 'stop' with her fore hooves, interrupting the azure pony before she could speak the remaining words.

"Wait, wait. Trixie, let me see if I still got this..." she said while the light blue filly looked at the confused pony with a neutral face. Twilight glanced down in the corner of her eyes to catch the last details she heard, adjusting everything inside her head to lay a complete puzzle of all the pieces she had been given. Also, she filtered out all the cruel point of views, given her a neutral statement.

"So... you and Celestia have been spending uninterrupted time for the last three days?" she asked only to be replied with an agreeing nod. "And during those days she have done the following:" she stated before a quick throat-clearing.

"Given you proper food every day after your own demands, given you access to the royal bubble bath whenever you wanted it, given you any entertainment you desired, regularly given you compliments about your looks and skills since you love to hear hit, put you to bed and snuggled with you to sleep every night, _and_..." she exclaimed before adding the final statements in a new breathe. "... She has never hurt you, abused you, and YOU were the one who molested HER during your first day together? Also, the headcollar is the only thing she has done to you after that?" she finally ended with a new expression called 'not amused'.

The light blue unicorn was about to agree in this horrible story's verity by opening her mouth with a foreleg in the air... then she froze for a few seconds. "And you call that 'doesn't care bout you'?" Twilight asked before the annoyed sigh.

Trixie was locked in her insight. Yes, she was given her favorite meal every day, she was in the bath two times a day, there was always something to read or behold when she was bored, and the princess held her company every night in bed... without touching her more then the regular grooming every day over her face.

"Sounds like a royal SOMEpony is having an interest in spoiling a traveling magician..." Twilight then implied with a confident smile growing from her lips. But the reality was heavily defeated in the room of discussion inside of Trixie's mind. She panted a few times with a slowly shaking head. "But... but I don't want that... I want..." she had time to say before a purple hoof was placed in front of her lips. Then another one landed on her cheek.

Twilight had the most concerned look in her eyes on the currently disordered pony. Her stare was soft and kind, giving the azure filly everything she needed to stay calm and gathered.

"Trixie. I have made my choice, and there is nothing you can change about it. I am Luna's, and Luna is mine..." Trixie heard from the lavender pony, making her frown harder then before. "... and the path you are following right now, Trixie, is leading you nowhere. It's a dead end".

The light blue unicorn felt the pain taking a hold of her heart again, ready to burn it into crisp with its scorching hoof. But Twilight's kind eyes kept Trixie's burst of sorrow in place as she continued... now with a weak smile.

"You say you don't want to be alone, but you aren't. Trixie: open your eyes and try get it inside your head that there is another pony who likes you!" she exclaimed with a gentle rubbing on the azure cheeks. Trixie's eyes trembled with sorrow, she wasn't convinced yet.

But the purple unicorn knew that much, and didn't came unprepared. With more dedication and an encouraging look, she crept closer with her muzzle, massaging the blue snout with her slight puffs from the nostrils. Trixie didn't blush, to her own big surprise. "So I beg you, Trixie: give Celestia a chance. For the princess of Equestria to do all this, you are most certainly a special pony to her" she asked with her own version of a begging tone.

Trixie glanced weakly with her eyes down to the bed. There were still a lot of doubts, she didn't know how to respond anymore. Fortunately for her, she didn't need to care about it. "For me?" Twilight asked with a wide smile which instantly caught the light blue unicorn's attention. "Will you give princess Celestia a chance... for me? Can 'the great and powerful' Trixie do that?" she finally ended without another word to say. She knew that if Trixie just would let Celestia inside her heart, she would soon forget Twilight. A fail-proof idea according to her.

Trixie couldn't resist smiling back for a brief second. Okay, she thought to herself. But...

"Under one condition..." the magician said before looking at how close their snouts were to each other. She finally got her blush, filling her cheeks with sooth heat. "We... seal the... p-promise with a... a kiss..." she said with an entire country of shyness populating her voice.

Twilight hesitated at first, but realizing that she finally had persuaded the pony to walk away from her made the deal a bit easier to accept. "Only the lips, right?" she asked. The other unicorn nodded.

Trixie placed her own fore hooves around Twilight's head, looking at her with the most lustful eyes she could conjure. They both blushed before they pouted their lips, slowly reaching out to leave a firm smooch. And when both finally felt the warm presence of the other one's lips, Trixie struggled really hard to not open her mouth. This was a deal they had agreed to, and this was simply the seal...

Celestia used her magic to open the wide door to their bedroom in haste, leaving both of the royal alicorns with different expressions on their lips as the door closed behind them again.

"You owe me twenty bits, sister..." Celestia whispered with a confident smile as her sister snorted out of humor. The two fillies almost sitting in each others laps with their lips connected flashed from the sudden entrance they didn't notice until now. They both let go of each other and stared with shock at the other pair of female equines.

Silence was served on a silver plate as none of the mares or fillies said anything for several seconds. In the end, the sisters looked at each other with a little glance, ending up with both of them smiling with sin in sight.

"Trixie, there is something I must tell you..." the white mare stated with her smile suddenly vanished as she looked at the little pony. The addressed filly widened her eyes, hardly believing that the princesses didn't seem to care about what they just saw. "Uh... yes...?" she responded with a speechless tone.

The mare looked down on her sister one last time and received the nod she wanted to see, then her words were fully prepared. She walked towards the bed with gentle steps while Luna kept a steady pace behind. "It would seem that I haven't been... clear enough... about our relationship" she said with a steady lock-on at her targeted unicorn.

The other filly in the bed let loose a smile when she understood this was it. Now the princess had come with the perfect timing to form the last piece of evidence before Trixie's eyes. Or maybe it was the other way around? Did the princess had enough of spoiling this ungrateful pony and instead now decided to truly make her life miserable? Twilight hoped really hard for the first alternative...

"I... claimed you as my pet because I didn't know of any other way to make you stay with me. And I'm sorry for that..." Celestia said while bowing her head in submission without halting to get closer. Trixie widened her eyes more and more for each step the princess made towards her now, still trying to figure out if this was actually happening. "And I want to assure you, dear Trixie, that I hold more then you think about you" she said while Twilight hoofed the mentioned pony in the back with a grin, barely getting a response from the azure filly.

And at that moment when Trixie was about to smile and respond, both of the mares switched on their lustful eyes and devious smiles. "Thus me and Luna have come to an agreement, involving all four of us" the white alicorn stated when she reached the end of the bed and climbed up on it. Luna was just a few hooves away and were in a matter of seconds standing next to her sister on the soft underlay. Both of them could already feel the sweet imaginations in their heads happening, filling them with need and excitement before they had even announced what was going to happen.

Twilight's smile dropped partially due to the princesses' approach. She felt a strangely recognizable atmosphere surrounding them now as the two mares stared down at her and Trixie from their superior height. "Uh... agreement?" Twilight asked with a shiver running through her lips. Trixie felt her own nervousness erupting, also knowing where this was about to go.

Both of the alicorns giggled, but Celestia was the first one to drop it. "Mhm... and this is my final try to show how much I care for you, my dear Trixie" she said while her horn concentrated some magic to get rid of her jewelery. Luna caught the idea and let her own pitch-black crown levitate of from her mane together with the equally darkened neckpiece carrying her symbol around the base of her neck.

Once the jewelery were dropped to the floor in a carefully placed pile next to the bed, the extremely younger ponies could now see their suspicions turning into fact. "I understand your need, my beloved Trixie, thus I will give you what you want the most..." she said before letting Luna take over after a playful glance in her direction. "...and Twilight... I have a little present for you" the dark blue alicorn said before caressing her lover softly on the cheek.

Twilight felt her blush returning and closed her eyes after a sigh to enjoy the touch. Trixie didn't have time to look at the enjoying filly before she felt a hoof touching her cheek too. Her eyes darted straight into the white mare's, almost gasping before the soft hoof suddenly pushed her down on the bed.

Trixie heard another soft thud as she landed on her back, noticing it was Twilight who did the same. "But, princess Celestia! We have already..." Twilight tried to protest before Luna leaped over and planted a french kiss in her lover's mouth. "Mfhg... mmhh..." she moaned through the muffle silencing her complains.

Celestia giggled as she positioned herself over the light blue unicorn. "Oh ho ho ho! Don't tell me you girls already had gotten _that_ far before we came back?" she then asked with an invisible trace of worry. But while she had her head turned to Twilight, Celestia noticed that the pony beneath her shook her head. "No! No, we didn't... in fact, we..." she said before getting interrupted too by her own personal mare. "Hush now, my dear Trixie. I've already promised you the best thing you know of, and she is laying right next to you" the white alicorn announced, which widened both of the fillies' eyes.

The two lovers separated their mouths with Twilight as the eager one to do so. She stared at Luna while trying to push her back gently with her purple forelegs. "Did you two plan this?" the little unicorn asked with disbelief in her words. But when both of the alicorns nodded, she whimpered in pure shyness and blushed even harder.

She couldn't deny getting aroused by this... just like Trixie. "And now: let us have this little "double date" with all its benefits included for the night! Everypony on everypony!" the elder princess said with her own excitement running over...

They had all understood this was a one-time four-way, allowing them to do exactly what they wanted without consequences or having to feel like cheating. Of course, the first positioning wasn't so hard to figure out.

Trixie and Twilight made out in their warm embrace, laying on their sides while wrapping their tongues around each other in swirls and struggles, both moaning from the sweet ecstasy their warm organs could produce in their dance. They embrace each other around the shoulders, enjoying to the max while their nether had an even stronger source of satisfaction.

The princesses adjusted their fillies' hips so they were laying with widely spread hindlegs on the bed. Luna had taken the opportunity to taste Trixie while Celestia wanted to refresh her memories of how Twilight's was. With just a half meter of distance between their heads, the royalties dived their tongue over the exposed flowers waiting to have a thick tongue lapping them even wetter. The unicorns tensed their eyelids and shout out a muffled groan from the pleasure it brought.

The dark blue mare went carefully on the sensitive spot, showing Trixie that she was going to be kind with her sloppy organ teasing the azure lips. Her tip stroke slowly over the slit, hardly separating the labia as she proceeded with a lengthy lap. This was something that could challenge the sweet taste inside Trixie's mouth, competing with even powers over her attention and pleasure.

Celestia wasn't as nice like her sister, instead going directly for the juices with a hard lick on the purple love spot. Twilight cried out in the same instant a flood of electricity rushed through her body, releasing everything she wanted outside from this. And when she tried to cry out, the light blue lips quickly connected again with a hungry grunt. This was something Trixie had been looking forward to for so long, and she didn't plan on letting this one slip by any means necessary.

Then, both of the alicorns surrounded each respective marehood with their lips, covering the needy openings before plunging straight in like a snake into a bush. Both of the fillies trembled after a flash from the pleasure, bucking lightly in the air as the wet organs went past their tight slits. Celestia dug in till she couldn't reach inside any further, she simply couldn't extend her tongue any deeper. With a playful flicker on her tip, Twilight squirmed in whimpers and perspiration breaking out.

Luna, on the other hoof, went for drilling with intense flips and swirls, widening Trixie's fleshy inner to lure out the delicious filly-juices. There wasn't so much of it, but the little amount she successfully brought out was worth the while thanks to its rich flavor filling her senses with arouse. Thus, Luna kept ravaging the little hole, increasing the need inside its owner with further laps along the inner walls. She was practically trying to lick up the all the soak inside...

And as the girls kept wrestling with their tongues, both of them felt the undeniable will for more, they wanted to experience ecstasy in its most beautiful way, craving the little unicorns to reach a foreleg down to their occupied flowers. But as Twilight was about to start rubbing her pearl, she felt Trixie's hoof pushing it away and taking the place of massaging her physical source of desire. Without any stupid questions, the purple unicorn quickly got the hint and reached out to return the favor.

Twilight felt Luna's horn stroking her hoof sometimes while she rubbed Trixie's sweetness, but it wasn't even close to hurt her. Thus, there was nothing stopping these little fillies from reaching their climax with the mares' hungry tongues greedily devouring the soft bulbs in their maws. Twilight wanted to talk, but she was to busy moaning inside the warm mouth of Trixie, so instead she yelled louder and louder to notify her arriving orgasm. Celestia didn't plan on being mean, so when she saw Twilight's jerking legs, she redoubled her effort and went all out. Twilight widened her eyes and screamed from the unbearable satisfaction tearing her mind apart and almost aching when the female fluids finally hit Celestia's face. The royal mare moaned out in excitement and lapped all the way down to the lavender plot hole in order to slurp up all the escaping nectar, taking the chance to enjoy the soft butt halves with her tongue.

Luna felt a little prestige elevating inside her mind, bringing out the will to not loose to her beloved sister. And so, she smiled widely before impaling her victim of pleasure to bring out these moans she wanted to hear. The squishing sound was music to her ears as the penetration dug deeper inside the warm marehood. Trixie breathed fast for each thrust and rub, she glanced down to see Twilight's hoof still caressing her pink pearl and the princess intruding her private spot.

Trixie rolled her eyes back and finally disconnected from her playmate, almost passing out with her tongue hanging outside. Her spine was laying straight over the bed, simply resting to gain composure, but the tingling didn't stop for that. In a matter of seconds, she grit her teeth and tensed her muscles before crying out in satisfaction. Moments later, Luna licked up the juices, preserving the taste in her mouth and swallowed the entire load of squirt with an excited smile.

However, Trixie did pass out for a few minutes. Giving the other ponies time to figure out how they would reach their own orgasms. Celestia dried her lips and looked at the knocked out unicorn, then when her eyes jumped over to Twilight and Luna again, she couldn't hide her devious grin...

Just when Trixie could fill her lungs with cool air again, awakening from the temporary nap, she saw Twilight leaning over from the side and snuggling her, nuzzling under the azure cheek and licking with a happy smile. Trixie grinned back and was about to embrace the purple pony, but something totally unexpected happened.

"Are you going to leave me outside?" another Twilight asked who laid between Trixie's thighs. The light blue unicorn widened her eyes. Two Twilight? Okay, now Trixie _gotta_ be dreaming, she thought for herself before the last surprise hit her from the other side. "And what about me...?" the third Twilight asked with a lustful tone as she leaned over Trixie's other shoulder.

The filly gasped in shock at first, almost frightened when she realized this wasn't a dream. But... when all of the Twilights crept up to her face, she drowned in blush as the three tongues gently tasted her snout and cheeks with giggles in the background. Their presence heated up the space around the shocked filly's head, adding more warmth then she already felt growing up inside.

"Is Trixie... dead?" she asked with a little smirk. The three identical fillies leaned back and licked their lips while staring lustfully at their target. "Oh no, dear Trixie. You are most certainly alive" the first one said with recognizable words before the others continued like they had planned. "We just thought we would dedicate this moment to you" the second one said with a kind tone as the last one finished. "A-and only you" she said with a slight hesitation and smiling frown.

Trixie thought for a second. And when that second had passed, she smiled confidently from the understanding. Celestia and Luna must have transformed to Twilight's appearance and changed their voice. And even if that was the truth, Trixie felt her body heat raising with several degrees when she glanced past the three horny unicorns. Thus, she sighed happily and kept laying still for them to go ahead.

Before she even knew it, the lavender triplets crept to their positions after adding some little details. On of the Twilights used her magic to bring up a strap-on, locking the bands around her hips before sitting on her hind knees between the azure thighs. The other one crept up to the expecting pony head and sat down over her muzzle, allowing Trixie to fold her forelegs around the purple filly's hindlegs with a satisfied grin on her lips.

And as Trixie laid the first lap over the warm marehood presented to her face, she felt the big rod teasing her own love spot. "Oh, yeah... all the way, baby. All. The. Way." she whispered to herself before returning to please the blushing Twilight squirming with her forelegs for each wet stroke to her delicate clit.

Soon Trixie realized something: the third Twilight, what about her? She didn't have to ask, because she could feel the hard stallionhood penetrating her now... all the way. Her face grimaced from the sudden entering, the emotions of pain and ecstasy combined into a thrilling experience. Then she could hear the two Twilights she couldn't see whispering to each other, but the nice marehood currently soaking her face was way to tasty to pause from.

"Sister, it's me..." the lavender pony who mounted Trixie whispered to the other copy. She felt a hard piece of rubber inside her slit, and understood quite fast that the third Twilight had mounted her too... only from behind instead. The third Twilight leaned forward to the ear she almost could bite. "I know..." she simply answered before pushing the toy deeper inside. The mounted Twilight whimpered with a flush, but moaned out when the hard cock had reached her deepest part and slid out before the next thrust.

Trixie could feel the toy thrusting her harder for each second that passed, bringing more delight to her mind as she herself kept lapping the first Twilight. The receiving unicorn groaned in desperation and extended her forelegs down to the azure pony. She held onto the grayish mane and yelled out her warm breath in each loving groan.

The penetrated Twilight felt the strap-on inside her going faster and faster, and then she understood that the third one also could feel the sweet penetration inside her own marehood. Obviously, it was a double-way dildo attached to the belt, pleasing both of the fillies as long as she kept thrusting. Hard panting and intense pounding brought them both closer to the wished-for climax as the last one began to talk.

"You like that? You like your big sister fucking your brains out? Don't you now?" she whispered furthers into the purple ear with a wide grin and hard flush. The slammed Twilight didn't respond, she just felt her burning passion expanding and consuming her mind in a sweep. She breathed harder and yelled before the last seconds of her pleasure occurred.

Trixie loved the fake cock inside her, but what she loved more was the drooling filly above her face hardly breathing anymore from trying to hold back her climax. "Just come, baby" the azure unicorn said before darting her tongue perfectly at the swollen pearl. Twilight inhaled with wide-open eyes at the same time Trixie felt her own limits being reached. Her cheeks burned, her throat was a dessert, her body felt sourer then a squashed lemon, and most of all: her marehood felt like it had been pounded for hours with all focus suddenly grasping it.

She kept flickering the wet bulb as her spirit transformed into lust and will. The elements of lust raced through her overheated body and grasped every part of her mind, forming a spike punctuating her last resistance and exploded.

All four ponies hollered out at the same time, letting out all their releases covered from the echo of voices going through the room. Trixie's face was soaked in the stickiness pouring down to her mouth at the same time she had covered the rubber toy in her own fluids.. The other Twilights had left a big, stain on the sheets with their united orgasm soaking the toy between them to no end.

Before Trixie swallowed the cum that had reached her throat, the panting Twilight sitting on her face fell aside, allowing free sight over the two other, identical unicorns throwing themselves over the azure, sticky marehood to lick it clean. As the two Twilights moaned from the delicious taste and struggled to fit between the thighs, almost competing in who could drink most, the light blue unicorn grinned from the sensation to have two tongues lapping her labia before she finally passed out again...

"You are the biggest pervert I know of, big sister..." Luna said with an uncomfortable tone when she and her sister stood outside on the bedroom balcony. The sun was still high up, leaving more then half of the remaining day for them both to enjoy. The dark blue alicorn glanced on her elder sister who walked up closer from behind. The white mare had a sly smirk on her lips before she leaned closer with her head to Luna's ear. "And I can see who's related to that pervert" she countered perfectly to force a blush on her little sister's cheeks.

Luna tried to turn her head and glare at Celestia, but the flush burned her conscience too much for such a proud and noble action. Thus, she snorted and switched plans into avoiding eye-contact with her sister. "Hmpf!".

But as she was about to turn back to the bedroom to pick up her marefriend and leave, Luna froze after just one step due to the light blue filly blocking the way into the designated room. An aura of additional discomfort almost took its place between them both. But with a simple smile from the pony known as Trixie, Luna felt the ability to keep walking returning to her. However, she couldn't find the power to smile back, but she appreciated the thought that they might, just might, finally have buried the hatchet. But sad as it was, none of the ponies found courage to speak once the alicorn passed by.

In the silence left by Luna's fading clops, Trixie walked up to the princess who still had her head facing the distance of Equestria. But when the gentle steps were close enough to catch the princess' attention, she turned her head to see the unicorn, fully aware they still had some business to deal with.

Celestia frowned and turned back her head, still feeling the recent event of bursting emotions leaving stains on her pride. "Greetings, dear Trixie" she said with her heart stuck in the throat. No response from the little unicorn occurred, leaving both of the equines in an awkward silence. But after just a few seconds of that disturbing moment, the royalty sighed.

"I presume... you are here to say good-bye..." she stated with a hidden sorrow in her words. Without her knowing, Trixie glanced down on the floor and sat down while the princess kept talking. "I can understand and will tolerate whatever decision you make now. But... please, let me tell you what my intentions..." she said while turning her entire body to Trixie. She was still sitting, listening on what was about to be said.

She hesitated for a second, but knowing how much truth there were in her words, there wasn't supposed to be any of that. Thus, she inhaled the air that would carry the words she never had spoken before.

"Short after the first moment I saw you, I experienced impression and anger from your behavior. But as those experiences belonged to the past, you showed me a new world of what... satisfaction could be like" she stated reluctantly in fear of provoking the young unicorn's stronger emotions. But the azure pony remained quiet and listening. "And... what awakened my interest for you was without doubt the part where you blessed my with a dream coming true. There are few times I've been that indescribably glad, and that moment with you is now one of them" she said with a weak smile.

Trixie tilted her head with a thoughtful glance aimed straight at the magenta eyes just a meter away. This look almost unnerved Celestia, but she was more sturdy then for that to work. "And... I just... something clicked inside of me. You weren't like the others, you felt... special. And I must say it is kind of awkward for such an experienced mare like me to tell you this, but..." she almost hesitated again... almost.

"I've just never developed a crush for anypony before...".

And there it went, she lost all control over her discipline and turned away, doing her absolutely best to hide the tear from her eye. " I just wanted to show you how I truly felt, dear Trixie. But I'm worthless at it. And I hoped that this gift I gave you today wouldn't be my last" she said with the sob choking between each sentence. "But I understand if you still hate me after my inpony behavior with that... halter" she said with a burning ache in her heart. That part of their time together was the biggest thing she regretted now. The remaining ability to talk was spent, all she could do now was to wait for the answer...

"Trixie would... love to wear her halter... again" Celestia heard from the light blur pony. Her eyes widened and accidentally released the tear, letting it travel down her cheek. Like she was afraid her neck would snap, Celestia slowly leaned down to see Trixie walking up to stand in her sight. The sweet crimson spots on the azure cheeks caught her off guard, letting the tiny sparkles in her grayish eyes distract her further as the final blow was dealt when she was defenseless.

"Princess Celestia..." Trixie said with a heartwarming smile.

A trembling foreleg prevented the mentioned pony to act directly, but as soon as she heard her name with the correct title leaving the traveling magician's mouth for the first time... her purest instinct and basic need grabbed onto her. A swift move, fast clops to the hard floor, an embrace and the two ponies with their forelegs around each others necks. That was all they needed to sign their relationship as official between them both.

However... it was saddening they both still lived in a lie...

END

**Author's Note:**

Another long chapter, it would seem RP has this tendency to be a bit too much. But the more there is, the more to love ^^

Anyhow, hope you guys liked this current ending to the plot (you can guess if there will be more if you read the last sentence again) and... I must say I'm a bit disappointed. I could have added SO much more to the love scenes in this chapter, but in order to NOT split it up in two parts (which I hate), I had to skip several good scenes that took too much room and weren't that necessary so it all would fit T_T Maybe I can have them in future chapters instead...

Next up: PL, involving what happened to Fluttershy (lovers of mentioned pony: be warned ;D).

Brohoof on ya all!


	8. Delusional confessions

Delusional confessions

During the late night, when Luna had fulfilled her duty of raising the moon, there were not many noises except the silence moving through the empty hallways of Canterlot palace. Only the steady hooves of the royal guards attending the security could be barely heard every now and then as they walked past the doors of the royal bedroom. A little glance was everything they offered the reinforced piece of marble blocking them to see what happened inside before they kept walking...

"Luna... tee hee hee... that tickles!" the visiting unicorn Twilight Sparkle whispered with a uncontrollable giggle to her lover's teasing foreplay. She rested comfortably under the blankets of princess Luna's bed, struggling to not start bucking the sheets while the dark blue alicorn hide under it. Twilight could only see a large bump with the size of a grown pony between her hindlegs, casually moving to bring out little gasps from the enjoying unicorn. Suddenly, she widened her eyes and sighed. "Oh, Luna...".

But even if the scene was something beautiful for lovers, another pair had different opinions about it. A pair actually laying in the other, remarkably larger bed, were forced to listen to every sound those lustful ponies made. "Trixie can't believe you are allowing them to do this..." the other unicorn in the room said while feeling the stacked heat of both the warm sheets and Princess Celestia's body holding her like a plush toy while she was facing the loving couple.

The spooning princess just smiled and dragged her fore hoof over Trixie's mane while whispering into her ear. "Don't mind them, my dear Trixie. They are just expressing their love to each other" she said as an excuse to let everything proceed...

"Besides... don't you find it a little arousing to hear the moaning?" she added to reveal her fetish for voyeurism. The light blue unicorn narrowed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows in her faked denial. She actually liked hearing Twilight's panting voice, slowly giving in to her own need for satisfaction.

A shiver ran through her body, moving all the way down to the middle of her light blue hindlegs and tingled. "I felt tha~at..." Celestia said with a tune before hugging her pony tighter. A swift foreleg moved down along the azure body, ending up at the correct spot to let Trixie's sweet feelings develop.

"Hnng..." Trixie first almost protested with. But as the experienced hoof kept moving up along her sensitive slit, there was no such thing as resisting or complaining. She let out a long sigh and tensed her body again, squeezing Celestia's hoof between her thighs and chewing her lower lip. "Just relax, my dear Trixie... and let your princess make you feel like a queen" the white mare said to allure some more excitement from the squirming unicorn.

She knew Trixie loved hearing that. To make her feel like a pony of higher status than anypony else was the perfectly matching key to open her will for more. The filly breathed deeper the more Celestia kept going... but she never really got there. It was not enough, she needed more to actually let her climax erupt. Sure, her pearl couldn't get any more stimulated and the dirty-talk was good...

But it was simply not enough anyways. Her twitching would soon die out from getting adjusted to the teasing, her silent grunts grew quieter, and worst of all... Celestia began to suspect something. The elder princess arched an eyebrow at the azure neck, wondering what was the problem. Trixie grew desperate. She would fail and disappoint the princess, who she had promised Twilight to give a chance. Her eyes searched everywhere in the room, ending up on the other bed where she saw the purple filly.

In an instance, Trixie could feel her excitement returning. Seeing the panting filly jerking her head in satisfaction was the perfect adrenaline for her. Twilight held back her moaning and finally pressed her forelegs on the part of the bump closest to her warm spot, pressing it harder to ensure it didn't stop. Trixie let out her own groans, struggling in order to keep her volume down. The fillies were close, both panting harder and enjoying the moment to its fullest.

The whispers broke, elevating to loud hollers for a few seconds to reveal the names of each pleasing pony. "Luuuunaaaa!" the lavender filly yelled out to flag another perfect session of love-making.

"Twiliiiight!" another voice yelled out, causing the entire room to pause for several moments...

"There, there, sister..." Luna said while patting her sitting sister's shoulder, but her words didn't reach the apathetic mare. She just sat there on the balcony floor, looking out on the sun she just rose to let the morning wake everypony in Equestria up. Her expression was oblivious, like absolutely nothing happened inside her head, even if the truth was something else.

The night just kept repeating itself in her head. That moment when Luna peaked out from below the sheets to stare together with Twilight at the blushing pony with her hooves covering the squealing mouth. Celestia's eyes were widened as her jaw hanged low while staring down at the light blue pony. And even when the filly tried to start an explanation, the white mare just got up from bed and walked to her working chamber in silence, ignoring the protesting voice of Trixie as she walked through the room to the door. Then she just sat there until she fell asleep... like she did right now.

Luna didn't know what to say. All the words felt empty and useless. How in Equestria was she supposed to explain this? Everything seemed to have worked out since that day they shared a four-way with Trixie as the main receiver. What have gone wrong, the younger alicorn thought to herself as a surprise came up.

"She said her name... not mine..." Celestia finally uttered in her stasis of silence. Luna looked at her sister, not prepared to hear her voice again. But even so, she answered out of pure reflex. "I... I know. I can't understand what..." she said before her sister continued like the silence had remained after her sudden statement.

"Why... did she say her name, Luna?" Celestia asked without moving away her head from the beautiful sunrise breaking out from the distance. "Am I... not good enough for her?".

Luna felt guilty for not being able to answer that question. But what terrorized her even more was the fact that her sister, the almighty and respected princess Celestia... actually doubted herself as a lover. The dark blue princess had a little hard time believing her eyes there, witnessing the undeniable truth usually hiding behind the white mare's strong and noble face.

She shook her head and walked closer to her big sister, trying to establish eye-contact by standing in front of the paralyzed mare... in vain. "Of course you are good enough for her, sister! You have proven that your emotions are more then just physical to her, and being the royal authority of Equestria brings up the question if other ponies are good enough for you!" Luna said without caring that she just shot a boost of over-confidence to her sister.

"I wonder about that..." was everything the elder princess said before she decided to leave this place. Her majestic wings unfolded, charging up to levitate from the floor. Her gentle flaps quickly changed to intensive beats, leaving a shockwave forcing Luna to shut her eyes and cover them with a foreleg. When she opened her sight again, the white alicorn was gone...

Twilight pushed up the heavy door to the working chambers. After a peep through the little space between the door and the wall, she had confirmed the presence of the ashamed and embarrassed Trixie. Her head was low, her aura was gray, and everything between pride and self-esteem was gone from her usual self.

"Hi Trixie..." Twilight said reluctantly, unsure if it was wise entering the room to approach the pony in solitude. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle..." the light blue pony responded without even thinking of turning around.

The mentioned unicorn finally walked past the door and closed it before taking another step towards the only other pony in the little room. In the slowest seconds both of them knew of, they sat next to each other on the comfortable mat, facing the cold, dead fire place. There were both ashes and piece of wood in it, something Twilight locked her sight on while keeping the silence alive.

But somepony had to begin, and Trixie was destined to be that somepony. "I don't know what to say... it just slipped out of me" she stated clearly with a half-mumble, still looking at the same thing Twilight did. "You sure?" she answered, replied with nothing. Trixie lied, and the lavender unicorn knew that.

"I saw you looked at me, but let's say I was too busy caring at that moment" Twilight said out of the blue, hardly aware it wasn't the best explanation. "Oh... you did?" Trixie answered with a blush and turned her head to look at her company.

A seed of awkwardness began to get its water and sunshine, something Twilight didn't approve. She grit her teeth and glanced weakly at Trixie. "What is the problem, Trixie? I thought we had solved everything?" she said and laid a fore hoof on the azure shoulder, attracting the owner's attention to it for a split second. She sighed. "Trixie thought so too".

"Then why did you thought of me when..." Twilight asked with a slight annoyance growing up as the light blue unicorn cut her off. "Trixie doesn't know!" she almost raised her voice with.

"I thought you actually felt something for the princess!" the lavender one said. "I do! Trixie do feel something for Celestia! It's just... just..." she began to stutter in her search for the right words.

Everything calmed down again, allowing Twilight to lean a little closer towards the azure pony with her head. "Just... what?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Just..." Trixie said the second before she found the word with a sigh. "... fake. It feel so unreal and made up that I just can't find any truth in her words" she finally cleared to make things a whole lot easier. Now Twilight didn't need to shoot in the dark, the problem was in direct light.

The purple filly removed her hoof and let it support her again on the rugged mat. "But... she gives you everything. You love the privileges she gives you, and the only thing you love more then that is the attention she practically showers you with! I've seen a lot the last week since... you know. And she only continues to spoil you just the way you like it!" Twilight stated in full salvo without interruption.

After hearing the arguments, Trixie accidentally threw a cold glare at the unicorn. Twilight felt it and almost flinched. "You may have seen much, Twilight Sparkle. But you haven't seen everything" the azure pony stated with her eyes still colder then ice.

"W-what have I missed, then...?" she replied to let the explanation begin...

Celestia had arrived to her destination. The edges of Everfree forest. She knew this was the place Luna always escaped to whenever she needed time for herself, away from the castle and... her big sister.

The white mare sighed, the guards would soon come after her since she left without a single word. It was their job, she couldn't blame them by raising her voice when they arrive. She could only do the best of her time before they would disturb her loneliness. But somepony else wanted to take their place in disturbance.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! P-p-princess C-c-celestia!" a frightened voice almost screamed out behind the mentioned mare. She looked over her shoulder to discover the source of the nervousness. But she wasn't surprised since the voice was way to recognizable.

"Ah... Fluttershy. How pleasant..." she said with empty words to the kneeling pegasus just a few meters away from her. In those words, the yellow filly stood straight up again with her usually shy and avoiding look. Then Celestia realized that in her search for solitude, she had forgotten that this particular pony lived here.

She turned around and walked closer to the pegasus who still watched her with careful eyes. There was no fear, just a sense of insecurity radiating from her, something Celestia easily could adjust to. Her sight landed on the cozy cottage in a short distance away from them before her mouth opened. "I do believe you are still loyal to your duties with the critters around here..." she said in a try to have anything at all to talk about.

"Uh... uhm... ye-yes. Always as usual. No problems here as long as I'm nearby!" the little filly said with a sudden amount of self-confidence waking up inside. She smiled heartily with her kind eyes at the princess, almost seeming to try charm her. Celestia giggled, this filly was without doubt the cutest one of them all, no arguments about that.

Then, Fluttershy wanted to return the question. "But... uhm... I'm sorry, but I'm just wondering what... w-what you are doing here, princess? I-it's okay whatever it is..." she said with her reluctance returning in its full glory. The alicorn snorted, unintentionally unnerving the pegasus filly before she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I just needed to... get away from a few things. I... maybe could need somepony I can talk to about it..?" she said in order to create the unspoken wish to be invited to Fluttershy's humble home. Sadly, the filly didn't thought that far. "Oh! I can talk! Uhm... if it's okay for you, I mean..." she said in exaltation to be of use for the princess.

Celestia didn't actually mind, she let out a relieved sigh and sat down, quickly accompanied by the pegasus who did the same. Their eyes met. "Your princess has some problems with her..." she halted to reconsider this entire idea of sharing her love-problem with a subject. But when she thought about it... what the hay. "... confidence about her looks. I don't feel so... attractive" she finished with a large facade to not directly reveal everything.

Fluttershy widened her eyes in shock. "But... but princess! You are the most majestic pony I've ever seen! There can't be anypony who possibly can challenge your beauty..." she said before sealing her mouth with both fore hooves in an instant. Celestia smiled at the crimson face. "Really...?" she asked with the small amount of innocence she could fake.

Fluttershy looked like she would explode any second due to the copious amount of blood filling her cheeks. Her ability to speak was gone, and the nod she did to answer was trembling with nervousness. Celestia looked away into the forest again to let the filly relax a little bit. "Sadly I haven't had many ponies who could say the same" she out of nowhere began to lie. Yes, she was hunting from the very beginning...

"Celestia gives Trixie the finest life many ponies dream about, yes. And she enjoys it to the brim, yes..." the light blue filly said and stared up to the hard ceiling of the working chamber. Then, her eyes landed on Twilight again. "And she gives Trixie more attention then she can imagine. But I am not the only one" she ended to cause a crooked eyebrow on the lavender pony.

"Those evenings when you haven't been here, Celestia has kept up with her... insatiable hunger for sexual adventures. Every now and then, she always brings at least another male or female with her. Trixie is always welcome to participate if she wants, and sometimes I do..." she said before the pause to add that obligatory 'but' in her speech.

"But whenever she does this, it always feel so... empty. Like it doesn't mean anything. Like they're just bodies she can have her fun with. And lots of the things she does with the fillies and mares... she does with me too when it's just the two of us" Trixie finished with a sigh and sad frown.

Twilight began to understand, thus deciding to reply with a summary. "So you mean... that you are afraid of..." the lavender pony said before Trixie finished her sentence. " Being like them: just a body for Celestia to use. I know that one of the reasons for why Celestia fell in love with me was the great satisfaction I could offer her. And even if Trixie happens to be the first pony the princess ever had a crush on... I fear she hardly knows what a crush is" she said and looked back at the dead fire place.

"I see... so instead you go back to the pony you know you have an interest in too" Twilight said to herself and rubbed her chin. " Yes... and isn't a couple supposed to be between two ponies, not multiple? Right?" Trixie stated with the approaching sobs coming her way. She felt like being in misery, an unfair situation where she doesn't know what to do.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "But... you do still like the princess, right?" she asked with an unsure look at Trixie. The azure pony nodded, still fighting to hold back the physical sorrow.

"So if Celestia can prove its only you two by not... uhm... 'having affairs' with others..." she stated and actually hoped Trixie would finish the sentence again, which she did. "Trixie would trust her words of love" the azure filly said without any doubts in her heart.

Twilight clopped her fore hooves in exaltation. "Then it's easy! Then let's go straight to the princess and..." the hastened filly said with a grin before the other one threw a glare at her again. Twilight froze with her smile slowly turning upside down.

"You speak like you're blind, Twilight Sparkle. You really think it's going to be that easy? Haven't you seen her sexual deviousness?" she said in a mocking tone. It really was that obvious for her, but not for Twilight.

The purple pony rolled her eyes and waved a fore hoof at her fellow unicorn. "Aw... it can't be that bad, right?" she said with full confidence in her own words. And at that moment, the door to the chamber opened again, revealing the pony who had listened to them for a while.

"Sadly it is that bad, Twilight..." Luna said as she walked into the small room. The two fillies instantly turned their heads to the alicorn with her serious expression turned on. "It is against my policy to bad-mouth ponies behind their back... but when it's about my sister sexual nature, there isn't much to gossip about" the dark blue princess stated while walking closer to the girls.

She stopped right next to them and threw a quick glance at the surroundings for no particular reason before telling her knowings of Celestia.

"My sister is nicknamed among the guards as 'Molestia' for good reasons..." she said and paused long enough to let Twilight ask a silly question. "Why...?".

Luna tilted her head in surprise over the question. A little flush landed on her cheeks as she caressed her chin and looked away in embarrassment. "Uhm... because... I came up with it..." she answered reluctantly.

All of the present ponies could hear the deafening silence in the room. "HOWEVER! Ahem..." Luna continued to get away from the subject. Her serious face came back on as her colors did on the cheeks. "My sister have as long as I can remember always had a burning sexual nature. As soon as she was the one to take over the throne of Equestria, one of her first actions was to be brought the finest stallions and mares Canterlot had to offer..." the alicorn walked around the fillies while explaining, taking a moment to gather some air.

"But she was, and still is after the entire millennium I've been gone, still the one to be the dominant and respected one in each affair she has. She sure knows how to use her number one position in the hierarchy. I fear..." she said with another pause in the speech.

"That my sister simply has grown addicted to the ability of having sex with anypony she wants. Somehow I think it's all because she wants to forg-" she said with an immediate halt. Her eyes widened for a second as a sweat broke loose.

She looked at Twilight and Trixie, begging for her life they didn't noticed that last, unfinished sentence. They were silent, still listening with unchanged faces at the dark blue princess. Luna sighed in relieve and cut past the detail she almost mentioned.

"To shorten: my sister might much well not know what the limits between love and lust is due to her insatiable appetite for sexual relations" she finished before placing herself next to Trixie and stared at her. "Do you think you can replace all those ponies if my sister takes the first step?" she asked the light blue unicorn.

Trixie looked down at the rugged carpet they all where on, then jumped back to Twilight with hesitations. She smiled, fully set on supporting Trixie through this. The azure filly looked back at Luna, who patiently awaited a serious answer, also filled with hope that she would answer yes.

A moment passed with her eyes shut, tensed to force out her own memories. She remembered the moment, that very day when the halter was placed to suspense her from escape. The symbol to prove she was special. Yes... she was mighty enough to give the great Celestia a climax she hardly could dream of. Something apparently no other pony had been able to do, which made her even more unique and special!

Her eyes opened with a decorating smile. "Yes..." she said with arched eyebrows and a confident smile to empower her confidence. Twilight grinned widely unlike Luna who simply nodded.

"Good, then we have an excellent first chance to see if you had any effect on her at all. Celestia is on her 'hunt' right now... but in her current condition, things might be different this time" she said and looked back at the door.

"But how do we find her?" Twilight asked. The royal alicorn finally smiled too in response. "I've talked to one of the guards, he said she flew towards the Everfree forest" she said which widened Twilight's eyes.

"Uhm... that is quite a piece to walk from here..." she stated rather quick. But Luna shook her head in denial. "Not when you have alicorn magic. Come close to me, Trixie" the princess said with a gesture to show there wasn't much time. Without understanding anything, the addressed pony stood up on all four and took a simple step to almost touch Luna. "I'll be right back, Twilight!" the dark blue pony said before focusing magic from her horn. The lavender filly only had time to nod with a smile before the flash of blue light almost blinded her...

A few minutes before Luna's momentary teleportation, the two ponies of considerably different sizes had relocated themselves inside the cottage belonging to Fluttershy. A set of cups filled with tea on a rectangular plate resting on a table was everything the shy pegasus dared to offer the royalty without insisting anything. Celestia had however almost dropped her cup while levitating it with magic.

"What... did you say?" the white mare asked in astonishment with her shocked grimace from the comfortable sofa towards her hostess. The yellow filly who sat on the floor in front of the princess still had no control over her blush, it flooded her cute cheeks in a seemingly never ending wave. "Uhhhm... I said... that I've n-never even been k-kissed... before unlike... y-you..." the blushing pegasus said in her heavy stuttering.

Celestia almost burst with excitement there. Her cup carefully levitated down to the plate so she could focus on the more interesting subject at hoof. "R-really..." she replied with an almost equal stuttering. She gulped and dragged her eyes over the flawless and innocent body, practically devouring her by just looking. "Then... would you perhaps like to... know how it is?" she said to see if her trap triggered.

Fluttershy looked away with wide eyes, acting just like Celestia liked. She was already a caught prey, and a very fine one too. An innocent virgin who hardly knows what sex is, blushing to death by the mere though of just a kiss. She would probably not struggle even if she used violence. By my own name, the filly is practically begging to get deflowered right here and now, Celestia thought.

"Uhm... well... but why m-me out of... everypony?" she answered with a weak glance at the princess before hiding behind her pink mane again. Celestia could barely hold herself back while speaking. "Well... you know... so you can convince... me that I... uh... still am beautiful?" she said while still trying to keep focus, something she pretty much failed with.

Meanwhile outside, Luna's teleportation was successfully executed, summoning a blue flash just a few meters away from the cottage. Trixie blinked in confusion, wondering what in Equestria just happened. But before she even could ask, Luna saw the cozy house, immediately understanding where she must be.

"Come, Trixie... let's see if we can sneak up on my sister and see what's happening inside that..." the alicorn said with a pointing hoof before she realized that the mentioned filly already was on running to the cottage. The princess snorted and ran after the azure unicorn.

They reached a window on the other side of the building, attracting all the animals' attention for a few seconds before they turned back to whatever they did at the moment. With their utmost ability to remained stealthy, Luna and Trixie crouched beneath the small piece of glass and only exposed their foreheads and eyes to look inside. There they saw Celestia with Fluttershy...

"Uhm... uhm... well... I gues... we c-could then. If... if it's... okay for you... of course" the pegasus said to finally unleash the hungry mare. "Excellent" she said before getting up from her sitting on the comfortable little sofa.

The filly kept whimpering silently when the considerably bigger mare walked up to her. "But... shouldn't... we go to my... b-bedro..." Fluttershy stuttered before Celestia lost a little control by shoving back the innocent filly to the floor. "There is no need of it" she quickly stated with her narrowed eyes locking at her prey.

After her squeak from the soft thud to the floor, the princess stood above the yellow pegasus with her naughtiest grin. Fluttershy gulped. "I... I hope y-you... will be... g-gentle..." she pleaded before her pretty squeal in the end and hiding her face behind her forelegs, driving Celestia mad with excitement.

Oh, I don't know about that, she thought to herself. "Of course I will" she said instead, however. Fluttershy gulped at that line, staring deep into the eyes of her empress Celestia before saying the most unexpected thing.

"I... I don't want to h-hate you for... this..." she whimpered loud enough for the princess to hear. The white mare giggled as she sunk her head down to the floored filly. "Now there... what kind of thing is that to-".

'_Trixie hates you! She despise you! Trixie doesn't want you!'_

Celestia twitched her eye for a second, hesitating to go all the way down and connect with her subject. The pegasus didn't even had time to ask what happened until her dominant partner continued to come closer so she could steal her kiss-virginity. Fluttershy was no foal, she knew there would be more after it, thus she pouted her trembling lips to show she was ready for it. Celestia brought back her smile from the flinch.

_'And the worst part about you is that you even invade Trixie's dreams, where she is supposed to have at least SOME freedom! But you reject me from everything! EVERYTHING! TRIXIE HATES YOU!'_

Another flinch, causing the pinned down filly to wonder what was the problem now. She could see that the alicorn's face struggled to keep its smile, but she could also see it was fighting a loosing battle. Why, Celestia thought to herself. Why wouldn't the light blue little boasting unicorn shut up inside her head. Why wouldn't that voice just stop annoying her to no end? It came back every time she forgot it, echoing deeper and leaving clear images of that pony.

Celestia grunted. It was like something tried to make her realize something, but what? No matter how hard she tried to shrug it off her, it just came back. The royal mare was so consumed by her inner torment that she completely forgot the virgin pegasus growing anxious beneath her.

_'You may have caught her body, but you will never capture her soul!'_

"Uhm... Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked without any success to gain the alicorn's attention. She just closed her eyes and arched her eyebrows to express extreme struggle, like she had a stomachache. The azure magician became clear as the day itself inside her eyelids, printing the image of the pony Celestia had enslaved. There had to be some meaning behind those words she could remember so badly.

At the same time, outside of the window, Trixie cocked an eyebrow while Luna did the same. "Is she hesitating...?" the light blue pony asked rhetorically, which the dark blue pony answered in her awe to what she beheld. "It looks like that, yes".

The words kept haunting Celestia's mind, no matter how hard she tried to just continue reaching for those cute, yellow lips of her perfect target. It was like two magnets bouncing of each other. She grit her teeth and focused for a mere moment...

"Princess Celestia?" the pegasus asked once again with more success this time. The alicorn mare flashed open her eyes and glanced down with her seductive smile at the downed Fluttershy. Suddenly, she leaned down more, pouting her lips carefully before the last inches of distance were about to get erased. Both of the ponies closed their eyes, only seconds away from the unstoppable defilement of a virgin's innocence of such high quality.

Trixie sighed and Luna frowned, both understanding it was lost.

_'Trixie would... love to wear her halter... again... princess Celestia.'_

A violent heartbeat, convulsing through the inner system of the majestic creature's mind occurred. Celestia's eyes were flashed open like lightning had struck her body, leaving her corpse to rot in its cinder and ash. Her lips were practically touching Fluttershy's. Everything needed was a final initiation to cut by the last half inch, but it never happened. Instead, the white lips opened to mumble.

"She dreams about me... and still she says I don't have her soul, only her body..." she whispered silently to herself. Those words she just uttered removed the last piece of mist covering the revelation for her.

Luna widened her eyes when she saw her sister pulling away her head with that empty expression. She scuffed Trixie's shoulder to awaken her attention. In an instant, the azure unicorn rose her eyebrows in shock, hardly believing what she saw.

"Please, princess Celestia! D'don't be so mean and tease, you... promised you'd be nice!" Fluttershy yelled with a little tear almost breaking out from her saddened eyes. Celestia looked down at the poor filly, realizing what she was about to do. "No..." she said and shook her head. "Is this why she still loathes me? Was the answer really that easy?" the white mare yelled when the conviction of how stupid she was ran over her.

Celestia backed away from her prey, raising her voice in the process while still shaking her head. The yellow filly sat up with supporting forelegs and looked even more confused then she knew she was. But what she didn't knew about was the inner malevolent chaos inside the royal mare's head.

She frowned in her anxiousness, realizing what a foal she had been this entire time to not see such an obvious detail. After gathering a piece of focus, she cleared her throat and looked at the door leading to the outside, causing the two peeping ponies to quickly duck from the window in a heartbeat. "I'm really sorry, Fluttershy, but I can't! I... have something incredibly important I must attend to!" she exclaimed before turning around and rushed to the door.

"We must go back!" Luna stated to Trixie as she wrapped her foreleg around the smaller pony. A moment later and without any struggle, a blue flash illuminated, leaving the window area empty without any trace.

"But wait!" Fluttershy yelled with a foreleg reaching out to stop the royal mare running away. But without gaining even the slightest attention, she was left alone in her cottage with a wide-open door. Her hoof stomped the floor in a most disappointed way as she looked down at the floor with a frown. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loud-mouth..." she whimpered, believing she had frightened the beautiful mare...

Back at Canterlot palace during the afternoon, Celestia walked slowly along the hallway to her bedroom, knowing the odds were best to find her dear pony in there. She had also carefully tried to come up with a good way of explaining her realization and apologize for her foalishness. Sadly, all the words felt cheap and made up, born without any truth for Trixie to see the honesty. She bit her lower lip with a sigh, still working on the speech even when she had reached the heavy door with the two guards on each end of it. She just nodded to let them open, revealing the room Celestia for once actually feared a little.

The door closed, and there she was. Sitting on the large bed and facing the balcony. A little recognizable filly named Trixie looked away from the empress of these lands, silently adoring the light seeping in from the opening to the large room. Celestia breathed heavier as she took her first step towards the pony. Her words were still unsure and without any logical ending.

Her clops to the floor echoed in the acoustics of this chamber which had seen many pleased mares and stallions through the ages, all utterly pleased by the one and only Celestia, also know as the sun goddess.

Finally, she stood right in front of the bed, noticing that her filly was still sitting in the center of the large, circular bed. She said nothing, awaiting the great mare's first word without revealing her face.

Celestia inhaled, collecting her last thoughts to try say anything at all. Everything depended on this moment. "My dear Trixie..." she began. In the same instant, the mentioned pony turned around, revealing her face being hit by the afternoon sun.

The silver gray and blueish mane reflected the sun dramatically to add a sparkling effect in her oblivious magenta eyes, giving the very essence her beauty could offer in its purest form for the princess to behold. The standing mare opened her mouth to drop the jaw an inch, suddenly finding new words she didn't even knew exist in her vocabulary. Her insecurity vanished with the sight of this fair filly, leaving a naked Celestia in front of the azure unicorn.

"My dear, most great and powerful Trixie. Never before have I caught myself so blinded by my ignorance like today" she began anew and sat down to lay her fore hooves on the edge of the bed. "There is no other pony in Equestria who've insulted me like you. None the less, I've thanks to your steady words of loathing, realized why I've never been able to capture your soul like you once said."

Trixie glanced away, soon returning her eyes on Celestia who got up in the bed to sit on it instead of the floor. She kept her distance, however. "In my belief that I gave myself to you, I have done so half-heartedly. There is no excuse..." she said before a pause to creep closer. Trixie still had her untouched look at the princess.

"But now... I've understood what your heart lacked to fully love me back. Thus..." Celestia said with an appearance of a frown. Her right foreleg swept forward along the blanket as her left hindleg swept back. When her spine finally arched down, Trixie widened her eyes in astonishment to what her eyes witnessed.

Celestia... kneeled down before her subject. "... From this day forward I dedicate my body only for you, my dear Trixie, to enjoy any way you please. My absolutely final evidence to prove my feelings for you" she said with her snout almost touching the soft sheets.

There she was, submitting herself to a pony of lower class. But this kneel was a pure formality, to show Trixie that she didn't care even the slightest about her title, nor the fact that what she did was wrong. Celestia could finally feel a huge amount of steam leaving her conscience, knowing all the cards had been played from her hoof. There was simply nothing more even she could offer now. And after this brutal exposure... it all depended on the dear and esteemed Trixie.

The sun was comfortable for the young Trixie, but her decision to leave the warm rays carried no possible doubt. She took the opportunity while Celestia's eyes were closed, sneaking up to the unsuspecting mare before sitting down again in front of her. However, the royalty felt the weight pressing down the bed just before her muzzle, thus she opened her eyes to look up at the still oblivious pony.

Trixie extended her forelegs to grab the white cheeks of the mare, bringing the entire head up to her own level and leaving just a inch of space between their lips. Her eyes were half-closed, her breath hardly touched Celestia's snout, her blush's warmth didn't reach, but something so sweet as what boiled inside of the light blue pony radiated from her body when she saw the princess like this.

"Trixie will show just how much she truly appreciates you... princess Celestia..." the azure unicorn said before her own initiative brought their lips together.

In her amusement to the azure pony's strong enthusiasm, Celestia widened her eyes for a second before she felt her parting lips being intruded by the other mouth's oral organ. She rolled her eyes back and groaned, accepting the very welcome wetness slopping the backside of her teeth and then proceeding to grab its partner in love.

Slow and carefully, Trixie climbed up on the big, white body, bringing it to the sheets like a cut down tree with a soft thud. She didn't pause in the passionate slurping, her own will had actually taken over for once, demanding to dig deeper only to fully soak her tongue in the royal mouth's saliva. Her own moans emerged, forcing up her strong blush the more she enjoyed to have those white lips sealed to her own. And before she even knew it, her special place had already started extracting a filly's nectar.

The kiss broke, allowing both parties to delve into each others eyes. Their hot breaths warmed up the space between them, causing a thin layer of soak on their snouts. The alicorn surely would like to say something there, but Trixie's basic instinct in mating brought out her inner beast. She thus darted her lips down to the long, white neck of her lover, violently sucking up the coat between her teeth so she could nibble on it, leaving a mark that would last for days.

"Oh, Trixie..." Celestia moaned in pure bliss of the moment as she felt her skin being so mildly abused, warming her body even further. The mentioned pony somehow noticed that she didn't hear 'my dear' before hearing her own name. Was this perhaps an evidence that those words didn't matter anymore?

She didn't care, all she wanted now was this majestic body of a ruler for her to enjoy like a meal of tasty hay. But she wanted more now! Sucking coat was no longer of equal satisfaction to her. Her eyes hastened down to the preciousness of the excited mare. The sinister unicorn licked her lips and planted a good-bye kiss on Celestia's lips, meaning she planned on being down there for a good long while.

The smooch was quickly greeted with a french kiss from the mare, locking Trixie for a few additional seconds more then planed. Celestia's begging eyes were open, frowning with her sudden ability to look innocent while holding back her cute pony. The light blue filly almost felt bad, but knew that her partner would enjoy the next step more then just a mere kiss. Their lips disconnected for a second time, leaving a stray of saliva created by them both hanging between before Trixie broke it.

She slithered down the strong body, feeling every muscle of the fine equine before stroking her soft tummy, ending up on the spot she wanted more then ever before. She gazed at the dripping wet marehood, it felt... so right. So perfectly true and rewarding to be down here. Nothing inside Trixie's unicorn mind or conscience complained, instead they had both joined forces to tell her four things: Make. This. Mare. Enjoy!

With a desperate moan and lust in her grayish eyes, she stuck out her tongue like a thirsty dog and dived down into the fine marehood. The owner of it squirmed with a loud moan in the background, almost sounding like a scream of pain. But there was nothing she didn't love about this...

She could hardly understand her own enthusiasm. Trixie had been down here with her muzzle burrowed between Celestia's thighs and licking before, but it never tasted this good. The love juice filling her tongue had a much richer scent and almost reminded of delicious candy. It was a musky scent alluring her to work even harder with each lap. She wanted to see it too, thus her eyes were open all the time so she could see the fruit of her work to warm up this elegant bulb. It gave a very promising result, minding that the tight opening just kept overflowing with love juice for Trixie to drink.

But then, she didn't know what to do. During this short time, her own need had cried out for attention like a foal for its nursing bottle, something simply had to please it before she would go insane. Thus, her plans changed, the dinner would have to wait, she needed stimulation now!

Trixie spread the white hindlegs even more then they already were only to place her entire body between them. Celestia tilted her head up from its resting to see what was happening, and never before had she been happier to see a young, beautiful filly pressing her soft flower against her own. A little tender rub to start off with, then the princess felt a strong shock of electricity forcing down her head back again with a yell.

Like a beast, Trixie thrust her soaked slit against the white, opposite one. She cried out in ecstasy to feel her pink pearl rubbed, brutally pressed to the pink slit of the alicorn. Her groans elevated further for each hump, forming a wide grin on her lips as the pleasure reached beyond her understanding. "Oh... it's... so good, so good I... uugh... can't... f-f-fucking believe it!" she hollered to let out steam.

"Harder... Trixie, harder! I... want to feel... feel your cum drenching me! Fuck me harder! Make me your slut for life! I wanna be your whorse!" the royal mare cried out to fully outmatch Trixie in dirty talk.

Truth being told... it wasn't only dirty talk. Celestia wanted to feel submissive to her lover. She truly wanted to make sure her body forever would be sealed to Trixie and nopony else. This pneumatic body which countless of mares and stallions dreamed about would no longer be open for anypony she found worthy except the great and powerful Trixie, the first pony to conquer her heart.

And the blessed filly felt a spike of a arouse shooting through her body after hearing that. Her fetish for praising and submission pushed her over the edge, down in a river of endless satisfaction. She drowned in it as her lungs were filled with inflammation.

"Celeeeestiaaaaa!" she cried out in pure instinct without actually realizing what she screamed. Her mouth shot up to the ceiling as her female body-liquor covered the white flower with its sweet essence, only to be answered with an almost stronger stream of squirt from the princess. She kept moaning the alicorn's name silently till her orgasm ended, forcing out every drip she had in store for the moment before collapsing over the warm body.

Their sweet spots were completely drenched, giving a sticky sensation for them both to relish in. Trixie smiled, finally remembering what made her come. But there was no time to celebrate it, because now it was the moment for the filly to understand they weren't done yet...

Celestia almost burst into tears when she heard Trixie call out her name in her satisfaction, but something so much wilder broke out instead. In a swift move, the alicorn had switched positions in the blink of an eye after she sat up to gently press her light blue lover down to the bed. She laid down on her stomach between the soaked thighs, pushing aside the unicorn's hindlegs so she could fit her head between it.

"Celestia, I don't think I can co- OH HOLY GOODNESS!" Trixie suddenly roared out with widened eyes as the tall, powerful horn charged with magic went inside as deep as it could in her snatch. It poked her womb, enhancing in magical energies all the way down to the base of the shaft.

"Ahhh! Ohh! Ahhyahh! Ugh, ugh, ugh! Hnnnnngg! Uuhhh! Ugh!" Trixie kept moaning without break while every part of her inner flesh had its stimulation. Every millimeter of it had its own piece of pleasure as the entire cave trembled from the extreme excitement being forced out from her senses. This was fully unimaginable, and there were probably not a single filly nor full grown mare in Equestria who would deny it.

Trixie could feel the hard thrusting to her pelvis from the strong neck of the royal highness ramming harder for each minute. The horn illuminated her love cave so much that Trixie almost could see it through her belly, but that was heavily trivial compared to what was going on inside her body. The dramatic pleasing almost grew into torture, like a never ending teasing ravaging her walls until they would ache.

The azure pony was almost about to beg for it to stop since it became too much, and it was at that moment Celestia narrowed her eyes with arched eyebrows... and lead all the focused stimulation she had worked up inside Trixie's hole... to her pearl...

The guards outside almost felt a little worried for whoever was inside the bedroom chamber with Celestia. That screaming had lasted literally nonstop for five minutes now...

"CELESTIIAAA! OH... WHAT IN...AAAAHHHH! YAAAAHH!" the overstimulated pony screamed out in her loudest moans ever. Her forelegs surrounded the white mare's head as she pressed it harder to her exploding marehood. Trixie bit her lips so hard they almost bled when the second orgasm splattered down over Celestia's head.

"Ah... ahh... aaaAAAHHHH!" she hollered out again when she felt the surge from her third bulls-eye of satisfaction coming out. The filly had no time to breathe, not with the white mare still pounding her deep with that divine horn alluring more juice to get drenched in.

Trixie's body felt like a single jolt of electricity, violently vibrating and fighting to break apart. It was her image of how it would feel to burn up from the inside, only it was like hundreds of tongues and hooves ravaged her pink slit and pearl at the same time. The feeling was literally mauling her as the horn kept plunging deeper up her flesh, expanding the walls like she had a two hoof-sized stallionhood penetrating her. In fact, her walls pulsated and reacted like it was true...

And meanwhile, the soaked Celestia felt her own sweetness arriving. It stacked up into a nice pile of ecstasy, taking place in her cusp with its radiating magic growing unstable. Trixie thrust back with her hips to keep the thrilling experience alive. And even if it felt like she was going to faint between each burst of love-squirting, it quickly subsided as a new shot of satisfaction grew up.

But for each climax, her mind took some serious damage while her body almost collapsed from lack of energy. This was more intense then the first time they did this with her horn, and when she had lost count, the last splash over Celestia's body was the fifth in a row. The pice of blanket they rested on was disgustingly sticky with cum that hadn't sprayed over the white mare who was practically covered in it.

"Celestia! I can't take another one! It's... it's too much! I feels like I'm going to die if I... if I... if I..." Trixie whimpered before she grimaced to the orgasm she just talked about. Fortunately, Celestia's limit was reached. The white alicorn wrapped her forelegs around the almost-resisting pony's hindlegs and impaled the overexerted slit for the last time.

Their lusts contracted each other, igniting into flames which expanded between their united wills. Everything was consumed in the inferno, leaving them both as victims to a brutal murder of conscience. The intensively glowing horn on Celestia's head lit up the entire room for a second, and Trixie shot her last payload of filly love over the white muzzle as her eyes twitched and rolled back. Their bodies halted, then their consciousness shut down.

After meeting each others eyes, they tried to speak... and failed. The two ponies fainted in the mess of physical love and were knocked out cold for the rest of the day...

The mystical and consuming night had fallen outside. Celestia flashed her eyes open, but she quickly noticed that the rest of her body, which was resting under a new blanket, wouldn't obey. And for some reason she felt very refreshed and clean even though she very well could remember soaking her entire body in unicorn nectar just for the sake of marking herself in its scent.

She groaned in exhaustion from the overuse of magic she used in her heated moment, but even she felt a little disgusted when thinking of sex now. Her interest for it had died with the extreme moment of love-making she had shared with Trixie. And speaking of it, she thought to herself as she glanced around in the dark room from her large pillow.

But somepony else got stuck in her vision. Somepony who just walked in from the balcony with a very happy smile on her lips and the light of the moon glowing on her back.

"I heard it all ended well, sister" Luna said as she walked past the large bed. Celestia smiled back since she couldn't and wouldn't say anything else but 'yes' to that statement. Then, the younger princess proved to be the quicker one. "Oh, by the way. When you two finally ended, I made sure to change the sheets in your bed and gave you both a nice bath to get rid of all the... yeah..." she said with an unimpressed look in her eyes at the elder alicorn.

"I regret nothing, dear Luna..." the beat mare in the bed answered with a wide smile to ensure she stood by everything her deeds had caused. "You shouldn't, judging from her expression..." the dark blue princess said with a glad frown and nodded her head to the spot next to her big sister.

And when Celestia looked at her side, she finally discovered the sleeping unicorn resting her head on her chest which had grown numb. Trixie's nuzzling smile spoke of deep affection and emotions that had taken root. This day had truly ended with a victory for both sides, something the alicorn couldn't help showing her great joy for. With the little energy she had gained from the rest, her white foreleg slowly embraced Trixie back under the blanket, allowing her to suddenly fall asleep again with a smile.

Luna couldn't hold back her own smile when she saw her sister close her heavy eyes again. After a giggle, she walked to the bedroom door and exited through it. Outside of the darkened room, the younger alicorn took a step in her sweet night, looking at the purple filly at the end of the hallway waiting with tired eyes for her lover to come home with her.

"Maybe you finally can let go of him... my dear sister Celestia..." the princess of night mumbled to herself as she walked towards the love of her long life.

END

Author's Note:

Okay... the final sex scene was perhaps a LITTLE overkill... but I really wanted to mark this chapter with Trixie and Celestia's relationship as the finishing piece of the arc. So NOW I can finally begin on a new one with those loving couples and their sexual adventures.

And I'd like to thank ALL of you guys who helped me with ideas for this story in my time of need. Sadly, I can't mention any names since it would spoil the plot. But I can say that you guys TOTALLY saved this story from going into hiatus ^^'

Well, the first cliffhanger have been solved... now off to PL to solve the other one I left you guys with: who did Fluttershy sleep with after the bar-party? You guys have come up with lots of guesses, so now it's time to reward your patience with the answer... next week!

Brohoof on ya all!


	9. Betting on ponies

**WARNING: **This chapter contains **relations to drugs** among its s**exual explicit**! You have been warned!

Betting on ponies

Another glorious day of sunshine and warm weather, giving the ponies of Equestria a perfect opportunity to trot around in their snobbish manners snout above ears, dressed with fine smiles radiating their own priggish aura to all the bypassing ponies of the upper class.

However, two ponies among all those didn't really fit in. Dressed with nothing but their natural coats, the purple and azure unicorns walked next to each other along the clean streets of Canterlot. "Hmm... this could be a perfect place for Trixie to start anew with her carrier" the light blue filly stated while gazing with an impressed look on all the old buildings, shops and cafes. Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously still plan on keep traveling now when you have the absolutely most luxurious place in all of Equestria?" she asked with her unamused expression at her friend.

Trixie let go of a devious smile, mocking the purple unicorn with just a simple expression. "Trixie said, 'could', Twilight Sparkle! A unicorn of my level and experience must always be prepared for whatever that may happen" she answered with a quick pound to her chest while almost imitating the Canterlot ponies.

"You mean if the villagers for example chases you away with pitchforks?" Twilight countered before exposing her self-confident smile. "That only happened once, and..." Trixie automatically answered before thinking twice. Her eyes shot wide as the lavender pony tried to hold back her laugh. Twilight didn't expect to get a perfect hit. "You keep your pretty mouth closed, Twilight Sparkle!" the blushing filly yelled with a snort and kept walking with steady hooves.

Twilight just shook her head and smirked the entire time, keeping the pace next to her company as they kept walking along the streets. The proficient unicorn searched with her eyes, looking curiously at all the places she had been to several times during her years in this wealthy town.

Then suddenly, her eyes locked on a very curved chest-piece. Her own violet eyes widened for a second in the marvelous sight walking carefully on the other side of the road. "Oh my..." she uttered to attract Trixie's attention. The azure filly turned her head, still wearing an arched set of eyebrows which relaxed once her magenta eyes landed on the sight to behold.

They halted completely to follow the mare as she walked past everypony else without even giving them a glance. She was a bit taller then the average pony, marking her current existence on every spot as she attracted more and more attention. Some of the well-dressed stallions sitting around a restaurant table flipped up their monocles for just a glimpse on the pneumatic body before a well-placed hoof hit their shoulders from each respective wife.

"She's... stunning!" Twilight said in pure awe when the pony disappeared from their line of sight. After resuming her walk, Trixie snorted again. "Hmpf! Not as stunning as Celestia, the most beautiful pony of Equestria. Who happens belong to me" she said with an almost oblivious face and her usual boasting tone after seeing the mare. However, she secretly also thought she was sensational.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the unicorn with a natural talent in boasting. She actually wanted to recoil that statement, a will soon developing to fact. "Oh please. Everypony knows that Luna is more popular thanks to her looks and kinder personality" she said with a cocky grimace to unintentionally start something here.

"Is not!" Trixie responded. "Is too!" Twilight insisted. "Is not! Is too! Is not! Is too! Is not! Is...".

While the fillies had their 'fun' time together out in the nice sun, the very pony who had blessed them with it was imprisoned in her work. She had locked herself inside the working chamber, not even allowing Luna to enter since this was a very important job she had postponed. Nothing that could disturb her concentration was allowed now for the next set of hours.

"Ugh... no... yes... yes... perhaps... no... what?" Celestia mumbled to herself as she crossed of each request send from all the towns in each part of Equestria. Her magically controlled feather pen levitated back and forward on the long piece of scroll as each and every demand listed on it was marked yes or no for her to remember when the part of writing a motivation would come up.

The white mare's eyes grew tired of reading every single line of formal requests, it was already the third thick scroll filled with several meters of nothing but demands, demands, demands. She glanced at the stack of several more scrolls laying on the floor next to her. The alicorn sighed. "Well, you only have yourself to blame, Celestia..." she said to herself and turned her eyes back to the current load of paper levitating in front of her.

Luna had already done her chores and duties, and was now resting in the bedroom while Twilight was away. After all, she was used to sleeping during the day, even if she could withstand the deprivation it brought not doing so. Jealousy tainted the working mare's heart for a mere moment before it washed away from centuries of discipline. There was really nopony else she could put the blame on for not doing the work she was supposed to do the past few weeks.

And what made everything harder was the fact that something had nagged her neck the entire day since this morning. It was like she had forgotten something. Something rather... no, VERY important. She had believed it was what she did right now, but the emotion was still there, terrorizing her. What could possible be more important now then granting new exports of seed, bits, change of citizenship and various of other things her loyal subjects so humbly asked for?

Her eyes arched in frustration, right the second before a strong hoof hit the door to her chamber of solitude. It took a moment to regain her composure and take a breath. "I'm sorry, but I have work to do!" she called out so whoever stood behind the door could hear it. A deep, muffled voice responded. "Your highness! You have a visitor!" the captain of the guards known as Phalanx said with his serious tone. "Tell him or her it will have to wait until tomorrow at earliest!" she kept speaking with yells.

A short silence stayed in the moment, causing Celestia to believe she was left alone at last. But right when she was about to read the next line on her parchment, the white stallion dressed in golden armor spoke up when he understood the princess wouldn't realize which day it was.

"Your highness... this guest is very eager to meet you" he asked with no ardor or trace of personality. And without giving the royal alicorn anytime to keep insisting, he finally revealed the name of this guest.

"It's miss Fleur de Lis, your majesty!".

Celestia froze. That name gave the nag in her neck power enough to completely rip of a chunk of meat. Her bowls turned in discomfort when the bitter realization struck her harder then a ton of bricks. Memories returned faster then she could handle, anxiousness bit harder then imaginable, and never before had she felt so cornered right now...

After smashing up the door from her chamber, almost crushing Phalanx between it and the wall, Celestia ran through the hallways of her royal palace in a most unpleasant surge of adrenaline and fear, galloping with all her physical might to reach the bedroom. All her concern surrounded the alicorn resting inside that room. She would beg, pray, bribe or whatever it took to find Luna. To put it simply, she was desperate with a big d.

The guards standing next to the doors staggered in shock as the wide door behind them opened with magic in haste and almost lost their breaths as the white mare ran through it. With the generous time of a second, the doors were closed equally fast again, leaving a loud slam echoing along the empty hallways.

"LUNA!" Celestia roared out in the bedroom to wake up the dark blue alicorn. But to her own huge fear and distress, the younger princess remained asleep in her own personal bed, only responding by turning around in her deep sleep. "Oh, Twilight... scream my name... again, you... naughty filly" she mumbled in her sweet dream, still locked in a bliss as the desperate, elder sister trotted closer with her anxious face turned on.

"Wake up Luna!" She exclaimed more silently compared to the previous call, compensating by poking her sister's head with a fore hoof. The sleeping mare just turned a little to let Celestia face her back covered by the blanket. "Yeah... right there, Twilight..." she kept mumbling as the white alicorn have had enough of this.

With a weak glimmer from her horn, Celestia shot a weak jolt of lightning at her sister's back, knowing for sure this would...

"Aahh... oh, harder, Twlight... harder!" she cooed from the minor pain her body could take just for the sake of satisfaction. The furious mare snorted with blood-shot eyes and decided to play her final card. With another weak glimmer from the majestic cusp, Celestia lowered her head and let the tip touch Luna's head, plunging through her ethereal mane.

"Mmmhh... ugh... mm... wait... AAHHH, NOO! BLUEBLOOD!" the younger princess screamed in her recreated nightmare as her eyes shot wide-open to the elder sister's great relief.

Luna sat up with tiny drips of cold sweat falling from her head, hardly believing what just happened in her wonderful dreamworld. But as soon as she turned her head to see Celestia's tensed eyes and gritting teeth, she thought for a second before sighing with annoyance.

"Sister, only because... * yawn *... Trixie isn't here doesn't mean you can sexually abuse me..." she stated and laid her head down on the comfortable pillow again. "No, Luna! You must listen!" the mare tried to convince her sister with. The addressed alicorn just cut her off like nothing. "I don't care how much in heat you are, you've made a promise to Trixie, remember?" she said in a disappointed tone over her sister's inability to grasp herself.

Celestia's heart ached, her lungs filled up with air in a deep inhale to once and for all send the message of why this was the most crucial emergency ever.

"It's none of that, Luna! We both have a serious problem!" she almost screamed again before the younger princess finally sat up again to give her sister a chance. She sighed. "Okay, what is it, then...?".

_Six months earlier, in the royal bedroom._

Celestia threw her head back on the soft pillow, gasping out her exhaustion from the great moment she just had shared with another pony to cross off the list. But as she kept breathing deeply in the wondrous afterglow, the white unicorn with her rose white mane collapsed with ease over the majestic body, smiling widely at the princess she just had given satisfaction to. But before she spoke, her unicorn cups glimmered. A tiny orb of magic substance was brought from Celestia's chest and vanished in the thin air. At that moment, the royal mare inhaled like she almost had suffocated.

"Mmm... still think my body is no match for you, Celestia?" Fleur de Lis asked without doubting the predictable answer. The mare laying on her back chuckled even though her lungs hardly could handle it. "Let's say I... underestimated you... darling. That was... incredible!" she answered and reached for a kiss from the supermodel-pony.

As their lips met, Fleur wrapped her forelegs around the princess' neck to deepen the sweet connection, meeting the lips with expertise while caressing Celestia's fur. The royal mare had really hit jackpot this time, fully unaware from at the start what kind of unicorn she had found on one of the invitation to her palace. She was generally bored and had decided to taste a little more of the royal beverage then she should.

After just a little while she had consumed half a bottle of the most expensive wine from Trottingham, giving her the guaranteed effect called tipsiness. She loves the warmth it brought to her throat, but what she enjoyed even more was the unicorn leaning over a known stallion's back who suddenly got caught in her eyesight.

One glance was everything needed from them both. Celestia walked away from her sister who she introduced to all the Canterlot ponies and Fleur dropped her forelegs from her leaning over Fancy Pants' back.

The mares quickly found interest in each other. Celestia kept studying, in her dutch courage, the well-shaped pony she had seen in several magazines of both Playpony and Sapphire Star's Secret, this unicorn pony had a long carrier of being a playfilly and model. The beautifully thin legs supporting the pneumatic body which had been met by camera flashes and tapes most if its life was heavily tempting for her, practically begging for her attention. Especially when she thought of that video with the model performing a very professional fellatio...

Fleur had in return always heard of the stories about the noble and prestigious Celestia, covered in rumors of being a master of satisfaction with limitless abilities. Also, she thought that this majestic alicorn's body was the finest she had seen, after her own. In short, they had their minds on the same place about meeting each other.

Even if Celestia was a little out of her soberness, she hesitated for a moment when suspecting that Fleur obviously was Fancy Pants' wife. But as their conversation went on, the white unicorn told of the secret truth that her relation with Fancy Pants was just a pay-per-view job. They had sex sometimes when he paid extra, but otherwise it was nothing but a job pretending be his 'trophy wife' when she didn't work on her model career.

Besides, she wanted some fun before her six months long tour across Equestria...

Thus, the royal mare knew with a devious smile and a drunken blush that this was going to be a very nice event...

The evening went on, and halfway through it, both of the mares walked over to their respective companies and said they would be gone for a little while. Luna just nodded and kept talking to one of the Canterlot ponies, and Fancy nodded with a smile before doing the same.

With no obstacles and relocated in the bedroom, Celestia and Fleur took their little affair in the mists of passion, ending up with Celestia being pushed down to the sheets and pinned down by Fleur, devouring each others lips on the circular bed without any regrets. But before their lusts would confront for real, Fleur wanted to make things... 'interesting'.

Celestia listened with curiosity, giggling now and then when the subject became clear. Once the curvy unicorn had explained everything, the other mare let loose a chuckle before stating what she just heard.

"Oh ho ho ho... so you mean... * hiccup* that if you can satisfy me, not only once or twice, but THREE times under ten minutes, you want..." Celestia said before Fleur hushed the royal mare with a gentle fore hoof place on the smooth lips.

"Yes. And I will come back for my prize after the tour. Are you up to it... your highness...?" the unicorn mare asked while leaning down closer with bedroom-eyes at her partner. Celestia felt exposed, she understood that Fleur teased her instinct for competition in sex. Her answer would in normal cases been a strong 'no'. But in her current state of arouse and alcohol, the answer couldn't end up as anything else but the burning will inside her mind and body...

Luna sighed. "And let me guess. You lost?" she then asked with her even more unamused look. Celestia who now sat down on the less comfortable floor frowned with an embarrassed set of eyes glancing up on the ceiling. She scratched her neck and cleared her throat before the extremely obvious answer. "Heh... well, yes. But that is not the... uuh... important matter right now" she said with fumbling words thanks to the recall in her mind.

The younger alicorn shook her head and leaned back again on the bed to rest, even if she was wide awake now thanks to that horrible dream Celestia gave her. She thought for a second and glanced back on her sister, feeling slightly superior in comparison to her stressed and nervous sister. "Yes, I understand that, Celestia. I presume that you, due to your overconsumed amount of expensive wine, bet more then you could give. And that's why you're all stressed up now?" she asked with a bulls-eye.

The elder mare sighed in defeat, finally calming down a little from the quickly revealed truth. A large rock fell down from her heart, making things easier to admit, even if she knew the worst part was about to come.

"So what is it she won that forces you to tell me about it?" Luna asked without actually suspecting her sister for anything too serious. It was at that moment Luna could see her sister's even more embarrassed face trying to slid past the part of her being guilty for this.

"Well..." she began before Luna tried being a know-it-all. "Let me guess. If she won, she'd get a million bits?" the younger alicorn stated while gesticulating with a fore hoof. "Uhm... no" Celestia answered, still glancing away in every corner of her eyes.

"A massive orgy with you and the guards?"

"No..."

"Marry her?"

"No..."

"Become a princess of Equestria?"

"No..."

Luna cocked an eyebrow and tried to come up with another witty possibility. But when she thought about it, if those were all wrong guesses, then what could it possibly be? Having the number one position on the hierarchy in all of Equestria would give Fleur and endless amount of options.

Finally, she conceded and leaned up with a supportive fore knee to the bed. "Then what is it that brings such..." she was about to ask when the absolutely worst thing she had ever heard before cut her off...

"You... I... bet you, Luna..." Celestia answered with a sweat from her forehead.

If a painter would've passed by, he could have created a perfect image of two royal alicorns staring at each other in complete silence, none of them changing their grimaces for several seconds and looking like time simply had stopped. Luna hadn't dropped her cocked eyebrow and leaning position, and Celestia still frowned with that silly grin.

One of the guards outside the bedroom asked his coworker if they really shouldn't find out what all the violent noises and screams were because of. The other guard simply shook his head, teaching this newbie that no matter what happens, you DON'T open those doors when it isn't silent. But when the white stallion in his armor was about to feast his eyes out in the blue again, a most alluring mare came from the hallway with her lips widely arched to form a smile. Both of the guards looked at her while trying to hide their astonishment...

"You are a disgrace to the royal throne!" Luna screamed as she had pinned down her sister to the hard floor after her explosive jump from the bed like a cobra. "Please, Luna! I understand if you are angry, but I was drunk and..." Celestia tried to defend herself while struggling effortlessly. "Angry? ANGRY? I'm so furious I could asphyxiate you with your own mane right here and now!" the maddened alicorn yelled just a few inches away from the white muzzle.

As the harsh words escaped Luna's mouth, her sister just closed her eyes and hoped for this boiling angered mare to finally calm down. But she knew that was like wishing for her own sun to raise and set by itself everyday.

"I don't know how many times I've said this, but of all the things you've ever done: this is THE. MOST. UNACCEPTABLE ONE! We haven't seen each other for a thousand years, and the first thing you do after our reunion is GAMBLING me away like a whorse? Do you think you're my pony-owner, or something?" the dark blue princess kept screaming without exerting her throat or lungs even the slightest. After all, she had quit using the traditional Canterlot speaking-voice, which her vocal cords were used to.

And even when Celestia felt this was going overboard, Luna continued to aggregate herself on the pinned down mare. She raised her head as high as possible and took another breath before shooting her neck like a spear down at Celestia. "And haven't you forgotten that I belong to somepony else? Twilight Sparkle, remember?" she yelled and poked her foreleg at the white shoulder with most of her physical strength.

The elder princess stared into the frightful eyes of her outraged baby sister. She had no right to fight back, even if her body ached from the trampling hooves placed on her waist and forelegs. In other words, she just let the barking proceed.

Luna would soon have released all the steam stored in her system if it weren't for the door to their chamber suddenly opening.

The rookie among the two guards outside the door didn't stuck out his head, instead he stood behind the corner while speaking nervously. "Uh... yo-your highness? You... have a very i-i-insisting v-visitor here..." he said with lots of stutter.

Both of the alicorns threw their eyes at the door, knowing that it simply had to be...

"Celestia~a! I'm ba~ack!" the white unicorn said with a tune before jumping down from her leaning on the nervous guard's back with his highly visible flush. After a gentle trot through the closing door, Fleur de Lis the supermodel stood in full graze in front of the sisters. She had returned from her long tour and her smile was fitting like a glove as she quickly noticed the alicorns laying on top of each other on the floor in a most questionable position.

Fleur widened her eyes with a fore hoof gently applied to her chin. She felt heavily interrupted to see this scene, immediately misinterpreting it. "My, my, Celestia. You certainly don't know you shouldn't touch others trophies..." she stated with a little source of disappointment.

Luna's eye twitched as her teeth grit harder then before. With anger, she rose her head to yell at the unicorn. "Who do you think you're calling a..." she succeeded to scream before her elder sister stuffed the loud mouth with a hoof, instantly taking over the conversation as she wrestled Luna down to the floor so their positions were reversed now.

"Welcome, Fleur de Lis! Sorry, but... we really need to talk about all of this..." the white alicorn said carefully while holding down the struggling princess trying to break free from the hoof in her mouth. Meanwhile, the addressed unicorn simply tilted her head in a slight confusion, trying to understand what all this meant. But as she soon realized what pain the younger alicorn had to be in, according to her own sense of what 'pain' is, Fleur cocked an eyebrow and took some graceful steps towards the scene.

In fact, before the elder princess had time to react, she suddenly realized that the pony she just pressed down to the floor was gone. And right next to her, Fleur was leaning with her forelegs over the standing, dark blue alicorn's back, causing a shock to both of the sisters. But while they both tried to understand how the hay she could move faster then a lightning, the supermodel-pony examined the fine little mare under her forelegs.

Her soft hoof caressed the even softer chin of Luna, giggling over the adorableness hiding behind that sour expression. "Now, aren't you the prettiest little mare I've ever seen? Hmm... that's strange. We have almost the same curves... like sompeony 'took' my model and made another me, only dark blue and with wings. Hee hee hee..." the confident unicorn stated while still softly dragging her fore hoof all over the the royal muzzle.

Luna felt her anger multiplying, the humiliation and degradation from this outrageous unicorn was more then she could handle. Who in Equestria did this nonchalant unicorn thought she was cuddling and babying with? The princess have had enough, arching her eyebrows and inhaling deeply to express her rage, accidentally letting loose of the old Canterlot voice...

"HOW DARE THOU BEAR SUCH TREATMENT TO THY EMPRESS?" Luna roared out with the wind blowing past the sitting Celestia, frightening Fleur in the process.

The supermodel jumped of in an instant, widening her eyes in shock as Luna glared back with full hatred burning from her own. Fleur felt completely stunned to what the pony just said, she had seriously no idea who this pony _actually_ was, only that she apparently was the guest of honor at the invitation six months ago.

Celestia sighed and walked over to her frustrated sister, gently laying a foreleg at the dark blue shoulder while turning her head towards the model. "We... _really_ need to discuss this, Fleur de Lis" she finally stated like many times before this. The mentioned pony pouted her lips, also very interested in receiving an explanation...

"So as I hope you understand Fleur..." Celestia said while laying on her stomach with the comfortable bed as underlay. She paused herself and glanced over her shoulder to see the unicorn resting her forelegs on the majestic, equally colored body. Fleur supported her head on her fore hooves while listening on the last piece of detail.

"I must admit that I was no condition to make promises..." the white alicorn said and glanced over at her still furious sister who glared at them both like she was working on a curse. Celestia smirked with lots of embarrassment before continuing. "And since Luna is my sister and co-ruler of these lands, there is no such thing as her being given away as a gift or lost bet. You simply have to understand that I have to repay my debt in some other way" Celestia ended with her head facing back at Fleur.

Luna who also rested on her sister's bed actually wanted to scold the model some more for that unimaginable behavior. There was only one pony she would let do such things to her, something causing her to blush while thinking of it. But what bothered her the most was why the obnoxious pony had to lean on somepony's back all the time...

"Well..." Fleur said while thinking over the situation. She rubbed her chin and glanced up on the ceiling, looking heavily posing. "I guess it's true I can't have a princess of Equestria as my little trophy, even though it's a real pity..." she said and glanced with her innocent pouting lips, causing Luna to growl silently.

Then the supermodel got off Celestia's back, literally, and jumped down on the floor. "Bu~ut!" she exclaimed and stroke a pose along the edge of the bed, trotting with gracious moves like a dancer as she made her way around the large, circular bed. "Since we still made a deal that day, it means you just have to pay me in another currency..." she said and leaped up on the bed again, facing Celestia in a flash. "...instead!" she finished in front of the frightened princess before skipping over to her back again to resume her resting on the royal back.

I can't believe this unicorn's behavior, Luna thought for herself while still staring at the white mares in front of her. Fleur was just a little bit smaller then Celestia, in other words equally sized with Luna. A fact she for some reason didn't want to approve for the moment.

The white alicorn pony grit her teeth, hoping this would end without any serious problems. "Yes, Fleur. Sadly, I think I know what's on your mind then... and that's not going to work either I'm afra-" Celestia tried to reason before the pneumatic mare wrapped her hooves around the long, royal white neck.

"Aww! Don't tell me you have forgotten my... ability... during these six months I've been on my tour?" she asked with a voice suited best in the bedroom, which they sadly where in at the moment.

"I... never said... uh, that..." Celestia stated with a sudden blush on her previously blank cheeks. Luna raised an eyebrow, finding curiosity in what that was supposed to mean. In the meantime, Fleur nuzzled Celestia's cheek like a plush toy, smiling like happiness was her middle name. "I've missed you a lot since that time we shared... I was actually going to ask for another one" she whispered before sticking out her tongue to lap the crimson cheek.

The white alicorn almost submitted, but stayed strong knowing she had her trust placed in one of the most important ponies of her life. "And I'm telling you, Fleur, I can't do..." she exclaimed before she got cut off... again.

"And when I think of it... I could simply rearrange our deal, Celestia" Fleur stated with a sinister look at the other princess across the bed. Both of the alicorns widened their eyes, unknowingly thinking the same thing: is she even listening?

Fleur had made up her mind, thus finally decided to push the alicorn mare sideways to her back, forcing her own body on top of Celestia's. They were now laying stomach to stomach with their snouts just a few inches away. However, the heavy difference was that the usually dominant mare couldn't loose her frown while the other one had full control over the situation.

"Now... princess. What if I said that I want you... and you..." she said while nodding her head first down at Celestia, then straight forward at Luna. "... to please me in that special way?" she asked with a hinting wink from her natural long eyelashes.

Luna took initiative to answer by first sitting up. "Preposterous!" she exclaimed to gain both of the white mares' attention. "I would never agree to such a thing in any case. Besides, both me and my sister have our own relationships to deal with. Are you suggesting that we simply cheat on our lovers, miss Fleur de Lis?" the dark blue princess asked with a cocky grimace at the obviously cornered pony.

But Luna was wrong, Fleur had thought of everything, thus smiling with her relaxed eyes at her resisting goal. "I already have Celestia around my hoof, since she is bound to her debt. Because of that, I know she is agreeing with me" the unicorn stated while rubbing her fore hoof on the mentioned alicorn's cheek, causing her to whimper in discomfort.

Luna actually felt a little chill going through her spine. This 'ability' Fleur spoke of earlier must have had something to do with why her big sister became so puny and defenseless so easily. She could actually feel a sweat breaking out while watching her blushing sister giving in to the superior unicorn.

"And you... will also know why everypony actually _wants_ to loose a bet against me..." Fleur said with a shadow falling over her eyebrows, radiating a dread for Luna to experience. She gulped and tilted her head back, practically feeling the uneasy atmosphere surrounding all three of them.

Fleur snickered with her casual expression, showing a new side of herself the younger princess didn't expect. "Just sit back... and relax..." the well-shaped unicorn said almost like an order as her horn started to glimmer.

Celestia threw her eyes wide-open, knowing what was going to happen next. And as only a few seconds passed by, the glimmer expanded in radius, growing several inches before splitting up into two orbs, illuminating Fleur's face as she focused on the two little orbs hardly bigger then golf balls.

Luna raised her eyebrows, hardly having time to notice the moment both of the orbs needed to charge away both at Celestia and herself. Without any sound, the shiny orbs made out of magical substances hit the white and the dark blue chests, plunging inside the princesses' bodies to let their effect take root.

At first, Luna didn't understand what was so frightening about it.

Nothing special occurred in her head or body, just like absolutely nothing had happened. She was actually about to smile with an arched eyebrow in order to make fun out of the failing unicorn. Was that all, she planned to say.

And then the extreme amount of aphrodisiac and enslavement-magic stored in the orbs began to work...

Celestia moaned out in pleasure with her lips sealed to Fleur's, greedily swirling her tongue for the sake of the ecstasy growing inside her body. She was still gently pinned down to the bed with her forelegs wrapped around the unicorn's neck, no longer struggling to get out of the situation. The model-pony happily obliged to the tasty mouth visiting her own since it was just what she wanted for the moment.

The other alicorn couldn't breathe at first, but there was no such thing as 'panic' in her mind. Because somehow, she knew the ability would return, giving her air to live another moment. She could hear her own heartbeats, vibrating through her ears loudly like it had grown several times in size. No words could escape her mouth, no statement could be made in her head, and absolutely no view was without its blur.

Luna saw her sister making out violently with Fleur. The scene of the royal white mare with a random pony in her lusty grasp was nothing new, but the voice in her head and tingling sensation between her thighs was way too new for her to ignore. Drool poured out of her blue lips, soaking her chin for a few moments before she licked it up.

The voice inside her head elevated in power, commanding Luna to at least keep her eyes on the sexy mares deepening their oral organs inside each others mouths. For some reason, she didn't argue. She just gladly stared at the couple.

Everything was the same for Celestia, her vision blurred all the time, leaving no chance for her eyes to get a real image of what was going on. All she knew was that this couldn't end yet. All inner lusts spoke like it was love, nothing but the pure, indomitable power of nature controlling her to seek out more ecstasy from those unicorn lips. Thus, her grasp lightened to touch the rose white mane resting in peace from Fleur's neck. The sensation enhanced as the blur did the same, leaving her temporarily blind for a second.

Luna panted in her uncontrollable need growing strong. All her heat gathered up in her preciousness, aching for stimulation by the unicorn she saw. The voice gave her a new order: join the fun.

Fleur disconnected from the royal mare and looked up to see the younger alicorn with her strong blush fitting the perverted grunts escaping her mouth. Celestia whimpered in desperation when the source of sweetness disappeared, it had become a grievous withdrawal to not be connected with the supermodel standing above her.

But the suffering was not prolonged. Fleur snickered before wiggling her voluptuous flank to send a signal to Luna, instantly darting her lips down to Celestia's again when the seduction was fulfilled. The dark blue princess glanced at the white flank with the three Fleurs driving her slightly insane.

Before the elder alicorn could feel her depression dropping down from that unbearable level, her sister had already placed herself behind the fine unicorn mare. She sat down and brutally separated the thick lips of a supermodel, greedily lapping her tongue on the wet flesh she felt attracted to. Fleur twitched her eyes, that was a more then a welcome feeling snatching away her focus. She could feel everything, every strong lap sucking up her juices spilling out from the nice treatment to her marehood.

Luna didn't stop nor slowed down. The voice kept pushing her further to add more strength in each lick. But as she kept doing so, the voice just grew louder and louder. However, it only became torturing for each time her tongue left the precious slit, motivating her to work faster with no break. She was a slave, forced to drink the love juice from a pony she actually disliked. And it had never felt so good before to be a slave for somepony else.

And as Luna's own soak began to overwhelm her, Celestia began to ask for more through her gestures. Soon she had lowered her fore hooves to lay them on Fleur's behind, pressing down her nether to let it get contact with her own love spot. Luna just followed without noticing that she had to lower her neck. At that moment, Fleur gasped. Now she could enjoy the pleasure from having an obeying dog licking her marehood clean and the warm bulb from another mare with her own color teasing her further. It had grown way over the border, she wanted more too now...

Fleur laid on her back with spread hindlegs, showing of her sweet need exposing all the soak she already enjoyed. She licked her lips and rested the back of her head on her forelegs, just staring straight forward past her thighs to see a very satisfying image.

Celestia and Luna stood right next to each other on the bed, struggling with hanging tongues and desperate moans to eat the delicious slit decorated with a pink pearl on the pneumatic mare. But they got nowhere thanks to the gleaming from Fleur's horn. Her magic wasn't really that strong to hold back such powerful mares, but in their current state it was like holding back a single foal.

She grinned and extended a foreleg down to her nether, gently rubbing her treasure before the princesses to bring out more yells and loud groans from them. She loved it, the two most important and noble mares of Equestria under her command, degraded to beasts obeying sexual instincts like it was an addiction. Celestia growled, growing angry from seeing the tight slit getting stimulated by something else then her. Luna simply frowned with tears, suffering the worst kind of trauma her imagination could come up with as long as her tongue wasn't inside the wonderful, white flower.

The noises became pure whimpers and squeals, giving Fleur more reasons to enjoy her own stimulation. She moaned in deep satisfaction while touching herself gently, giving a killing to the poor alicorns forced to watch.

But she felt like being a kind mistress, thus released her magic to dispel the ethereal collars around her slaves' necks. The ponies charged away from their positions, directly throwing themselves over the precious sweet spot to proceed with the work of their dream. Luna to the left, Celestia to the right, both of them crammed the white thighs with their heads to get a spot at the warm marehood.

Fleur threw her head back with a grinning gasp, feeling the two tongues satisfying her further with their wet presence. Her voice cracked once they both went for her pearl. The princesses fought to get their organ on the tasty flesh, scuffing each other away just to have it for themselves. Their saliva dripped down on the fine slit, soon to be blended and consumed by the insatiable mares begging for more.

Finally, Celestia let go of the pink pearl to go deeper instead. She dipped her tongue inside the fat labia, spreading them apart to let her agile organ go inside. The unicorn felt a blush filling her cheeks the same time she felt the ecstasy raping her mind. Her body rocked back and forth from the heavy thrusts, but it was about to get better when Luna followed her sister tight behind.

The royalties struggled to keep their tongues inside the warm flesh. Their desires accelerated, leaving no mercy behind to the delicate cave they both intruded now. Fleur widened her eyes and reached down both forelegs to grab the two horns sticking out from the gap between her hindlegs. Her moans became louder, her squirms and burning passion grew unstable, and in a matter of seconds, her climax was just a few heartbeats away.

In the traces of a sweet experience, the white unicorn tensed her body to release her load of physical love. The fluids squirted all over the princesses muzzles, which they both began to lick up for their own need. The juice kept shooting at their faces, covering them both in so much soak they couldn't collect it all.

Decorated with female cum all over their cheeks and chins, Luna and Celestia moaned in their painfully nice ecstasy. They giggled between the whimpers, forming some sort of combined emotion for what they just received.

Fleur, however, had already repositioned herself for a new session with her hungry pets. Laying on her side with the right foreleg holding up her right hindleg, she once again flashed her soaking wet goods to allure the once noble mares. But this time, it was going to be so much better. The princesses dropped their interest for the stickiness to instead stare at the beautiful flower again. But before they even had the time to get close with their muzzles again, Fleur used her unicorn magic to actually grip it around their horns...

With little to no resistance, the alicorns came closer with their heads tilted down so their horns pointed straight at Fleur's plot. Their heads were next to each other again and the two tips were brought closer to the two holes. The blue horn was guided to the tight, juicy lips again while the white one went for the even tighter anus. Both of the royals gulped in anticipation with wild grins hurting their jaw muscles.

The model-pony narrowed her eyes and licked her lips again, relaxing all her muscles as the hard cusps went inside at the same time. Her breath escaped when the sphincter widened to let the majestic piece inside its warm cave. The labia right beneath it were easier pushed aside, but none the less satisfying in comparison. She grunted with gritting teeth and closed eyes, still smiling while her holes were stuffed full.

Celestia's piece went in deeper thanks to its length, something that Fleur enjoyed far more then she should have. But the true pleasure came once the two horns began to glow, radiating magic inside the tight holes.

"Aahhh! Oh, yes! By all means, more! Make me scream, my good girls!" Fleur called out with her vacant fore hoof grabbing the soft blanket they all rested on. She truly loved this scenario, ruling the two princesses like a queen, forcing them to their knees and lowering their status to simple sex slaves for her own amusement and pleasure.

The horns began thrusting, forcing deeper for mere moments before pulling out to go back in. Fleur screamed with her tongue lolling outside and her eyes lost focus with the wonderful penetrations violating her delicate body. Fancy Pants' hard rod was nothing compared to this, the sweetness was so good it ached her heart to admit it was better then expected.

The inner flesh vibrated with each thrust, the female nectar kept dripping, the moans developed to exerted hollers, and Fleur was about to explode by the pleasing. The two horns pumped her holes harder and harder, brutally splitting them up to go deeper all the way in. In the end, both of the princesses pounded their foreheads into the warm pelvis, enjoying the extreme pleasure growing up in their own minds.

All three ponies began to moan as the light inside Fleur's body enhanced violently. The enjoying unicorn threw a quick glance at her belly to see the faint lights illuminating through her organs with its extreme magic glow. It was like nothing she had seen before, but it sure as hay stimulated her correctly.

Then suddenly, the unicorn brain let loose of its locked secrets, revealing an ultimate source of lechery clearing her mind till it was blank. Her eyes rolled up with the extreme electricity pulsing through the well-shaped body. The pleasure reacted with an explosion to the two sources of magic forcing out the sensation of a perfect orgasm.

"Oh, so sweet! Oh, so good! Please me, my little whorses! Ugh, ohh... ah, yes... yes! AAHHH! YE~ES!" she roared out in unison with the two mares reaching their climaxes through their horns. Magic beamed out to fill the fleshy caves to their brim with intangible substances. The fluids collided with the magic, bursting inside Fleur's body for an unexpected result.

Her final stimulation had been increased to indescribable levels thanks to the huge amount of magic filling her up... and it had effected the amount of cum in quantity. One last scream from the equines, marking an end to their time of having dry coats...

Fleur de Lis, totally exhausted but still fully able to walk thanks to her years of experience as a Playpony actress, stood at the door to the bedroom, sighing in relief over the indescribable release she had been working on for quite a while just for this occasion. She glanced back at the scene she had created, printing the image of Princess Celestia and Luna's heads literally covered in the sticky mess, left for rest in a wide spot of dried soak.

After the little chuckle from her own side, Fleur focused her horn with magic. After only a short second, the two orbs she had infected the princesses with left their chests again, floating up in the air before dissolving into nothing. Both of the mares gasped like they had been brought from death, quickly flashing their eyes open.

Since all the faint blurs and encumbering sensations had dispatched thanks to the removal of the orbs, Luna rose up from the disgusting mess, jerking her head in every direction in confusion. But as her sight landed on the door, Fleur de Lis the supermodel and sexual deviant had already left the room...

Instead, the younger princess looked at her body with disgust, still panting from the exhaustion. She glanced at the downed Celestia and arched her eyebrows, suddenly remembering what just happened.

With dedication and some remaining energy, the dark blue alicorn crawled over to her grunting sister trying to sit up correctly. The white mare saw her sister, then saw her hoof raising up in the air. After a weak slap on the white cheek, Luna glared with half-closed eyes at the pony.

"We... will NEVER speak of this again. And if you ever... EVER... make a bet again... trust my word... I WILL kill you, dear big sister..." she said before collapsing to the wet sheets again, panting like there was no tomorrow...

Meanwhile outside the main entrance to the castle, Fleur hummed a little tone in her head while walking past the last set of guards. She was satisfied and had felt that the deal was even now. In other words, no need to come back here again for another session.

But as she changed her behavior and threw some looks at every pony she passed, a very adorable set of unicorns was on their way to pass by her. She smiled and walked up to stand in their way, causing both the purple and the azure ponies to stop with widened eyes. Twilight dropped her jaw while Trixie tried to keep her own in place.

"Hello, my little ponies" she said with seductive eyes. "I was simply wondering if you like... gambling?".

END

**Author's Note:**

For all of you who didn't get Fleur's joke when she talked about her and Luna's model: one of the show's layout artists suggested that Luna's design would be used to create Fleur's in order to get a "supermodel-like" look. In other words, their bodies are quite similar.

Also, for you who missed it, I said in an update that RP would have some one-shot stories for a little while now. Tell me what ya all think about it.

Anyhow: The voting is over in what should happen next in Ponyville's Lusts. And I can say that it's kinda even so far. The decision hasn't been made yet, so let's say that it will be a surprise ^^

And one last thing: PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS ABOUT MY WORK! I love you guys more then I can explain, and the few of you who gives me those sweet lines of critics/compliments/hate are the most wonderful persons I know of ;)

Brohoof on ya all!


	10. Unfair circumstances

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS HERE TOO!

Next week it's Valentine's day, and I'm simply having a little question:

Do you want a "Valentine's day special chapter" of Ponyville's Lusts? (not this story, in other words)

I'm open for ANY ideas, and this is you guys' chance to get a wish come true. So toss them ideas at me! Any pairing you want! Doesn't matter how crack or how original they are! F/M, M/M, F/F or multiple orgies: YOU decide what will happen!

And... if you follow this story, please read the description after the end...

Unfair circumstances

Trixie had been in many situations before were boredom had been her greatest and only company. At those moments, she always just kicked back with a good book in her kinda comfortable bed inside the wagon between her performances. But today not even that could help, not even due to the fact she was resting in an even bigger bed and had access to an even bigger variety and assortments of books. No... she was really, REALLY bored right now.

Not only that, she seriously had too much energy inside her body too, something that needed immediate escape from her physical capabilities. Thus, she closed the book she was halfway through reading and jumped of the royal bed to head for the balcony.

Today didn't bring too nice weather. Cloudsdale had scheduled a huge downpour yesterday, so all the gray clouds were currently being removed. However, it would take some good time before the sky would be clear again. Not that Trixie cared, even if the damp air actually had begun to grow a little uncomfortable for her taste.

But was this really how the great and powerful Trixie's day would turn out? Sure, not even the princess of Equestria could guarantee a constant parade of entertainment everyday, but why this day out of all? As a matter of fact, the light blue unicorn felt like doing something... out of the ordinary. But what could she do to...

"I don't know if that's a wise idea, Luna" a recognizable voice spoke out from the bedroom. Trixie jumped in surprise since she hadn't even heard the door opening to the bedroom. But instead of running out and greet Celestia, another voice spoke out.

"But sister! I'm serious about this!" the younger alicorn known as Luna complained as answer to the negating her elder sister just stated. And that last sentence somehow made Trixie even more unsure if to go out now. Something serious that Luna wants to argue about? And Twilight was apparently not with them as the door closed again.

"Wait. Before we further this discussion, let me check so Trixie isn't here..." the white mare said with her decided tone still turned on while walking towards the balcony. Her steps didn't grow any louder to warn whoever might stand out there. But when she noticed the book resting on her large bed, there was little doubt that they weren't alone. Her head peaked out through the balcony door, leaving Luna with nothing but the sight of her sister's body from behind.

"Hm, she must be at the archives for a new book. We can talk..." Celestia said and turned away from the balcony door to walk back.

But the same moment the royal mare had left the empty area, an azure pony walked up from the marble fence like gravity itself had relocated inside the hard underlay. After a stealthy approach from the underside of the balcony floor, Trixie thanked herself for remembering the spell to wrap her hooves with a magic shroud to make them work like suction cups. After a sigh and quick dispel on her hooves, the magician carefully crept closer to the opening into the bedroom.

Why? Well, a discussion between the princesses that not even Trixie was allowed to participate in. To her, the fact was practically begging for her to eavesdrop. Thus, she pricked up her ears so every sentence could be heard.

"Where were we... oh right! Don't you know the consequences of this, Luna?" Celestia stated once again in a try to change her sister's mind. Sadly, Luna was very insistent.

The younger alicorn furrowed her eyebrows. "I know it's a priceless piece of jewelery, but..." she began, only to get cut off. "Priceless is not enough, dear thoughtless sister! What you are asking from me is an heirloom that have been passed by for generations even before our ancestors were born! And what you are planning on requires more love and affection then anypony can give for it to even work!" the white mare countered and turned away from her ignorant sister.

"And that's why I want Twilight to have it..." Luna said with a sudden change to a frown and hanging head. "She means so much to me, and I know she will accept it. So I won't regret anything..." she added while slowly changing her voice into sadness, enticing some concern and understanding from the elder princess. Celestia looked back over her shoulder to see the expression of a sorrowful disappointment on her baby sister's face.

After a quick thought, her mind had started to change about the subject. "I know, Luna. During the past month you two have seen each other, your feelings have grown more attached then I could have imagined..." she said before the 'but' she was forced to use. "... but one month is still a short time and this bracelet you want is nothing that will guarantee anything. It's just..." Celestia began to let Luna finish. "I know, but I really want it to happen! Both me and Twilight are ready!" the dark blue princess stated with dedication in her eyes.

Trixie muffled the gasp escaping her mouth with a fore hoof. A bracelet for Twilight from Luna? It simply had to be...

Celestia sighed over the fact that this arguing only had one road to walk: Luna's. "Fine. I'll get it for you then..." the white mare said which brought a beaming smile from her sister. "But promise me one thing! Be prepared for the worst, dear Luna. Not even I have dared taking that step, and even now when I have Trixie by my side... I still find it too risky asking for such a thing" the elder princess stated while her expressions changed from serious to doubtful.

Yes, it HAD to be an engagement bracelet! Luna is going to ask for Twilight's hoof in marriage! What the press wouldn't pay to know this, Trixie thought to herself. And even if she didn't really wanted to admit it, this actually thrilled her to no end, causing her to almost jump and squeal in excitement if she hadn't held herself back.

"I swear, Celestia! Thanks you so much!" the younger alicorn said and walked up to embrace her sister, which was gently answered with a white forelegs extending to reach around the dark blue neck. "Can you ask her to be in the working chamber tonight, around six o clock?" Luna asked with her muzzle resting on the white shoulder. "Oh ho ho ho. Of course I will" Celestia answered

Yes, this is happening, the azure unicorn thought. And then she realized... why didn't Celestia dare to ask for Trixie's hoof? She would... more the happily say... yes... not that she... well...

Trixie shook her head and scrubbed away the blush on her cheeks. This was no time no be embarrassed! She had after all just found a way to kill some time, and in a very, VERY fun way too. She rubbed her fore hooves with a sinister smile, knowing this would be more interesting then her imagination could create. A prankster had woken up inside Trixie's mind.

The princesses left the room to go get the special artifact, giving the great and powerful Trixie some time to plan what the first step would be...

In the archives, Trixie had walked in to the area containing more advanced magic. She had never been in this section, so it took her some time to find the correct hallway, area, and finally the right shelf. She stood before the high bookshelf and focused her horn to levitate the first row of books one after one.

The first one was wrong, second too, third, fourth, eleventh, fifteenth...

"Ugh... too many books for Trixie's taste" she said to herself after placing back the twentieth wrong tome. Her patience was growing thin, but not thin enough before another pony had entered the big library.

"Who's there!" a deep voice exclaimed to almost scare the living hay out of the unicorn. Trixie dropped the book levitating in front of her and stared with wide eyes at the source of noise, believing she had been caught even though nopony knew of her plan.

It was Phalanx, captain of the royal guards who stood in the far end of the hallway. His sturdy hooves walked closer to the visiting pony which he had seen several times around the princess. And that was also the reason for why he decided to walk closer and ask her a question. The magician sighed out in relief but also in annoyance before glaring at the stallion pegasus in his golden armor.

"Trixie is busy with... something right now! Why do you disturb her?" the cocky little filly asked, fully convinced that she could say almost anything to the guards without any consequences. The stallion didn't care what she did or who she was anyways, thus just keeping up with his serious and oblivious face.

"You seem to be somepony the princess know of. I'm simply wondering if you know where princess Celestia is" he said with his deep, masculine voice many colts and stallions would love to have. However, Trixie was a pony who wouldn't be impressed by it.

She narrowed her eyes with ached eyebrows, remembering exactly who this guard was and exactly what the probable reason for his search for her would be. "Is this for one of your 'privileged services'?" she asked in an unamused tone, bringing out some annoyance from the stallion in front of her.

"That is none of your business. I'm simply asking if you know where she..." the guard said before the strong interruption from the filly. "As her lover, Trixie presume it IS her business what you plan on doing with her..." she said and nudged her mane in the usual boasting manner she knew of.

Phalanx jerked his head back with arched eyebrows, something the unicorn ignored while continuing. "Celestia doesn't need your 'services' anymore on that front. She has me, the great and powerfu-...".

But before she could end that sentence, the strong stallion returned the favor of cutting ponies of mid-sentence. "Lover...?" he asked in pure astonishment, hardly believing what he heard. Trixie let go of a self-confident smile and focused her horn to grab the book resting on the floor. "Yes! That's correct! If you don't trust Trixie's words, why don't you go ask her yourself?" the light blue unicorn said and turned her eyes to the book.

The stallion blinked a few times, still unable to interpret what was just said. Celestia having an actual lover? Not just an one-night stand or perhaps just business? He cocked an eyebrow and turned around. "So you don't know where the princess is?" he asked before taking his first step towards the exit. "Oh, she's just getting an engagement bracelet for her sister..." she answered while still reading the thick tome.

Phalanx widened his eyes, this was just growing more and more insane for each moment he spent with this unicorn, forcing him to simply walk away in silence.

Once the hooves had stopped making noises through the echoing halls, the light blue pony had found what she was looking for. Her lips became vile again as she read the instructions for the spell...

Studying was finished, now she knew how to use the spell even though it would require most of her magical energies. However, it would be more then just worth it. And now it was time for the next step, involving the purple unicorn this entire proposal would be about.

Trixie pushed open the door and peaked her head inside the working chamber, the only place she hadn't been looking inside for the lavender filly. Luckily, there she was, just waiting for the light blue pony to complete her mischievous mission.

The unsuspecting Twilight kept reading her book, hardly noticing the filly walking closer with her evil grin. But once the evil-minded shadow fell over its victim, Twilight turned up her head to see the azure magician.

"Hey, Trixie! What's up?" she asked with her casual smile the second after Trixie had hidden her evil expression. She stopped right next to the resting unicorn, noticing the ridiculous amount of pillows Twilight had gathered around herself.

"Oh, I'm fine... really fine, to be honest..." Trixie answered while still trying to hide her true intentions. Sadly, silence was the only intangible subject left in the room after that answer. Both of the fillies blinked a few times, still smiling like they were waiting for something. "Uh... anything I can help you with...?" the purple unicorn asked reluctantly with a cocked eyebrow.

Trixie flashed with wide-open eyes. In her moment of imagination, she had fully forgoten everything for a moment. "Oh! Well, yes, there is one thing you can do to help me. Just..." she said and focused some magic to materialize a note from nowhere, levitating it in front of the lavender muzzle. "... read this out loud for me" she then finished, still holding back the naughty grin.

Twilight smirked over the silly request, but since it was just a little note, why the hay not? Thus, she narrowed her eyes and leaned a bit closer with her head to the paper. A little clear in the throat first. "Ahem! Oh my, Trixie. You totally tricked... me...?" she read out loud and started to raise an eyebrow

"Indeed I did..." the light blue magician said and charged up a salvo of magic, only to a second later fire it at Twilight's forehead. With a jump like she had been electrified, the lavender filly trembled for a second before fainting into unconsciousness on her pile of pillows.

Trixie could finally release her exploding smile which had been begging to come out for the past fifteen minutes, causing her to sense all the buried energies bursting out. "Hee hee hee! Oh, I've so been waiting to hear that!" she whispered to herself and tried controlling herself again. After all, now it was just all about using the spell she just had learned from the archives before hiding Twilight.

One last look outside the room to ensure nopony was about to intrude, quickly closing the door behind, trotting up to the sleeping pony and then laying her on the side for a better view. "Okay... here Trixie goes..." she said to convince herself this would go her way.

The azure horn began to glow, slowly intensifying after absorbing more magic from its source. The focus required shut eyes, gritting teeth, tensed muscles and breaking perspiration. Trixie had seen ponies do this spell before and if she had known it even existed, she would probably have been able to aggregate herself some more. The energies surrounded herself in its illuminating might and grew stronger as the azure filly kept studying the body before her. After some strange experiences floating through her body, the magic died out into ethereal smoke.

A weak ray of magic grasped a mirror resting on the top of a bookshelf, levitating it to reflect a lavender unicorn carrying a purple and dark indigo mane with a stroke of pink and a set of Violet eyes. The filly was panting but still felt the alluring will to nudge her mane.

"Oh, Trixie. Sometimes you're simply too genius for your own good... tee hee hee!" the unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle said and glanced down at her identical twin still drifting in unconsciousness...

Just a few minutes from promptly six o clock, and the disguised Trixie had already hidden the original Twilight who wouldn't wake up for another hour thanks to the stun-spell she received to the face. And hiding her sleeping body beneath Celestia's bed felt like the best idea, who would find her there?

Knowing some of the lavender unicorn's behavior and usual hobbies, Trixie had taken her time to adjust all the most common facial expressions and also what would be the most obvious thing for her to do while waiting for nothing. Thus, she had walked back to the archives and picked out the absolutely thickest tome for her to 'read' in the royal bedroom. However, when she opened the book and laid down on the bed, 'Twilight' felt a resembling feeling coming back to her...

Luckily, the wait was over once the bedroom door opened. "Twilight?" Celestia called out as she walked into the chamber. The mentioned filly rose her head from the book with an excited smile, unaware that it could cost her the disguise. "Yes, Cele... uh, princess Celestia?" she answered on the edge of failing.

The white mare beamed a smile at the purple unicorn. "Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you!" she said and walked closer. Twilight tilted her head sideways. "Well, you know me: always reading books... everyday... and every... night" she said with obvious pauses between each word.

"Uh... yes. Of course you are" the royal pony answered while raising an eyebrow. "However, could you go read that book somewhere else? Perhaps in my working chamber?" Celestia asked with a professional mask covering the truth.

Trixie did her best to stay in character, but one little thing popped up inside her mind: what had this mare planned for as an excuse? "Uh... okay! But why? You gonna need the bedroom?" the fake Twilight asked while still smiling like nothing.

The addressed alicorn jerked her head back in surprise, soon breeding a little blush on her cheeks. "Oh... uh... well, me and Trixie had planned to... well, you don't wanna know!" she ended and waved a fore hoof at the purple filly while frowning a smirk.

"Oh, PLEASE tell me!" Twilight answered in a warm exhale, filled with some newborn taste for lust.

Celestia widened her eyes in shock with the hoof still mid-air, which made Trixie remember who she was supposed to be again in a flash.

"Uhm... I mean... uhh... uh, the working chamber, you said...?" the lavender unicorn asked and closed her book with both fore hooves. The slightly confused mare slowly nodded her head and lowered her hoof to the floor, trying to forget what she just heard. "Okay! I'll just go get another book from the royal library first, this one was a little too... er, advanced... so to say".

The filly jumped down from the bed, grinning like her life depended on it until she had reached the wide doors and pushed one of them open with her weak magic. Celestia was left alone with a most serious 'what the buck' as her facial expression, especially when she glanced down to see the book Twilight had left behind.

"Very Legible Text for Dummies..." she read silently. The princess rubbed her chin with a fore hoof and looked at the door which her faithful student just had exited...

The fake lavender unicorn entered the chamber she already had been inside today. However, aside from the fact that she hadn't stopped by the archives, the only difference was that all the stacked pillows had been removed, erasing any trace that somepony already had been here after her own little personal clean-up. Thus she trotted inside without any fear, relocating herself in the center of the large mat on the floor.

She was alone in the little chamber, giving her the moment to lay down and relax. The room had its old, cozy feeling remained untouched. The fireplace had a new log resting on the iron bars, the mat was still wide and round, the bookshelves were crammed with books, the stone walls were solid and good Celestia this room was boring! Trixie sighed and wondered why the younger princess was late. But once five minutes had passed, the door opened to reveal a dark blue alicorn with her ethereal mane glimmering with stars from the heavenly vault.

"Hello, my little Twilight" Luna said smilingly to her love interest. However, the disguised filly remained her calm state, beaming the mischievous smile that soon could be her added trademark to the boasting tone. "Oh! Hi, Prince... I mean... Luna!" she answered, once again on the brink of disaster.

But the fine mare didn't notice the clumsy mistake, instead proceeded forward with a little blush when she thought about what was going to happen. "I've been so busy with my chores that we hardly have had any time for ourselves..." she said with a seductive voice once she had reached the pony in mind. Her dark blue hoof extended to caress the purple muzzle while she sat down, preparing for the worst as her sister said she should.

"Uhm... what are you doing here, Luna?" Twilight asked with a few winks from her eyelashes, something Luna accidentally took for a return of seduction. The princess now extended both of her forelegs and wrapped them around the purple waist, pressing its owner into her dark blue chest. "Oh, you know just what I'm thinking about..." the alicorn said while enjoying the young unicorn's body heat.

Actually caught off guard for a moment, the transformed magician felt a strong awkwardness infiltrating her mind. She had only been pressed into this chest once before... and that was a moment she never wanted to speak of again. But in fact, that memory and the the reason for why she did all this had a little connection.

But while she tried to recall the entire plan, Luna felt a little excitement taking over, thus leading her right fore hoof up to the cute little snout and push it up. In a matter of seconds, the two ponies had their lips connected, throwing 'Twilight' into a chaos of surprise and anguish. Sadly, the princess had locked their lips firmly and was struggling to let her tongues slip past into her lover's mouth.

The lavender filly actually felt rage coming her way, but this was simply a little detail she had missed. Of course Luna would like to share a kiss with her own special pony, so there was really just one option: play along.

Her eyes closed, the imagination of doing this with Celestia took over, and just like that, Twilight could now moan out in satisfaction from feeling the princess' lips. Their tongues collided, meeting up halfway and stroking each other for a few seconds. It was at this moment the filly learned that there wasn't much difference between Luna's and Celestia's kissing technique.

Soon their lips disconnected, leaving an unsuspecting Luna looking into the violet eyes as she backed away. "Mmh, I just love the way you kiss, Twilight..." she stated with half-closed eyelids trying to bring out more seduction. Now the little filly knew that it apparently wasn't much difference between her and the real Twilight either.

But soon the embrace was released as Luna cleared her throat, letting the purple filly go so she could sit down too. "Twilight, there is something I've always wanted to experience with you. I know and trust that you won't say no..." she said and after a short moment of last preparations, the dark blue mare brought out a little box she had hidden in her wing. It had a quadratic shape with the same size as the average pony leg, enhancing the expectations from the beholder that it truly was what she expected it to be.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed and pressed her fore hooves into her purple cheeks, giving the perfect act that she really had no clue about this. "So please, Twilight Sparkle..." Luna said and opened the little box with her magic.

The disguised pony had planned on playing amazed at this part too, but she didn't need to. Once the box opened to reveal its content, the pupils inside the violet eyes enlarged several times once the glittering shine struck them.

It was a beautiful silver bracelet with an even more stunning glimmer. Not so decorative like she had imagined, but still very fancy with its incised symbols on the outside. And to add that this was an ancient artifact forged several millenniums ago, it surely was more then just priceless. But the most fascinating thing was its clear shine like it wasn't a day old.

"Please... take it, Twilight..." Luna asked in her most gentle tone. The mentioned filly gulped, struggling to stay in character even though the alluring shine wanted her to take it more then anything else. Plain greed or just affection? That's a question she never could answer herself...

After successfully snapping out of amusement, Twilight returned to her original plan, thus extending a fore hoof to close the cap of the little box again.

Luna rose her eyebrows, simply shocked by what just happened. And what the filly was about to say next didn't help her understand.

"That is... very lovely of you, Luna. But..." she began and added a little pause. "But what?" Luna inserted quickly with a desperate tone and expression.

"But... this is a very big step for us. And I want one... final evidence that you'd do anything for me... just like I'd do anything for you... before I can accept this" Twilight said and looked away with a made-up frown on her face.

The dark blue alicorn didn't understand at first, but none the less hesitated to state her truth. "But Twilight... of course I'd do anything for you" she said and reached out a foreleg to gently touch the lavender cheek again. After feeling the touch, Twilight glanced at Luna. "Anything?" she asked. "Anything!" Luna stated once and for all with furrowed eyebrows to insist even further.

The purple filly smiled. "Well, then..." she said and focused her exhausted horn to materialize an object. After a few seconds of concentration and shaping, the ethereal cloud escaping her horn transformed into... a polaroid camera. The alicorn arched an eyebrow when her eye saw the object falling down into the purple hooves.

"Is that one of those things that makes small paintings in just a few moments...?" she asked seriously. Living one thousand years on the moon had prevented her from following such simple technological advances. Twilight snickered. "Why yes... a camera. Made to take pictures that never seize to exist... ever... " the filly replied, causing Luna to nod her head in agreement.

And now... Trixie's grandiose plan could walk into the last step...

"I don't understand, Twilight. How is this supposed to prove my love for you...?" Luna asked while her body had taken a most unusual pose. She was laying on her stomach, but her hindlegs were still standing widely spread, exposing her royal plot for the flashing camera in Twilight's hooves. The lavender unicorn walked around to take picture from different angles and perspectives, but most of them were up close on the beautiful blue lips.

This was her main idea: to get some revenge for everything in the past. To finally leave everything behind and bury the hatchet in a tie game. The photos would never be published, but knowing that she could pull them out any time and use as blackmail was more then satisfying for her.

Twilight chuckled after taking a last picture of the current position. "Oh, but Luna. I can practically feel the love you radiate for doing this just for my sake..." she answered like it was an automated reply without any ardor.

"R-really? Well... I trust you won't give any of those pictures to anypony. Those are for... you only..." the princess said with a blush, suddenly realizing what was so sexy about this. Having her lover taking forbidden pictures, immortalizing every daring position she made just for her.

Suddenly, 'Twilight' noticed that the princess was getting a little wet from this, giving her even better photos of the exquisite marehood...

Photo after photo, flash after flash, more and more seducing and pornographic pictures. Luna touching herself, flashing more of her dark blue rump to show how soft and voluptuous it was. As a matter of fact, the unicorn began to feel some flush from her own cheeks, a warm feeling began to entice her courage, bringing her to more challenging matters.

"Ouch!" Luna yelped when her lover slapped the round flank with a fore hoof. After that came a soft moan, showing the masochistic mare her true colors. Twilight grew even warmer, causing her to breathe heavier and spank the begging butt. "Ahh! Yes!" the princess groaned in ecstasy and wiggled her behind. She had already fallen in love with this act, and the pain was the best part without doubt.

However, the younger pony felt that this was growing dangerous, even if several voices in her head demanded to continue. But in the end, she obeyed the voices anyways. Her hoof raised up in the air, landing with a hard slap on the flank about to get some crimson color from the repeated abuse. The alicorn licked her lips and cooed from the pleasure, enjoying every second that passed. Another flash, another picture dropped to the floor.

The camera dissolved into thin air. Finally, the disguised filly didn't want anymore. Her body heat was heavily increased, her breathing had become deeper, and worst of all, she was about to drip some love juice too after seeing all the daring positions from the gorgeous body and her aching, crimson behind.

And now, the lavender unicorn realized a big flaw in her plan: she had absolutely no magic left to use! Now she simply had to take all the photos and try to come up with an excuse to run away before the real Twilight would wake up. There were dozens of photos laying on the floor, which the evil-minded and aroused filly tried to put focus on picking up with her hooves and teeth.

However, that caused her to not pay any attention to what the mare laying on the mat was doing. Right when Twilight was about to pick up the last photo with her weakened magic, she felt that the intangible power was good as gone. Using the stun-spell, transform and finally a materializing-spell had drained her source of magic completely... leaving her fully vulnerable for the princess getting up on her hooves.

In an instant, the purple filly was knocked aside, ending up on her back and facing the ceiling. Luna, engulfed in lust and some perspiration from the excitement, threw herself over the unicorn with the box levitating next to her in its dark blue shroud of magic. Twilight widened her eyes, unprepared for any of this to happen.

"You know, Twilight..." Luna began and opened the box again, putting her focus on the bracelet and forcing it to float up in the air. "I... can't stand this anymore!" she then exclaimed as the box fell to the floor and the bracelet levitated to the right lavender foreleg. The latch clicked locked around the soft leg, bringing a smile on Luna's face while it brought a terrified gasp from its new bearer...

Her breathing died out, forcing it to grow weaker and weaker until the ability to speak was an impossible task. All her limbs lost its connection to the muscles, leaving them lifeless on the floor. However, it hadn't disabled the insignificant drip of magic left in her body, even if it lacked any meaning at this point. Trixie couldn't even levitate the paper-thin photos anyways.

Scared and shocked over the fact she couldn't move, speak or use magic, the purple pony simply stared with terrified eyes at the princess. "You made me promised we would this one day, and I wanted it to be special since it's your first time trying this out..." Luna spoke while materializing a blindfold from the magical substance escaping her horn.

Once the little poof from it had echoed out in the room, the black blindfold attached itself around Twilight's head, blinding her completely as the darkness covered her eyes. "... that bracelet is an ancient tool made for... very bad things for prisoners. It strangles your breathing and numbs your muscles, but used in proper situations, it can be a great tool of pleasure too" the dark blue alicorn ended while materializing a horsewhip... only to summon several more.

In a matter of seconds with Twilight trying to scream for her life, a total of six whips had been conjured from magic, all levitating with their glow up to the lavender unicorn's sides. But before anything would begin, Luna flipped her little receiver with magic in order to get a better position.

Twilight had to lay on her stomach, but another magical grasp jerked her tail up to let the entire hind-quarter of the little pony hang up in the air. Once the filly had her plot gracefully displayed for the princess, the mare licked her lips with burning hot cheeks as she walked closer. One of the whips prepared to strike by throwing itself back.

"Just use your magic to dispel if you want this to end, Twilight" Luna said before sticking out her tongue to rim the pretty flower already soaked up.

And at that moment, Trixie had finally realized exactly how horrible this situation was... and how clumsy she had planned her strategy from the beginning...

The intensity didn't have any soft start from the alicorn's side. Her snout had already dug deep into the warm plot, filling the lovely purple flower with a mouth sucking it. The thick lips gave after immediately, separating to invite the hungry tongue sliding inside the warm love cave. Luna felt greed consuming her heart at the very first moment, forcing her flexible organ to twist around inside the wet flesh and savor each drip of the delicious nectar.

Twilight, face away from the princess, just cried in anguish. It was her own fault to get dragged into this. If she just wouldn't have decided to stick her unwelcome snout into this business, everything would have stayed the old usual. But now, she had to pay for her foalishness by suffering a sweet treatment to her needy marehood screaming for more pleasure. After all, there was literally nothing she could do.

So instead of trying in vain to make this stop, she started to try enjoy it instead. After all, the hard working tongue inside her body was really a thief of attention.

The love juices kept dripping from the stuffed slit, gathering up into a little puddle inside Luna's mouth while she kept excavating for more. And to add some variety, she began to chew on the purple lips, nibbling them gently like she tried to squeeze out more liquid from a fruit. Not too far away from the actual taste, the princess felt more ecstasy coming her way when she could tell the flavor of a fine little tight unicorn.

Twilight's cheeks had already grown red, but she would soon learn that there would be more of that color on her body...

A simple command, an even simpler swing, and a perfectly aimed swish struck the flawless exposed rump. The filly jerked her head a little, but no cry could escape that stunt voice. A harsh red scar was left behind, marking the very first trace of punishment for the arrogant pony's behavior.

"You liked that, you little slut?" Luna exclaimed after pulling out her muzzle from the warm marehood. Her lips were sticky with filly juice, something she more then happily licked up before proceeding with her command. Twilight didn't use her magic and her sweet spot just kept dripping, so it simply had to be green lights for her.

She had started nicely with a single whip, but her own excitement demanded her will to elevate this as fast as possible. Thus, all the levitating riding whips gathered around the two halves where the red stars were located, leaning back before rippling out their intended use...

Loud flickers, snapping sounds, rapid convulsions of pain, an endless stream of pleasure, and more red scars covering the purple rump. Twilight felt her enjoyment developing to insanity when the intensive rain of whips abused her poor behind without any pause. The princess had gone back to eating the tasty flower, sucking up all the nectar and greedily stockpiling it in her mouth in wait for the final while licking the pink flesh of her lover.

The lavender butt grew swollen from the torture, but none of the hard whips rested from their duty. It was an order to keep violating the already sour flank while the commander herself just kept eating.

Twilight really wanted to let out steam by screaming, but none of that for her. She was placed in the most vulnerable position known to ponykind, abandoned for violence greeting her every single moment. Her breathing also tried to escalate, having little to none more success.

However, once Luna began to hunger for physical love in her mouth, she moved a hoof up to the pink pearl, massaging it so hard it hurt more then it felt good. But none the less, the filly could still feel her concentration fainting. A wave of painful ecstasy injected her body with adrenaline, causing a delightful flood of filly cum escaping her body.

Luna rejoiced, the very fluid of her lover squirting out from the hot slit enticed her need for more. There was nothing wrong with the load, it was perfectly fitting for a first orgasm. The alicorn kept drinking with her lips connected to the pouring orifice, quenching her actual thirst for regular water with the warm love falling down her throat.

After finishing to tremble like it was winter inside the room, Twilight could finally feel the whips leaving her flank alone. The damages were already severe, however. All of the purple color had been dispatched and replaced with pink and red. A fine work, if the princess had the right to decide.

"Well, wasn't that nice, my little pony?" Luna asked with a dominant voice, still acting like the stereotype of a tyrant. Her dark blue fore hoof swung, creating a mean noise once it hit Twilight's cheek. "Didn't it?" she roared into the paralyzed pony's face. But there was no response. Without ability to speak or even move, the unicorn could likewise be dead. But the pain was there, haunting her with terror since she couldn't predict it at all.

The princess smirked, still thinking that everything was okay. "Hmm... your butt sure do look sour..." she said and used her magic to turn Twilight around again. Her limbs were still lifeless, causing her to be thrown around like a rag doll until her spine hit the less comfortable mat again.

The whips spread out, placing themselves all over the easy target. "So how about we give your body an entire new color?" the excited mare asked rhetorically before the tools of discipline prepared for the next artillery of abuse.

Trixie wanted to say no, she wasn't used to being the dominated pony. She could only accept it this time due to her own heat growing unstable at the moment. It was so dark and scary, she didn't want anymore, she wanted it to end. This was a nightmare now, she didn't want this.

She... she wanted Celestia. Like a baby foal crying for her mother, the pathetic and pitiful Trixie ignored the fact that she couldn't speak and used all her might in letting go of a puny wheezing to call out Celestia's name. Sadly, she could only feel more fear when the truth of her inability reminded her... just like the black vision.

The waist, all the inner shoulders, and also below the throat out of all places. Unwanted and loathed pain filled her mind with cruelty from those spots. Her coat hurt so much for each consecutive hit to each mentioned body parts. Each whip to her throat were the most scary and painful ones, bringing her to the edge of actually crying.

"Taste the pain, you little whorse! By my sister's name, you truly love having all that suffering bucking your mind, don't you?" Luna yelled before saddling the lavender filly. Both of the whips that were to close moved up to target the chest instead, bringing a new source of discomfort to 'Twilight'.

The royal marehood had been soaked all the entire time, but she had been holding back everything for the sake of an ultimate first experience for her lover. However, now it was time to finish this, so she gently pressed her dark blue pelvis against the lavender one, carefully adjusting so the pearls would meet each other.

Twilight felt it, and for some reason... it had effect. Suddenly, all pain in her body got contaminated with sweetness, deafening the throbbing signals of hurt and blending it into something much better. The spanking continued, but were heavily ignored from both of the equines as the first thrust clashed their nether lips together, acting as a kind smooch to initiate the tribbing.

Both ponies felt the sensation, it filled them up with temptation for more, begging to continue and finally terminate any other wish for something else but this. "Oh... hah... yes, that's a fine girl. A good... uugh... sweet little... ahh! Oh, oh... nasty slave!" Luna exclaimed between each moan and huffing breath. She loved to see the suspended filly getting beat up by the hard whips, even if there was no sign that she hated or loved to receive it.

Each pound and rub to her enjoying flower brought more mercy and forgiveness to the hard pain. And for that very reason, she wanted more and more. Ecstasy warmed up her lavender, pink and red body in more ways then just physical ache did. It was actually her ticket to get away from this nightmare so why not use all might in focusing on it?

Once again, the image of Celestia being the strong and dominant pony riding her made it wonderful to experience the sensation of pain and pleasure. It wasn't the darkness, it wasn't the dark blue mare... it was the gorgeous white body showing her the light of safety and comfort. If a smile was possible, it would have been wider then most of her previous ones...

Luna closed her eyes from the pleasure pulsating her brain, her hips worked harder to enhance it, pumping each thrust faster then the previous one in a successful attempt to peak it. The perspiration was at its worst between the mauling marehoods, soaking the thick lips making out with each other further and added more wetness to the puddle beneath them.

However, the alicorn wanted something more from this, and the bracelet on Twilight's foreleg was the only thing she needed to remove. But it was already too late for such things, her wall holding back the orgasm had broken, releasing a tidal of built up tension inside her body.

Finally, the half-dozen of whips dropped to the floor once the last smack was dealt to the sour pony, allowing the royal alicorn to lean over the tortured body so a loving embrace could take place instead. "Yes... yes... oh yes, Twilight! I... ugh... love... you so much! Aahh... uhh... so... much it hurts!" she moaned with boiling hot cheeks from the wonderful mating. Luna held the numb unicorn like a doll, pressing their bodies together for the last lustful thrust.

Meanwhile, Trixie felt her second release arriving with excellent timing. The warm tingling expanded like a balloon, moments from exploding from the extreme pleasure she now experienced. Her will was nothing else but to cum again so all pain and worries could vanish. Her tears were still there, fresh and salty thanks to the mixed feelings raping her mind.

Like a dying flame, the two minds reduced themselves into nothing, craving for the killing puff to completely extinguish their lives. And as both felt like dying for a second, the combustion inside their bodies engulfed the moment in flames. An ear-piercing holler, a tight embrace... two violently drenched marehoods...

The alicorn had almost fainted on top of the filly she had collapsed over. But after just a few minutes of afterglow, the princess slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "Ohh... I should have done this earlier..." she said to herself and glanced down from the discolored chest to see the bracelet stuck around her lover's foreleg.

With no hesitation, the royal mare focused her magic to finally unlock the wicked artifact. And just a second after it quick and smoothly had floated back into its little box, The filly felt the resistance in her windpipe disappearing.

She flashed her eyes open and gasped loudly, and once her muscles obeyed again, they struggled weakly to push away the rather heavy mare. But it was futile, the double climaxes had purged her clean from most physical strength, adding to the fact she was naturally weak too.

The princess giggled in satisfaction even though the purple hooves tried to fight back. Her own fore hoof reached out to remove the last piece of bondage, giving her a little surprise. Once the unicorn's head was freed from the darkness, Luna saw the wet trails of tears from the violet eyes.

"Twilight? D-did you cry...?" she asked with lots of concern to the unicorn, only to be responded with a frowning stare.

The finally freed pony's lips trembled as she shut her eyes in shame. There was so much regret, so much fear and not to mention disappointment over herself. And what made it worse was that she still didn't have enough magic to dispel her transformation. Thus, she could only confess now.

"L... Luna..." she began with the sob in her throat while the addressed alicorn kept her worried expression at the poor unicorn.

"I... I'm sorry, but... I... I'm not Twilight... It's me... T-Tri-" she stuttered before the alicorn cut her off like a dry stick.

"I know, Trixie..." the princes answered with a new look of indifference.

The unicorn froze. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock, totally locking her in a weird grimace of sorrow and surprise.

Some magic shot out from the dark blue horn and covered the pinned down filly's body, slowly dispelling the disguise of purple, pink, indigo and violet, bringing back the azure, magenta and grayish where they were supposed to be.

Trixie, now restored to her true colors and shape, stared in complete confusion at the royal mare still pressing her to the rugged mat. "H... how did you...?" the light blue unicorn managed to say before the answer came.

With a most foul smile on her lips, the dark blue princess covered herself in the magic coat, summoning a bigger body, wider wings, longer horn, more different colors in her mane, a white coat and finally the crown and neck piece changing into a golden color.

The magician dropped her jaw. "C... c... C-Celestia?" she then exclaimed in disbelief to what her eyes saw. But the newly transformed princess nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed, my dear Trixie. Don't you agree my act was perfectly convincing..?" she answered while climbing of her lover's body and dispelling the blindfold together with all the whips resting on the floor.

"But... b-but, but why? And how? How could you know what..." Trixie kept asking with her breath almost choking. The majestic mare walked back a step and raised her fore hoof to silence the confused pony. And without a word of conviction, the light blue filly fell into the quiet tone again.

Celestia looked more satisfied then usual when she looked down at Trixie. She was in fact proud of her perfect counter plan, thus forcing her to rub the white chest and clear her throat. "It's actually rather simple, dear Trixie. After you had left the bedroom...".

She explained perfectly what had happened. As soon as Celestia had read the books title, she understood something was wrong. And after a quick talk to the royal guard Phalanx, she had learned that Trixie had been inside the part of the archive with the transformation-magic. And minding the fact she noticed Trixie's book on the bed and actually sensed some magic from the balcony, it wasn't hard to understand that somepony might have heard them while talking. But the true killer was when she heard a breathing from beneath the bed which proved to be another Twilight, and when waking her up, she didn't remember anything at all about what had happened to her...

So putting two and two together was easy. Thus, Celestia spoke to her sister before she was about to go to the chamber. Luna became furious, but the elder mare insisted on taking care of things and talked her into just ignoring the fact and change the location.

"... and then I walked inside the working chamber transformed as my sister! Not too hard to understand, is it now? Oh ho ho ho ho!" she finished with a chuckle.

But in fact, it was rather hard for Trixie to understand WHY she did this. Why not just throw the naughty filly into Luna's fangs after revealing her plan? So she asked, still amused over the fact she just have had bondage sex with the right alicorn and not the wrong one. " But... why did you..." she asked... once again cut off by the prestigious and proud mare.

"Easy! We simply replaced the real bracelet with a fun little toy from the dungeons. I had never used it on an innocent pony before, but I knew it wasn't mortally dangerous" the mare said before changing her playful expression into a more serious one, arching both eyebrows and smiling more evilly.

"Besides... SOMEpony deserved a little punishment for even THINKING about ruining my beloved sister's proposal..." she stated with a shadow falling over her serious eyes, causing Trixie to frown in shame instead of fear.

Trixie had truly regretted everything, in fact even the photos. She threw a weak glance at the scattered pictures laying all over the floor, something that the elder princess noticed. Her alicorn magic shot at the several pieces of material with its origin from magic, dispelling them all one after one into thin air before she continued to speak.

"And I didn't even want to think of what kind of punishment my sister had planned for you, my dear Trixie... so see your little overexert of pain as a cheap price to escape Luna's wrath" Celestia said and sat down with her snout above ears like the snobby Canterlot ponies, still carrying a disappointed stare at the magician.

The azure pony thought for a moment, then looked up to her lover's muzzle. "Trixie is... I mean... I'm so sorry for doing such a foalish thing, Celestia. I promise I will never do it again..." the magician said, but was only answered with a still awaiting expression from her lover. "And... thank you for punishing me in Luna's... place...".

Trixie just realized that her words could be taken in two different ways, causing her to blush and frown harder. "Ugh..." she exhaled before the giggle escaped her lips.

The princess... couldn't hold back her laugh either. "Oh ho ho ho... Oh, I can't be mad at you, my dear Trixie" the mare said and walked closer to the smirking pony.

"Come now, my dear Trixie... let's behold when my sister finally asks the question nopony outside the royalty in history ever have received before...".

Out on the balcony, Twilight and Luna sat in front of each other with the warming sunset basking their bodies from the clean sky. The lavender pony didn't understand anything at all, not even when she tried to interpret what this casual meeting was all about. Luna blushed harder then she imagined was possible, almost uncovering her surprise hiding inside her left wing.

The moment couldn't get any more magic between them, and the ambiance almost exploded in tense when the princess finally revealed the little box before the unicorn. Twilight widened her eyes and froze on the spot.

But her heart didn't skip a beat until she saw the beautiful bracelet made out of gold with a decorative moon made out of silver on it. The filly gasped with her hooves pressed to her blushing cheeks and stopped breathing.

Luna finally moved her lips to say the famous four words. Twilight's eyes soaked up in tears as her lips trembled. All joy and happiness burst her heart into pieces. And at that moment, she threw herself into the mare's chest, yelling the positive answer over and over again while shedding tears of joy. Luna embraced the filly with a tear escaping her eye too, sealing their mutual feelings over the moment.

Celestia and Trixie sat in front of the balcony door, watching the historical scene playing out before them. The elder princess leaned down her head and kissed her lover's cheek, taken away in the moment filled with love and promises. Trixie just smiled, happy that somepony she once had feelings for had found her own path of love, which she heartily hoped would last forever.

It was at this day forward it had become a fact... that an alicorn of royal blood had proposed to a pony outside of the royal hierarchy AND of the same sex... which had proved something:

There are no ranks in love.

END

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys... there is something I must tell you all. First of all: this is not a one-shot.

Second of all: This is the second last chapter of Royal Pleasures...

I know, I know! Lot's of you guys love this story, and so do I! But I can't keep this story alive anymore, all knots have been tied together. And letting a story revolve around two character isn't that easy, you know.

But... all that is good must come to an end before or later, and I promise that even if RP is going down, it will go down with STYLE! I promise it will be good!

And this might be a bit forward, but ONE of the reasons ( there are many others ) why I decided to finish this story is because I got hundred others in the stash of my imagination and creativity. And the winning one will... "replace" RP. It' up to you all in deciding how to see it. Perhaps it won't work, perhaps it will. Until then... only time can tell.

(And don't forget to add your vote for the Valentine's day chapter!)

Brohoof on ya all!


	11. ForEEEEVURRR after part 1

If you came for the clop, head on to the next chapter...

ForEEEEVURRR after "part 1"

The sun stood high up in the sky, glowing down on the city surrounding the royal palace, basking its citizens with its usual warmth. However, there was more then just the sun that radiated heat...

The most famous and known hooves clopped gently on the long carpet down the stairs, comfortably accompanied by some less reputed ones. But even if those hooves weren't even close to the royal mare's position in the hierarchy, they were more then welcome to join the short walk. "Celestia, why are you so insistent that Trixie follows with you out? She has some important preparations to do for..." the light blue unicorn complained with a most humble frown on her facial expression before a good explanation escaped the mentioned mare's mouth.

Her grimace was of the serious kind, meaning she didn't hesitate to keep her eyes on the wide gate she approached step by step. "You know, my dear Trixie... there has never before been a royal pony who've married a regular pony outside the royal ranks" she stated, still focusing her attention on the wide door. "Uhh... really?" Trixie responded without actually understanding anything.

"Indeed... and what do you think happens when for example princess Luna decides to marry one of her subjects?" the white alicorn asked when both of them had reached the last step of the stairs. The magician shook her head, almost breaking a worried sweat from her neck while looking up at the serious face.

"Then let me show you, my dear Trixie..." the princess said as her hooves were just a few steps away from the door. There were no guards next to it and she understood why. Thus, the majestic horn glimmered to open the great obstacle, letting the sun inside along with something she once had experienced before... only ten times worse.

"There she is! Princess Celestia! Princes Celestia! Is it true that your sister is getting married with a unicorn! Are the rumors true? Has there ever been a pony in history before who've married a pny from the royal family? Any comment? Any comment to the rumors? Is it also true that the unicorn in mind is a mare? Is princess Luna a filly-fooler? What does the royal family has to say about...".

A giant horde of ponies. All of them equipped with cameras and/or notebooks, ready to document anything the respectable princess might say. All of them struggled to get past the defensive line of guards holding them back, but thanks to their physique there was nopony getting past their sturdy forelegs. The large crowd of flashing cameras tortured Celestia's eyes while they made Trixie's glimmer in exaltation...

Part 1: The tension before the sexual

The flashes continued to light up the distance between the cameras and the shot ponies standing in the door opening. This was exactly what Celestia feared would happen if the public ever learned about Luna's sexual orientation. And adding the fact that she was getting married before anypony outside the castle walls knew was like throwing several gallons of lighter fluid on the journal authoritie's fire. The ponies in the horde were probably all ready to kill for a story or commit genocide just for a personal interview. In short, these news would be on the front page of every magazine in Equestria for weeks now.

Celestia sighed in frustration, it was her last moment to aggregate any unbalanced emotions and annoyance before the big announcement. She cleared her throat, and just when one of the guards was about to break the protective line...

"CITIZENS OF EQUESTRIA!" the elder princess roared out with a foreleg stretched up in the air.

Like magic had struck past only to seal all the journalists mouths and break their cameras, the silence and still air returned, forcing the front line of ponies back so the guards finally could relax their muscles. Wide-open eyes and patience was the only thing Celestia could see in front of her now, perfect for the short speech to take place. A strong inhale gave her power to talk again with a slightly quieter voice, the louder version wasn't needed anymore.

"Last week... my sister and your princess, Luna, proposed by the ways of the royal tradition to the unicorn Twilight Sparkle! This fact is true and have been witnessed by me, Celestia, her big sister and your princess! It is true that my sister..." she paused in the speech when a bit of hesitation struck her mind in the choice of word.

"... that your princess Luna have planned the wedding to take place the day after tomorrow! Everypony in Equestria are all invited, presence is voluntary and..." she had time to exclaim before several hooves from the herd waved eagerly in the air for her attention. Like being cut off in a mental checklist, Celestia sighed and pointed her royal fore hoof at one of the female unciorn reporters standing in the middle of the pack. She gulped audibly and grasped her pen and notebook with magic and coughed.

"Uh... princess Celestia! So it is true then that princess Luna is a filly-fooler?" she asked, ready to write down the important details. And an admission came out. "Yes..." the alicorn mare answered, causing dozens of pens and cameras to go off, leaving scratching and clicking-noises in the air.

Even if it already seemed obvious, pure facts was the only thing those hungry workers for the papers wanted. In a try to escape the annoying crowd for just a second, Celestia glanced down at her own beloved pony... a gruesome mistake.

The journalists, raised and trained with falcon eyes for details, immediately noticed the glance landing on the azure pony standing next to their princess. "Princess Celestia! Are the rumors true that even you have a lover of the same sex? If not, who is that unicorn standing next to you?" a male voice called out from the thick cluster of ponies.

The princess flashed her eyes wide-open and focused her eyes back on the masses. She was going to get to that point too, but not this soon. It was still a little bit too early for that announcement, she needed to answer a few more questions in order to sate the journalists. Sadly, in her desperate try to come up with a diversion... another pony had a completely different idea in her head.

After a powerful pounce in front of the princess, a sturdy pose on her hindlegs, a strong taste for awareness and boasting... The great and powerful Trixie had succeeded to steal all the attention from Celestia in an instant.

"YES! It is I! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TR~RIXIE! Who is the official lover of princess Celestia! Her one and only pony! The unicorn fated to one day marry her t-" the full-of-herself pony exclaimed before a furious foreleg reached around the light blue head to cover its well-oiled mouth. The royal mare used most of her physical might to suffocate the still talking filly, but she had already said enough to trigger the crowd's attention. After a loud gasp from the present journalists, all of the pens began to scratch on each respective piece of paper again.

One of the ponies from the front row reached out a foreleg. "Is what she says true, princess Celestia?" he asked, fully convinced in getting a positive answer.

The exposed alicorn frowned with gritting teeth. She should have been able to predict this ever so predictable filly's behavior, but apparently it was a little detail she had missed. And once she glanced down to face the azure unicorn in her grasp, she was greeted by those beautiful grayish eyes. Trixie was still smiling even if the white foreleg concealed it. She didn't doubt that the princess would tell the truth. A full conviction that there was no need hiding their love.

This was something Celestia knew, and lying would indeed be the absolutely most dumbest and traitorous decision she could make right now. The mare smirked and sighed again. "Yes... it's true... I am a filly-fooler at heart too..." she answered without any regrets. Trixie smiled even wider, extending her fore hooves in the process to embrace the big mare. Celestia let go of the her strong grip, allowing her lover to break free and lean on the white chest.

But suddenly their eyes met again as the unicorn looked up. The princess adored her sight of the little pony grasping her front. Yes, how could she even have doubted to not say that immediately? This was after all the pony she had sold her heart to in exchange for hers. A moment of love transpired between them, leading their snouts closer. Their breathes met, erasing the last piece of thin air so they finally could connect. Both tongues collided first, welcoming each other before the passionate dance could begin.

A notebook fell to the ground, causing both Celestia and Trixie to wake up from their private world and open their eyes in an instant. All of the journalists and reporters had frozen in shock. None wrote, none took picture, and they had all forgotten to breathe. It was at that moment the exposed equines realized that they were making out in front of the press... with their mouths still connected.

Meanwhile inside the royal bedroom, the younger alicorn known as Luna, the princess of night, sat on a comfortable pillow in the middle of two female ponies. They were both armed with measuring-tapes and acted like molesters on the royal body. However, being professionals in their area, it only took them a few seconds to find out her size.

"Wonderful, princess Luna! I haven't seen anypony with those very impressive measures in my entire life!" the fashion critic Hoity Toity said while looking at the notes his assistants had taken. "They actually reminds me of a certain supermodel..." he also added with a thoughtful look behind his purple shaded sunglasses.

That line caused Luna to twitch an eye as her memory recalled which pony he obviously meant.

"Uhh... yes. Anyhow, is there something else you need from me?" the alicorn asked while holding back her nervous look. That question caused both the greenish, bluish gray stallion to jerk his head back in a mortified shock! "Oh my goodness, what am I doing dreaming away here? No, no, no, your highness! We have all your measurements now and the sketch for your... very fabulous wedding dress I've been honored to help with..." he answered with a seductive tone in the end.

Luna giggled. "Of course. Speaking of which, where is the other pony? She who will also help design the dress?" the dark blue princess asked again with a concerned look in her eyes. "Oh, she is just outside and preparing..." the stallion said before the bedroom door violently flew up, scaring the living hay out of all present ponies in the room.

"Hroity Toity! Get your critic flank out hier und help me chooze ze rite colurs und fabric fur ze princess!" the fashion photographer know as Photo Finish yelled as her own assistants stood ready with several fabrics of cloths resting on their backs. The stallion mentioned with an Austrian accent gulped and turned his head back to Luna. "The dress will be more then ready in two days!" he said in a desperate tone and clopped his hooves as a signal for the measuring mares to come with him. The two girls hasted to his side, joining him in a fabulous trot to the famous fashion photographer.

"Myes! Now get tu work!" the mare with her bluish cyan coat and fashionably chosen cloths said and smacked Hoity's flank with a fore hoof, ignored the odd stair she received from him afterward , then posed in a frozen stance for a second. "I go!" she exclaimed after the second and rushed out with her assistants.

The doors finally closed, leaving Luna alone and finally giving her a moment to breath. "Thank goodness..." she said and stood up from the pillow she had been sitting on for a while. The fashion ponies were very insistent to carefully choose the absolutely correct dress, meaning that there would be nothing but details, arguments, ideas, tests and...

"Ugh..." she uttered and walked up to her bed. It felt more then welcome to finally let her body lie on some soft underlay, just resting and waiting for the two closest day to pass so she finally could see the love of her life again.

The image displayed itself perfectly in Luna's head. Twilight, dressed in a beautiful, white wedding dress, the fine ball gown hiding her pretty flank, the tight skirt over her chest concealing even more of her young flesh, perhaps a little replacement with some... black? Her legs covered with even tighter leather socks, showing her more naughty side. Then she accidentally drops something so she must bend over, exposing her soft flank decorated with some red lashes from the punishment she received earlier. And then she says "Luna, we need to...".

Without thinking of it, Luna was laying on her side with a fore hoof between her hindlegs, enjoying the images behind her closed eyes while licking her lips and cooing softly. What she didn't know was that the pony who said "we need to..." was Celestia who had entered the room and stood in front of the enjoying mare.

"Luna, we need to talk..." she stated with a sigh, fully uncaring that she had caught her sister touching herself. "Oh, I'll have a talk with you, you naughty..." the younger alicorn answered, still unaware. "LUNA!" Celestia roared in order to wake her sister, tired of this constant ignorance she received.

The addressed pony slowly opened her eyes, saw the majestic mare, then dropped her lustful smile. In a flash, she jumped up like her flank was on fire, removed the dirty hoof and sat up in the speed of lightning. "Oh my goodness! Don't you know how to knock, sister?" she exclaimed with a weak blush on her dark blue cheeks.

Celestia just snorted and turned around, taking a few steps to her own bed. She was exhausted too, explaining why she as the leading authority of Equestria suddenly sticks her tongue inside a another pony's mouth in public, after revealing the truth that both she and Luna have females as lovers. Then a further explanation for why it has been hidden and how serious the relationships were and if the weird rumors were true about her actual name being 'Molestia' and blah, blah ,blah, and...

"Ugh..." the elder mare uttered before laying down to rest in her large, circular bed. But at the same moment her body finally could receive some relaxation, a voice penetrated her ears. "So how did they take it? This... 'press' you talked about..." Luna asked in her lack of knowledge about the world of journalism.

Celestia frowned with a silly grin. Since she had her back towards her sister, it was safe to do that expression. "Oh yes... very good. Better then I expected, actually" she answered, fully aware of the lies she likewise could have screamed out.

"Oh... well, didn't I tell you so? What could this 'press' possibly do to prevent their princess marrying whatever pony she wants?" the dark blue alicorn stated in her strong boost of self-esteem over her 'correct' statement.

"No... I have... no... idea" she said, biting her lower lip and holding back the frustration. Luckily for her, Luna didn't find any desire in shoving the victory up her sister's snout and instead changed the subject.

She scanned the room, giving her a perfect opportunity to ask a little question. "Where is Trixie, by the way? Didn't she follow you out?" she asked, only to get quickly replied. "With Twilight, I presume...".

Luna beamed a smile, reacting like she was a little foal again. "Oh! Then I can't go out and try to find her, because then I'd might accidentally see Twilight! And I'm not allowed to, because that would mean..." she kept rambling in her overgrowing excitement. The very thought that her friend was with the pony she wasn't allowed to see yet was more then her discipline and heart could take in order to be quiet.

The elder mare dragged both of her fore hooves down her muzzle, wishing this day would end so tomorrow could begin... the only thing she was looking forward to for the moment...

Inside a room filled with various clothing and accessories, Twilight Sparkle the unicorn sat in front of a large mirror, reflecting her mane decorated with several flowers. "Hmm... maybe the... er... purple one? To match my coat? Hm... no..." she mumbled to herself, switching between a satisfied smile and a rejecting frown. She had several more flowers lying around her, all still waiting to get picked up and tested.

"Oh! I got it! A white one! It could symbolize my interest for the stars and..." she furrowed her eyebrows. "But that has nothing to do with the wedding! Argh!" the unicorn then exclaimed and ripped of the fine flower, tossing it down to the large pile of already sorted out decorations.

Twilight sighed while looking down at the remaining selection. She had given up, it was way too difficult to choose what her mane should carry, if even anything at all. But she was fully aware that this wedding would go to the history, and even if she isn't the classy pony... it was really no excuse for why she shouldn't have at least something...

"Twilight Sparkle..?" a voice asked as the light blue head stuck out from the door edge. This little intrusion caused the mentioned filly to jump up in fright and almost run away. "Oh my gosh, Luna, you can't see me ye... oh, hi Trixie..." the unicorn said with a huge sigh. "Phew, I was afraid..." she then tried to add without the other unicorn's approval.

"Yes, yes... a wedding tradition that says the marrying couple shouldn't see each other before the actual wedding ceremony, or else it means bad luck" Trixie explained out in the blue while walking closer to the bride-to-be. She took her little 'valuable' time to scan the room, noticing all the wardrobes and wide shelves filled with a variety of clothes for everything between the large stallion to the small filly. Most of the wardrobes were open due to Twilight's search for anything at all.

The large mirror had several desks next to it crammed with different perfumes and make-up, something Trixie was actually quite surprised to see the book-worm with. "I see you're preparing for your big day" she stated with an unimpressed look at the assortment of things made for beauty.

Twilight tried to crack a smile, but the fact over her incompetence to select a simple decoration eliminated the glad expression. Instead she sighed and looked back into the mirror. "Yeah... but I'm worthless at it..." she stated in defeat which encouraged her friend to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha! Oh, my little Twilight Sparkle. There are much more things you are worthless at in comparison with the..." she was about to say her catchphrase until the lavender unicorn ruined it. "... great and not proposed Trixie, I know..." she ended with an annoyed expression.

Trixie grit her teeth, unable to accept the fact that Twilight was better at comebacks then her. "Trixie will have a bracelet around her foreleg too one day, and it will outshine yours more then you could...".

"Can you please shut up, Trixie?" Twilight almost yelled before burying her muzzle in her fore hooves, utterly annoyed and with short temper. The azure filly was silenced in a second, staring with a slight shock at the purple pony. In an instance, her usual self was turned off, allowing the more thriving side of Trixie to come forth.

She looked at Twilight's reflection in the mirror, discovering the little tear squeezing out from the blocking hooves as its owner spoke.

"A few months ago I was still a virgin and hadn't even dated anypony before! And now, look at me! I'm getting married with the mare of my dreams who's a princess of Equestria and literally everypony will be there! This is a historical event that ponies will speak of forever! And I..." she paused to jerk up a sob from her chest.

"I'm... just a regular pony from Ponyville... do you have any idea how much pressure I'm carrying right now? I'm thorn by nervousness and I am probably the most anxious pony in the world! This is supposed to be the absolutely best day of my life, but it has been so inflated thanks to the fact it's princess... FRIGGING LUNA!" the unicorn finally yelled in the last words and almost cursed if she hadn't halted herself.

In the end, she finally revealed her teary face by flapping out her forelegs. "And I can't even decide what decoration I should use! But I have to! Because I can't disappoint everypony, especially not Luna! Do you understand anything at all, you bucking failure of a magician?" she finally cursed and burst out in sorrow, letting the tears fall freely as she hit her forehead in the desk which knocked down an amount of flasks and small bottles to the floor.

During most occasions, Trixie would have been engulfed in rage due to the last piece of sentence Twilight used. But instead, she was consumed by pity and understanding. Her frown fitted the concerned look in her eyes as she took another few steps closer to the poor unicorn drenched in fear of being a complete... failure.

As she sat down, a gentle fore hoof was placed on the lavender shoulder. Trixie's thoughts didn't consumed too much time, she already knew what to say after a quick sigh. "Twilight... you're worried over nothing" she started. "What do you mean worried over nothing? Do you seriously not understand what I'm going through right now?" the grieving pony yelled again with her snout still planted on the hard desk.

But Trixie knew and she was decided. "Twilight Sparkle. Since the day you proved that you were a more talented unicorn than me, I saw something in you...".

Twilight didn't say anything, she just kept sobbing while listening with a weak ear.

"I saw more then just talent with magic. I saw a strong pony who knew how to handle a crisis, a pony who knew what needed to be done... I even saw a pony with powers stronger then anything else. Do you know what I saw?" Trixie continued and hoped for Twilight to keep listening, which she did.

"I saw your friends, Twilight Sparkle. Those friends of yours were deeply impressed by your ability and modesty over your amazing powers. That shows that your second special talent might even be stronger then your talent for magic...".

The lavender unicorn felt her sobbing grow weaker with each sentence Trixie spoke.

"Your ability to make friends, Twilight. That proves you have an incredible source of charisma and affection on ponies. You're looking down on yourself because you know this is a great historical event like you just said, but to have been chosen by Luna to be her love interest... is something almost nopony even could dream of...".

A pause was added by Trixie, concerned that her purple friend might want to say something. But she was given free space with her successive use of words.

"You are... the most amazing unicorn I've ever laid my eyes on, and I'm sure that there are an endless amount of ponies who actually would have loved to know you both as friends or lovers. But you..." Trixie said and glanced down on the floor. Her horn began to glimmer and focused on the variety of decorative pieces and flowers as she was about to finish.

"... are too good for those ponies. You are the very crown of all unicorns in Equestria both with your talents... beauty... and your amazing personality. Thus..." she halted for just a second to let a dark blue lotus flower levitate up from the floor and get placed firmly in Twilight's mane.

"... a princess such as Luna is the only kind of pony who's worthy to be the owner of your love... Twilight Sparkle".

The mentioned pony rose her head from the desk, facing the large reflectional glass to see the beautiful flower carrying Luna's color in her mane, placed right next to her right ear. After that, she saw Trixie, smiling kindly as she removed her fore hoof from the lavender shoulder. Twilight turned around with soaked cheeks even though her tears had dried out. The face she was looking at radiated friendliness and deep hope for this little filly to grasp her courage and self-confidence, and it was not too easy taking it all in.

Her lips trembled as they opened. "T-Trixie... I... didn't know you could be so... kind and nice. Did you really mean all that?" she asked which almost caused the azure pony to tilt her head sideways. Trisie's answer was without words, but with a simple nod. Twilight could feel her soak in the eyes returning, but this time as tears of happiness. "You're... a much better friend then I imagined you could be" she ended before the next salvo of sobbing erupted.

"There is much you don't know about Trixie..." she answered, only to suddenly have the weight of a pony in her forelegs. Twilight had in a flash thrown herself into Trixie's grasp, hugging her tightly with a rejoicing smile on her lips. The azure magician wasn't really prepared for it... but considering that she actually didn't made anything up during her speech of encouragement, this hug was actually a pure formality...

Luna was out of her regular sense to actually listen to her sister.

"... And then, when she walks up to me, I will place the bracelet on her leg again, sealing our promise forever! After that, when my night falls, she will..." the exalted, younger alicorn kept rambling to her sister's great demise, causing the white mare to soon go crazy. And when the dark blue pony was about to go over her head with heavily unnecessary details, Celestia knew it was time to change the subject... again.

With a sudden move, she had turned her head to look at her sister over the shoulder, grinning like everything was like it was supposed to be and cutting off the exalted princess. "So how did you plan your last day tomorrow?" she said in an almost loud way, desperately trying to do something before it would turn her on, knowing that her sister would do the absolutely most naughty things with the little unicorn that was her personal student.

Luna stopped her ramble with the mouth wide-open for her next choice of words, the sudden question really took her by surprise. "Er... well... I have given it a little thought. But my greatest concern is how we are going to split up the..." she said until Celestia decided to calm her worries.

She could finally smile regularly thanks to the new subject and thus turned around, still lying down on her stomach. "You don't need to worry about that, little sister. I have already planned all the borders in the castle so both of you will have enough space for your company... and me too, of course" the elder alicorn added with a little hinting wink at her sister.

Luna wasn't impressed, she just shot an annoyed expression that recently was worn by the white mare. "At least TRY to not take Twilight all for yourself. It is her last day... and I presume that there are many ponies she wants to give a goodbye to" the younger princess stated while glancing in another direction.

"Oh ho ho ho... you're making it sound like she's going to leave her friends. Times have changed, Luna, you can use some more straight forward words for what the event is named" Celestia said with an even more hinting wink, stronger then the previous one.

"Fine..." Luna said before the sigh, about to use those synonyms for what she just said. "... her maiden defiling" she sad to Celestia's slight disappointment.

"Come now, Luna... you don't say it like that these days" the elder mare said to make her sister use another synonym.

"Day of last heat?" she tried again with a confused look in her eyes.

"Luna...".

"Er... Settling-festive?".

Celestia finally glared at her sister, making Luna nervous. The source of words had run dry, giving her a last idea the event possibly could have been called. With their eyes locked at each other, both of the alicorns held their breath before the younger one's final try. The suspension was high, and Celestia was sure that her sister finally had found at least one of the more modern words.

"... Socialized... devirgination?" Luna uttered in a most reluctant tone.

The white alicorn furrowed her eyebrows with wide-open eyes. "What...?".

It was a long and emotional hug between the unicorns, but Twilight had in the end finally released her friend, taking the moment to inspect the flower in her mane. Even if her cheeks were still kinda red, she could smile like nothing happened earlier. "This flower is brilliant, Trixie! How couldn't I have thought of that?" she asked rhetorically while nudging the tender thing.

"Well, Trixie is after all an equally brilliant genius..." the azure unicorn answered and rubbed her chest with a fore hoof in the usual boasting manner, suddenly returned to her old attitude. But Twilight just smiled, because for once she could actually agree to that.

And at that moment, the magician remembered why she actually was going into this room from the very beginning.

After lifting an eyebrow, Trixie crept a little closer to the lavender filly. "So... what did you plan for your last day tomorrow?" the azure unicorn asked with an actual interest to the subject.

Twilight lost her more usual way in conversation, instead using her more 'naughty' way of speaking according to herself. With a fore hoof placed to her chin while giggling, she blushed and thought of the eventual events ahead. "Well... I do think that there will be some fun 'activiteies' during my...".

"Bachelor party?" the dark blue unicorn said in an almost questioning way to her big sister. "Yes... a bachelor party, hen part or whatever name we have invented during this millennium!" Celestia responded like it had brought her into an annoyed mood only because her sister didn't know any more modern word for the upcoming festive occasion.

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "That's an... unusual word... it doesn't really connect with the ordeal me and Twilight are about to enter..." she said and looked away, seeming to be disappointed even though that wasn't her intention. However, the elder alicorn responded to it after rolling her eyes. "So may be it, but that's the most common name for it today. And I'm simply asking what you have planned out of curiosity..." she then ended before a sigh.

The younger alicorn acted like nothing had been shortly discussed between them, proceeding by telling her intended plans for the approaching party.

"Well... I actually wanted to ask for a couple of your guards and some certain musicians. And I would actually like to have that Phalanx for myself, since I planned on having an...".

"Orgy?" Twilight pretty much yelled in response to the light blue pony's confession of what would happen during the next day. Trixie, however, smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, you could call it that too. I asked Celestia, and apparently it's true. The old Canterlot tradition tells of a day containing nothing but sexual activities for the ponies on the royal invitation list, an entire day of nothing but justified rutting for every mare and stallion the day before your wedding" she explained with a satisfied smile, aware that she knew more then her purple friend for once.

Twilight blushed heavily, almost turning pink due to the embarrassment striking her senses. Both hooves hit her cheeks, trying to hide the red spots when she thought of what possibly could happen. "But... but... I had planned on..." she tried to describe her more innocent plans on perhaps a little striptease from a couple of stallions... and possibly some mares.

But Trixie was certainly satisfied with the idea of a party within the proportions of a royal fest, thus laying both her forelegs on the lavender filly's shoulders again. While grinning in a most sinister way, she decided to explain some more. "Oh, my, Twilight Sparkle. You don't seem to understand what possibilities you have now: every sexual fantasy you may carry... any possible image of an erotic experience you can imagine... whatever perverted idea your little pretty head can foresee... they will all be able to come through tomorrow." she said while resisting the thought to lick her lavender friend's cheek during the talk.

Sadly, her attraction for the little pony she touched grew a little overboard, forcing her own personal affection for the unicorn in mind to take its own course. Thus, a quick lap made its fast course over Twilight's red piece of flesh, causing her to whimper in a combined reaction of rejection and arouse without any physical struggle.

"So you better watch out for me... my little pony..." Trixie said before dropping down her fore hooves to the floor and turned around to exit the room, satisfied with her effect on the purple unicorn.

But Twilight turned her head with a frown, seriously wounded by Trixie's quick attack. "Are you serious, Trixie?" She asked in a desperate try to milder her erupting emotions of reluctant excitement. But the azure magician just grinned, turning her head with a vile intention towards her friend, but none the less a true one.

"As Trixie mentioned... you better be sure to watch out for her... she might use the opportunity to enjoy the little purple unicorn one last time" she answered and finally walked to the marble door, opening it with her magic and then closing it before walking back to her lover's bedroom.

Twilight's eyes trembled, she was not stupid enough to understand which ponies would share Trixie's idea in using this opportunity. There were some fillies she knew would like this day thanks to the possible moments... and just thinking of it brought her hoof to the idea of self-satisfaction. The lone filly shook her head, trying to get rid of the perverted ideas haunting her mind... in vain.

Back in the bedroom, Luna thought for a second, remembering a certain detail that needed some attention. After a clear to her throat, the dark blue alicorn looked at her sister again. "By the way... there are two ponies I think would like to participate in this 'bachelor party', but I think we both know they aren't suitable for it..." she said with an exclamation on the I.

Celestia narrowed her eyes, having an idea about which ponies she thought her sister meant. After the possible idea, she smiled. "Oh, don't worry about those two, my dear sister" the white mare answered while thinking about the previous day...

Meanwhile in a random hotel of Canterlot, prince Blueblood rested his royal spine on a comfortable bed, lying down on a red blanket while waiting for his company about to exit the kitchen. However, he was growing impatient. "My dear... how long will it take before my drink is served?" he asked without even thinking about the mare's work and/or dedication to the work in mind.

Just a second after his question, a tall mare walked out from the kitchen with a plate magically levitating next to her. After a few steps, the prince glanced on the silver plate carrying two wine glasses filled with some alcoholic water. "Oh... excellent" he said and focused his own horn on one of the glasses.

After bringing the fragile glass to himself, the white unicorn stallion pouted his lips to bring a single drip from the transparent container into his mouth. As the weak piece of beverage entered Blueblood's mouth, he tossed it around between the inner cheeks to absorb its fullest taste.

"Passable... I guess" he said with an unimpressed expression and levitated the glass back to the silver plate. Meanwhile, the mare who had poured up the drinks placed the plate on a desk close to the bed and let her own glass float through the air so it could reach her lips. She gulped half of it, knowing it would take much more then that to stand this selfish unicorn.

The stallion turned his head so he could see his company for the night. Celestia had told that this was a little present for his ability to stay so royal and graceful, thus rewarding him with a very fine mare. And he couldn't agree more, this pony he now sat next to was indeed an equine who knew how to be beautiful and flawless from the ordinary ponies treats and activities... otherwise she would have never received this fantastic figure, according to himself.

"So... what had you planned to impress me with, my dear mare" he said with a cocky look at his company while squirming his back on the bed.

The female had held her tolerance at bay, knowing that this was a generous gift from Celestia thanks to her ability in being so fantastic and beautiful in all ways possible, rewarding her with a stallions she promised would be 'big'. Thus, she knew that it would be very rude to not at least TRY to enjoy her present.

"Well, prince Blueblood..." she said and took another sip from her glass before placing it on the desk. "Do you like gambling?" the mare known as Fleur de Lis asked with a seductive look on the white stallion...

The younger princess looked at her sister with a hint of suspicion, cocking her eyebrow in the process. "Sister... is everything alright?" she asked in a slight concern towards the weird grimace on Celestia's face.

The elder alicorn grinned widely with relaxed eyelids as she focused her eyes in the far right of her corner, almost seeming to enjoy the thought in her head. "Sister...?" Luna repeated and finally gained the white mare's attention. Like disenchanted from a spell, Celestia blinked her eyes once, returning to reality. "Er, yes?" she asked, slightly confused.

"You seemed so..." Luna was about to say when she heard the bedroom door opening, thus glancing at the pony who walked in from it. "...oh hello, Trixie" she ended, realizing that what she planned on saying didn't really mattered that much anyways.

The azure unicorn looked at both princess with a little smile, almost curious in knowing what they just talked about. But instead of asking, she trotted over to the bigger bed in which her own personal princess was resting on. "So how's it looking tomorrow?" she asked once her location had ended up sitting in the bed with Celestia.

The majestic mare looked down at her little unicorn, fully aware that she wasn't the only pony who certainly looked forward to the party. Thus, she smirked and let the younger alicorn answer that question.

Luna placed her sight in the upper corner of her eyes while rubbing her chin with a fore hoof. "Well, me and Celestia were just discussing about our requests... and so far I have..." she was going to count up her numbers, something that Trixie didn't paid attention to even the slightest.

"Trixie sure do hope she gets some freedom to do as she please too..." the light blue filly cut off with and glanced at the bigger alicorn sitting next to her. Luna, however, kept counting all the ponies in her head, therefore disconnected from the conversation.

And in that moment, two white forelegs wrapped themselves around Trixie's hind knees and upper back, lifting her up and placing her on the white lap. During that instant, the filly hadn't even realized that she was laying in Celestia's embrace... like a baby.

"Ugh, what the...?What are you doing, Cele-" she complained with a little squirm before Celestia leaned down to lick Trixie on the cheek. Silence erupted, allowing the molesting mare to get to her point, just a few inches away from the light blue snout.

"I know what you're thinking about, my dear Trixie. You're wondering if you will have a chance to play with Twilight... instead of spending the entire day with poor me, hmm?" she asked, not even the slightest worried that her guess might have been wrong. When Trixie blushed in a uncomfortable frown, believing that she had hurt Celestia's feelings, the bigger mare spoke again... smiling like her sun.

"Of course you're free! The only rule is that Luna and Twilight are absolutely prohibited to see each other... and to remember that it's only as long as she approves you..." the princess ended as she pecked Trixie's lips with her own. The unicorn could finally smile by herself, thus gaining the courage to reach out for another kiss.

Celestia cocked an eyebrow in response, happily answering the pouting lips. Once they connected, continuing that steamy kiss they suddenly shared in front of the press, Luna flashed her eyes open. "Sixtynine!" she exclaimed as a foreleg shot up in the air, scaring the enjoying equines in the other bed.

Trixie and Celestia looked in shock at the dark blue princess. "What...?" the bigger pony asked in confusion. Luna raised both eyebrows, almost equally confused over the reaction she had caused.

"Sixtynine... ponies. There are sixtynine ponies on my list so far..." she then said, instantly freezing the other females for a few seconds before both began to giggle.

"What... too many, or what is it?" she asked, growing more and more confused once the ponies started to laugh almost uncontrollably...

Luna's night had fallen, bringing Trixie the magician and Celestia the princess to go for a little walk in the cool breezes of the darkness, beautifully illuminated by the pale moonlight as their hooves walked in unison. The azure unicorn looked to her right, noticing that the hallway they walked along was actually a very wide balcony on the bottom level of the palace, minding that she could see the royal garden while hearing the crickets music.

"Celestia... there is something I want to ask..." Trixie stated as she glanced up on the mentioned pony. "Of course. What is it?" the majestic alicorn answered while still walking forward along the open hallway, returning the glance. "Haven't you and Luna lived for a... very long time?" she asked, unintentionally giving Celestia a hint about the upcoming subject.

"Yes... indeed we have" the mare answered, understanding that she didn't need to ask why the question appeared. "Well, how come? Doesn't alicorn dies at some point?" Trixie furthered the subject, still walking in pace with her lover.

Celestia felt the serious ambiance, thus doing her best to answer after her most serious ability. "Alicorns are a combination of all three pony races: unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies. And even though we get all the advantages from the regular races plus a significant enhancement to each one... we loose the most important ability of them all..." she paused with a sigh and saddened eyes.

Trixie arched an eyebrow, hardly understanding why she was given such a weird answer. But before she could ask anything at all, words escaped Celestia's mouth.

"... the ability to die. Many would see immortality as an enormous benefit... but it isn't. It's a curse" she ended and looked down at her little filly.

"Why's that?" Trixie asked, unable to understand. The alicorn sighed again, not from her lover's inability to get it, but to recall her memories.

"When you are young, you still have an entire life to live through, filled with everyday adventures and events in each size. And being immortal, meaning you'd live to see everything, sounds very tempting indeed. But it's easy to understand that everypony die for a reason" the mare paused again before stopping to look up at the moon, causing Trixie to do the same.

"Imagine... if you were locked in an empty prison, sentenced for life in that cold, lone and distant prison. Nopony to talk to, nothing to do, absolutely nothing at all... and not even death is something to look forward to" Celestia said as the horrible images of that moment one thousand years ago came back...

"Or perhaps that you've experienced something you want to forget, something so traumatizing that it will haunt you for life. Always, always there to remind you of the past. And you will live to tell about it... forever. You will go insane before or later, doesn't matter who you are...".

"And the worst part is all the ponies you get to know, all those you become friends with and perhaps even fall... in love... with. You will always be there by their side, until they die and forever disappear from you. All the emotions, all happy moments you shared... forever gone, forcing you to one day train away all emotions and finally locking yourself away from all social life so you never have to experience it again... forever.

Trixie gulped, suddenly gifted with the knowledge of all the cons immortality brought. She didn't even wanted to imagine what misery and torture it would be to just live and live all alone or being haunted with memories... literally forever.

Then, Celestia shook her head to get rid of the tear squeezing out from one of her eyes, giving the filly time to ask her next question.

"But what will happen with Twilight and Luna, then? Won't she..." Trixie said without ending the question, knowing that the princess would understand.

But the reaction from Celestia was not expected. She arched her eyebrows for a moment and then slowly allowed them to relax again. "This... curse, as I prefer to call it... was of course unacceptable for the royal alicorns. So our ancestors decided to invent a tool in order to never be alone, an artifact that would grant them company. They forged a golden bracelet enchanted with... pure alicorn magic..." she explained and looked down at Trixie with a hinting aura.

The unicorn wasn't that stupid, thus widened her eyes in a gasp. "You're planning to make Twilight into an alicorn?" she almost yelled due to the surprise.

Celestia nodded, not certainly caring if anypony heard Trixie, instead turning her head up to see the garden again. "Yes, but it will only take effect once I place the transforming spell after the actual wedding have taken place. And Luna was right... Twilight was ready for it. She would happily live forever as long as she would share the eternity with her love. Something that requires a strong bond of emotions..." she halted and smiled with a satisfied expression.

"And when the day comes... I will one day ask you the same question, my dear Trixie...".

The addressed pony widened her eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

"Until that day, I will pray that you give me the same answer Twilight gave my sister".

Trixie's eyes trembled, a soak covered the two pitch black spots surrounded by beautiful magenta rings in the middle of the white.

Celestia blushed, fully aware that what she just said was a bit silly but still something she didn't regret saying. And when a gentle touch landed on her chest, she looked down to see Trixie... carrying wet eyes and a rejoicing smile.

The princess widened her own smile, finally letting go of the tear from her eye as her majestic wings unfolded. After embracing the young filly with her feathers, Celestia experienced her lover's initiative, thus enjoyed the warm lips pressed to her own. And in a matter of seconds, the white alicorn was pressed to the ground... moaning in satisfaction...

They had both been waiting for this, but with today's activities and events, this moment of love was forced to wait until the night. However, none of the ponies had actually expected to get anything at all tonight... but they were also aware that all the good pleasures would happen in the next chapt-... er, day...

END

**Author's Note:**

TERRIBLY sorry, guys. This chapter turned out to be MUCH longer then I expected... and this was the chapter with no clop T_T

So I tried to compensate it with romance and some messages of wisdom... he he... please don't hurt me * adorable eyes *.

But I seriously needed some room to get all the details in because, as I mentioned before, the second chapter will contain NOTHING but clop (with quality, of course ^^'). So I hope you can forgive me for boring you with those details.

But anyways, here is the first part, and the second is just ahead! Keep reading, fellas! You're about to get rewarded with a good variety of "physical stimulation" XD

No brohoof yet...


	12. ForEEEEVURRR after part 2

If you came for the story and not the clop, head on to the next chapter...

ForEEEEVURRR after "part 2"

Dozens of bodies, well-trained and hardened from their past training for their current job. The golden armor each pony carried was the very evidence of what experiences and challenges they all had gone through just for this. And sure, they had all read the details in the contract about their schemes, the pay, the duties... and the fact they had to obey every, and then it meant EVERY, single order the current rulers of Equestria would give them.

"Good to see you're all here, my loyal guards. As for today, I'm sure you all know that I will give a special task today..." the mare known as 'the sun goddess' said as she walked past the long chain of muscular ponies.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" the white and black stallions called out in unison from their lines of fellow coworkers, ready to take any order whatever they would be. Their dedication was flawless.

Princess Celestia turned around, walking back the exact same way in order to reach the other end of the line again. "You... are the very pride, the very peak and honor of these lands protectors and servers of justice!" she exclaimed to raise the spirit among her employees.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" they all called out once again, indeed rallied to hear such praising words from their princess.

Celestia arched her eyebrows as she had reached the last stallion, thus turning around to walk back. "There is nothing you fear, nothing you would hesitate to do for me! Is that right, my guards?" she stated with a louder voice, making sure everypony heard.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" echoed out for the third time, the soldiers prestige to outmatch themselves increased, leaving all weakness and reluctance in the gutter as their graze took over.

"Then obey me today! And live to tell your children about this day, when your princess asked of you the possibly most prestigious and not to mention honorable task so far! But for that, you MUST sacrifice!" she said as her hooves were just a few steps from reaching the middle of the lane.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" they answered without doubting, knowing this could be their chance to finally advance. Thus, they all had pretty much the same thing in mind once their princess spoke her last words...

"Then hide your dignity, swallow your pride and deny your personal worth! Because today, you will all give, receive, and PLEASE WHATEVER COMES CLOSE TO YOUR HARD ERECTIONS!" the princess roared as she stood in front of all her guards.

For once, the white and black stallions were only halfway through calling out. Instead, they had all frozen on their spots, staring at the white mare waiting for an affirmative. Sadly, all she received was hanging jaws and weakly concealed blushes from the big, strong and masculine stallions...

Part 2: Socialized Devirgination

"I don't know... do I have to?" Twilight asked while sitting in a big pile of red pillows, surrounded by the ponies she had learned very well during her time in Ponyville. The room they all were located in was one of the smaller bedrooms, dimly lit by the torches located around the walls in the room. In the large bed, the lavender unicorn found herself surrounded by five other fillies around her own age, all very excited to see their friend once they heard of what rules this bachelor party involved.

"Come on, Twilight! Is it really that hard?" a rainbow maned pegasus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Please, sweetie, don't stress her. " a white unicorn with a fabulous blue mane said while nudging it in a busy manner.

"Stress her? We've been waitin' for an answer ah don' know how long..." an orange earth pony with a stetson on her head implied.

"Aww! It hasn't been THAT long now!" a giggling, pink pony said while resisting to blow a balloon at the moment.

"Uhm... n-not really... not ...er, that long..." a yellow and very shy pegasus said in the end while hanging with her head, slightly separated from the others.

Twilight, however, was going insane. This party had already began oddly when Trixie suddenly woke her up in the morning, saying that she had to get 'in place' for the guests. Then there were all those tables filled with bottles and glasses, the sudden appearance of several large beds and sofas scattered all over in the large ball rooms, the guards without their armors, and... did she just recalled an orchestra and stripper poles?

But it didn't really mattered what she saw during her woozy travel through the Canterlot palace, it was still not too early in the morning, and she had several girls who waited for her answer. With a hesitating tone, she wanted to confirm the question after placing herself more comfortably in the big stack of pillows. "Uh... what was I supposed to do again?" she asked, hoping for a gentle answer.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack sighed in annoyance, actually bringing Rarity and Pinkie Pie with them too. "Which one of us do you want first?" they all answered gathered around in a not so gentle way. Except for Fluttershy, of course. She just sat there, hoping this wouldn't get so serious.

The unicorn carrying all attention curled together with a blush, shyly looking at her friends one after another. "Oh... okay. Er..." she almost mumbled and scanned all the fillies around her. In the end, the decision wasn't that hard. She lifted a foreleg and pointed it at...

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed to the white unicorn's great rejoice. With a glimmer in her eyes, the mentioned filly jumped up from her sitting position. "Oh, how lovely! Thank you, thank you, Twilight!" the fashionista replied and threw herself into the red pile of fluffy pillows.

"Aww..." all other ponies responded in disappointment, including Fluttershy. But Twilight had already come up with a comforter for them. "Girls... if I'm not wrong, the entire palace is a huge party, I'm sure you'll find somepo... I mean, something to do!" she said and hoped it would work.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, it's YOUR bachelor party, Twilight! You make the demands!" Pinkie Pie said and broke out from her quick shot of a frown while skipping towards the door, bringing all the other ponies with her in the process. They all agreed, thus nodded their heads and followed Pinkie to the door. In a matter of seconds, there were now only two unicorns in the pretty much darkened room.

"So... Twilight, darling..." Rarity said as she climbed up on top of her lavender friend. "Ready to know how a body, refined through several years, feels like?" she said without any humbleness as her horn started to glimmer. The lying unicorn smiled in a way interpretable with nervousness and excitement, very sure that she had made a wise decision picking out the most beautiful pony from their circle of friendship. She nodded and proved that her body was ready by spreading her hindlegs carefully.

Rarity smiled widely. "Excellent" she uttered before the magic she extracted made its way through the air and ending up between her white hindlegs. In a quick poof, Twilight's violet eyes widened as she saw the rather unusual sight to behold.

A white, hard erection was pointing at her, pulsating with lust through the veins. "Handsome, isn't it? Sadly, it's a one-time spell made for filly-foolers who wants to get pregnant the natural way. Doesn't always work, though..." Rarity explained as she looked between her standing thighs. "But never mind that" she then ended and focused her magic on the several inches.

"Does... does it hurt? I've heard it hurts..." Twilight said when she reconsidered the fat piece being guided to her pink slit. Getting a horn-penetration from Luna every now and then sure had added some experience to her sexual orifice, but a large rod just like that...?

However, it was enough to catch her by surprise. In an instant, the lavender filly's eyes shot wide-open as the throbbing, white cock split her nether lips apart" Oohhh... aah... ahh... oh my sweet... uhhh..." she moaned as Rarity's extra-attachment made its way through the warm flesh. "I... hah... I feel it... ugh, too... darling. Just... j-just keep squeezing it!" She responded and laid down to embrace the purple body she penetrated.

Twilight, consumed by the moment, tried to regain her fading consciousness from the thrilling sensation stuffing her hole full with meat. The fillies pelvises met each other once the last piece of the shaft had disappeared inside the purple unicorn. Their snouts were just an inch away from each others warm, panting breaths, enticing them to finally connect in a passionate kiss. And that was the go for their rutting session.

Rarity rocked her hips back, enjoying the slippery feeling she felt from Twilight's inner muscles suffocating her rod. Once only the head remained inside, they moaned together. "Oh, mhyes!" the white pony mumbled in the kiss and rammed her hard piece inside the warmth again, causing it's receiver to jerk her head away from the sloppy connection.

"Buck... yeah, mommy and... ugh.. daddy! I'm... I'm r-rutting Celestia's favorite... ahh... student, unlike any of... you... ever would have... oohhh... getting the... ugh, ahh... chance to! Take that!" the exalted, white filly spoke out in the blue while ridding the lavender unicorn with her head resting on her shoulder.

Twilight threw her head right and left, growing desperate with each wild pumping to her marehood, filling her with pleasure and satisfaction, screaming for more after each thrust.

Sadly, being inexperienced with the sexual need and hunger many colts and stallions are forced to suffer with, Rarity felt an electric surge move through her body when just a few minutes of hot mating had passed. Disappointed, but still decided to get her final reward for the physical exert, the pounding filly rubbed her muzzle on Twilight's cheek.

"I must pull out, sweetie... I.. must..." she said before something unexpected happened. In a quick move, the white filly felt the two hindlegs wrapping her hips, locking her firmly in place and disabling her to pull out the hard cock. "No.. hnnng... Twilight... listen, you m-might get..." she tried to further in vain.

Longing to finally feel that warm gush she had heard and read so much about, Twilight tensed her hindlegs in order to make sure the stallionhood would be inside her during the final. And just around the corner, Rarity gasped harder for air, suffering the burn inside her body craving for release. She couldn't hold back, it was way much stronger then she thought from the start.

Rarity screamed and Twilight grit her teeth at the same time as their sexual muscles responded for the last time. The purple filly' love cave squeezed the hard erection, milking out all the bountiful sperm and filling her womb with it. In comparison to the average stallionhood, the amount was just enough to fill the entire hole without a single drip spilling outside, something more experienced mares and fillies would have disapproved.

Just a short second after the climax, the filly laying on top trembled before finally slipping out the slackening organ and rolled over to lay next to her friend. As soon as the soft tool was fully relaxed, it dissolved into thin air, revealing Rarity's soaked marehood aching for some rest. "Twilight, darling... what have... you done...?" she asked between the sighs, almost immediately answered by the huffing pony enjoying the seed inside her body.

"Don't... you worry, Rarity. There... hah... is a spell-book about... birth control in... the library... I'll look into it... later" she said while thinking 'after getting some more of this' with a satisfied smile.

In another small bedroom in the Canterlot palace, a certain earth pony stallion, known for his critics towards several categories of fashion, had found himself alone due to an anonymous advice to be here during the festive occasion. He was actually quite surprised to know that there was an invitation with his name on it, but none the less glad to accept it. However, Hoity Toity was rather confused over the fact that he had been informed by one of the guards to be... here where there was no company at all.

Only after gaining enough time to see the casual design of the room, the door he just had entered closed rather loudly, causing him to turn around in an instance and realize what he had walked into.

"Hello, mister Hroity Toity..." the fashion photographer know as Photo Finish said as she walked out from her hiding behind the wooden door to the dimly lit bedroom. She had been hiding behind it all time, just waiting for this certain stallion to enter the room.

With a shocked expression, The stallion sighed out of relief. "Oh my, you sure do frightened me, miss Photo Finish... were you the pony who sent me..." he said and nudged his purple shaded glasses before the mentioned mare walked certainly too close to him.

In a second, the two experts within the fashion branch were just a snout away from each other, with the female as the forward pony.

"Ugh, keep your critic mouth shut, mister Hroity... I've already heard tu much from it..." Photo Finish said, revealing the drunken flush beneath her eyes. The stallion wasn't too late in noticing, thus immediately reacting to it.

"Uhm... miss Photo Finish... I presume you have taken a sip too from the punch..." he said reluctantly, gulping from the nervousness this situation brought. He certainly tried to bring the mare into her senses... but there was no such thing from her cooperate side.

The earth pony mare smiled, focusing on the opposite sex in front of her. "Oh, I, Photo Finish, have been moore drunk befure, you unsatisfied cumplainer..." she responded, more then sure about her current personal task. Yes, she wasn't the most sober pony of the party, but according to herself, she was more then able to handle it even in her current state.

But the stallion couldn't agree. "Miss Photo Finish. Did you call me here?" he repeated the earlier question, slowly growing more anxious as timed passed by. "Myes. I, Photo Finish, certainly did..." the addressed mare answered, smiling as she walked closer to the stallion who unfortunately stood in front of the only bed in the room.

Before the critic had time to react, the pale mare had quickly pushed him into the bed, leaving him confused for another set of seconds. Her eyebrows arched, radiating anger as she watched the male trying to get his bearings.

"You... Hroity Toity... is the unly pony I, Photo Finish, can't accept. You are niever satisfyied üver the clothes I sumetimes have deecided tu design meself. Und you are even mure horrible when et comes tu judging my images... you are a disgusting pony whu hates me, mister Hroity..." she stated as her hooves brought her closer to the frowning pony taking of his shades to see clearer in the dark.

He wasn't enough tossed around to loose his sense of arguing, thus looking at the not so sober mare, smiling like everything was under control. "But... miss Photo Finish. It's all about business and professionalism, I swear. I certainly don't have anything against you personally! And I especially doesn't hate you!" he said in a strong exclamation to calm the slightly frustrated mare. Sadly, she didn't listen...

"Enough" she yelled and brought her fore hooves to the clothes on her chest, unbuttoning it in haste. "Photo Finish es tired uf hearing your complaints, so she will give you something you can't complain about!" the expert said as her clothes finally fell to the floor, leaving her pale, bluish coat naked and exposed before the confused male. With wide eyes and almost flushing cheeks, Hoity grew seriously impatient to know.

"Please, explain yourself, mi-..." he said before the tipsy mare threw herself between the stallion's thighs, wrapping her forelegs around them as she placed an initiating lap on the slack cock. "Silence! I, Photo Finish, es going to give your critic flank sumething to judge!" she said and dragged her wet tongue over the trembling, growing erection.

The stallion suddenly realized what his violent company was aiming for, growing uncertain about what to do for moral's sake. But no matter what he came up with, all thoughts surrounded the sweetness that his enhancing pride experienced, thus leaning back on the bed with an exerted moan and enjoying the stimulating tongue around his rod.

In a matter of seconds, the mare still carrying her pink shades could now behold the impressive sight before her eyes. "Ohh... es this where all your complaining cumes from, you big, cocky colt?" she asked before licking her lips, enjoying the sight of her nice sex toy pointing up at the ceiling.

And when the blush on her pale cheeks developed, there was no such thing as hesitating now. Photo Finish actually wanted to show this stallion something he couldn't give a negative critic about, and thus stuck out her tongue to lick the hard rod all the way from its base to the top, slurping up the musky taste of a male.

"Oohhh... my goodness, miss. Why are you... ahh... why are... you..." the receiving stallion tried to say as his forward company continued to stimulate the sensitive inches of hard pleasure.

She didn't care about what he tried to say, instead finally stuck the head of Hoity's cock in her mouth, gently sucking it in satisfaction with a hard working tongue slithering all around the meat. She could already feel the taste, thus blowing her victim harder. Her head jerked up and down, stuffing the good mouth full before leaving it almost empty again.

At this moment, Hoity had quit reconsidering to stop this. After all, since he knew this was what the party would involve. And the fact that he was single was only the tip of the iceberg when the violent sensation bucked his head like a jackhammer. The warmth climbing all the way from his nether, cuddling his brain together with the sight of a very fine mare sucking him off greedily had put a spell on him.

Before even a minute had passed, she brought up a fore hoof to grab the large stallionhood, jerking it off as her oral organ kept satisfying the main piece. She had fallen in love with it, wishing for more musky aroma to fill her senses.

There were no limits, and so it came to pass that the usually so self-centered mare finally gave up all her dignity just to please this cock halfway down her throat. She frowned, looking up at the moaning male as she kept sucking him, diving her head the entire time and waiting for the final. The tip of her target reacted violently every time she licked it, giving her a hint about where to keep working. And when Hoity simply couldn't control his body anymore, burying his fore hooves into the soft sheets, it was just a matter of seconds...

Finally, Photo Finish felt her pole of delicious ecstasy tremble, preparing to unleash the salvo of warm stallion-love from its hiding. Hoity Toity extended his forelegs down in order grab the fine mare's head, forcing her to stay put as the white gold would hit her mouth.

She didn't need that. She had actually expected a huge load from the stallion for her to receive, and thus darting her lips around halfway of the hard cock, forcing the top of it down her throat. Most ponies doing this would have coughed violently... unless you had done it several times before...

As the sticky fluid filled her orifice, the earth pony mare began to stockpile all the cum in her mouth, salvaging a puddle of it as the quantity kept increasing. Hoity tensed all his muscles, pumping out all the white goo from his balls inside the awaiting mouth hungering to get some more.

Like a flood, Photo felt her mouth overflowing with sperm, thus swallowing quickly so none of it would be lost. Gulp after gulp, her greedy throat consumed every drip, filling her stomach with more seed to digest. And when the stream finally ended, she had swallowed for the fourth time, letting go of a loud, last gulp as the final load had entered her belly.

"Pfuaaahh!" she moaned once the hard cock slipped out of her mouth and stained her face and glasses with some final cumshots. Unfortunately, a less fabulous burp escaped her mouth after the sexy noise, summoning a brighter red on her cheeks out of embarrassment."Oh no..." she mumbled and turned her heard away, believing that she had failed to finally impress the critic after her submissive act.

Hoity tilted his panting head up, seeing the famous face soaked with some of his male fluid on her glasses and mane, knowing that she had most of it in her sweet stomach now. "Oh my... miss... Photo Finish..." he said while catching his breath. With a smile, he decided to utter some words he rarely used. "I do believe that... this was the best... best showcase ever made in... pony history..."he ended between the deep breaths and sat up with a seductive look on the blushing and frowning mare.

"Really..?" she answered and looked up on the bluish and greenish stallion, smiling with a lolling tongue hanging outside her lips. "Mhm..." he answered and finally grabbed the pale pony's glasses, tossing them aside to reveal the true color of her eyes. Her cheeks were then grabbed by the same hooves to bring her tasty lips to Hoity, connecting them both in a most passionate way before the groan. Photo Finish climbed up and rested her naked body on her company's, furthering the nice kiss with a sticky tongue dancing with the stallion in mind... which he happily obliged to.

In one of the big, open rooms best suited for prams or larger parties, a certain pegasus filly made her way into the room. There, she gasped at all the dozens of beds located in each corner, the equal amounts of sofas standing scattered more around on the floor, and especially the ridiculous number of ponies either taking place on the soft underlays or simply walking around with something to drink.

But what took her breath away was the fact that most ponies had taken their places solely for the purpose of sexual pleasure. She could rather quickly tell that by all the mounted mares and receiving stallions scattered across the room. Moans, grunts, giggles and last but not least the occasional hollers of ultimate satisfaction hit her ears in a most unpleasant way.

This... was not a very wise decision, Fluttershy thought for herself and was about to turn around with a flush on her cheeks.

However, another very certain pony had taken her chance to stand in the yellow filly's way, causing her to flinch in fright. "Oh! Oh... my... C-Celestia...?" the nervous pegasus said carefully while looking up at the sinisterly smiling princess.

"Indeed, my little subject. How nice to see you here, out of everypony" the white mare stated and took a steady step forward, forcing the little obstacle before her to take a step backward. "Uh... uh... really?" she answered in a try to feel more comfortable, which she failed with. Because when Fluttershy saw Celestia's widened lips, she could only remember that almost eventful day when the same alicorn had pressed her to the ground, just a second from stealing her kiss-virginity.

Celestia snickered, she was indeed VERY pleased to see this pony out of Twilight's friends, thus slowly getting more and more enticed to initiate and continue from where they left off in her hunt. "I presume you're still a... how should I put it... 'innocent' little filly, right?" the dominant alicorn asked with a hinting eyelash as her hooves kept walking towards one of the unoccupied, red and pink sofas.

"Uhhh...!" Fluttershy responded as her flush suddenly exploded all over her face, turning the yellow coat crimson when the exciting realization struck past. "Oh ho ho... I take that as..." Celestia paused and focused her horn to levitate the pretty thing before her into the sofa. "... a yes".

After the squeak escaping Fluttershy's lips, she landed carefully on the soft cushions, immediately followed by the bigger mare who jumped up with her fore hooves placed next to the yellow shoulders, still standing on the hard floor with her hindlegs. "So... about those flawless lips of yours..." she said and lowered her head to almost touch the pinned pegasus, meeting the nervous but still extremely excited eyes. "I can't stand seeing them all untouched!" she then stated before licking her own lips, carefully sinking them further.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, pouting with her lips to prove she was ready. And after a fateful second, she frowned once the warm sensation wounded her perfect innocence. "Mhhmm..." she groaned from the simple connection, instantly begging for it to last. It was far better then her little pony mind had imagined, so in a quickly growing desperation, the awaiting tongue behind the row of teeth pressed by.

The princess had no intentions in rejecting the idea, thus opened her lips and welcomed the sweet organ inside her mouth, taking a shot in a wet dance.

Some of the ponies in the room suddenly observed the couple, and after understanding it was the elder princess with a regular pegasus, the interest increased heavily. Several invited mares and stallions gathered around the groaning fillies, all feeling the radiating heat coming from the scene. In a matter of just a minute, even the guards had taken their places to witness their empress at work.

Fluttershy opened her eyes, realizing how many watchers they had. A jolt of insecurity woke up inside her mind, actually taking more place then the delicious lips she sought. After the disconnect, Celestia was still lost in the ecstasy of finally having a virgin in her grasp again... she really couldn't remember the last time...

"Princess... t-they are... watching..." the shy pegasus whispered while looking deep into the magenta eyes, like she actually didn't care, but still did. The alicorn glanced around, confirming the statement with a satisfied smirk. "Do you want this to end...?" she asked as a concerned look landed on her prey. Fluttershy shook her head violently, still blushing without any regrets. "Well, then..." Celestia said as her smirk developed into a grin. "Then allow me to show them how a virgin is taken" she ended and slid down to lay her head between the yellow thighs.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock, the thought of being watched by several ponies while her tender innocence would be broken to pieces was still very hastened... and more then ever arousing.

"Oh, my... do you even touch yourself, my dear subject?" Celestia asked in a giggle after she had spread the hindlegs to see the wet marehood. The pegasus didn't spoke, she just focused on her breathing, growing impatient with teary eyes due to the current situation of embarrassment and lust. The princess noticed, thus instantly quit the tease so she could get to work.

As the royal tongue stuck out, slowly cuddling her prey's slit all the way up to the pearl, Celestia and all the other ponyfolk could witness a virgin's first moan of satisfaction brought from another pony. It began as a frightened yell, but slowly decimated into a muffled whimper. Another lap, faster this time to get all the escaping liquids in her mouth, another lustful groan.

Fluttershy tensed her body on the comfortable cushions, spreading her thighs further for reasons she couldn't explain. She didn't thought her panting could get any more intense, but to her big surprise... Celestia decided to try separating the fat lips she tasted. Thus, the filly let out a loud, painful moan, frowning harder as the sensation became too much. She couldn't grant her giver enough time for the the actual penetration from a tongue. And by that, her eyelids closed as hard as they could...

"Ah... aaahh!" Fluttershy moaned in satisfaction as her wonderful release washed though her brain, leaving seeds in her memory for the afterglow to rejoice in. And after that, she slowly sat up. "Princess... princess, that was... wonderfu-" she was trying to say in a panting way before the warmed up alicorn dived up from the soaked sweet spot.

Suddenly, the crowd gasped in awe as their ruler's wings shot wide erect, revealing her primal instinct for mating just like any other pony had inside themselves. Her warm breath told a truth about intense arouse while her eyes spoke of hunger. "Oh no... not yet!" she exclaimed and wrapped her forelegs around Fluttershy's waist, dragging her little body down to meet Celestia's own marehood aching for the steamy musk from a virgin in her grasp.

Done and done, the caught filly threw her head back again with a suffocated grunt as the white and yellow labia met, intensively rubbing each other as the love juice began to drip again on the sofa. "Uh... ugh, aahh... ooh... y-ye... yes... ohh... my...!" the ravaged filly repeated for each moan and sweet squeal she made.

Celestia thrust harder, truly rutting the filly just the way many females wanted to be. Jealousy of such a graceful and passionate pounding grew in the crowd's hearts. Beholding their empress working so hard just for the sake of a young, regular pony was more then just breathtaking... it caused the watching mare's to feel heat, thus searching with their fore hooves to find a hard erection from the male next to them, while the heated stallions in return looked for a wet slit. Soon, most of the watchers had started touching each other, jerking and rubbing to let out the need while watching the erotic scene.

"Yes... yes, more of that! Moan, you starved beauty! Show me your lustful colors, prove that you love the filthy world of sex!" Celestia spoke as her grin developed into madness. The very scent this filly reeked of brought her to the edge of insanity, memories of how it felt to desecrate a virgin embraced her mind. It all came back, lightening her sinful fire and desire to take. In fact, she wanted it too much... forgetting to hold back.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! So good, so good... I want it, I want more... give me, give me... give... MEEEEE! AAAHH... AHHH!" the filly screamed out as her forelegs squirmed around in the overexerted pleasure sucking her mind dry of sense. The once innocent and untended flower released her second wave of sticky juice, blending it with the royal cum into a very exotic concoction. Celestia grit her teeth as she held back the strong groan, soon failing.

"Auhhh!" she let out in a mix of a shivering yell and coo as the remaining drips of female squirt left her warm marehood, bringing several of the watching stallions to their peaks. White shots suddenly decorated several mares faces, while the floor beneath their hindlegs had gained a little puddle...

The alicorn stared down at her perspiring and consumed prey, beholding the unmistakable look of a fully satisfied and grinning filly with a lolling tongue, enjoying the insane experience of two orgasms in a row... something every virgin should live to tell about.

When a mere set of seconds had paused, all of the viewing ponies clopped their fore hooves in a huge applause, thanking both of the participating females while they were busy making out again...

Applejack trotted down along one of the hallways filled with doors on each side, closing in to one of the borders between Twilight's and Luna's part of the bachelor party. "Very fancy splittin' they've done..." she mumbled to herself while looking at every corner in the long hallway. But as she was about to reach the end of the unicorn's part, one of the last doors to her right creaked open, revealing a worried, blue pegasus with a rainbow mane who stuck her head out just in time to see the orange earth pony.

With newborn hope, Rainbow Dash frowned with a smirk at her friend. "Applejack..." she said silently, which luckily enough caught the mentioned filly's attention. As the smile spread across her lips, she halted next to the door. "Well, howdy, Rainbow! Found ya'self any 'fun' yet? Ehe he he he!" the apple-pony chuckled.

"Uhh... right, kinda..." the worried pegasus said and scratched her neck. "Oh, really? Buh what's the problem?" Applejack asked with a concern in mind. Rainbow turned her smile upside down, furthering the scratch to her neck as she glanced down at the floor. "Well... I found somepony but... well, he's a bit, you know... big" she explained, which cocked one of A-J's eyebrows.

It didn't take long before she understood with a sigh and a disappointed look. "Lemme guess... you think he's TOO big?" she asked, replied with an embarrassed nod from her blue friend. The apple-pony rolled her eyes, then decided to just walk past Rainbow Dash into the room, pushing the door wide-open with little resist from her friend. However, once she had walked in, the hard door was shut closed again, just at the same moment Applejack had confirmed her suspicion.

"Howdy, big brother..." she greeted quickly with an unamused look at the red hunk of a stallion resting on the only bed in the room. She would have been even more unimpressed if she knew that every guestroom looked exactly the same...

The mentioned pony nodded his head from the large pillow he leaned back on while looking in another direction. He wanted to see something else then this awkward situation he couldn't find any comfort in. "Ho, Nelly. Ah won't say ah'm surprised, but did yo really had ta take my poor brother out of everypony, Rainbow Dash?" she asked with a smug towards the other filly in the room.

"Well, you can't really blame me, huh?" she responded, almost growing annoyed for a second before A-J turned away to get closer to Big Macintosh. "No, no... ah know, there have been many mares who've tried ta climb an' master my brother, only to realize..." she paused and looked at the humongous thing sticking out from between her brother's hindlegs. "... tha' t'he's a bit too high for 'em..." she ended as the stallion in mind didn't have to cover his blush under the red coat.

Rainbow didn't give up. Since she wasn't the first to be chosen by Twilight, there was this other target she had in mind, which happened to be the most popular piece of natural handsomeness other stallions only could dream about. "Yeah, and this is... really awkward, but..." she halted to realize what she had done. An eyebrow arched on the blue filly's face. "Ugh, forget it" the pegasus ended and turned away.

"Hey!" Applejack exclaimed to stop her friend from walking away. "Don't yo even dare leave mah precious big brother like this! If it's help ya want, ah can give you some..." she stated with relaxed eyelids towards Rainbow.

The pegasus looked over her shoulder with a confused expression. "What...?".

A-J sighed, then turned her hooves and walked over to Big Mac, only to jump up in the bed he rested on and sitting next to him. "C'mon! Giddy-up, big game huntress!" she said in a encouraging tone while waving a fore hoof towards herself.

Rainbow Dash widened her eyes for a second and for some reason felt allured to do as her friend said. After just a few seconds of hesitation, she had carefully got up in the slightly roughed bed, nervous and unable to predict what was going to happen. Applejack noticed this, thus quickly went to the teaching. "Alright, Rainbow: mah brother requires a lill' more then what the average stallion needs and what the average mare can give. So ya must go straight to business, no silly foreplay" she said and took the large rod in her fore hooves, guiding it to her mouth.

The pegasus released her most shocked expression while Big Mac seemed to be see this as an everyday thing, simply leaning back as a soft grunt echoed in his throat.

A-J actually took her brother in the mouth, sucking his cock with rapid thrusts and slopping her tongue all around while really pressing it down her throat. Soon she coughed, gagging her spittle all over Big Mac's stallionhood in a sticky downpour. It was at that moment Rainbow couldn't hold back her facial expression of 'what the buck'.

"Uh...hhung... hah... okay, Rainbow... now just do like... ah did. Shove it... down your pipe hole an'... an' soak it" she explained with the heavy breathing following behind.

The mentioned pony shivered, both from a slight disgust and a little excitement. This was... really... really... naughty for her. Seeing her friend treating her brother and speaking like an expert in how to please him, this could not be the first time they've done this. "Uh... o-okay..:" she answered, still not sure if to agree to this or not. But her conviction took a steady grip once her eyes feasted on the hard beast resting in A-J' hooves.

She leaned down, feeling the orange filly's hoof placing itself on her rainbow colored mane, and after opening her mouth as much as she could, the sticky cock was in her mouth, entering deep inside before being pulled out again. "Tha's right... nice and easy, but not too easy" Applejack said as she added some pressure on Dash's mane, pressing the blushing head down so the large dick could choke her. Once the jerking feeling hit her throat, the giving filly tensed her eyes and coughed up a load of her mouth fluid, covering the spear of meat further before releasing it "Augh! Uuhh * cough *... oh geez..."

"Good girl... see how moist it is now... and how moist ya'll are..." Applejack stated as she sneaked up a fore hoof between Rainbow's hindlegs, rubbing the wet slit. The pegasus bit her lower lip, embraced by the awkward situation she had gotten herself into.

Big Mac could finally feel some true arouse, knowing with a smile where this was going. The earth pony filly licked her lips, thinking exactly the same thing...

"Alrighty then. Let's saddle ya up on him" Applejack stated and pushed her friend on top of the red hunk, leaving her defenseless in his forelegs. Rainbow whimpered a little, loosing her usual cool attitude when Big Mac gripped her waist to hold her up like a baby while A-J adjusted the hard erection so it was pointing up at her friend.

Rainbow grit her teeth, preparing herself for the thing with the diameter of a leg to go inside her. She stared down at the stallion while he slowly lowered her down to the hardness, he was certainly expecting her to last for at least a little while compared to all the previous mares who've tried their luck to make him come.

"Aaahh!" she yelped when her labia spread wider then they usually do. "AAAHH" she then practically screamed when the head squeezed inside her. She had only felt this tight before when it was her first time, and that was certainly a long time ago. "Jus' relax, sugarcube. Don't fight it... jus' let mah brother do the work..." Applejack said in a calming tone while starting to jerk off the lower part of the rod, dragging her hooves up and down as Rainbow sunk deeper and deeper.

She could feel her pink pearl getting a brutal stimulation for each inch sliding deeper inside, her grunting and whimpering was the perfect background noise for the stallion, pleasing him some more. And once she was about halfway down it, her deepest core was reached, something everypony could tell by the piercing moan she finally let go.

"Oh holy Celestia... I... I don't think I can take it, guys... I'm sorry, Big Mac... it's just... just..." she apologized while a sniveling tear almost escaped. She was truly ashamed that she couldn't continue this, even though it was her true wish to do so. Sadly, the pain gave the largest bid.

Applejack understood, she wasn't the first to have given up after just the initial trial. "Aw, that's alright, sugarcube. Here, lemme help ya off..." she said and quit pleasing her brother, a signal that he should stop too.

After carefully sliding off , Rainbow cooed out of relief when her sore inner walls relaxed, but the grief was still haunting her once she sat down next to the orange filly. "I'm sorry, guys... I should have never tried this..." she kept apologizing until A-J cut her off with a soft hoof to the blue mouth.

"If ya really are sorry, you can help me comfort my brother. He gets easily sady-tady whenever this happens..." she said with a seductive look at Rainbow. Once she removed her fore hoof, the pegasus cocked an eyebrow. "Uh... what?". That line caused the flirting pony to shake her head. "Just follow me here..." she ended and crept over to sit next to Big Mac again. "Git over here".

After careful instructions, the two fillies embraced each other, hugging tightly to not fall off the red lap they shared. Big Mac's outstanding stallionhood was squeezed between the differently colored tummies, caressing the two pressed together marehoods at the base. "Ya ready?" Applejack asked from her friend's shoulder, knowing she was excited but still nervous. Once the blue filly nodded, Big Mac laid a foreleg on each back, enjoying the sight.

Both fillies raised their hindlegs, stroking their slits up a couple of centimeters before lowering themselves again. Rainbow groaned in ecstasy, instantly feeling the soak extracting from her beautiful flower. Another raise, another moan of pleasure. And then they were off, working harder for the sake of sweetness.

Applejack had done this several times before, but never so often with another filly or mare, thus gaining some reward for once while doing this. She began to groan too, mostly because she could hear her friend doing the same.

The wetness proceeded, moistening the large shaft as more love juice poured from the girls. Rainbow threw her head back and accidentally pushed off Applejack's stetson, the ecstasy had filled her brain to the brim with satisfaction, and knowing that this actually was a form of incest, it brought further excitement. Her groaning developed for each slide, and she wanted to rise higher for each time, which she certainly could.

Finally, A-J was consumed by pleasure too, thus throwing her head back too so she could face Rainbow Dash. There was lust in both of their eyes, a mist of passion bringing them to new ideas. And before they even thought about it, Big Mac felt his climax taking a step closer once the fillies slipped their tongues inside each others mouths, making out with lustful moans and drooling lips.

Things couldn't get better for any of the involved ponies, the heat had increased to unbearable levels together with the pulsating stimulation to each sexual orifice. The handsome stallion jerked his head several times, grunting to hold back the final in vain. Having two young and beautiful fillies pleasing his pride while enjoying each other at the same time was simply too much now.

And with a deep voice cracking out into a groan from the male, the hard spear tensed to pump out his seed. Like a fountain of water, the stickiness burst out to stain the fillies chins, covering their chests, dirtying their shoulders and finally defiling their pretty faces as they separated. Several more loads of the white gold hit their open mouths acting as practice shots. Rainbow and Applejack smiled even more when their own orgasms escaped, soaking the generous cock with their mare-love as some bulls-eyes hit their mouths.

Both ponies had enough in their mouth to swallow some of the richness, gulping down before moaning out the satisfaction. Big Macintosh let go of the fillies and fell limp to the bed, panting loudly from the excellent comfort he had been blessed with. Dash and A-J looked into the opposite set of eyes, grinning and giggling when they saw the white mess on each others muzzles. Without words, they leaned closer and started to clean each other with their tongues...

In the other section of the palace, a very special mare rested her back on a comfortable pile of pillows, just like Twilight did, only that this dark alicorn know as Luna had no plans on leaving hers. A levitating bottle of champagne filled a deep glass shrouded by her blue magic.

She was located in the other big ball room, accompanied with her private collection of ponies she personally had demanded. They were all ordered to entertain her during the day, all sixtynine to be more precise. Seven of them were mares playing some soothing music with cellos, harps, pianos and a saxophone. Twenty were random Canterlot ponies she had picked from old invitation lists. Forty were all guards dressed with nothing but their white or black coats.

And the remaining two were a pink pony which Luna had heard was the most energetic and entertaining pony, passionate to the bone when it came to parties. The last pony was of course... Luna herself.

"How is it, miss Pinkie Pie...?" she asked out of curiosity to the pink filly standing a few meters away from her.

Pinkie couldn't answer at first, she was way too busy trying to swallow what the stallion gave her in the mouth. Meanwhile, two other guards were located beneath ans behind her, both holding on to her waist while violently thrusting the remaining orifices of the little pony. They had been going on for several minutes, slowly failing their set task : to make this young thing cum.

Several guards and other casual ponyfolk stood in one pack behind the act while another crowd was on the other side, those who had failed and released themselves before Pinkie did. Both males and females had tried, all in the end given up and allowed the next set try their luck.

And just ten seconds after Luna had asked her question, both of the white guards tensed their facial muscles and came, filling the already sticky holes with male seeds before sliding out in defeat. "Heh hee hee, it would seem that you've taken down another trio. I guess not even that would help..." the princess said and took a sip from her levitating glass.

Pinkie wiped her chin and cheeks with a wide smile as the guards walked away with hanging heads. "Nope! And you have already tried everything else!" she stated and sat down to count on her hooves with a serious expression. "Double penetration, bukkake, double anal, muzzle sitting, rough sex, marehood diving, hoofing... anything I've missed?" she asked as a satisfied smile crept across her lips.

Luna smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot the six-way penetration already..." she asked before the next sip. "Oh yeah! That one was weird... didn't even know I could fit that many in my..." the pink filly was about to state before the alicorn cut her off.

"Are you really THAT insistent to get your prize instead of having a wonderful orgasm after everything, miss Pinkie Pie?" Luna asked with a thoughtful look at her impressive subject stained with fluids from both sexes. "You bet I am!" Pinkie answered and turned her neck 180 degrees to behold the promised prize resting on a table if she could withstand taking all the ponies in the room without cumming.

An enormous cake, twenty stories high and filled with everything between vanilla cream to exotic fruits. The top layer was covered in chocolate, decorated with strawberries and bananas. And to add the finishing blow of deliciousness: a big star on the top made out of every kind of chocolate in the Equestria, separated in every piece of it without mixing them together.

Luna grimaced in disgust when she saw Pinkie's ridiculously long tongue lolling from her mouth and creating a puddle of saliva beneath it. She seriously looked like she could die happily after eating that huge cake.

"Uhm... very well, miss Pinkie Pie" the alicorn said and chuckled lightly with a frown. "You're not far from getting your prize since I only have a few of my guards left and some guests" she then added and looked at the twelve ponies remaining. "What's your trick, actually? Don't you have any fetish strong enough to consume you?" she asked and turned back to the still hypnotized Pinkie.

"Miss Pinkie Pie!" Luna exclaimed which broke the filly's lock on the cake. "Huh? Wha? Yes, I 'm weak for colt-cuddlers in love, how did you know?" Pinkie responded and stood up on all four... only to in the next second gasp and cover her mouth in fear. Luna widened her eyes. "What... did you say...?" she asked as a devious smile infected her lips.

Pinkie frowned in despair. "Nothing! I said... uh, that... I like... molt... tumblers in... a dove! Yes, that's what I said!" the desperate pony objected while a growing fear of loosing her prize came up.

"Hmm... really?" the princess said with a devious voice as her eyes landed on the stallion she had saved for last and the other one standing next to him. "So you wouldn't care that Phalanx and Side Arm over there are a loving couple?" she asked with her eyes still locked on the mentioned guards.

The two white stallions from the small crowd widened their eyes in shock at first, both knowing that was obviously a lie. Pinkie, however, gasped in terror. "REALLY? Uh, I mean... really?" she responded and looked at them, even more obviously effected by the statement.

The guards wanted to reject the idea, but once Luna tossed her royal stare at them both, they knew there was no choice. Without the headgear blocking, Phalanx scratched his short, black mane and gathered his courage.

He cleared his throat and looked at the slightly smaller stallion with the grayish and a little bit longer mane next to him, instantly laying a foreleg over his shoulders. "Ahem. Yes... it's true. Me and... uh, Side Arms have been... l-lovers for... uh, years! Isn't that right... sweetie?" he said in the usual deep voice, only extremely reluctant and embarrassed this time.

The other stallion, known for his nervous stutter in tensed situations and constant duty in front of the royal bedroom door due to the fact that he was still new among the guards, blushed deeply while biting his lower lip. "Uh... uhhh... Y-y-yes... si-, I mean... d-darling, Phalanx..." he succeeded to say with trembling lips.

The other guards chuckled and struggled to hold back several outbursts of laughter. This was way too hilarious for them, seeing their captain and the newbie going all lovey-dovey just like that. This would surely be the laughingstock among the guards for months to come.

"Indeed, so what would you say, miss Pinkie Pie... if those two lovebirds would become... intimate... here and now while we all watch?" the dark blue princess said to the two guards great fear and hanging jaws. "No... just... uh... no, I don't mind at all! I can watch without problems!" Pinkie answered and grinned uncomfortably to hide her nervousness.

Luna grinned too, more comfortably, however. "Brilliant! Come sit her next to me, miss Pinkie, and lets give those two lovers some room. Everypony, step aside!" the princess exclaimed with open forelegs to all present ponies. In a matter of seconds, the two white stallions were now surrounded by a large circle, all expectantly waiting for them to begin... especially the other guards as they kept chuckling.

The pink filly sat next to Luna in the soft pile of dark blue pillows. And before the princess gave the order to proceed, she laid a foreleg over the pink pony's shoulder, dragging her closer so they could feel each others body heat. "Now then... show us how male lovers mate, Phalanx and Side Arms!".

The slightly bigger stallion looked down at his pretended coltfriend and gulped, knowing that he never would hear the end of this from the other guards. But professional as he was, he cleared his mind of any unnecessary thoughts and sat down before laying his fore hooves on the other stallion who blushed like a vein had exploded in each cheek.

A warm look was given from Phalanx, melting straight into Side Arms eyes. And in that moment, they both finally relaxed, giving them the ability to lean closer with their muzzles...

"Oh my goooosh..." Pinkie whimpered with gritting teeth when she and all the other ponies now could see the strong, handsome stallions making out. Luna licked her lips and brought her right foreleg down to the party-pony's nether, preparing to win this one. Meanwhile, the other guards stuck out their tongues in disgust and looked away.

The males moaned in ecstasy from the sensation given to them, their warm dance inside their mouths continued, enticing their forced will to do this and make it easier by thinking of something completely different. Thus, Phalanx could now proceed by pushing forward, bringing Side Arms to sit down and then gently fall down to the floor on his back with the dominant pony on top. And once they were in this position, the spectating Pinkie Pie breathed heavily.

The stallion with a pitch black mane disconnected his lips from his 'coltfriend', leaving a thin line of spittle between their tongues before he moved down to the neck, planting kisses all the way down along the muscular body.

"Nooo..." Pinkie mumbled as the dark blue hoof kept rubbing her sweet spot. And it got worse when the stimulating princess whispered into her ear. "Can you see it, miss Pinkie Pie? They are in love. They want to share their bodies with each other. Side Arms doesn't want to be penetrated by anypony else but this one and only Phalanx, the strong and handsome male who only wants his cock to be inside of him..." she ended before Pinkie struggled to hold back a moan.

Phalanx had moved down all the way, finally reaching the light gray maned stallion's precious parts. Luckily, it was hard and not too shabby when he thought about it. But without thinking further, he lustfully licked the erect cock up from the base until the top, taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucked. Side Arms groaned out and threw his forelegs down to the naked head, cuddling his fake lover's black mane. And as the sucking became more rapid, the receiving pony groaned uncontrollably, actually enjoying to get his first blowjob ever.

"No... make them stop... m-make them stop..." Pinkie Pie complained in a blush with a puny voice as her own peak was soon reached, but Luna showed no mercy, instead worked harder on the wet slit needing more.

Soon, Phalanx stopped and decided to try end this. Thus, he released the sloppy dick and rolled his mate over to lay on his stomach. But when he was about to grab the white flanks, Side Arms had already understood and raised his hindlegs to expose his behind completely. Phalanx took a deep breath and climbed up on his comrade's back, mounting him and guiding his own, surprisingly erect, stallionhood to the only hole he could find.

With little to no resistance, the large piece of meat slid inside, causing the receiving stallion to moan out and arch his back further. The watching Pinkie squirmed, using all her might to hold back her orgasm. But no matter how hard she tried, her eyes were glued to the two loving stallions. Seeing two handsome males making love took over the party-induced brain, convulsing violently thanks to the alicorn struggling harder and harder while watching the scene too.

"Yes... harder, Phalanx! Ha... harder! R-rut me like the big... stallion you... are, my l-love!" the moaning stallion yelled between each thrust into his warm rectum squeezing the thick thing as it went deeper inside. The giving male was actually impressed to hear this. This newbie might not have the guts, but he sure had an ability to play along well. In fact, those pretty words had brought him to a fine line between holding back and releasing, something he in usual cases could control very easily. But this time... something pushed him over the border.

"Side Arms... I'm cumming... I'm gonna cum inside you!" Phalanx said loudly to keep giving the impression of love. "Ohh... I want... I want to feel... you... aahhh... inside... ugh... me! My flank aches... for you, my... love!" he responded, ready to end this scene.

"No... please... t-this is... oohh... unfair, princess L... Luna..." Pinkie kept whispering in her grunting symphony of lust and despair. "But miss Pinkie Pie, I thought this was nothing you'd mind" Luna countered ironically as her hoof was totally soaked in love juice from the pink pony's equally colored slit.

The two stallions moaned in unison, enjoying the physical that happened to them. Finally, Phalanx wrapped his forelegs around his partner's waist, hugging him tightly as the final kick went through his mind. The warmth gathered up in between the strong thighs, bursting out through the fat cock and filling the warm cave with his personal fluids of love and arouse. As both stallions groaned out together for the last time, a female voice cracked the air too. In the next set of seconds, Luna saw victory squirting out from Pinkie Pie's marehood...

As the stallions collapsed from exhaustion, the dark blue alicorn stopped admiring the moment and turned her concerns to the crying filly in her embrace. She knew that Pinkie really wanted that enormous cake, and loosing only because she couldn't control her fetish for male lovers brought an excruciating pain.

Luna patted the pink, poofy mane and sighed in satisfaction. She was no cruel princess, and after all, it was just a silly contest. "There, there, my little subject. You have given me an entertaining show... so go ahead and claim your prize anyways..." she said as the filly uncovered her teary eyes and looked at her empress. "Really?" she asked, instantly replied with an ensuring nod from the mare.

Pinkie sniveled and dried a tear, acting like she was a totally different pony after her orgasm. "Thank you princess..." the pink filly said and embraced the addressed pony, which she was happily obliged to.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR CAKE!" she suddenly roared out into Luna's ear, scaring the living hay out of the alicorn before performing the longest merry skip she'd ever made... landing straight into the giant cake, laughing and digging herself inside the creamy deliciousness so she could reach the top.

Once she erupted from the peak of the cake mountain, her mouth was wide open to swallow the chocolate star in one chew, devouring the multiple tastes and aromas with a hearty smile. Luna rubbed her almost wounded ear, then glanced at the filly almost dying from the flavor-gasm her taste buns received. It was indeed a very funny sight to behold, causing her to giggle and finally fully agree to her sister's statement of this being the the most energetic and entertaining pony of them all.

In the still dim lit room, two young unicorns embraced each other tighter in the large mess of red and pink pillows. Their lips met in a hot, steamy kiss, only disconnected after a minute of enjoyment. Twilight, laying on her back inside the large mess of cushions, sighed in satisfaction and looked into the loving magenta eyes. "I didn't know you could be this emotional, Trixie. I thought you'd go berserk on me today" she stated and reached out for another sweet and tender kiss.

"Oh, there is much... MUCH you don't know about the great and powerful Trixie" the mentioned filly said and answered the request from her lavender friend. Once it was finished, Twilight frowned in disappointment. "But you know you never can do this again, right?".

The azure unicorn grinned. "Indeed. It's your big day tomorrow. Trixie has besides already taken out all her desire for vengeance, so now she will spend this moment to show what she actually wanted to do with her little purple unicorn... if I had won her heart from the beginning".

Twilight blushed as her smirk widened into a nervous smile. "You think you can outmatch Luna?" she asked as her fore hooves covered her snout. "Trixie will see..." the light blue magician answered in her most humble way.

The night hadn't fallen yet, but outside the walls of Canterlot palace, most ponies were asleep, resting for the great day that tomorrow would bring them. The last day before a historical event had passed. The day that would be learned of in classrooms all over Equestria. But the day before that... would never be spoken of again for any outsiders. However, what none of the currently involved ponies knew of was that this day had actually connected a few bonds, but the last thing anypony had expected was the proven fact that even the slightest moment in history could have changed so much for the current future. Something a certain filly learned today...

"Oohhh... Trixie...".

END

**Author's Note:**

All the clop, all of the clop, DO ALL THE CLOP!

Nah, but seriously. I promised you guys lots of dirty stuff, and keeping it within the limits of RP wasn't easy (you have no idea how many possible rape-scenes there were here O_o) but I got through it! And here it is: a total of FIVE different scenes of sex! Each one suited for a variety of fetishes.

The only thing I'm disappointed about in this chapter is that every scene felt so... hastened. But believe me, writing FIVE different scenes with DIFFERENT couples and trying to keep QUALITY in ONE chapter is NOT easy, especially if you have a goddamn word limit on several sites you publish this to -. -'

To be honest, four of these were actually from the requests I received during Valentine's day. However, I sorted out the more hardcore ones... sorry, you guys :/

Oh well. If you came for clop, you've reached your target! If you came for story, read the next part!

Nope, still no brohoof...


	13. ForEEEEVURRR after part 3

If you came for the clop, it's in the previous chapter. If you came for the story, enjoy!

ForEEEEVURRR after "part 3"

Never before had there been such a working stress in the three cities closest to the royal palace. The hard working ponies of Ponyville had been preparing all the food for the banquette, Cloudsdale had rescheduled a very nice weather consisting of nothing but sun with a slight trace of clouds, and finally, the Canterlot ponies had arranged all the catering service and planned the fest that would take place after the extraordinary ceremony of today.

But even though most ponies all over Equestria worked really hard for this day to be the most successive one of them all, the most heated process was obviously in the royal palace itself. Inside the main entrance, Celestia stood in the center of the large room only to have her attention taken away whenever her muzzle turned away from another pony. Dozens of temporarily hired organizers trotted past, bringing a slight disorder in the white mare's head if she focused too much on them.

"Yes. Uhm, no. That's supposed to be over there. Put that in the 'perhaps-pile'. Over here. In the kitchen. Oh my, no! Sure. Yes, yes. Ugh, I don't know to be honest. No. Oh, why..." she answered multiple times in every direction to all the ponies who came with their constant questions and demands for the upcoming ceremony.

A stressful work, were she was only allowed to stay on the same spot so everypony could find her. She did her best, and keeping a good mood in front of her subjects was no unusual task... sadly, two hours straight with nothing but questions, guidelines, instructions and receiving highly subjective opinions about the wedding had given her a beating like never before. And just when another horde of rampaging wedding organizers and catering personal had molested her with their voices, she was seriously happy to be rid of them all.

But of course, once the room was a little less crowded and everything seemed to go her way... a couple of hooves walked carefully up to the busy alicorn's side. She had already noticed the gentle steps, but just for a second... she lost her temper as she turned her head around.

"What do you want?" she almost yelled to the pony, and it was a little too late once she realized her mistake. However, the pony didn't seem to mind at all, instead kept a happy grin once the royal attention had landed on her.

"Hiya, miss princess! I just wanted to give you this! It's for you!" the gray mare pegasus with a blonde mane stated as she extended a basket with a pink overlay to the princess from her right foreleg.

Shocked and quite frankly amused, the oddly addressed alicorn stared with wide eyes at the beautifully prepared basket for several seconds, long enough to blink a few times. Finally when her ears had registered the words 'It's for you', the white horn focused its magic on the basket's handle and levitated it to her. The pegasus grinned heartily and just waited for the princess to open the present, which soon was revealed when Celestia removed the pink overlay.

A basket filled with muffins. That's what she had been given by this innocent visitor who had made her way here just to personally hoof over the present. In an instant, joy and gratitude swelled up inside the princess heart, forcing her will to smile once she glanced on the kind soul in front of her. She didn't need to hear her name, she already knew thanks to the yellow, disoriented eyes.

"Thank you most kindly, miss Ditzy Doo" Celestia responded with her most satisfied expression outside the sexual way...

The gray pegasus unfolded her wings in exaltation and grinned even wider. "No! Thank YOU, miss princess for being so good and kind and great and awesome and... uh... uuh... er, I don't know any other words, but... you are the best princess, miss princess!" she stated with exclamations everywhere while switching from confused to happy again.

The alicorn cocked her head in a most pleased display, smirking at the source of her nice change for once. "Are you coming to the wedding too, miss Ditzy?" she asked, hoping to get a positive response.

Sadly, the gray pegasus frowned a little, but tried to keep her smile intact. "Uh... no. I don't have any date, and I don't wanna go alone. It's sad to go all alone to a wedding..." she explained and hung her head. This gesture of sadness didn't go unnoticed by the princess, however...

"And if I said that I could bring you a date that would more then love to meet you?" Celestia asked as she rubbed her chin, still smiling. "REALLY? Is there a pony who wants to go with me, miss princess?" Ditzy yelled then asked in surprise. Her poor, naive mind couldn't interpret lies, and she would never even suspect that the princess she admired would do such a thing.

Of course she wouldn't. "Yes, miss Ditzy. Be here at the planned time before the ceremony and I will personally introduce you to him" the alicorn ended and levitated the basket behind her, she still had a long time left to just sit here and look silly, after all.

"Oh thank you, thank you, miss princess! Thank you so much! I love you!" the blonde pegasus exclaimed and jumped up in the air to hug the bigger mare. Celestia didn't resist, thus allowed the quick embrace from her admirer. After a few seconds, the gray pegasus let go of the alicorn and unfolded her wings to fly out from the large room, so she turned around, then looked over her shoulder while aiming for the door "Buh bye, miss princess! I'll be here at..." she had time to say before the solid wall got in her way...

"... I'm okay!" Celestia heard from a distance while grimacing like something almost hit her. She then shook her head, returning to one of the ponies who stood in line to talk with their highness. The first one had a long bill and a pen from the hotel she had sent Fleur and Blueblood to. Without even hesitating, she took the pen in her magic grasp and signed for another two days...

Part 3: And the pony you rode in on...

"It's... astounding!" Luna exclaimed as her reflection gave an image of the fully dressed alicorn that was herself. In the royal bedroom, two other ponies sat next to each other with proud smiles as their snouts were above ears. "I'm... I mean, WE... are glad you liked it, your highness" the greenish, bluish gray stallion with his purple shades replied as he glanced on the mare in his own size with her own pink glasses next to him. The mare known as Photo Finish simply ignored it, concentrating on doing her part of the speaking.

"Myes, aftur our wurk, the tailurs had nu prablum at all und finished your fabulous dress in nu time!" she explained with a few gesticulations from her right fore hoof... while using the left one to violently punch Hoity in the ribs, forcing him to muffle a gasp of pain. But when Luna turned around to look at the experts, they all kept smiling like nothing happened behind her back.

The princess pale dark blue dress had a relaxed ball gown, shaped to form several waves as it rested on her back down to the floor along her hindlegs. The top was just like she wanted it, a light blue corset, perfectly tight for her to feel it but still able to move freely. It had short forelegs and was decorated with a silver moon brooch over the rosette to release the strings over her chest. The finishing details were the glimmering decors on her gown, giving the effect of distant sparkling stars that matched her ethereal mane.

"You have certainly done a very impressive job. Nothing too grandiose, even though you both insisted on it..." she paused with a sly glance at the nervously chuckling earth ponies. "... I just don't want to outshine my Twilight Sparkle" she ended and turned to the mirror again.

Hoity wanted to take the word, but Photo was way more insistent. "Uf course, princess Luna. Your beluved will have an wunderbar dress tu, in fact... she's trying it un right now..." the fashion photographer stated as she adjusted her glasses. At that moment, the stallion next to her actually wanted to glare at his work partner, but instead he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes hiding behind those pink glasses.

Those thoughts brought him to a more bold move: opening his mouth. "Very well, your highness! It seems that you're pleased with your dress, so I presume that you want us out of your way now. After all, it's just a few hours from your fantastic moment!" he said while resisting to face Photo Finish as she glared at him.

"Glad that you are understanding, you two" the alicorn answered with a glad expression into the mirror. "Thanks again for the perfect work, Hoity Toity and Photo Finish... you will not to unrewarded for this" she ended and looked over her shoulder to send a wink in their direction.

The mentioned ponies nodded their heads and headed for the bedroom door, leaving the princess alone in her admiration to the reflection following her every move.

Once the ponies had exited the bedroom, they were completely alone since the guards who were supposed to be here had to attend the preparations for the ceremony. Thus, the mare carefully turned her head just to see the smiling stallion returning the look. Her hooves decided to take a single step towards Hoity, ending up standing just a hoof away. "Yes?" the earth pony stallion asked with his smile intact.

"You're the buld kind uf pony, aren't you, mister Hroity?" Photo asked in an annoyed tone.

"I guess that some mare contaminated me with it yesterday" he responded, keeping the cockiness with a seductive look as he took of his shades and placed them in his chest pocket..

The mare arched her eyebrows and suddenly pressed Hoity up to the door, pinning him to the hard material as she reduced their snouts distance into a mere inch. "I, Photo Finish, unly did that because you, mister Hroity es such a disgusting critic..." she whispered with her hot breath tickling the male's nostrils. However, he only felt sensuality from this moment. "Oh really? Am I... _that_... disgusting?" he responded, bringing his fore hooves to take of the pink shades decorating the pony in front of him.

"Myes..." Photo said even more silently before she leaned forward, meeting Hoity halfway with her tongue...

"Oh my, look who found each other in the end!" a sudden voice said in a happy exclamation. Both of the earth ponies jumped in fright and shot away from each other, giving the male pony the time to see who it was while the female one snatched back her glasses from her company's hoof.

It was Celestia, giggling as she walked past the blocking ponies to her door. "I've always wondered how long it would take... and I guess a hot moment during a hot day can give... unexpected connections" she ended with a wink from her eyelash.

Both ponies blushed heavily, and none of them found the ability to explain. However, they at least moved away from the big door, allowing the princess to open it with her magic.

But before she walked in through the open door, Celestia decided to do one last thing. Her smile developed into a grin and aimed at the busted couple still trying to understand what just happened. "And don't worry, miss Photo Finish... pony stomachs can easily digest semen..." the alicorn finished and finally closed the wide door behind her.

The mentioned ponies widened their eyes at each other, suddenly getting an overdose of awkwardness...

Celestia saw her sister, and at that moment she gasped in astonishment. "My goodness, Luna! You're..." she wanted to compliment from her heart until the dark blue alicorn cut her off with a flushed giggle. "Yes, yes... I know. But I still hope that Twilight won't be unnerved when she sees me" she sighed in the end.

"Now, Luna. You should know Twilight better then that..." the elder pony countered while walking up to stand next to her sitting sister in front of the large mirror. "But I know she's nervous because all of this! I can feel it! Ugh, sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess, sister..." the dark blue mare said before turning away to look at something else but herself or her mentioned sister.

Celestia recognized this behavior... and the exact same words. "I know what you mean, my beloved Luna..." the majestic princess agreed and sat down with an empty expression on her face.

Then, the younger princess turned her head and saw it, that unmistakable look of indifference coming from her big sister. She had seen it once before... over one thousand years ago. "Sister... is it … him again?" she asked in a way to show concern. Celestia didn't answer, she just kept her emptiness and glanced down at the hard floor.

Luna frowned. "I thought you finally had forgotten him" she said and turned around to walk a step closer to her sister. Miraculously, the white mare answered. "I never will. Trixie just... deafened the memories a bit... but at the same time made sure they always will stay strong inside my immortal mind..." she replied and stood up on all four to walk past the dark blue pony.

And Luna had no intentions on stopping her, but talking was something she sure wouldn't hesitate to do. "Sister! There is so much difference between them! Besides, even I know that there is a complete difference at that time and now! Trixie would never abandon you like he did!" she exclaimed through each statement, sadly bringing a frustration to Celestia.

"He never abandoned me!" she yelled and glared back at Luna before some calmness returned to her. "... and yes, there certainly is a difference when it comes to time...".

"He was no good for you!" Luna stated once again.

"I know..." Celestia agreed.

"He just played with you like a toy!"

"I know..."

"He only wanted your body, not your soul!"

"I... know..."

"He never actually cared for you, it was all a game from the beginning!"

"... I... k-know..."

"Your virginity was nothing for him!"

"I... I..."

"And you realized that the day he finally le-"

"I BUCKING NOW! SHUT UP!"

The ambiance had in an instance increased several degrees in heat between the princesses. Celestia tensed her eyelids with gritting teeth and grimaced like physical pain ached her to no end. But the true torture was mental, all the images came back again, flooding her mind with memories she always would live to tell about once Luna spoke those words.

"But I still... loved... him" she finally cracked from her lips as a tear landed in front of her fore hooves.

Luna lost her words. She knew it would eventually come to this state, the emotions she had developed there was nothing but a first crush that had engulfed into an eternal bond of unexplainable love. And even if it would forever be one-sided... the chain would never break.

She sighed and calmed down too, leaving the hard words behind her dark blue back. "I know you did. And it's not your fault, sister. At that time he showed a completely different side, a true symbol who had found himself worthy of your attention..." she said and carefully began to walk towards her sister.

"But all that time he had only infected your emotions, used them for his own needs. And at your age, when you weren't a year older then our bearers of the elements... it was easy to let emotions give you trust".

Celestia sniveled but didn't even think of drying the tear in her eye. She was so consumed by the anger and sorrow tainting her heart. "But Trixie is something different, my dear big sister. She showed her bad side already from the beginning, then she slowly began to show her true colors: a sweet filly who had fallen for the same hopeless infatuation you once had in growth. Difference was that you succeeded to changer her mind, redirecting her love to yourself."

The mares sat next to each other again, only that the slightly smaller one did her best to smile even though to the frown on her forehead.

"And I know that since the day you finally couldn't find your way back to the unanswered love, you desperately tried to show that you didn't need him either, thus did so by finding anypony you knew of to forget him through physical pleasure."

Celestia looked down at her sister. She could now even see that Luna nuzzled her white shoulder, intending to give comfort while talking.

"And yes, it reduced the pain... but never actually quenched it. You kept searching, grasping onto the last hope that you one day would find somepony else to bless them with your emotions. But the void in your heart grew wider and deeper, preventing you to feel anything but sex for anypony you tested".

The white mare kept staring at her sister, locked in the speech she didn't thought she'd hear the end of.

"But then... one fateful day you found a pony who rejected you cold bloodily, showed extreme loathe and rejection no matter what you did to seduce her. She resisted, made you fight for her emotions. And when you finally realized what the price would be to finally gain her acceptance... you had unknowingly entered a contract between two ponies".

In the end, Luna gently placed her fore hooves on Celestia's cheeks, smiling from the depths she hardly knew were in her heart.

"You had fallen in love, big sister!" You sacrificed everything just for Trixie's sake, nothing was holy for you once it was about her, your hunt had bloomed into something you always wanted to feel again! You... you did all those things just like you did to him... and smiled. And when I saw you smile like that... I was so... so proud of you... s-so... proud to call you m-my... big... sister".

The moment was throbbing with emotions, and Luna couldn't hold back what she actually felt anymore. It felt so good to finally had said that, revealing her true thoughts about all of this. That was the reason for why her own tears began to swell, tracing down her smiling lips.

Celestia's tears had since long dried out, but her attention was like newborn to her sister's speech. She saw a crying Luna holding on to her cheeks, not regretting a word she just said all for the sake of helping her sister in a time of need. Once the truth had filled her head with its message, the white alicorn raised her forelegs to carefully embrace her loveable baby sister. Luna responded, wrapping her dark blue forelegs around the white waist and sobbing her emotions on the equally colored shoulder.

She didn't know what to say... except that one thing. Her mist was cleared now, so what stopped her anyways from saying it?

"I love you... Luna. My most precious pony... I'm proud to call you... my little sister" she stated and buried her muzzle in the dark blue shoulder, feeling the smaller pony's sobbing for each moment as the fine voice uttered her erupting cries.

Celestia knew, there was no reason to dwell in the past. Love comes and love goes... but your family is always there.

And not even the memories of a young draconeequs who one day sought out a young white alicorn only for the sake of gaining godlike powers... could remove the bonds of family...

The moment. The aura. The altar. The long, red carpet leading to it. The excitement. All the decorations. The awaiting friends. All the other hundreds of ponies standing in an enormous crowd. The biggest room of Canterlot palace. And finally the pony already standing at the altar: the princess of night, Luna.

All the ponies who had participated in the previous day were of course present, but today with all the other known faces from all the cities around Equestria. Mayors and celebrities had all crossed the land just to be here today and witness the most amazing event in pony history. But in the front row, closest to the beautifully prepared altar stood the ponies known as Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy... and of course a baby dragon known as Spike. They were all dressed in gala dressed and costumes just like many other ponies had done just for this occasion.

Most eyes shifted between Luna and the very tall door where the other pony in mind would come out from. The princess had been waiting for a few minutes now, growing more and more anxious for every second passing by.

However, she had no idea that the two ponies standing behind the five friends of Twilight... were actually her parents. The mother had prepared several tissues levitating next to her, while the father was patting her shoulder. They had both been locked in mental comas when they received the invitation to their daughter's wedding, hardly able to accept the truth about their little talented baby unicorn: getting married with princess Luna? First they had actually thought it was a little joke, but knowing Twilight Sparkle better then anypony else, they were also the ponies who had the easiest time understanding it...

Then! The massive orchestra hit the first notes of the well-known wedding march. Luna's heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened. A heavy panting erupted from her lungs, strangling every last living piece from her fire of life. She soon looked over her shoulder to see, together with the giant audience doing exactly the same.

The tall door creaked open, revealing an azure unicorn with several baskets of flower petals levitating next to her. The smile on her lips fitted for once the blue cape on her back, even though the hat was still missing. All the ponies held their breath, awaiting for the light blue unicorn to start walking.

Once she did, each step brought a bunch of petals from each respective basket, covering the red carpet with purple, pink and indigo colored flowers. And finally, to the crowd's big rejoice, a lavender unicorn with a bouquet of roses levitating next to her took her first step on the carpet, revealing her stunning beauty enhanced by the dress she carried.

The thin clothes of white rested gently over Twilight's back, leaving a long tail of the gown dragged behind her walking hooves. The chest were shiny pieces of fabric with beautiful waves reaching down to her fore knees. For once, she even had shoes made out of crystal glass to walk in. Her face was covered by the white bride cowl... but what ponies paid attention to the most was the dark blue lotus in her mane, right next to the right ear.

Luna dropped her jaw, the friends lost their breathes, all the other ponies in the crowd didn't blink, and Twilight's father just realized in shock that his wife had fainted...

As the bride kept walking, a majestic mare followed close behind, dressed in her natural white coat, but with a pure personality and a mind outmatching everypony else. But as it was meant to be, none of the ponies dropped their eyes from the stunning unicorn walking ever so gracefully towards the altar of promises.

However, Celestia noticed with a little flash the gray pegaus with her blonde mane, standing right next to a brown earth pony with a chocolate colored mane and a time glass cutie mark. Both waved a fore hoof to the princess with the cross-eyed mare being the most frenetic one due to the extreme happiness filling her mind. The princess nodded at their direction with her own rejoice, glad that yet another perfect pair had been brought together...

In the end, Twilight was just a few hooves away from the two steps of stair she'd be forced to walk up to in order to reach her promised alicorn. Luna, however, felt a sudden change in the hierarchy when beholding her love now. There was a whole new world of difference, with herself being a submissive peasant and Twilight being a living goddess. And once the music slowly faded away, the little unicorn had walked the final steps and stood now in front of the altar. It was not until that moment when the dark blue alicorn in her matching dress turned her head straight forward, doing her best to keep the calm face. The last thing she saw was the beautiful assortment of flowers still levitating behind Twilight.

Trixie stacked the empty baskets and put them aside, quickly relocating herself next to the dressed fillies watching their friend getting married. They didn't pay any attention to her, and if they would have, the thoughts would vary.

Everything set to go, princess Celestia walked past the two ponies and stood in front of them, acting as the one and only pony who would engage and pronounce them. After the quick glance on both ponies, the majestic ruler of Equestria cleared her throat.

"Ponies of Equestria! We're all gathered here today for an historical event of unconditional love...".

As the princess spoke, several numbers of ponies fought valiantly to hold back the tears of joy for this moment to happen. Six of them were Twilight's friends and her number one assistant, all sniveling except for Fluttershy who already had to constantly dry her eyes with a number of tissues. The two other pones were Twilight's parents, especially her mother who just had awakened after passing out from the sight of her beautiful daughter.

Luna fought the glance wishing to land on her little bride again, but the thought had to meet some great resistance in order to be tamed. And before she knew it, Celestia had already talked for several minutes, now finally reaching the final and most important words.

"... so Luna: do you take this young unicorn as your wife, inviting her to the life among royals?" she asked with a smile towards the other dressed alicorn.

Luna knew those words would come, but never would she have imagined that the question would be so hard to answer even though it was the strongest 'yes' she knew of. But this... this very moment. If she said yes now, Twilight would only have to do the same... and then transcend into immortality to live by Luna's side... forever.

When the moment was just an inch from getting awkward, the dark blue princess sighed in her own personal joy. "I do...".

Celestia expected nothing else, thus turned her smile to the other pony. "Twilight Sparkle: do you take this alicorn as your wife, accepting her invitation to the life among royals?".

Silence filled the room. Nopony dared breathe or even blink, all hearts raised in rhythm, the atmosphere became like a giant rock, and Luna was soon freaking out from nervousness.

Twilight almost seemed to think about it, staying in the silence in what seemed to be forever. She had already been quiet for longer then Luna previously was. "Twilight, what in my sister's name are you doing, she thought as her teeth began to grit hard again. A fear of a sudden and unexplained rejection convinced Luna that it soon would become reality.

The lavender filly giggled. "I do...".

All the ponies in the room breathed out, some of them ending up in a tensed squeal of excitement. And at that moment, Twilight's mother was laying on the floor again after a heavily ignored thud.

Luna thought for a moment that her heart would explode there as she finally calmed down again. Even Celestia had broken a sweat during that moment, unaware of where her suspicions came from.

What they didn't know was that the unicorn was locked in the exact same thought like Luna was. She just needed more time to picture the thought of 'eternal happiness and love' and accept the truth that it actually was happening for real to her endless joy.

With another clear to her throat, Celestia looked at the only dragon in the room. "Then please exchange your bracelets..." she stated as Spike brought up two small boxes from his back. While the two ponies now could turn around to look at each other, Spike's little legs worked to walk up to the altar, presenting the two wide-open boxes.

Luna smiled as she saw Twilight's, the golden bracelet with the silver moon on it. And Twilight smiled when she saw Luna's, the also golden bracelet but with a ruby star on it instead.

Two sources of magic entered the air. A lavender shroud and a blue one picked them up, both levitating next to each pony these would involve. Spike wanted to say something, but knowing that whatever was on his mind wasn't important for them right now, he quickly jogged back to his spot.

In the next moment, Twilight and Luna held up their right forelegs, waiting patiently while the two bracelets floated to each leg. The silver moon clicked around Twilight's, while the ruby star clicked around Luna's.

Once the legs were properly standing on the floor again, Celestia closed her eyes as the last sentence was about to be spoken by her mouth.

"By the power of the ruling empress of Equestria, I now pronounce you wife... and wife" she said before opening her eyes and turning them to Luna. "You may kiss the bride...".

The dark blue alicorn gulped, hardly knowing what the hay she expected to see once the cowl would be removed. But as her decorated foreleg extended to remove the obstacle, Luna could now behold the lavender muzzle, the violet eyes, and last but not least... the incredibly cute blush on her cheeks.

Luna wanted to speak, but the young unicorn's overwhelming beauty in this bride dress had stolen all her words. Like magic had killed her ability to talk, Luna just leaned forward with her smiling lips. In the same second, Twilight did the same.

The hinders had been many, the odds low, and most important of all: the chance of this even to happen was beyond many ponies understanding today. But nopony rejected the idea. Not a single soul in the giant room kept their silence once the cheering was brought out from seeing Twilight Sparkle the unicorn and Luna the alicorn kiss each other in front of the most sacred altar this world knew of. Hooves hit the floor, whistles flew through the air, tears were shed and most of all joy exploded. The praises were many and the promises even more. But one last task was supposed to be made...

When the two newly married ponies finally released their kiss, Twilight turned around and grabbed the levitating bouquet of flowers in her fore hooves, cracked her most sinister smile while the crowd still roared in excitement.

Then, with all her physical might, Twilight tossed the bouquet straight at the unprepared Trixie, chucking the mess of flowers all over the azure face. The princess laughed, Twilight laughed, even the five friends let go of their giggles as they saw the frustrated filly cleaning her face from all the petals.

Bells rang, clinging out the message of joy and celebration. Giving Celestia the perfect moment to perform her last duty in this wedding. After focusing her horn with the spell, both Twilight and Luna looked at the white mare as she charged the rarely cast spell. The light intensified more and more, finally releasing a powerful beam straight at the purple horn.

Twilight felt that something happened to her body, and when she opened her eyes to behold the lavender wings on her back, the present crowd of ponies all stomped their hooves on the floor together, cheering even louder as history now could record the story of not two... but THREE alicorns on the royal thrones.

But the newly transformed filly didn't care even the slightest, she just wanted to be in her wife's grasp now. Since Luna's wanted the same, both alicorns threw into each others forelegs, uniting in another kiss to prolong the moment.

And from that day forward... Equestria had learned that no matter who you are, what sex you belong to, what rank you carry... it doesn't matter... in the world of love.

Epilogue...

Meanwhile during the big banquette that had lasted until sundown and deep into the night, Phalanx, captain of the royal guards sat alone outside in the royal garden of Canterlot palace. He listened to the crickets playing their song, enjoying the cool breeze flying though his loose, black mane. Today, he had certainly preferred to not wear his armor.

"S-sir?" a male voice called out from his side. The captain turned his head to see a pony he didn't expect to see for a while actually. "Greetings, Side Arms. We're off duty now so you don't have to see me as your captain" he responded as the other white stallion with his grayish mane walked closer on the soft grass.

"Yeah, sorry... so you're out here and enjoying the night?" the slightly smaller male asked as he sat down next to his comrade. "Yes, these last couple of months have been really... odd, so to say. Now we have three princesses to serve, and it's just a question of time before they are four. And all females too..." he answered and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder where Equestria is heading for".

Side Arms smirked with a snort. "It's kind of weird. Filly-fooling has become so common that even royalties are open with it. It's almost like... we're walking into a new era, don't you think?" he asked again to further the conversation with a smirk.

Phalanx just nodded in his oblivious expression, then he just realized something. "By the way... what happened to your nervous stutter?" he asked and turned to look at his subordinate.

The other stallion glanced away for a second when he saw the captain's eyes on him, seeming to be embarrassed. "Uhm... well I'm not sure. It happened shortly after... you know" he explained and rolled his eyes.

Phalanx lost his breath for a moment, suddenly remembering another thing he had planned on doing. "Oh yeah. About that... I hope you understand that it... uhm... was all just for princess Luna's entertainment, I... I swear by my guard's honor that it was... all..." he tried to describe as the other stallion interrupted. "I know... I know. It's just that the reason for why I came out here was because I wanted to ask you something" Side Arms stated with a blush while looking straight at the more muscular stallion.

"Uh... Sure, ask away!" he answered with a hint of a blush. It finally became visible on his cheeks once Side Arms fore hoof suddenly touched his own.

"Would you... wanna... er, do it... a-again...?" he asked before biting his lower lip, descending into embarrassment.

Phalanx couldn't hold himself anymore. The affection took over his masculine mind, dissolving it into what he actually wanted. Only a shred of hesitation stood in his way, and that shred was just his hidden shyness. In the next moment, he grabbed Side Arms other foreleg and gently pressed him to the soft grass before looking into his smiling light blue eyes. The moment caught, their forelegs embraced each other... and their muzzles leaned forward.

The night crept further into its age, leaving a Canterlot filled with emotions behind in its wake. For the possibly predictable future, the moment lived one, continuing its travel...

…. forever after.

Royal Pleasures

THE END

**Autorh's Note:**

And this is how Royal Pleasures ends (with a gay scene, oh jah!). Allow me to take my time for the following:

Thanks for ALL the love you guys have given me. Thanks for all the help, the critic, the hate, the opinions, the ideas and to be honest: I don't know what I'm NOT supposed to thank you all for!

It's a real pain to see this story end here, but all good thing must come to an end. And I hope that I've been able to hold my promise of an epic ending you all wanted to see. So PLEASE, guys, tell me what you thought about this ending and what you thought about the two first parts! I BEG YOU!

However, if you liked this story, perhaps you should give my other story Ponyville's Lusts a shot. And if that's not good enough for you, allow me to tell you some good news...

I will start a new story now when RP is finished, and I'd like all of you guys to check it once the first chapter is done. I can't promise it will be good as RP, but I'll do my best to comfort you all over this loss.

And now for the grand final: one last thanks to you all, it's been an incredibly fun ride with this, I promise I will keep writing, ask me any questions you might have, throw them comments at me and...

BROHOOF ON YA ALL! THANK YOU AND KEEP LOVING AND TOLLERATING!

/Soul Hook


End file.
